<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better Together by jadetea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083684">Better Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadetea/pseuds/jadetea'>jadetea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Better Together [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Villainous Nights (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Secret Identity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>71,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadetea/pseuds/jadetea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait, where are you–Andi! We talked about this! I'm on the fourth floor!"</p><p>Andi blows a raspberry and climbs out the window anyways. Juliette rushes over to make sure her idiot friend is okay, then sighs in relief when Andi climbs down without harm.</p><p>"You're a menace to society!"</p><p>"Love you too, Jules!"</p><hr/><p>In which Andi and Juliette met at age 5, Juliette is oblivious, and Andi is the useless lesbian we all know and love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andi Kim/Juliette Optima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Better Together [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Juliette glares a little longer. It fades into a frown and she stares at her glass.</p><p>Andi's demeanor sobers, "Hey, what's wrong?</p><p>"It's dumb," Juliette mumbles.</p><p>"Well, me too, but you still hang out with me," Andi smiles when that gets a small laugh, "C'mon, you know you don't have to worry about being perfect with me. I've watched you burst into tears because you thought a fictional robot died."</p><p>"You moped for a whole week after we read 'Old Yeller'!"</p><p>"Hey, Wall-E doesn't actually die, and extended crying is completely normal any time a dog dies," Andi retorts, "So c'mon, what's up?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Better Together starts ~1-2 years before MC joins Optimus in canon.</p><p>There will be a prequel set during Andi and Juliette's childhood/adolescence, but reading that won't be necessary to follow this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"–yes, tell Charles that his facilities need to undergo a security audit. We can–Andi?" Juliette groans as she enters her office, "I'll touch base with you later. Send me an email if anything comes up."</p><p>"Andi Eun-Ji Kim!"Juliette glares at the woman sprawled sideways in her chair, "You dirty chip thief!" </p><p>Andi grins back, "Don't act like I won't find another three bags in your desk."</p><p>"…four, actually," Juliette sighs, "So are you just here to steal my snacks?" </p><p>"Maybe I just wanted to visit my bestest bud, hm?" Andi's grin turns sly, "… so is Paris around?" </p><p>"Ha ha," Juliette snarks, "Very funny. She's still pissed, you know."</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"Your existence," Juliette walks around her desk, "You have two seconds before I sit on you."</p><p>Andi flips backwards—the showoff—with a laugh, "I usually don't get that offer until the third date."</p><p>"You broke it off after the third date with your last three Flint matches," Juliette deadpans. </p><p>Andi just waggles her eyebrows and eats another chip. </p><p>"Seriously? You're not going to even defend yourself?"</p><p>"They knew what they were getting into," Andi shrugs, "I don't make any promises I can't keep. Speaking of promises…" </p><p>Juliette looks up from her desk at Andi, then checks her watch, "Oh shit, did I miss–wait, no, today isn't our lunch day."</p><p>"It's not, <em>but</em> you missed girl's night last week, so I thought I'd give you a reminder that if you're not at my apartment by 8PM tonight, I'm obligated to hunt you down and set your paperwork on fire."</p><p>"I don't remember that being a part of girls' night."</p><p>"It's a new policy I'm implementing," Andi eats another chip, "My other idea was to post increasingly embarrassing videos of me ringing your doorbell–" </p><p>"I don't–" </p><p>"Okay, ringing your <em>elevator</em> or poking your door man until he reacts. I feel like I went with the tamer option."</p><p>"Wow," Juliette deadpans, "Much calm, such restraint. I'm in awe of your zen."</p><p>"I'm glad someone sees it!" Andi shoves her way past Juliette's arms to sit on the blonde's lap, "Now pinky promise that you're not going to miss tonight! " </p><p>Juliette rolls her eyes, but obliges her friend, "Bourbon or wine?" </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Juliette raises an eyebrow, "That bad?" </p><p>"Ugh, don't get me started," Andi pulls a face, "Four years. Not a single call or text, but suddenly they're all about 'being a family' and 'reconnecting'."</p><p>Juliette winces and gives Andi a hug, "I'll bring a tub of mint chip."</p><p>"Ooh, Jules, you beautiful woman. Muah!" Andi gives her a cheesy kiss on the cheek, "You know me so well."</p><p>"Unfortunately," Juliette gives Andi one last squeeze, "On that note, I'm going to have to kick you out of my office now if you want me to make it to girls' night."</p><p>"Boo. I'm taking the chips with me," Andi shakes the bag in emphasis. </p><p>Juliette waves absentmindedly, then looks up when she hears her window sliding, "Wait, where are you–Andi! We talked about this! I'm on the fourth floor!" </p><p>Andi blows a raspberry and climbs out the window anyways. Juliette rushes over to make sure her idiot friend is okay, then sighs in relief when Andi climbs down without harm. </p><p>"You're a menace to society!" </p><p>"Love you too, Jules!"</p>
<hr/><p>Juliette rings the doorbell. </p><p>"Who's there?" </p><p>"Really?" Juliette stares at the hidden camera she personally installed for Andi's security system.</p><p>Which she also installed and has access keys to. </p><p>"Really who?" </p><p>"Really expensive whiskey that I can take ho–" </p><p>"Heeeeeey Jules!" Andi throws her door open. </p><p>Andi is well-dressed…for a cozy night in. California weather or not, Juliette has no idea how Andi doesn't freeze with the way she dresses—just a tiny pair of shorts and a tank-top. </p><p>"How's my favorite gal?" Andi wraps an arm around Juliette's shoulders and drags her inside. </p><p>Juliette slips her shoes off out of habit and sets them neatly next to Andi's pile of footwear, "Tired. I'm really sorry about missing last week. It's been a little hectic at the office."</p><p>Andi helps Juliette out of her jacket and hangs it up, "Yeah? That greasy guy still giving you trouble? Carl?" </p><p>"Charles? Ugh, I don't even want to think about him," Juliette hands Andi a bag, "I'm going to go change real fast." </p><p>"Sure. Oh, I did laundry today so your favorite sweats are clean," Andi rummages through the bag gleefully, "Booker's? Nice! You want me to make you something?" </p><p>"Surprise me!"</p>
<hr/><p>"I didn't even get to sit down before they started throwing marriage prospects at me," Andi grumbles, "Then the next time they invited me for a 'family dinner' it was just a set-up to introduce me to yet another 'eligible bachelorette'."</p><p>"Yikes," Juliette sips her champagne, "How'd that go?" </p><p>Andi looks sheepish—though the blush might just be the alcohol, "Dinner was awful, but my parents gave her my number and…" </p><p>Juliette facepalms, "You hooked up."</p><p>"Well…yeah," Andi shrugs, "To be fair, she was really persistent, and it wasn't like I led her on or anything."</p><p>"So I shouldn't be on the lookout for a jilted lover left by the altar?" Juliette raises an eyebrow. </p><p>Andi shrugs again, "I told her I wasn't looking for anything serious. If she didn't listen, that's on her."</p><p>Juliette frowns. She's always been weird about how casual Andi is with dating. </p><p>"What?'</p><p>Juliette blinks, "Huh?" </p><p>"You were giving me a look," Andi narrows her eyes, "It was your 'what the hell, Andi?' look."</p><p>"Ughh, we've had this conversation before. I'm not judging you, just worried," Juliette huffs. </p><p>"I'm fiiiiiine," Andi drawls, "I'm not <em>against</em> the idea of a real relationship. It sounds nice, actually. Just haven't gotten with the right girl yet. What about you? When's the last time you got laid?" </p><p>"Andi!" </p><p>"What? I talk to you about <em>my</em> sex life," she stands up, "Want a refill?" </p><p>Juliette pauses to count how many drinks she's had, "I probably shouldn't–don't want to walk home drunk."</p><p>"You know you're always welcome to stay the night," Andi pours herself some more whiskey, "I promise the sheets are clean."</p><p>Juliette scrunches her nose, "I wasn't thinking about it before you said that."</p><p>"You would've asked eventually. Last call for a refill," Andi holds up the champagne bottle. </p><p>"Fuck it, why not?" </p><p>"Atta girl!" Andi takes Juliette's glass, "So…?" </p><p>"So what?" Juliette takes a drink from her glass when Andi hands it back, "Mmm, thanks."</p><p>"So when's the last time you got laid?" Andi sits on the sofa and rests her legs across Juliette's lap, "We never talk about your love life! Did you see anyone after you left for school?" </p><p>"Uh…" Juliette catches Andi's eager expression, "Well, I…um." </p><p>"Never mind, you don't have to tell me," Andi hides her disappointment by sipping her glass, "Just curious about what you were like around then."</p><p>Juliette winces. </p><p>"No, no. It's not like that," Juliette hesitates, "I, uh…I went on a few dates around then. Nothing serious because I didn't have the time for that, and it was the same for everyone else at OpTech. So, um. I've never…"</p><p>Andi chokes on her drink, "What?!" </p><p>"Whoa, are you–?" </p><p>"Fine. I'm fine," Andi rasps and waves Juliette's concern off, "You're telling me no one's ever wanted to…? But you're, like, textbook hottie!" </p><p>"Oh, people have <em>definitely</em> wanted to," Juliette laughs, "But you know me, I'm a sap. I want my first time to be with someone I love." </p><p>"Damn," Andi gulps down the rest of her drink, "Alright, as your most bestest bffl–" </p><p>"That uses 'best' twice."</p><p>"–sh'ddup. As your very best most awesome friend," Andi moves so she can put her hands on Juliette's shoulders, and gives her a solemn look, "I'll take one for the team."</p><p>Juliette blinks. She blinks again. </p><p>"What?!" Juliette's blush matches Andi's glow. </p><p>Andi falls back to the cushions laughing, "Oh man, your face! I can't believe you–snkt, hahaha!" </p><p>It takes several minutes for Andi to completely calm down. Just a word or a look sends her into a new fit of giggles, and even if she's annoyed, Juliette doesn't say anything to make her stop. </p><p>"Okay, okay. I–whew! I'm good. I'm good," Andi settles back on the couch, "As your best friend—for realsies this time—I'm going to help you find that special someone. </p><p>"'Cuz honestly, I think getting laid would do wonders for your stress levels."</p><p>Juliette smacks Andi with a throw pillow, "You were so close to actually being sweet!" </p><p>"I'm just looking out for your well-being!" Andi protests, only to get another pillow in the face, "Ha! There aren't any more pillows!" </p><p>Juliette glares a little longer. It fades into a frown and she stares at her glass. </p><p>Andi's demeanor sobers, "Hey, what's wrong? </p><p>"It's dumb," Juliette mumbles. </p><p>"Well, me too, but you still hang out with me," Andi smiles when that gets a small laugh, "C'mon, you know you don't have to worry about being perfect with me. I've watched you burst into tears because you thought a <em>fictional</em> robot died."</p><p>"You moped for a whole week after we read 'Old Yeller'!" </p><p>"Hey, Wall-E doesn't actually die, and extended crying is completely normal any time a dog dies," Andi retorts, "So c'mon, what's up?" </p><p>"I just…I feel kinda lame for being a virgin? What if I find someone special but they leave because I suck at sex? What if I <em>never</em> find anyone special?" Juliette blushes, "I mean, it's not like I don't get horny. Maybe I should just get it over with?" </p><p>"…I think we need a refill," Andi pours their drinks quickly, taking a large gulp from hers as she sits back down, "So. In order: you're not lame, if that happens <em>they're</em> lame and you should tell me so I can introduce them to my fists–" </p><p>Juliette giggles.</p><p>"–and for the last bit…" Andi takes a slow, thoughtful sip, "I'm not really the one to talk to when it comes to finding someone special. It's up to you to decide if and when you're tired of looking.</p><p>"But don't jump into bed with someone just for the sake of it–" Andi puts up a hand, "Hypocrite. Yes, I know. But my situation is different from yours, so…"</p><p>Andi shrugs. </p><p>The two sit in comfortable silence. </p><p>"You know, a good vibrator would probably take the edge off if you want to keep wai–ow!"</p>
<hr/><p>Even though it's not very late—for a Friday night, anyways—the two are drunk enough that bed becomes a good idea very quickly. Andi's bed isn't covered in knick-knacks for once, and the sheets are, indeed, clean. Juliette makes Andi brush her teeth before they go to bed. </p><p>Despite the fact that Andi's always been the shorter one, Juliette is usually the little spoon. Not that Andi complains—on the rare occasions Andi goes to sleep as the little spoon, she ends up jetpacking in the morning anyways. </p><p>"This is nice," Juliette says quietly. </p><p>Andi nods, her head pressed against Juliette's shoulder, "Mhm."</p><p>The apartment is quiet, save for the hum of a fan. When Andi closes her eyes, she feels the same way she felt so many years ago. </p><p>Warm. Safe. Loved. </p><p>She's so close to drifting off when a small voice rouses her. </p><p>"Andi?" Juliette murmurs, "Are you still awake?" </p><p>She is, but she's been still long enough that she could pretend to be asleep if she really wanted to. </p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>But she doesn't. Andi <em>hates</em> lying to Juliette, and she does it too often already. </p><p>"Can I ask you something?" </p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>"…were you serious earlier?" </p><p>"Mm. 'bout what?" </p><p>"That you'd 'take one for the team'?" </p><p>"Mm?" </p><p>"Um. If I asked, would you be my first?" </p><p>Andi's eyes pop open, "What? Like right now?!" </p><p>"No! I mean like…if I give up on finding someone, would you, y'know?" Juliette puts her hand over Andi's, "Technically, I'd still be doing it with someone I love, right?" </p><p>For the first time in many, <em>many</em> years, the silence between them is awkward. Andi's pulse races and there's no way Juliette can't hear it—or at least feel it. Every passing second pulls the chains around her heart a little more, and they were already painfully tight to begin with. </p><p>She has to say something, quickly, before Juliette notices something Andi doesn't want her to. Or maybe she could pretend to have fallen back asleep? No, that would be more suspicious. </p><p>Ansi should just say no. Play it safe. But she's never been good at resisting temptation. </p><p>"Sure," Andi forces her voice to stay even, "You know I'd do anything for you."</p><p>Juliette squeezes Andi's hand silently, "Thanks. Sorry for being weird."</p><p>"'S fine. Now we match. Go to sleep, nerd."</p>
<hr/><p>Juliette takes them out for brunch the next morning, then goes home despite Andi's protests—"It's <em>Saturday</em>, why are you working?".</p><p>Left to her own devices, Andi goes back to bed, browsing her phone to pass the time. She has to stay busy. She has to distract herself, otherwise… </p><p>
  <em>"Would you be my first?"</em>
</p><p>Andi drops her phone onto the mattress and groans. </p><p>She'd been so happy to run into Juliette again after so many years apart, and even happier to find out they get along just as well as ever. Maybe too well. So well that Andi fell into old patterns, old <em>feelings</em>—why can't she just get over this stupid crush? It's been <em>years</em>! </p><p>"You're a coward, Andi."</p><p>Andi has always been afraid. </p><p>Too afraid to be herself.<br/>
Too afraid to show herself.<br/>
Too afraid to share herself until it was too late. </p><p>Until Juliette was saying farewell, so Andi stuffed her letter—full of feelings and dreams and <em>love</em>—in her pocket and waved goodbye. </p><p>Andi still has it—which just goes to show how important it is, considering her track record with paperwork—locked away. It has its own safe inside her regular safe, and if that isn't a good enough metaphor for the whole thing, her safe is hidden behind a poster print photo of them together. </p><p>She used to think about mailing it after Juliette left for school, but as her friend became busier and tensions inside Andi's household grew…well, Andi had to let go of a lot of things during that time. </p><p>"Fuck it."</p><p>Andi knows better than to sit and spin her wheels—that way lies sadness and depression. She's got a few projects she can work on, maybe get a head start on next month's PowerUp photo contest. That should kill a few hours at least.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>♪You're my honeybunch, sugarplum, pumpy-umpy-umpkin. You're my sweet–♪</em>
</p><p>"Disgusting," Andi answers her phone. </p><p>Juliette cackles, "What's wrong, sugarplum?" </p><p>"I changed my PIN! How?!" </p><p>"You changed it to <em>my</em> birthday, doofus," Juliette answers, "Anyways, are you hungry?" </p><p>"I'm offended you have to ask."</p><p>Andi can <em>feel</em> the eye roll. </p><p>"Well excuse me, Princess. Want to grab dinner? A ramen place opened next to that creperie you like."</p><p>"Oooh, that sounds tasty," Andi looks down at herself, "Are you coming over or do you want to meet there?" </p><p>Juliette hums, "Your place is on the way. I can be there in…20 minutes?" </p><p>"Damn speed demon, you don't have to rush. I need to take a quick shower anyways."</p><p>"Huh? Oh, I'm not driving. I figured we could just take a Hyper so we don't have to deal with parking." </p><p>Andi's never gotten around that fast in a Hyper. Maybe she's just had slow drivers? Weird. </p><p>"Mmkay, be safe. Skip the doorbell and just come in this time." </p><p>"Cool, see you in a bit! …Pumpkin," Juliette hangs up before Andi can respond.</p><p>Andi stares at her phone like it's betrayed her, "…goddammit, she probably changed stuff for other people too."</p>
<hr/><p>Juliette is typing away on a sleek laptop when Andi gets out of the shower. </p><p>"Hey, you know the rules, Andi time–" </p><p>"–is zappy time if I try to work, yes. I'll put it away," Juliette stows her laptop in her bag, "I just called for a Hyper, should be here in a few minutes."</p><p>"Ooh, just enough time for you to see my latest work!" Andi runs off and comes back with a backpack that resembles a cat's head, "Ta-dah!" </p><p>Juliette holds it up and spins it around, "Neat! I like how you have the headphone ports in the 'ears'."</p><p>Andi grins, "There's also a charging port in the nose. If you hook it up correctly…" </p><p>Andi puts her phone in a side pouch, uses a cable to connect it to the nose, then she secures the cable to the bag.</p><p>"It makes the cat face!"</p><p>"Is this for a contest, or did you end up getting that deal with Bon Chaton?" </p><p>"It's the first of three items I'm making with Bon Chaton–I didn't know you kept track of that kinda thing."</p><p>Juliette raised an eyebrow, "You. Bon Chaton. Of <em>course</em> I'd pay attention. You've wanted to work with them since forever."</p><p>Andi looks bashful for an instant, but it quickly shifts to her usual mischievous grin, "Well, you know me and pu–" </p><p>"Car's here, bye!"</p>
<hr/><p>"So," Andi talks between slurps, "I'm not complaining about getting more Jules time, but is something up?" </p><p>"Hmm?" Juliette finishes tying her hair up, "What do you mean?" </p><p>"You usually don't double book me like this," Andi shrugs, "We always spend time together in one chunk. Sometimes that chunk is the entire day, but it's still all one chunk." </p><p>Andi discreetly indicates a group with her head before lowering her voice, "And you usually don't go to places that are new or trendy if you're with me so you can avoid my fans."</p><p>Several women snap photos in their direction. </p><p>"Impressive," the corner of Juliette's mouth quirks, "What's your leading theory, Sherlock?" </p><p>Andi (poorly) imitates a gruff British accent, "Elementary, my dear Watson. You see, when you combine my previous observations with our discussion last night, a clear answer emerges!" </p><p>Juliette gestures for her to continue. </p><p>"You want to expand your dating prospects to my groupies!" </p><p>Juliette laughs and shakes her head, "God, no. That sounds awful."</p><p>Andi shrugs, "Yeah, I actually have no idea. That was the most fun possibility I could think of." </p><p>"Really? That seems pretty bland for you."</p><p>"Yeah? Give me your spicy take then."</p><p>Juliette adjusts her glasses, "Maybe I'm secretly a superspy and I need an alibi for tonight."</p><p>"Ooh, and it works because it's normal for use to go out together <em>and</em> you've got third party photo evidence to show you're here," Andi strokes her chin, "<em>But</em> if you're here…you're not actually doing superspy things."</p><p>Juliette shrugs, "You said <em>possibility</em>, not <em>plausibility</em>."</p><p>"Nerd. So what's the real reason?" </p><p>"Maybe I just want to share a meal with my bestestest buddy," Juliette teases. </p><p>"I mean, yeah, duh. I'm fantastic," Andi says, "But seriously. You've got me curious now, so you have to tell me or I die." </p><p>"I <em>highly</em> doubt that's how the saying works," Juliette rolls her eyes, "But if you <em>must</em> know–" </p><p>"I do!" </p><p>"Paris is being a nag, but no matter how much she wants me to do something–" </p><p>"She won't bother you if you're with me," Andi finishes with a smirk, "Send her my love the next time you see her."</p><p>"I don't have any whoopee cushions, Andi."</p><p>"Don't worry, I've got four back at my apartment."</p>
<hr/><p>Neither of them bring up Juliette's drunken request again, but Andi <em>does</em> keep her word about helping Juliette find someone special—by setting her up on <em>way</em> too many blind dates. </p><p>"How'd it go?" Andi lounges in a chair—Juliette gave up and just added a spare—in Juliette's office. </p><p>"Mmm…" Juliette sets her sandwich down, "It wasn't <em>bad</em>, just…awkward? I mean, all blind dates start a little awkwardly, but this one never left that phase."</p><p>Andi spins in her chair, "Hmm. Awkward as in awkward silence, or awkward as in 'oops we have nothing in common'." </p><p>"More like 'trying too hard to be funny' awkward. And he kept staring at my cleavage."</p><p>"Isn't that the point? The cleavage part, not the humor part."</p><p>"Andi, it's not hard for me to find someone who wants to stare at my boobs. I want to find someone who makes me want them want to stare at my boobs ."</p><p>"…that's really deep," Andi pauses, "I think."</p><p>"Maybe I should just…I dunno," Juliette says, "I don't want to rush into something. I appreciate you setting these up, but it feels like you're just throwing people at me to see who'll stick."</p><p>Andi shrugs, "You don't know until you try? I figured meeting more people would give you more chances to find someone who clicks with you."</p><p>"Yeah, I get that," Juliette looks over at Andi, "Does that apply to you too?" </p><p>"Hm?" </p><p>"Not knowing 'til you try? <em>Really</em> try, I mean."</p><p>Andi raises an eyebrow, "I've been trying pretty often, you know that. Things just don't work out."</p><p>"Well, yeah, but how much of that is because you go in assuming they won't?" Juliette doesn't flinch at Andi's scowl, "Or because you find a reason to break things off before they get serious."</p><p>"So it's my fault?" Andi snaps defensively, "I'm just not good enough for a relationship?" </p><p>"I didn't say that," Juliette says evenly, "You're more than good enough, and you'll make some girl very happy one day…once you stop getting in your own way."</p><p>Andi tenses, "You don't have to lecture me about how I'm a fuck up who keeps fucking up. I'm aware. If I somehow forget, my parents remind me all the time anyways."</p><p>"I don't think you're a fuck up, Andi," Juliette sighs, "Let's just…I didn't mean to upset you. We can talk about something else."</p><p>Andi doesn't relax—it's taking all her self control to not shout and storm out because she's <em>ticked</em>, and she's never known how to be calm. No matter what she does, there's always a buzz under her skin that wants to burst free—not always a bad thing, but it means she doesn't know how to deal with anger besides venting it. </p><p>Juliette, on the other hand, knows how to keep her cool. Someone in her position can't ever lose their composure, especially not in public. Sometimes not even in private.</p><p>"Need a minute alone?" Juliette asks gently. </p><p>Andi opens her mouth, but stops herself from making a scathing remark. Her mouth twists in frustration. She's not really good with words to begin with, and her jumbled, conflicting emotions aren't helping. </p><p>"Fountain."</p><p>Juliette nods with a sigh, and Andi grabs the remains of her lunch before leaving—through the door instead of out the window.</p>
<hr/><p>Andi calls and mumbles an apology that night. Juliette chirps something reassuring—Andi hears the sounds, but not the words—but Andi can't handle kindness right now, so she hastily wishes her friend good night before immediately ending the call. </p><p>When did they reunite? Two months ago? Three? </p><p>Honestly, it's kind of impressive that Andi managed to not be an asshole for that long. </p><p>It's not like she expected their reunion to be perfect forever. They'd both changed during their time apart, so she expected they'd need to make adjustments to their friendship. Mostly Juliette adjusting to her best friend being even more awful than before and Andi trying to not be a shitty person. </p><p>She's not doing well on her end. </p><p>Juliette, though… After all this time, she's still putting up with Andi's bullshit. She's still too patient, too kind, too <em>good</em> for Andi. </p><p>She doesn't deserve someone like Juliette in her life, and Andi knows she should just stay away, but she can't. Not just because she's selfish, but because she knows now that Juliette is around again, she can't push her friend out of her life, even if she tried. </p><p>Which makes Andi feel even more shitty and then it's a whole cycle full of frustration and despair. </p><p>The story of her life.</p><p>(Andi's feeling melodramatic. Fuck off.)</p>
<hr/><p>Andi and Juliette don't manage to meet in person again until a month later. When Andi answers her door, her eyes widen at the sight of her best friend. </p><p>"You look like a barbie doll that moonlights as a chew toy."</p><p>Andi's not exaggerating—she's never seen Juliette this unkempt, especially not in public! She's not in full gremlin mode, but her hair is in a messy bun and her jacket looks wrinkled—like it's been slept in too often. </p><p>"I definitely <em>feel</em> like a used up chew toy," Juliette walks past Andi and flops onto the couch, "There's been a few break-ins at the office. Normally that's a job for the regular security team, but there are concerns that whoever is behind it is trying to steal data."</p><p>Andi lets out a low whistle, "Breaking into Optimus? That's some ballsy shit."</p><p>"Well, it hasn't happened at the main office–to our knowledge, anyways. Actually," Juliette smirks, "Charles is in hot water since a few of his facilities were hit and they were most likely compromised."</p><p>"And you pulled receipts about how he's been blocking you?" </p><p>"Yup," Juliette sighs and closes her eyes, "Still, his delays mean I have to check <em>all</em> of his facilities, in detail, even if they haven't been hit, which pretty much doubled my workload." </p><p>Andi makes a sympathetic noise, "You know what you need?" </p><p>"Competent colleagues?" </p><p>"N–Well, yes, but that's asking for a miracle," Andi smiles when Juliette laughs, "You need a lazy day, and you're looking at the expert."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Go take a nap. I'll have food for you when you wake up, and then we can veg out on CrispyFlix," Andi extends her hand, "C'mon, my bed will be comfier than the couch."</p><p>"No, no, we can still get lunch at the food truck fair," Juliette sits up, "Just give me a min–" </p><p>"I will literally throw you into bed."</p><p>"Nooo, I know you've been wanting to–" </p><p>"I'm going to count to three."</p><p>"Andi, really, I can–" </p><p>"Three," Andi scoops Juliette up, one arm under her knees and the other around her back. </p><p>"Wha–hey! Put me down!" </p><p>"Stop wriggling or I'm going to drop you," Andi walks towards her room. </p><p>Juliette protests the whole way, though she stops squirming when Andi fakes dropping her. Once they make it to Andi's room, Andi sets her friend on the mattress. She quickly rummages through her dresser and pulls out some of Juliette's PJs. </p><p>"Here," Andi tosses the clothes so they land on Juliette's face, "Now go the fuck to sleep."</p><p>Juliette grumbles something under her breath and starts changing. Andi turns to leave, but Juliette interrupts her, "Wait."</p><p>"Hm?" Andi keeps her back to Juliette—who is half-naked and in her bed. </p><p>Brain, this is <em>not</em> the time to remember dreams that start like this. </p><p>"Can we cuddle?" Juliette asks softly, "I could really use a good snuggle, and I always sleep better when you're there."</p><p>Andi is <em>not</em> going to think about what that means. Nope nope nope nope nope. She can't say no though, not when Juliette clearly needs the comfort…that's the reason. Yup. </p><p>"I <em>guess</em> I can do that," Andi says with mock exasperation. She strips quickly and grabs a set of sleepwear for herself, "Should I set an alarm?" </p><p>Juliette yawns, "Nah. You're right. I need a lazy day."</p><p>"I'm always right," Juliette snorts as Andi joins her under the covers. </p><p>"Good night, Always Right."</p><p>"That was awful and I'm ashamed of you," despite her words, Andi wraps her arms around Juliette. </p><p>"Pfft, you love me."</p><p>"Maybe," Andi teases, "Now go to sleep, you chatty goober."</p><p>"Rude," Juliette pats Andi's hand, "But thanks. I know you really wanted to–" </p><p>"Shhhhhh!" Andi pokes Juliette in the side, "Sleepytime."</p><p>"Mmkay."</p><p>Andi feels Juliette go limp in seconds.</p>
<hr/><p>Andi doesn't remember falling asleep, but she wakes up to Juliette wriggling in her grip. </p><p>"–like an octopus, dammit. Andi, I gotta pee!" </p><p>Andi considers being a brat and doubling down on her grip, then remembers Juliette is <em>absolutely</em> petty enough to pee in her bed. </p><p>"Fiiiine," she grumbles and let go, then stretches as Juliette zips over to the bathroom. </p><p>When Juliette returns, Andi is relieved to see her friend no longer looks like microwaved shit. </p><p>"Congrats, you no longer look like microwaved shit."</p><p>Juliette smiles sheepishly, "Yeah, I really needed that." </p><p>Andi narrows her eyes, "How many hours of sleep are you getting?"</p><p>"Uh…" Juliette takes a step back, "Lots?" </p><p>"Nope, gimme a number," Andi does an impressive imitation of her mother's stern glare. </p><p>Juliette mumbles something quietly. </p><p>"Juliette Elizabeth Optima!" </p><p>"I don't have a middle name!" </p><p>"That's not the point!" Andi puts her hands on her hips (though the power pose is slightly negated by the fact she's still sitting in bed), "Juliette Felicity Optima, are we going to have a repeat of freshman year?" </p><p>Juliette groans, "Look, it's fine. I'm fine. Things have just gotten a little crazy lately. I'll get back to my regular schedule soon."</p><p>Andi gives her another hard stare, then softens, "Just take care of yourself, okay? If something happens to you, then Paris becomes my oldest friend, which may or may not result in considerable property damage."</p><p>"Oh god, the city wouldn't survive."</p><p>"Probably not," Andi shrugs, "So, you hungry?" </p><p>"I could eat. I'm in the mood for some carbs."</p><p>"Pasta or pizza?" </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Excellent idea," Andi grins, "Going out or ordering in?" </p><p>"…going out means putting on real people clothes."</p><p>"Delivery it is!"</p>
<hr/><p>They order <em>way</em> too much food—"Whatever, we can have leftovers for dinner"—and Juliette is pretty sure Andi is 20% pizza by weight at this point. That doesn't do much to curb her energy though, since she keeps jumping to her feet while they game together—bless wireless controllers. </p><p>"Go go go go!"</p><p>"I'm going, I'm going!" Juliette huffs, "There's too many–aw, fuck that one is huge!" </p><p>"Just run! I'll cover you," Andi flops back onto the couch, "Also, that's what she said."</p><p>"Gross. Also, your aim is shit."</p><p>"Your <em>face</em> is shit," Andi retorts, "I'm just going to blow them up."</p><p>"Wait, no, save your ammo for–okay, never mind, that was pretty cool."</p><p>Andi gets up and dances in place, "Who brings the boom? <em>I</em> bring the boom!" </p><p>"When did you get that launcher?" </p><p>"A little while ago. When you got that rifle, I think?" Andi sits down again, "Oh no…"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Look! Ammo pickups! We're about to get fucked!" </p><p>"Aw, shit."</p><p>The gaming session goes on until the early hours of the next day. They only manage to drag themselves to bed because Juliette doesn't want to deal with Andi rolling off the couch later. </p><p>"Your alarm is off, right? " Andi yawns, "We're sleeping in, and if your phone wakes me up I'm farting on you."</p><p>"You say that like it's a threat and not a regular occurrence."</p><p>"Gimme a break, 'm tired."</p><p>"Goodnight, tire–ow!" Juliette rubs her shoulder, "Okay, good night cranky pants."</p><p>Andi grumbles into Juliette's shoulder.</p>
<hr/><p>Andi awakens to empty arms and the scent of fresh coffee. She shuffles into her kitchen, where Juliette is fixing herself a cup. Andi makes enough noise so Juliette knows she's approaching, then gently headbutts her back.</p><p>"'s too early, go back to bed," Andi wraps her arms around Juliette's waist, "Or I'm going to sleep right here."</p><p>Juliette sighs, "Sorry, was I too loud? I didn't mean to wake you up."</p><p>Andi finally notices that Juliette is wearing her jacket from the day before. </p><p>"You're leaving?" Andi pouts, "What am I going to do with all this pizza?" </p><p>"I'm sorry, Andi," Juliette sighs again, and it feels heavier this time, "Work emergency. I gotta run to the office."</p><p>Andi grumbles, "Seriously? It's Sunday. They can't wait until tomorrow?" </p><p>"It can't, unfortunately."</p><p>Andi lets go reluctantly, "Are you going to come back after, or…?"</p><p>Juliette turns around, and Andi already knows she won't like her friend's answer. </p><p>"This is probably going to take all day," Juliette says, "I'll text you if it doesn't?" </p><p>Andi thinks about convincing her to tell Optimus to fuck off because it's the weekend, but she knows that'll never happen. Juliette has always been the responsible type, especially when it comes to the company. </p><p>"I'm <em>really</em> sorry, Andi," Juliette's voice snaps Andi out of her thoughts, "I'll see you later?" </p><p>"You'd better see me <em>soon</em>," Andi jibes, "Take care of yourself, okay?" </p><p>Juliette's answering half-smile is less than reassuring.</p>
<hr/><p>Ironically, it's Andi who ends up too busy to hang out. </p><p>When her parents' start leaving increasingly passive-aggressive voicemails, she ends up taking on more projects than usual out of spite. There's a tiny part of her—the part that's a little kid who just wants her parents' love—that wants to believe that once she does something "big" enough, she'll be able to point at her work and show them that she <em>is</em> successful and they'll be <em>proud</em> of her. </p><p>It's not the healthiest reaction, but it's better than going over to her parents' house and shouting at them until she starts crying.</p><p>It's not all work and no play though. There's the occasional launch party or sponsorship event where she gets to cut loose—though not too much—and play up her 'charming ladykiller' persona. It's an open secret that Andi has a history of hooking up with fans, so she gets plenty of attention at more public events. </p><p>Tonight's party is a little more exclusive, though, so Andi resigns herself to being bored and schmoozing up sponsors all night. <em>Maybe</em> have a passable conversation with some of her peers—it's rare she can find someone interesting enough to go beyond small talk with. </p><p>Thank god there's an open bar. </p><p>"Bourbon on the rocks, please" Andi tips the bartender before taking a sip. </p><p>"Y'know," the woman next to her comments, "A decent percentage of this room makes over six figures, but none of them tip."</p><p>Andi turns to see a woman close to her age with wavy hair, dyed a vibrant teal. She looks vaguely familiar, but Andi can't quite place her. </p><p>"I doubt any of them have ever been on the other side of the counter," Andi shrugs. </p><p>"And you have?" the woman raises an eyebrow, "Andi Kim, heir to the K-Fab fortune?" </p><p>"You know what they say about books and covers…" Andi looks at the woman expectantly, "Miss…?" </p><p>"Dahlia London," she tilts her head, "I've seen you around pretty often, but we've never gotten a chance to chat."</p><p>Andi furrows her brow. Dahlia <em>definitely</em> seems familiar, but the name didn't ring any bells. It takes her a few seconds to connect the dots. </p><p>"CrashingWaves!" Andi snaps her fingers, "I knew you looked familiar. You're doing some work with Panther right now, right?" </p><p>Dahlia looks surprised at the recognition, "Yeah, that's a pretty new deal though. We haven't made it public yet."</p><p>"Oh, I know," Andi flashes her a smile that's all teeth, "I managed to find out who I lost the contract to."</p><p>Dahlia looks confused, "I would say I'm sorry, but I'm really not."</p><p>"Good. Don't be sorry about success," Andi pauses, "Well, be sorry if you pulled an asshole move to be successful, but that's not applicable right now…I hope."</p><p>"Was that advice or a threat?" </p><p>"Usually I'd say 'yes' to be cheeky, but no, that was absolutely not a threat," Andi grins, "Unless you like being threatened?"</p><p>"Has anyone ever told you that you have an awful brain-to-mouth filter?" Dahlia deadpans. </p><p>"Maybe, but I've got selective hearing too." </p><p>Dahlia is surprisingly good company for the rest of the night. The two trade barbs and compliments in equal proportion, though neither seem to take anything personally. It's probably the most fun Andi's had at one of these events without taking her clothes off.</p>
<hr/><p>"I don't get it," Juliette slurps her shake, "That conversation sounds too friendly to be mean, but too hostile to be friendly?" </p><p>"Mm…" Andi hums, "I don't like the word frienemy. We're…rivals, maybe?" </p><p>"That's so anime."</p><p>"I mean…you're not wrong?" Andi shrugs, "We cater to the same market, compete for the same deals. All I gotta do is swear to defeat her and we're pretty much there."</p><p>"You did."</p><p>"Oh, right," Andi pauses, "I don't remember telling you that."</p><p>"That's because you left me a super drunk voicemail telling me about how you need to 'fight for your destiny' and 'be the best SnapShot star'. You mentioned something about cat solidarity, too."</p><p>Andi facepalms, "Oh my god, I forgot we did a bunch of dumb drinking games over text that night."</p><p>Juliette smiles with a twinkle in her eye, "So…you've been talking a lot about this girl."</p><p>Andi narrows her eyes. </p><p>"Do you have a cruuuuush?" Juliette teases, "Andi and Dahlia, sittin' in a tree–" </p><p>"Ew, no!" Andi shudders, "I'd go crazy trying to date her."</p><p>Juliette looks skeptical, "You usually just dismiss the idea. 'Nah, she's not my type' or 'We're not vibing'. The lady doth protest too much, methinks."</p><p>"The lady protests just enough," Andi rolls her eyes, "Seriously, you know how competitive I can get. Do you honestly think I could stand dating someone who is just as competitive and works in the same field?" </p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Yeah, I get stressed out just picturing it," Andi scrunches her face, "Speaking of stress, have things calmed down at work?" </p><p>Juliette waggles her hand, "So-so. It's not super crazy any more, but my baseline workload has gone up a little. It doesn't help that Paris foisted off board meetings onto me."</p><p>"Board meetings? I know you're department head, but that's not the same thing as being an executive, right?" </p><p>"No, but the board usually wants an Optima sitting in, and Paris decided I should do it instead of her since…well, y'know," Juliette frowns. </p><p>Andi's brow furrows, "Shouldn't your parents be there anyways?" </p><p>Andi immediately recognizes she's hit something sensitive, but she can't tell what. Juliette has always been really close with her parents. She doesn't talk about them much now, but Andi assumed it was because Juliette didn't want to make Andi feel bad about her own parents. </p><p>"Jules?" </p><p>Juliette sighs, "Fountain."</p><p>Andi's eyes widen. "Fountain" started off as a fun secret between the two of them when they were kids. If one of them said it, it would be a signal that they were lying or needed help. It came in handy for lots of pranks. </p><p>When they grew older, it evolved into something akin to a conversational safe word. </p><p>"Okay," Andi says in (what she hopes is) a reassuring voice, "Hey, wanna come over and play Bolts of Battle 4 after we're done eating?" </p><p>Juliette perks up, "Sure, I'll carry!" </p><p>Andi throws a fry at her, but the blonde catches it in her mouth, then goes on to steal the rest of Andi's fries.</p>
<hr/><p>Andi watches Juliette wear herself down over the next several weeks. She tries to help where she can—forced lunches and naps—but it gets harder when Juliette starts to distance herself. </p><p>Andi manages to strangle her insecurity—no, Juliette is <em>not</em> suddenly dropping their <em>decades long</em> friendship—long enough to notice there's something eating at her friend aside from work. She suspects it has something to do with Juliette's parents, but the blonde is usually comfortable venting about them. Aside from the way they pressure her to take over Optimus, they're rather doting parents. </p><p>She's putting her foot down tonight, though. It's the third Friday <em>in a row</em> of Juliette missing girls' night. The blonde has been letting her know in advance, at least, but Andi cares less about being blown off and more about Juliette <em>not working herself to death </em>. </p><p>(Well, okay. Maybe being blown off is actually bothering her a lot too, but that's not important) </p><p>Andi makes her way to Juliette's office—she was given a valid security badge to stop her from scaling the tower to visit—armed with burritos and canned wine. She notices something is off a few paces away from her destination. </p><p>One: the door to Juliette's office is ajar. Juliette hates that. </p><p>Two: despite the open doorway, there's no light shining into the dark hallway—Juliette's office has daylight bright fluorescent lighting. </p><p>Three: even though the room is dark, Andi can hear typing. </p><p>Juliette had mentioned break-ins recently. It seems whoever is behind them finally got the courage to hit the main building. The smart thing to do is call security, but Andi's not one for smart choices. </p><p>This asshole has been making Juliette's life harder, which means Andi needs to teach them a lesson. </p><p>She gently sets her bag on the floor—thanking past Andi for getting cans instead of noisy glass bottles—and sneaks towards Juliette's office. An awful idea strikes her: what if Juliette is <em>still in there</em>? A hostage situation. </p><p>Andi uses her cell phone to take a few pictures from the bottom of the doorway. It's too dark to really see anything, but that means Juliette probably isn't there—she usually provides her own nightlight if there isn't one around. </p><p>Andi takes a deep breath, then runs into the office, hands charged, "Step away from the desk! Hands where I can…what the fuck?" </p><p>Andi doesn't know what she expected, but a masked weirdo in leather was not on the list. He looks like a comic book character—his costume even has fake ab armor! At least he's smart enough to listen to the woman with glowy hands. </p><p>"Who are you? Where is Juliette?" Andi snarls, "If you've hurt her in any way, you're going to wish California had the death penalty."</p><p>"Whoa ho ho!" a robotic voice comes from the mask, "That escalated quickly. This office was empty when I got here. Scout's honor."</p><p>"You think this is funny?" Andi's hands crackle menacingly, "Do you know how much you've put her through? All for what, money? Who's paying you to steal from Optimus?" </p><p>"I'm not doing this for money," the masked man looks around, "Speaking of things we aren't doing, the lack of noisy boots tells me you haven't called security."</p><p>Andi scowls, "I don't need a rent-a-cop team to deal with you."</p><p>"You're right." </p><p>Andi narrows her eyes. He's too calm. </p><p>"You'd need at least two teams to deal with me," the man throws something, and when Andi launches her attack, the electricity is pulled towards the object instead of her target. Her surprise lets him push past her and he sprints away, "Optimus is not what you think it is!" </p><p>"You're not getting away, asshole!" Andi runs after him. </p><p>He's not that fast of a runner to begin with, and even though it's been some time, Andi <em>is</em> a former track star. </p><p>She's just about to catch him when he turns around and clotheslines her, "I'm really, <em>really</em> sorry!" </p><p>He throws some sort of smoke bomb, and by the time Andi gets to her feet, there's no sign of him. </p><p>"…Jules is gonna kill me."</p>
<hr/><p>Andi calls security, but it's too late. She gives them a basic summary of what happened and what the asshole looked like—"A dude in a full face helmet and costume. Pretty distinct."—and they request she not call the police, let them handle it internally, etc. </p><p>Andi has the sinking feeling she just made Juliette's life harder. It gets worse when her phone goes off as she enters her apartment. </p><p>
  <em>♪ What's new pussycat, whoa whoa! Wha–♪</em>
</p><p>"I don't like this one either," she answers. </p><p>"Andi!" Juliette sounds breathless, and—despite the circumstances—Andi blushes, "Are you okay? I just got a call saying you were assaulted at the Optimus!" </p><p>"Eh, you should see the other guy," Andi bluffs. She can admit that the other guy came out on top this time…but only to herself, "I'm fine, he just knocked me down and ran away."</p><p>"Have you been checked by a doctor? Did you hit your head? Concussions are no joke."</p><p>"No doctor, but I feel fine, seriously. No dizziness or confusion or whatever."</p><p>"Good," Juliette takes a breath, and Andi braces herself, "What the hell were you thinking?! What if he had a <em>gun</em>! Or a super power?! This could have turned out a <em>lot</em> worse."</p><p>"I mean, I'd usually say something like 'not much'," Andi says wryly, "But seriously speaking, I basically saw red when I realized he's the reason you've been overworking yourself. I wanted to make sure he'd regret it."</p><p>"…oh, <em>Andi</em>," Juliette sighs, but there's a hint of fondness in her voice, "That's very sweet, but it's not worth risking your safety. Actually, why <em>were</em> you at the office? If you called ahead I would've told you I brought work home."</p><p>"Oh," Andi pauses, "I was going to bribe you with burritos and wine so you'd tell what's been bothering you lately."</p><p>"It's just a lot of work, Andi. There isn't–" </p><p>"Bullshit," Andi cuts her off, "I know something else is bothering you. I didn't want to push you to talk about it before you were ready, but I don't want you to keep struggling alone either."</p><p>Silence. </p><p>"…talk to me. Please?"</p><p>"I…It's. I don't…" Juliette lets out a long, frustrated grunt, "Sorry, it's just…Can I come over? I'm going to need a hug."</p><p>"You're always welcome, Jules," Andi says, "This sounds like a 'tea' kind of talk. Should I fix you a cup?" </p><p>"Yes, thank you. I should be there in 15."</p><p>"Uh, Jules? Please drive safely. There's no rush."</p><p>"Hm? I'm not driving, parking at your place sucks. See you in a bit," she hangs up before Andi can ask her how she's traveling so quickly.</p>
<hr/><p>"Wait," Juliette put a hand up before Andi can greet her, "Let me check…turn around…okay. Hi Andi."</p><p>Juliette goes in for a hug, and Andi—still flustered from Juliette fussing over her—forgets to let go. </p><p>"Um, I appreciate the emotional support, but it's a little early."</p><p>"Oh!" Andi releases her, "Woops."</p><p>Andi pours two mugs of tea—herbal! Juliette loses enough sleep without caffeine interrupting her—from a cat-themed teapot. </p><p>"I'm still surprised you haven't adopted a cat," Juliette muses, "You used to want one so badly when we were kids."</p><p>"Well, at first it was because pets are expensive. Now it's because I'm out of the apartment so much, I don't think I'd be a good owner," Andi lightens her tone, "Also I'd have to be way more organized for its safety, and we both know that's not happening." </p><p>"Being tidy wouldn't be enough. Some people think pets take on traits of their owners, and any cat half as curious as you are would absolutely get stuck in the fridge."</p><p>"…I can't even argue with that. Do you remember–"</p><p>"Yes, and it's a miracle you didn't get sick from hiding in there for that long," Juliette softens her statement with a smile, "You basically redefined 'child-proof' in my house."</p><p>Juliette takes a sip of her tea with a satisfied sigh, "Speaking of my house…" </p><p>Andi burns her tongue so she won't interrupt. </p><p>"I've only been back home for the occasional soirée, and even then, I don't usually get to see my parents," Juliette takes another slow sip, "We're not as close as we used to be. I haven't seen them in person for a few years."</p><p>Andi almost drops her mug. Jack and Eleanor have <em>always</em> been a huge presence in Juliette's life, for better or worse. Andi has mixed feelings about them, but Juliette absolutely <em>adores</em> her parents. </p><p>Andi sets her mug down, "I had no idea, I'm so sorry. Did…did something happen?" </p><p>Juliette looks even more miserable, "I don't really know? They stepped away from the company a few years ago to focus on a special project, but I assumed that was just an excuse to get me more involved with running things. After that, I thought that they were finally giving me space to grow and make my own choices. </p><p>"But…I think something is off. There are some rumors going around about Optimus, and while the majority of them are wild conspiracy theories, there are a few that aren't so easily dismissed."</p><p>Andi pauses, "And you think they involve your parents?" </p><p>"God, I hope not," Juliette's eyes are wet, "But I don't know for sure, and they've been so distant…I don't know how to bring it up with them."</p><p>"So you're trying to fix it all on your own?" Andi frowns, "You can't take responsibility for everything, Jules."</p><p>"At the end of the day, Optimus <em>is</em> my responsibility…or at least, it will be eventually," Juliette sighs, "But maybe you're right about not doing it all on my own. I'll…I'll have to find people I can trust…besides you, of course."</p><p>Juliette drops her head onto Andi's shoulder, "Thanks, Andi. I didn't realize how much I needed this."</p><p>Andi rests her own head atop the blonde's, "Any time. You know I'm always in your corner."</p>
<hr/><p>Unfortunately, Juliette is not the only one having parental issues. </p><p>Andi knows she'd be happier if she went back to pretending her parents don't exist, but her dumb ass keeps thinking they've changed—or that she can make them change—enough to understand and support her. </p><p>They <em>have</em> changed, only it's not in her favor. Her rise to fame—well, internet fame—means she's suddenly valuable to her parents again. Andi's current assumption is that since she's made it very clear she's not interested in the family business, then the next best thing is to make her marry someone who will. </p><p>Even though she knows what they're up to, Andi's parents are masters at guilt tripping her into doing what they want—to an extent. She's not changing her career for them, but they can squeeze the occasional visit or 'family dinner' out of her. They're rarely pleasant, yet Andi keeps coming back anyways. </p><p>"Andrea–" </p><p>Andi hates being called by her full name.</p><p>"–your father and I have been talking–" </p><p>Oh boy. That usually means they're about to piss her off. </p><p>"–about your marriage prospects. You really should be considering your future–" </p><p>She's 22! There's plenty of time for her to get married—though she's tempted to just forgo an official wedding just to piss her parents off. </p><p>"–Have you considered courting Juliette? You two have always been so close, after all." </p><p>Andi wants to shout at them or storm out, but her parents were strategic enough to have this discussion in public. Unlike her youthful self, Andi has to consider her public image. Making a scene would hurt her more than her parents right now. </p><p>Andi sets her utensils down to cross her arms, "Eominim, I've made it clear that my dating life is not up for discussion."</p><p>Andi's mother scowls, "Eun-Ji, you need to think about your future. The company–" </p><p>"The company is not my responsibility, or have you forgotten telling your 'worthless' daughter she doesn't deserve her family name?" </p><p>"You will not speak to your mother that way," Andi's father barks, "Apologize."</p><p>Okay. Andi's done.</p><p>"I'm <em>so</em> sorry that you're both more worried about your precious company than your own flesh and blood," they don't flinch at the accusation, and Andi doesn't know how to feel about that, "I'm leaving, call me when you remember I'm your <em>daughter</em>, not a K-Fab asset."</p><p>Andi drops a pile of cash—enough to cover the bill and tip—on the table and leaves. It's a petty power move, but they've aren't above guilt tripping her over buying dinner. </p><p>The combination of walking and brisk evening air helps Andi calm down. She considers checking if Juliette wants to hang out, but she <em>really</em> doesn't want to talk to Juliette about her mothers' latest proposal. </p><p>She scrolls through her contacts—it's a shorter list than most people expect—and remembers Wavy mentioning something going on tonight. Andi had her own invite, but it didn't sound all that exciting when she chose to see her parents instead. </p><p>She'll just be fashionably extra-late.</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Andi</strong><br/>
hey, you still at el rio?
</p><p>Andi gets a reply just as she's entering her apartment.</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Wavy</strong><br/>
Yeah, I thought you were busy?<br/>
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Andi</strong><br/>
and now im not! be there soon! 
</p><p>Andi doesn't bother changing her clothes—no matter where her parents decide to eat, she dresses how she wants—and heads right back out.</p>
<hr/><p>Andi spots Wavy taking selfies with fans near the bar. She sneaks over—not that much sneaking is needed with how dark it is—and puts on her best fangirl squeal, "Omigod, Crashing Waves! Will you sign my panties?!" </p><p>"No, that's–" Wavy switches from a polite dismissal to exasperation, "Don't feed the shippers, Andi."</p><p>Andi gives her a sly grin, "So is that a 'no' on signing my panties?" </p><p>Wavvy grumbles something—probably uncharitable—under her breath, then addresses her fans with a smile, "Hey guys, it sounds like Andi needs some water for that thirst. I'll be around, we can take some more selfies later!" </p><p>She drags Andi—by her hood—closer to the bar. </p><p>"Who let you out in public?" Wavy signals the bartender, "By the way, you're buying me a drink after that."</p><p>Andi flashes her "I'm a rascal but you love me" grin, but it only makes Wavy roll her eyes. </p><p>"Bourbon sour," Andi looks at Wavy. </p><p>"Gin and tonic."</p><p>"And a gin and tonic for her. Oh, and make mine a double, please," Andi slips the bartender two twenties with a wink. </p><p>"Starting out strong?" Wavy raises an eyebrow. </p><p>"Worried you can't keep up?" Andi teases. </p><p>"Yes, because I don't support alcoholism," Wavy frowns, "<em>You</em> usually at least avoid binging in public."</p><p>"It's my first one tonight, calm down," Andi hands Wavy her drink, "Cheers!" </p><p>Wavy clinks her glass against Andi's reluctantly, "I'm pretty sure that's going to be a GIF in a few hours."</p><p>"Really?"Andi takes a long sip, "I don't think we have <em>that</em> many shippers. Haven't been tagged in an awkward photoshop of us kissing for a few months." </p><p>Wavy groans, "They went quiet because I was dating someone, but we had a pretty public break-up two weeks ago."</p><p>"Ouch, sorry," Andi pats Wavy's shoulder, "More fish in the sea, etc." </p><p>"Now you're doing it on purpose," Wavy scowls. </p><p>"Doing what?" Andi plays with her cocktail straw, "I'm serious. There's at least a foot and a half between us."</p><p>Wavy deflates, "I was talking about the shoulder pat, but I guess I'm just being uptight."</p><p>"You've only just realized?" </p><p>"It's called being <em>professional</em>, Andi."</p><p>"Uh huh," Andi sips her straw until it slurps obnoxiously, "You're <em>professionally</em> uptight."</p><p>Andi flags the bartender down for a refill. </p><p>"Andi, I wasn't joking about alcoholism," Wavy's brow furrows, "Are you okay?" </p><p>Andi delays answering by sipping her new drink, which earns her a stern look. </p><p>"I'm fine, don't worry about it." </p><p>Andi is <em>not</em> fine. The combination of being small and having shitty genes means alcohol hits her hard and fast. </p><p>"C'mon," Andi nudges Wavy with her elbow, "Let's do a surprise collab! Isn't there a challenge meme going around?" </p><p>"There's a 'girlfriend' challenge going around, but that's a no go," Wavy taps her chin, "Maybe a shot glass version of the jelly bean challenge? With soft drinks." </p><p>"Hmm, that could work, buuuuut," Andi puts a finger up, "Can we make the penalty drink alcoholic? Adds booze without 'promoting alcoholism'." </p><p>"Would it even be a penalty, then?" </p><p>Andi snorts, "Make it gross or spicy. Sriracha in Everclear or something."</p><p>"That's actually not a bad idea."</p><p>"She says, with shock," Andi grumbles, "Rude."</p><p>"Build a bridge and get over it," Wavy snarks back.</p><p>Andi laughs, "Are we in first grade? Wholesome Wavy, it's a good promo line."</p><p>Wavy just rolls her eyes and tries to get the bartender's attention, with not much luck. </p><p>"Here, I got this," Andi waves and the bartender eagerly returns. </p><p>Andi wonders if she's a fan or if she just thinks Andi's hot. Or maybe she just remembered Andi's a big tipper. </p><p>"Hey, you need a top up?" she gestures at Andi's empty glass. </p><p>"Mmaaaaybe," Andi leans in a little closer, "But could you do us a little favor?" </p><p>Andi explains what she and Wavy plan on doing, and the bartender is more than happy to help them out. She even goes into the back to search for opaque shot glasses. </p><p>"I'll never understand why girls find you charming," Wavy mutters quietly, "…you're already thinking about hooking up with her, aren't you."</p><p>"Don't slut shame me!" Andi says a <em>touch</em> too loudly, though the bar is noisy enough that she goes unnoticed. </p><p>Wavy's reply is cut off by the eager bartender—Mel—returning with a tray of black shot glasses. </p><p>"I think we used these for some sort of themed party. I gave 'em a quick wash. How many do you need?" </p><p>Mel fixes Andi another bourbon sour with a wink while they decide the drinks to use. Wavy gives Andi a Look™, but she's too buzzed to give a shit. </p><p>She might be a little more than buzzed, actually. </p><p>Okay, Andi is really fucking drunk, but she's pretty sure she's handling it alright. Mel is laughing, so that's a good sign. </p><p>Even Wavy is laughing now, which means Andi is <em>definitely</em> doing okay. Especially because it seems like she's winning—Wavy's pulls a disgusted face every round, while Andi enjoys cola and lemon soda and juice. </p><p>Wavy calls it quits—the quitter!—eventually, and Andi assumes it's because she's a sore loser. Andi remembers to pay for the drinks and tips the bartender—Elle?—extra for helping them out. </p><p>She doesn't get a phone number, but that's fine because there are soft lips pressing against hers and Andi reciprocates eagerly. She doesn't know how long she spends making out at the bar, but there's some giggling and stumbling and a car ride—with more kisses—home.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>♪ –stuck in the middle of the sea ♪</em>
</p><p>Andi groans and buries her head in her pillow. Who's playing music this early? </p><p>
  <em>♪ If you ever find yourself lost in the dark– ♪</em>
</p><p>"Pick up your phone!"</p><p>Something hits Andi in the face—oh, her phone! </p><p>
  <em>♪ I'll be the light to guide you ♪</em>
</p><p>"This one is too perky, I hate it," Andi yawns, "What time is it?" </p><p>"I thought the ending of the first verse is punny!" Juliette chirps. </p><p>"Nngh, Jules. Loud. Less, please?" </p><p>"Are you serious? It's past noon!" Juliette pauses, "Ohhhh! …long night?" </p><p>"What?" </p><p>Juliette laughs nervously, "Nevermind! Sorry for interrupting! Call me later!" </p><p>"Jules, what the fuck are you–" </p><p>There's a shuffling noise next to Andi as someone—Michelle?—angrily grunts and covers her head with a pillow. </p><p>"…I'll call you back," Andi hangs up. </p><p>She looks around, and her pulse skyrockets when she realizes she's in her own bedroom. </p><p>Something <em>big</em> must have happened last night—Andi doesn't take girls home—always their place, not Andi's. She doesn't usually stay the night with them either, no matter how drunk she is. </p><p>Yet there's someone in her bed, in her apartment. Someone who Andi didn't kick out. </p><p>Shit, she really hopes that's because the bartender—Isabelle?—impressed her and not because Andi felt shitty after meeting with her parents. </p><p>…wait. Andi's not naked. She cautiously lifts the covers, and while her bedmate isn't wearing pants, her underwear and shirt are still on. </p><p>What. </p><p>What the fuck happened last night?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The main divergence in this AU is that Andi's parents own K-Fab (Kim Fabrications), a long time business partner of Optimus.</p><p>Andi and Juliette met at Juliette's 5th birthday party where they established their friendship by causing mayhem and mischief.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Friction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's not like Juliette would judge her. She, of all people, understands how important it is to keep up appearances. There's no reason to <em>not</em> tell Juliette the truth. </p>
<p>Except there's a tiny piece of Andi that wants to see if the blonde will get jealous. It's petty and immature and <em>very</em> unhealthy, but Andi never claimed to be a paragon of virtue. </p>
<p>Quite the opposite, actually.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fake Dating? In MY Childhood Friends AU? More likely than you think!</p>
<p>This chapter skims that M rating. Nothing super explicit, but just a heads-up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay. </p>
<p>It's weird that Andi's in bed with a girl and they both have clothes on, but that's probably a good thing considering Andi has no idea who's next to her.</p>
<p>At least she's hot—from what Andi could see, anyways. </p>
<p>Andi wasn't <em>that</em> drunk last night, was she? She hasn't even had <em>actual</em> girlfriends stay the night before, so how did her current bedmate—a practical stranger—sneak in? </p>
<p>She stares at the lump under the covers. On one hand, the pillow on top of Nell(?) keeps her from spotting Andi. On the other hand, the same pillow also keeps Andi from identifying her guest. </p>
<p>"Uh…" Andi starts. There's a long pause while she tries to figure out what to say, "Hi?" </p>
<p>There's a muffled groan. </p>
<p>"So…" Andi tries again, "Um."</p>
<p>There's another groan before her bedmate sits up, letting the pillow fall into her lap. </p>
<p>"Wavy?!" Andi didn't know her voice could go that high. </p>
<p>Wavy cradles her head, "Fuck, why are you always so <em>loud</em>?" </p>
<p>Andi doesn't answer. Her attention is drawn to the hickeys that were definitely <em>not</em> on Wavy's neck last night. </p>
<p>Fuck. </p>
<p>Fuuuuuuuuck. </p>
<p>Wavy rubs her eyes with a grimace, "This is why I usually drink in moderation."</p>
<p>"How are you so calm?!" Andi hisses, "Wavy! You're. In. My. Bed!" </p>
<p>Wavy blinks, and in any other situation Andi would laugh at the sheer horror that crosses her face. </p>
<p>Andi points at her, "Yes! That! That is the mood right now!" </p>
<p>"Oh my god," Wavy covers her face, "Now the shippers will never shut up."</p>
<p>"Is that the main issue here?!"</p>
<p>Wavy stares at Andi, "Why are you freaking out? Aren't you used to random hook-ups?" </p>
<p>"Yes! Keyword: <em>random</em>!" Andi gets out of bed to start pacing, "Fuck, and now Jules probably thinks I'm dating you–"</p>
<p>"A horrible fate," Wavy deadpans.</p>
<p>"–and if <em>she</em> thinks that then my parents might too and then they'll be bugging me to meet a girlfriend I dont have!" </p>
<p>"I don't know if I should be relieved or offended that you automatically assume we're not going to date."</p>
<p>Andi whips around to look at her with wide eyes, "Is that something you want?" </p>
<p>"Fuck no," Wavy scoffs, "I'd probably try to strangle you within a week."</p>
<p>"Oh thank god," Andi drops down to sit on the carpet, "That's a relief…uh, out of curiosity, do you remember what happened last night? My memory is pretty fuzzy after we started doing the shot challenge." </p>
<p>"We did five rounds, and I somehow got the penalty shot each time," Wavy scowls, "I think you bought me another drink or two after my third shot. </p>
<p>"We were checking our feeds while I posted the video, and there was already a brand new photoshop of us. It made you look weird, so you had the 'bright' idea to 'make a better one'." </p>
<p>"So, I…?" </p>
<p>"Yes, you kissed me. While taking a selfie," Wavy sighs, "Of course, since you were drunk off your ass, the picture was awful, so you wanted to retake it."</p>
<p>"I'm guessing there were a couple retakes?" Andi winces, "Is that it? We made out a bit and I took you home…because I live closer?"</p>
<p>Wavy turns pink, "Ah. Um. Not exactly…" </p>
<p>Andi groans and flops onto her back, "Whyyyy?" </p>
<p>"I will deny ever saying this, but…uh," Wavy clears her throat, "You're a <em>really</em> good kisser, so I was drunk <em>and</em> horny enough to accept the next time you made a pass at me." </p>
<p>"Please tell me we didn't have sex."</p>
<p>Wavy flushes darker and looks away. </p>
<p>Andi sits up, "Seriously?! I was joking because we're still clothed!" </p>
<p>"That doesn't mean–! Sex isn't just…" Wavy grunts in frustration, then turns back to scowl at Andi, "We got each other off, okay?" </p>
<p>"You sure? Because you sound like you're still frustrated to me."</p>
<p>"No! Yes–but…!" Wavy points her finger at Andi, "You…I–! Why are you always so competitive?!" </p>
<p>"Childhood trauma, but what does that have to do with anything?" </p>
<p>Wavy's expression twists into a begrudging frown, "I don't know what sparked it, but you were fixated on 'winning' some imaginary competition between us."</p>
<p>"…so?" </p>
<p>"So you made me come five times last night," Wavy grumbles, "And now I'm mad because that's probably the best sex I've ever had and now you're going to hold that over me forever."</p>
<p>"…five?!" Andi gapes, "With your clothes still on?!" </p>
<p>"Yes! Ugh, I should've just kept quiet," Wavy sighs. </p>
<p>Andi keeps staring at Wavy, "Five?!"</p>
<p>"I'm not saying it again."</p>
<p>Andi sobers, "Are we still cool?" </p>
<p>"As long as you don't rub it in, yeah."</p>
<p>"I think I already did plenty of rubbing on you," Andi clamps a hand over her mouth, "Fuck, sorry. That was a reflex." </p>
<p>Wavy narrows her eyes, "Don't push it." </p>
<p>Andi puts her hands up apologetically. </p>
<p>"Now that <em>that's</em> over," Wavy shifts into business mode—her poised posture looks silly considering her attire, "How are we spinning this?" </p>
<p>"We could just say silent. Let it blow over without our input."</p>
<p>"That's not going to work," Wavy shakes her head, "We have to interact in public too often. They'll interpret our silence as us hiding our 'relationship'—which clashes with both of our images since there's 'proof' now."</p>
<p>Andi frowns. One of the few things she and Wavy have in common is how they try to be upfront with their fans. Andi's image is all about being true to yourself, especially when it goes against the status quo. Wavy's is about "ethical honesty", so they'll both take a hit if their fans think they're trying to hide something. </p>
<p>"Okay, but going by that logic, the same thing happens if we deny…" Andi's eyes widen, "You're not aiming for brutal honesty, right? 'Hey we got drunk and made out oops?'. Unironic gal pals?" </p>
<p>Wavy pinches the bridge of her nose, "No, that's not what I was thinking. That would probably be the worst option since no one would believe us."</p>
<p>"Then what…? No way!" Andi scowls, "Have you never watched a romcom? Fake dating is <em>awful</em>!" </p>
<p>Wavy grimaces, "Look at the bright side. We fake that we just got together, we 'break up' in a couple weeks, and then the shippers will finally stop."</p>
<p>Andi mulls it over, then sighs, "I don't think you know what you're signing up for."</p>
<p>"We're not <em>actually</em> dating, Andi. You can keep your baggage," Wavy rolls her eyes, "We don't even need to change the way we act in public since people already believe we're in a secret love affair."</p>
<p>"Unfortunately my 'baggage' owns an international corporation and has a vested interest in my marriage prospects."</p>
<p>"…oh."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Andi smiles wryly, "At least I'm pretty sure they'll like you."</p>
<p>"Wait, wait," Wavy shakes her head, "Who says I have to meet your parents? Just tell them we're not that serious."</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter what I tell them. If they want to meet you, it's going to happen," Andi shakes her head, "It's better that it happens on our terms instead of them surprising us at an event." </p>
<p>Andi's phone starts playing "The Imperial Death March"—another one of Juliette's choices, "Speak of the devils… So, are you sure about this? I'm pretty sure we'd be fine just staying quiet. Might get an uptick in angry mail, but it would blow over eventually." </p>
<p>Wavy chews her lip, "Yeah, but the rumors would stay, and…they've been kind of impacting my dating life."</p>
<p>"Seriously?" And raises an eyebrow, "What idiots have you been dating?"</p>
<p>"Not all of us are lesbian cassanovas," Wavy snarks back, "The more popular I get, the harder it is to find people who want to date 'Dahlia' instead of 'CrashingWaves'."</p>
<p>"Wah, wah, I'm too popular! Woe is me," Andi mocks, "But if you're sure…"</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm sure," Wavy huffs, "Also, fuck you."</p>
<p>"Been there, done that."</p>
<p>Wavy looks ready to throttle Andi, "Don't. Push it."</p>
<p>Andi just blows a raspberry at her. She gets up to retrieve her phone and mutes it. It rings again, only for Andi to silence it once more. Wavy looks confused. </p>
<p>"I like making 'em sweat," Andi waves dismissively, "It's fun listening to them try to leave a voicemail that doesn't make them look bad."</p>
<p>She taps through her phone, "Ooh, they must be pretty eager—Mom usually doesn't leave a voicemail until the third call."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Eun-Jiya, you should have told your father and me about your new relationship! We would like to meet this 'Dahlia' soon. Call me back.</em>
</p>
<p>"Wow, they must be really ticked. They're never that cordial," Andi comments. </p>
<p>Her phone rings again, and this time she picks up, "Yeoboseyo, eomeonim." </p>
<p>"Andrea! How are–" </p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>Andi's mother makes an indignant noise, "You don't need to be so combative all the time, Andrea. Your father and I care–" </p>
<p>"About who will end up running the company. Yes, I'm aware," Andi ignores her mother's protests, "Listen, Wavy and I are free…" </p>
<p>Andi covers the mouthpiece, "What day are you good for dinner? Around six-ish." </p>
<p>"Um," Wavy checks her phone, "Either Thursday or next Sunday."</p>
<p>"–this upcoming Thursday for dinner. I'll introduce you then."</p>
<p>"Very well," her mother answers in a clipped tone, "Bring her to the house at six."</p>
<p>"Algesseumnida," Andi hangs up. </p>
<p>"That was…curt."</p>
<p>Andi gives her a knowing look, "You're internally cringing at how rude I was."</p>
<p>"A bit, yeah," Wavy shrugs, "You're not exactly <em>polite</em>, but…" </p>
<p>"Filial piety?" </p>
<p>"Yeah? I mean, if I talked to my parents like that…" </p>
<p>"You'd get the shit beat outta you?" Andi quirks her lip. </p>
<p>Wavy looks horrified, "No! I'd just have to deal with a lot of shouting and feeling really guilty afterwards."</p>
<p>"Oh. Hm," Andi frowns, "Are <em>your</em> parents going to want to meet me?" </p>
<p>"No, they don't follow social media, and even if they did, it would be fine if I told them we're not serious enough for me to bring you home."</p>
<p>"Cool…" Andi flicks through her phone, "Oh, wow. We were really going at it, huh?" </p>
<p>Apparently someone was voyeuristic enough to record a video of them making out at the bar—against the bar, really. There are plenty of photos showing them getting into the same car later that night, too. </p>
<p>"You see why a public denial would backfire?" </p>
<p>"Even <em>I</em>can't believe we're actual gal pals that happened to make out, so yeah," Andi shrugs, "Are we going to post anything?" </p>
<p>Wavy clicks her tongue, "Maybe in a few hours. Separate posts saying our relationship is new and we'd appreciate it if our fans would respect our privacy?" </p>
<p>"Sure, though mine will probably be closer to 'I crashed that wave, brb gonna go ride it again'."</p>
<p>"…I hate you."</p>
<p>"Or maybe '10/10 would crash again'."</p>
<p>"I'm leaving." </p>
<p>"Bye snookums!" Andi blows Wavy a kiss. </p>
<p>She storms back in a minute later, "Andi, what the <em>fuck</em>?!" </p>
<p>She gestures at her neck—and the impressive amount of lovebites present. </p>
<p>"What can I say? Purple is my favorite color."</p><hr/>
<p class="robot">
<strong>CrashingWaves</strong>
</p>
<p class="SMS">
Hey Wavers!<br/>
I'd like to clear some things up:<br/>
There are images of Andi and myself floating around, and while I am not ashamed of what they depict, I do feel like my privacy has been violated and ask that you not share or repost those videos or photos.<br/>
There has been speculation on the nature of my relationship with Andi for a long time, and I would like to make it clear that we have always been honest about our friendship. Our romantic relationship is a recent development, and we ask that our fans respect that our personal lives are just that—personal.<br/>
-CW
</p>
<p class="SMS">
<strong>andikim</strong> 🐱🌊😘<br/>
<strong>CrashingWaves</strong> <strong>@andikim</strong> 🙄<br/>
<strong>chasethegaybow</strong> yaaaas crashingcat is real!!<br/>
<strong>eenymeenyminiepoe</strong> is that the ship name? not a name mashup like dahndi or andlia?<br/>
<strong>fr3shkix</strong> CRASHINGCAT IS R E A L<br/>
<strong>batandthehat</strong> 👀 ngl that makes it sound like there's an accident prone cat running into walls<br/>
<strong>CrashingWaves</strong> <strong>@batandthehat</strong> There is, and her name is <strong>@andikim</strong><br/>
<strong>andikim</strong> 💔 😢
</p><hr/>
<p class="robot">
<strong>andikim</strong>
</p>
<p class="SMS">
sometimes gals who are pals become gal pals<br/>
10/10 would crash again 😉🌊 
</p>
<p class="SMS">
<strong>CrashingWaves</strong> 🤦🏻♀️<br/>
<strong>andikim</strong> 😘<br/>
<strong>livelovecrash</strong> omgomgomg it's happenING!<br/>
<strong>bithegay</strong> noooo my wife!!! 😢<br/>
<strong>itsameta4</strong> faaaaaaake<br/>
<strong>diydaisy</strong> Congratulations! 🎉<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p>Someone bangs on Andi's front door, "Andi Eun-Ji Kim! You open this door before I open it for you!" </p>
<p>Andi groans. Maybe if she hides well enough, Juliette will think she's not home.</p>
<p>"I know you're in there!" Juliette shouts, "I'll find you if you try to hide!" </p>
<p>And begrudgingly shuffles to the door and cracks it open, "So-lee. No speak Eng-lish."</p>
<p>Juliette narrows her eyes, "That's the best you've got?" </p>
<p>"Eh," Andi shrugs with one shoulder, "How about 'Have <em>you</em> heard the word of our Lord and Savior, Satan Prime?'" </p>
<p>"Five out of ten," Juliette nudges the door, "Now c'mon. Let me in and dish that hot goss!" </p>
<p>Andi walks back to the couch and flops onto it while Juliette removes her shoes. She closes her eyes—like she's taking a <em>cat</em>nap, ha!—and sighs to herself. Andi still isn't sure if she wants to tell Juliette about her arrangement with Wavy or not. </p>
<p>It's not like Juliette would judge her. She, of all people, understands how important it is to keep up appearances. There's no reason to <em>not</em> tell Juliette the truth. </p>
<p>Except there's a tiny piece of Andi that wants to see if the blonde will get jealous. It's petty and immature and <em>very</em> unhealthy, but Andi never claimed to be a paragon of virtue. </p>
<p>Quite the opposite, actually. </p>
<p>The idea of Juliette getting grumble-y and pouty over her makes her heart race. She's had more than a few steamy fantasies about the blonde expressing her possessiveness by aggressively marking her claim all over Andi—even in the places people won't see. </p>
<p>Fuck. </p>
<p>This is <em>not</em> the time to get horny. </p>
<p>(Juliette hovering over Andi, pinning her down with firm hands and a hungry gaze. A breathless kiss dripping with desire. Keyboard-calloused hands roaming Andi's body, slowly approaching where she needs attention. Three words that Andi wants to sigh and moan and scream and sob—however Juliette wants to hear it.)</p>
<p>"Andi?"</p>
<p>Andi opens her eyes to see Juliette staring back from just a foot away. Maybe less. Juliette's lips look so soft and pink… </p>
<p>Andi shakes her head, "What? Sorry, I'm just tired." </p>
<p>Juliette waggles her eyebrows, "Ohhhh, she managed to wear you out, huh?" </p>
<p>Andi's pretty sure it's actually the remnants of her hangover and her feelings weighing her down, but she'll take that excuse. </p>
<p>"A bit. This morning was pretty tiring," Andi catches Juliette's gleeful grin and rolls her eyes, "I was talking about dealing with fans and stuff." </p>
<p>"Is that what they call it these days?" Juliette teases. </p>
<p>"Alright, alright. Get it out of your system." </p>
<p>"Been busy getting busy?" </p>
<p>Andi scoffs, "Weak."</p>
<p>"Did you have fun riding that wave?"</p>
<p>"Try again," Andi pointedly studies her nails. </p>
<p>"What's it like under the sea? </p>
<p>"I'm deeply offended you think I'd be anywhere but on top."</p>
<p>That makes Juliette pause and blush, but she moves on quickly, "Does she taste as salty as she acts?" </p>
<p>Andi chuckles, "Okay, that's not bad."</p>
<p>"That's what she said," Juliette says with glee. </p>
<p>"Oh, definitely not," Andi smirks, "Try 'best sex I've ever had'. Direct quote."</p>
<p>"So you <em>did</em> sleep with her!" Juliette points at Andi, "What happened to 'I'd go crazy trying to date her', hm?"</p>
<p>Andi sighs. She <em>still</em> hasn't made her mind up about being honest with Juliette. </p>
<p>(Wow, putting it like that sounds so shitty.) </p>
<p>"It's complicated." Technically true. </p>
<p>Juliette lifts Andi's legs so she can sit on the couch, "And yet you're still trying. When things get 'complicated' with a girl, you usually sprint in the opposite direction."</p>
<p>Andi scowls, "Not true!" </p>
<p>After all, her feelings for Juliette have been "complicated" for a <em>very</em> long time, yet Andi's still here. </p>
<p><em>Andi</em> isn't the one who left. </p>
<p>"Carmen–awkward ex situation. Mindy–family issues," Juliette ticks off her fingers, "Quinn–also family issues. Taylor–" </p>
<p>"Okay, okay! I get it!" Andi thumps her legs on Juliette's lap, "I'm an asshole, I know." </p>
<p>Juliette flicks Andi's ear—"Ow!"—and gives her a stern look, "Don't label yourself like it's an excuse. You don't have to keep being an asshole." </p>
<p>Andi rubs her ear, "It's not like I actively try to–okay, scratch that. I… Fuck, never mind."</p>
<p>"Andi," Juliette softens, "My original point is that you're <em>doing better</em> now. You don't have to tell me the details of Dahlia's situation–" </p>
<p>Andi's stomach twists. </p>
<p>"–just know I'm proud of you for trying to work through it."</p>
<p>Andi doesn't have to keep being an asshole…but she's too much of a coward to be anything else. </p>
<p>"…thanks," Andi mumbles. </p>
<p>"Sooo," Juliette sing-songs, "When do I get to meet the girl who's captured your heart?" </p>
<p>Oh. Good thing Andi has had lots of practice holding back tears. Crying is weak, and there is no weakness in the Kim household. </p>
<p>"Um…I'll have to check with Wavy," Andi clears her throat, "We're already having dinner with my parents this Thursday, so…" </p>
<p>"Seriously?!" Juliette gasps, then her face drops to a pout, "Okay, I get that you two wanted to keep your relationship on the down low, but I can't believe you've kept me out of the loop this long. SnapShot knew about you two before I did!" </p>
<p>"Clarification–my parents called to arrange dinner after seeing, well, y'know," Andi says, "We're still pretty new. You haven't missed out on anything."</p>
<p>The blonde brightens, "Really? Catch me up! Consider me the number one CrashingCat shipper!" </p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p>Juliette isn't—she doesn't… Of course not. </p>
<p>God, how could Andi be so <em>stupid</em>. She just lied to her best friend for…what, the slightest chance her life might follow sitcom logic? She might as well come clean now. </p>
<p>Except that would mean disappointing Juliette. All that talk about growth and being <em>proud</em> of Andi, gone. Juliette will finally realize she's befriended an awful person, that Andi is an asshole she's better off without. </p>
<p>"Andi? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" </p>
<p>"Huh?" Andi sniffles and wipes her face, "Oh. I…" </p>
<p>Coward. </p>
<p>"My parents have always either ignored me or treated me like a company asset. But you reminded me that I have people who care about me for me," she grins as best as she can, "These are happy tears."</p>
<p>Juliette makes a sympathetic noise, "Oh, <em>Andi</em>. Come here."</p>
<p>Andi scrambles forward so Juliette can hold her, and in the safety of Juliette's embrace, Andi lets go. </p>
<p>She lets herself find comfort in Juliette's warm touch.<br/>
She lets herself cry.<br/>
She lets herself mourn the parents she wished she had.<br/>
She lets herself feel her heart breaking to pieces.<br/>
She lets herself grieve over the impossible love she's always wanted—one she'll never have.</p><hr/>
<p>Andi wakes up with her head on Juliette's lap as the blonde quietly watches TV. Every once in a while, Juliette runs her fingers through Andi's hair, and Andi wants this moment to last forever. </p>
<p>Then the memories and the guilt and the shame come rushing back, and her haven becomes bittersweet. </p>
<p>"Jules?" Andi's voice is hoarse—either from crying or sleep or both. </p>
<p>Juliette leans forward, her long hair tickling Andi's face, "Hey there sleepyhead."</p>
<p>Andi could sit up. </p>
<p>She could sit up and cup Juliette's cheek and kiss her stupid face and confess that she's been in love with Juliette since before she even knew what love was.</p>
<p>If they were in a movie or romance novel or a fairytale, then Juliette would kiss her back and tell Andi she's in love with her too, and Andi would spend the rest of her life in bliss because no matter what shit comes her way, she'd be fine with Juliette by her side. </p>
<p>Andi <em>does not</em> sit up, "Wh't time is it?" </p>
<p>Juliette checks her watch—huh, that's new, "Just a little after six. You hungry?" </p>
<p>"Mmm," Andi stretches, "Not enough to go out." </p>
<p>"Dessert for dinner?" Juliette smiles, "Shaped Crêpes does SpeedFeed now."</p>
<p>"They've got some savory crêpes on the menu now if you want to eat real food."</p>
<p>"Ooh, I'll look it up," Juliette flicks through her phone, "Do you want your usual? With a dinner crêpe too?" </p>
<p>"Mhm, with a smoked salmon crêpe. You might like their Monte Cristo crêpe." </p>
<p>"Holy shit, that looks great!" </p>
<p>Andi raises an eyebrow, "Have I ever steered you wrong?" </p>
<p>Juliette mirrors her expression. </p>
<p>"Nevermind, don't answer that. Have I ever led you wrong when it comes to <em>food</em>?" </p>
<p>"…does that time with stinky tofu count?" Juliette scrunches her face. </p>
<p>"No, because it was a prank."</p>
<p>Juliette shrugs, "I mean, I guess I can acknowledge that the person who reviews local eateries for her career knows a thing or two about food."</p>
<p>"And you always told me I couldn't get a career in eating," Andi teases. </p>
<p>Juliette rolls her eyes, "Food should be here in 15, want to shoot some bugs while we wait?" </p>
<p>"Whoa, that's fast! And heck yeah!" </p>
<p>Juliette has Andi (finally) sit up so she can set up the gaming console, "Are you still in the third chapter?" </p>
<p>"Yeah," Andi accepts a controller from Juliette, "It's no fun without my best bud."</p>
<p>Juliette snorts, "Having trouble with the Swooper?" </p>
<p>"…no."</p>
<p>"This is why God invented cover," Juliette smirks, "So you can <em>shoot</em> from safety instead of charging headfirst with a weed whacker."</p>
<p>"It's a nanofilament saw!" </p>
<p>"Either way, it's attached to a gun that you never shoot," Juliette deadpans. </p>
<p>Andi pouts, "But the melee takedown is so satisfying."</p>
<p>"Are you talking about how <em>they</em> take <em>you</em> down?" Juliette teases, "You sure spend a lot of time on your back for a girl who claims to be a top."</p>
<p>Andi gasps, "Juliette Guinevere Optima! You take that back!" </p>
<p>"I don't have a middle name!"</p><hr/>
<p>"So…we never discussed how much PDA we're comfortable with," Andi eats a spoonful of shaved ice, "I'm usually pretty–" </p>
<p>"You're like a limpet with your girlfriends, yeah," Wavy looks at their shared dessert, "Are we talking smooching PDA or the really sappy stuff like feeding each other PDA?" </p>
<p>"Both? Either?" Andi offers her next spoonful to Wavy, "Say 'ah'?" </p>
<p>Wavg raises an eyebrow. She looks at the spoon like it's a snake before carefully allowing Andi to feed her.<br/>
"That wasn't awful."</p>
<p>Andi pouts, "You really know how to make a girl feel good about herself."</p>
<p>Wavy pauses. She eats her next bite thoughtfully, then responds, "I'm…aware that I can be kind of prickly. More so when I'm stressed about work."</p>
<p>Andi beams. </p>
<p>Wavy looks at her, then lets out a frustrated sigh, "I'm sorry that I've been meaner than usual."</p>
<p>"Huh?" </p>
<p>"…maybe I've been good at hiding it, but I've been angry at you about this whole thing," Wavy gestures between them. </p>
<p>"Uh…" </p>
<p>Wavy huffs, "Look, it's just easier for me to be bitchy with you, okay? You're kind of doing me a favor, though, and the least I can do is make it easier for both of us."</p>
<p>"Oh my god," Andi gapes. </p>
<p>Wavy narrows her eyes, "What?" </p>
<p>"You're a <em>tsundere</em>!" Andi says with wonder. </p>
<p>"Are you <em>trying</em> to make me bitch at you again?" Wavy scowls. </p>
<p>"No?" Andi looks like a scolded puppy, "I know I'm pretty good at pushing your buttons, but I don't always mean to."</p>
<p>Wavy puts her elbow on the table and cradles her head in her hands, "We're not even a couple and we need couple's therapy already."</p>
<p>"Um. Maybe we can just go over what happened in the last five minutes? I'm…kind of confused."</p>
<p>"When are you not?" Wavy fires back with a glare that quickly shifts to a frown. She sighs, "Fuck. I'm doing it again, sorry."</p>
<p>"Do you need some space?" Andi offers.</p>
<p>Wavy stares at Andi strangely. Her brows furrow together and she searches Andi's expression intensely. She becomes more confused as Andi waits patiently, then finally sighs. </p>
<p>"Can we go somewhere with more privacy?" </p>
<p>"Uh, sure?" Andi checks her phone, "My place is ten-ish minutes away? Unless yours is closer?" </p>
<p>Wavy shakes her head, "No, I'm closer to twenty minutes away. Are you okay if we go to yours?" </p>
<p>"Sure?" Andi looks confused. </p>
<p>Wavy nods, "Cool."</p>
<p>There's an awkward silence. </p>
<p>"Uh…" Andi searches for something to do, "So, do you want to finish eating first, or…?" </p>
<p>Wavy pushes the bowl towards Andi, "It's all yours."</p><hr/>
<p>"So…what's up?"</p>
<p>Wavy bites her thumb, then stops as soon as she notices what she's doing, "Okay, I'm just gonna say a bunch of stuff and I'm going to ask that you don't interrupt me or poke fun once I'm done."</p>
<p>"Sure," Andi nods.</p>
<p>Internally, her genre awareness has her panicking—her life is already complicated enough without her fake girlfriend catching feelings. </p>
<p>Wavy takes a deep breath, "Despite the way I act, I do consider you a friend. A pretty good friend, even. I don't really have many of those."</p>
<p>Andi has to press her lips together to stop herself from blurting out questions. </p>
<p>"I was freaking out the other day–" </p>
<p>Huh. Andi couldn't tell. </p>
<p>"–and my default response is to get bitchy."</p>
<p>…weird, but okay. </p>
<p>"I've been freaking out over how much I enjoyed sleeping with you," Wavy flushes slightly, "What if it meant I had a crush on you or something? No offense, but the idea horrifies me. </p>
<p>Andi nods—the idea horrifies her too. </p>
<p>Wavy doesn't seem to notice, "I'm still carrying some hurt from how my last relationship ended. I'm afraid to be real with my emotions because of it. Add the potential of losing a good friend on top of that? A crush on you would be absolutely awful. </p>
<p>"So it was easier to be bitchy and angry with you so I wouldn't have to think about it."</p>
<p>Andi raises her hand.</p>
<p>"…go ahead."</p>
<p>"Uh. You keep saying you've been mean to me, but you haven't been?" </p>
<p>Wavy stares at her, "I've been treating you like you're an idiot."</p>
<p>"…uh."</p>
<p>"More than usual." </p>
<p>Andi shrugs, "Okay? I still don't get it, but it sounds like you're not done?" </p>
<p>Wavy shrugs, "That's most of it, really. I was already freaking out about having a real friend, and then this happened, so I panicked.</p>
<p>"I processed some of that and realized I'm definitely attracted to you–" </p>
<p>Andi's heart stops. </p>
<p>"–physically. But I don't have romantic feelings for you."</p>
<p>"Oh thank god," Andi slumps in her seat, "Sorry, continue."</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I felt the same way," Wavy laughs, "But, uh, I got a little prickly again earlier because I… uh. I get angry when I feel embarrassed too and a lot of this situation has me feeling embarrassed."</p>
<p>"O…kay?" </p>
<p>Wavy flushes darker, "And I'm feeling really embarrassed because I've been wanting to ask if you want to do it again."</p>
<p>Andi blinks. Then she blinks again. A lot of blinking happens. </p>
<p>"Say something!" Wavy scowls. </p>
<p>"When you say 'do it again', you mean…?" Andi makes a certain gesture with her hands. </p>
<p>Wavy struggles with her words, her scowl eventually dropping to a nervous smile, "Do you want to be friends with benefits?" </p>
<p>Wavy exhales forcefully, "Oh my god I can't believe I actually asked."</p>
<p>"Oh…Ohhh!" Andi pauses, "You said no jokes, so I'm being serious. That sounds like fun, but you are absolutely not allowed to catch feelings."</p>
<p>"Bitchy Wavy would say 'that won't be difficult'–" </p>
<p>Andi laughs. </p>
<p>"–but also, you're not allowed to either," Wavy runs a hand through her hair, "Did we just tempt Murphy? The movie trope gods?" </p>
<p>"Serious Andi says 'that won't be difficult," Andi hastily continues when Wavy glares, "Not like that! I just, um…I just know I'm not catching feelings for <em>anyone</em> anytime soon."</p>
<p>Wavy tilts her head, "Are you aro?" </p>
<p>"Instead of sorting through my baggage," Andi moves to straddle Wavy's lap, "Why don't we do something a little more fun?" </p>
<p>Wavy raises an eyebrow. When there's no response, she shrugs and pulls Andi in for a kiss.</p><hr/>
<p>"As much as I appreciate the view," Wavy drawls, "Is there a reason you're wearing a hole in the carpet?" </p>
<p>"I'm just anxious, okay?" Andi keeps pacing. </p>
<p>"About us having dinner with your best friend? You introduced me to your parents just fine, why are you so worried?" </p>
<p>"My parents were easy. I don't really care what they think," Andi runs a hand through her hair, "Juliette is…different. I've never had her meet a girlfriend before."</p>
<p>"…about that," Dahlia rolls onto her side to face Andi directly, "Why haven't you told her we're not actually girlfriends? It's not like she'd expose us or anything." </p>
<p>"She wouldn't," Andi pauses and looks towards Wavy, "Y'know, I heard sex is a great cure for anxiety."</p>
<p>Andi walks back to her bed and guides Wavy to lay on her back, "Do you mind giving me a <em>hand</em>?" </p>
<p>"I still can't believe I'm sexually attracted to you," Wavy deadpans.</p>
<p>"How about I remind you why?" Andi leans down and kisses her. </p>
<p>Andi forgot how nice it is to have a regular sexual partner instead of random hook ups. Now that she's more comfortable with their arrangement, Wavy is just as competitive as Andi is. That—in combination with becoming increasingly familiar with each other's bodies—means even quickies are <em>very</em> satisfying. </p>
<p>What's best, though, is the occasional night they're both horny enough for a marathon session. Andi can finally claim she's literally fucked all night long—and what a night that was! She felt like she'd been mauled by a tiger when they woke up later that day, but <em>damn</em> it was worth it. </p>
<p>"Hmm, that's a pretty good start," Wavy flips them over and straddles Andi's hips, "You said you wanted a hand?" </p>
<p>Andi gasps when Wavy starts touching her. </p>
<p>"Well?" Wavy lets her hand barely brush against where Andi needs her, "Answer the question."</p>
<p>Andi shuts her eyes and huffs, "Seriously?" </p>
<p>Wavy teases Andi again, chuckling when the shorter woman groans. </p>
<p>"Don't be a dick, just–nnngh!" </p>
<p>"I just wanted you to say yes, but after that little tantrum," Wavy uses her free hand to scratch down Andi's belly, "You're going to need to ask <em>nicely</em>."</p>
<p>Andi glares silently. </p>
<p>"Stop being a brat for two seconds and I'll make it worth your while," Wavy grins as she continues making Andi squirm. </p>
<p>"Oh come <em>on</em>!"</p>
<p>"That's not the magic word," Wavy singsongs. </p>
<p>"Are you getting off on this?" </p>
<p>Wavg raises an eyebrow, "Maybe, but you could be too if you play along."</p>
<p>Andi rolls her eyes so hard she's afraid they'll get stuck. </p>
<p>"Fine. Please fuck me," Andi says flatly. </p>
<p>Wavy smirks, "I know you can do better, but I'll be nice, just this once."</p>
<p>Wavy is <em>very</em> nice to Andi, who repays the favor when they hit the shower afterwards.</p><hr/>
<p>"Sorry I'm late!" Juliette slides into the booth across from Andi and Wavy, "There was a–well, that doesn't matter. Have you guys been waiting long?" </p>
<p>Andi frowns. Juliette isn't as disheveled as the last time Andi forced her to get more sleep, but she somehow seems worse at the same time. Her clothes and hair look (mostly) fine, but Andi can see the eyebags underneath Juliette's concealer. </p>
<p>"No worries, we were running late too," Wavy answers, "Got a little distracted." </p>
<p>Andi coughs and elbows Wavy in the ribs, "She's joking."</p>
<p>Wavy sighs, "You're supposed to introduce us, but I forgot you were raised in the wild by lions.</p>
<p>"Hi, I'm Dahlia, nice to meet you," Dahlia holds a hand out to shake. </p>
<p>Juliette laughs and shakes her hand, "I'm Juliette, nice to meet you too." </p>
<p>"I'm Andi!" </p>
<p>They both look at her. </p>
<p>"I was feeling left out…" Andi pouts. </p>
<p>Wavy rolls her eyes and puts her arm around Andi's shoulders. </p>
<p>"Awww!" Juliette coos, "You two are so cute together!" </p>
<p>Andi's stomach twists, but she manages to hide her grimace by tucking her face into Wavy's shoulder. If the other woman is confused by Andi's "affectionate" behavior, she hides it pretty well since she starts running her fingers along Andi's scalp. </p>
<p>"Are you <em>blushing</em>?" Juliette gasps, "Andi Kim, brought low by a single comment?" </p>
<p>"Sh'ddup," Andi grumbles into Wavy jacket. </p>
<p>"She's cute when she blushes, isn't she?" Wavy laughs and continues petting Andi's hair, "Are you going to hide there all evening?" </p>
<p>Andi huffs and turns back around, "You guys suck."</p>
<p>"That's not what you were saying–oof!" </p>
<p>"Not in front of Jules," Andi mutters, then continues in a louder voice, "I've been a terrible influence on you."</p>
<p>"What can I say? You've been rubbing off on me," Wavy smirks and kisses Andi's cheek, "Speaking of influences, Andi's mentioned you guys met when you were kids?" </p>
<p>Juliette's face is faintly pink—the sex talk must have embarrassed her, "Yeah, we met when we were five. At my fifth birthday party, actually." </p>
<p>"I'm technically older than Juliette," Andi sticks her tongue out, "So I showed her how to properly enjoy your fifth birthday."</p>
<p>"Sounds like there's a story there," Wavy says. </p>
<p>Juliette snorts, "I've got <em>plenty</em> of stories about Andi. Though she tells this one better."</p>
<p>"That's because you always skip the good parts!" </p>
<p>"Because I spent the 'good parts' being dragged around by a maniac!" </p>
<p>Wavy and Juliette trade stories about Andi—who pouts and pokes at her plate—until they finish eating dinner. Wavy is startled by the ferocious battle between the other two over the check, but it finishes too quickly for her to get involved. </p>
<p>"You guys up for dessert?" Juliette asks as they exit, "There's a pretty good creamery a few blocks down."</p>
<p>Wavy drops her hand from Andi's shoulder to squeeze her hip, "I think we'll be good for dessert. Maybe next time?" </p>
<p>Juliette briefly glances at Wavy's hand before smiling awkwardly, "Of course. But gimme a hug before I go."</p>
<p>The blonde directs her last comment at Andi, who steps forward to give her a tight squeeze. </p>
<p>"It seems like she makes you happy. I'm glad," Juliette murmurs in Andi's ear, then pulls back, "Have a good night you two!" </p>
<p>Wavy pulls Andi to her side again with a smirk, "Oh, we will, but thank you. You have a good night, too!" </p>
<p>A strange expression flashes across Juliette's face, but it's so brief that Andi chalks it up to her imagination. Juliette gives the pair one last wave as they start walking towards Andi's apartment. Juliette heads in the opposite direction, though Andi is pretty sure she's going the wrong way…maybe Juliette still wants dessert before heading home. </p>
<p>Andi waits until she and Wavy turn a corner, then jerks out of her grasp. </p>
<p>"What was that all about?" Andi scowls, "You never make sex jokes!" </p>
<p>Wavy gives Andi a sympathetic look, "How long?" </p>
<p>"How long <em>what</em>?" </p>
<p>"How long have you had feelings for her?" Wavy sighs, "Sorry if I was laying it on thick, but I figured it would explain why you seemed so uncomfortable." </p>
<p>Andi pales, "Am I that obvious?" </p>
<p>Andi struggles to keep calm—to make sure the buzzing stays <em>inside</em>. She darts around Wavy and rushes to the closest ground she can see—a metal pipe a few feet away. A quick tap and the energy drains out of her, thankfully without much visual effect. </p>
<p>She puts her other hand on the wall and bends over, acting like she needs the physical support. </p>
<p>"Shit, Andi, are you okay?" Wavy walks up behind her.</p>
<p>Andi hears her footsteps get closer, "Don't touch me!" </p>
<p>Wavy freezes, "Okay, I'm not touching you. Is there any way I can help?" </p>
<p>Andi turns around and squats with her back to the wall, hand still touching the pipe just in case, "Just…give me a minute. Sorry."</p>
<p>Andi closes her eyes and clamps down on her power. It takes a few deep breaths, but eventually she stops feeling like she might burst. </p>
<p>"Okay. I'm okay," Andi stands up, "Sorry I snapped at you."</p>
<p>"It's fine," Wavy looks concerned, "Should I call for a car? You looked like you were going to pass out."</p>
<p>"No, no, it's fine. I just–" Andi bites her lip, "How did you know?" </p>
<p>"Let's walk and talk," Wavy offers her hand, and Andi accepts, "First, don't worry, you're not super obvious."</p>
<p>Andi sighs in relief. </p>
<p>"And even if you were, Juliette would be totally oblivious," Wavy puts a hand up when Andi protests, "She's definitely smart, but everyone has blindspots, and this happens to be one of hers."</p>
<p>"A blessing and a curse, I guess," Andi mutters. </p>
<p>"Anyways, I kind of suspected when you were telling me about her," Wavy continues, "Watching how you reacted to her tonight confirmed it."</p>
<p>"Well," Andi smiles sadly, "Now you know why you don't have to worry about me catching feelings."</p>
<p>Wavy sighs, "For what it's worth, I think you should go for it."</p>
<p>"…we're not talking about this any more."</p>
<p>"Well, don't forget the 'buddy' part of fuckbuddies. I'm here if you need an ear." </p>
<p>"You know what? I'm more interested in a different part of your body right now," Andi stops and tugs Wavy down for a kiss, "I changed my mind. Let's get a ride home–we can make out in the back seat."</p>
<p>"Charming," Wavy snarks, though the effect is lessened when Andi makes her gasp a second after, "H-Hold on, I still need to–" </p>
<p>Andi pushes her against the nearest wall, and slides a thigh between Wavy's, "You can multitask. I want to see if I can get you off before our Hyper gets here."</p>
<p>Wavy is flushed with embarrassment instead of arousal when their ride finally arrives.</p><hr/>
<p>"–enough space. If there–You're the architect, I trust your judgment. Let me know if you need anything."</p>
<p>Andi slips into Juliette's office just as she hangs up, "Hi!" </p>
<p>Juliette jumps and knocks over her—thankfully empty—coffee mug, "Jesus! Andi! Do I need to put bars on my windows?!" </p>
<p>"But then how would I visit?" Andi sobers, "I accidentally wiped my badge the other day, sorry." </p>
<p>Juliette softens, "Did something happen? A nightmare? You know you can always call me."</p>
<p>"Is it okay if I don't talk about it?" Andi flops into her chair, "Don't worry. Wavy was there, so I'm okay."</p>
<p>Juliette's eyes widen, "You told her about…" </p>
<p>"No," Andi shakes her head, "I passed it off as a panic attack, and nothing flashy happened."</p>
<p>"Okay…you can still call me anytime," Juliette goes through her drawers and pulls out a small card reader, "Do you have your badge on you?" </p>
<p>Andi hands it over, and Juliette does some computer magic before handing it back. The blonde digs through her desk again and hands Andi a little sleeve. </p>
<p>"Keep it in here when you're not using it, it should protect your badge from getting wiped again."</p>
<p>"Thanks," Andi smiles, "Now, for the <em>real</em> reason I'm here."</p>
<p>"Oh boy," Juliette deadpans. </p>
<p>"You're taking the rest of the day off and taking a fucking nap," Andi declares. </p>
<p>"Andi, I can't just–" </p>
<p>"Pile of Beast cans, strike one," Andi points at the empty energy drinks, "Designer eyebags, strike two." </p>
<p>Andi walks up to Juliette's desk and holds up her hand, "I swiped your phone without you noticing, strike three."</p>
<p>Juliette goes wide-eyed, "Andi, give me that phone, now."</p>
<p>"<em>After</em> you get some rest," Andi crosses her arms. </p>
<p>"Fountain, give me that phone," Juliette says sternly. </p>
<p>Andi gapes, but hands it over, "Wha–Nevermind. You're still taking the rest of today off."</p>
<p>Juliette winces, "…I <em>really</em> can't." </p>
<p>"…like, <em>fountain</em> can't?" </p>
<p>"Almost that bad, yeah," Juliette sighs, "Trust me, I want to take a nap as much as you do, but I can't."</p>
<p>"Why can't–" Andi stops herself, then restarts, "How can I help?" </p>
<p>Juliette hesitates. Andi can't recognize her expression—somehow regretful and relieved and desperate all at once. </p>
<p>"I…I could use a good hug," Juliette admits. </p>
<p>Andi launches herself over Juliette's desk, straight into the blonde's lap, "Anytime!" </p>
<p>They give each other a tight squeeze, and Juliette holds onto Andi for a solid minute. </p>
<p>"Thanks, Andi," Juliette looks ever so slightly refreshed, "I really needed that."</p>
<p>"Is there anything else I can help with?" Andi frowns. </p>
<p>"Unfortunately, no," Juliette smiles sadly, "But the offer is appreciated." </p>
<p>"I'm guessing getting out of your hair is the best I can do?" Andi frowns, "Have you eaten? I can get you some food at least."</p>
<p>"No, that's okay, you don't have to–" Juliette's stomach betrays her with a loud gurgle, "…um."</p>
<p>"Want a burrito from Guajillo?" Andi offers, "Your usual?" </p>
<p>"Only if it's not too much trouble. Double steak and guac?" </p>
<p>"Of course," Andi grins, "Have you thought about hiring a PA or something? Snag an intern maybe?" </p>
<p>"I've thought about it, but the security risks…" </p>
<p>"You don't have to give 'em access to <em>everything</em>," Andi shrugs, "Just a thought. Having someone professionally yell at you to eat sounds like something you could use."</p>
<p>Juliette sighs, "You're right. I'll take a look at the next batch of intern applications."</p>
<p>"Let me know if I can help with that!" Andi winks, "I'm a people person."</p>
<p>Juliette rolls her eyes fondly, "If you want to sift through dozens of resumes, be my guest."</p>
<p>"Sure. I'm between projects for a while anyways," Andi shrugs, "I'll be back in a bit!" </p>
<p>Andi slides out of Juliette's lap and makes a beeline for the window. </p>
<p>Juliette shouts from her seat as Andi leaves, "You're setting a bad example for children!"</p><hr/>
<p>"Is this how Juliette shows her approval?" Wavy hands a letter to Andi as she enters the apartment, "Feels kind of like nepotism."</p>
<p>Andi scans the paper quickly, "No, Juliette is pretty big on earning your position. Even if there was some family influence on her progression, Juliette started out as an entry-level employee before working her way up to department head. She probably doesn't even know the company was going to offer you a sponsorship."</p>
<p>"Wow…" Wavy takes the letter back and looks at it cautiously, "This…this could be a huge break for me."</p>
<p>"So what's stopping you?" </p>
<p>Wavy frowns, "Even if this <em>isn't</em> because of our 'connection', it still looks like it from the outside."</p>
<p>"Oof, didn't think about that," Andi sprawls back onto her couch, then lifts her legs so Wavy can sit underneath, "How long have we been 'dating'?" </p>
<p>Wavy counts her fingers, "Twelve-ish weeks?" </p>
<p>"Seriously? It's been that long? Andi's eyes widen, "No wonder Juliette keeps asking if I'm going to 'put a ring on it'."</p>
<p>Wavy chokes, "What?!" </p>
<p>"Relaaaax," Andi says, "She's just joking. Mostly. I've never been in a stable relationship this long before…and I guess I technically still haven't."</p>
<p>"Does she sound nervous when she asks? Maybe she–"</p>
<p>"Stop," Andi snaps, "I told you already, there's nothing there, end of discussion." </p>
<p>Wavy puts her hands up apologetically, "Sorry, I just think–well, nevermind."</p>
<p>"So…is it time for us to 'break-up'?" Andi relaxes, "I'm thinking we call it a mutual decision so we don't have to pretend to hate each other."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't have to pretend," Wavy softens her sentence with a smile, "What about our, uh, other arrangement?" </p>
<p>Andi quirks an eyebrow, "Sex. S-E-X. We've been having <em>sex</em>. How are you more embarrassed about saying that than asking me to put a finger in–" </p>
<p>"Shut up!" Wavy blushes furiously, "You promised you wouldn't make fun of me for that!" </p>
<p>"I'm not! I'm just using it as an example, promise!" </p>
<p>"Fine," Wavy huffs, "So? Are we ending that too?" </p>
<p>"Up to you," Andi shrugs, "You're the one with something to lose if people think we're secretly dating."</p>
<p>Wavy bites her thumb, "…I want to hate you because the sex is honestly worth the risk."</p>
<p>"Do you usually hate people for giving you orgasms? You might want to talk to someone about that."</p>
<p>"I fucking hate you."</p>
<p>"You say the sweetest things, snookums," Andi flutters her eyelashes. </p>
<p>"You're so much more likeable when you don't talk."</p>
<p>Andi smirks, "Why don't you come shut me up then?" </p>
<p>"Is that a challenge?" Wavy raises an eyebrow. </p>
<p>Andi just winks. </p>
<p>Wavy shifts so she can crawl over Andi. She leans down until there's only an inch between their mouths, but Andi doesn't close the distance. </p>
<p>"What are you waiting for?" Andi taunts. </p>
<p>Wavy pulls back slightly and narrows her eyes, "You're asking for it."</p>
<p>"Do your worst."</p>
<p>This time it's Wavy who smirks as their faces get closer. Andi closes her eyes just before their lips meet, and–</p>
<p>"Mmrph!!" Andi shoves the throw pillow off of her face, "You're going to pay for that!" </p>
<p>"I'm looking forward to it," Wavy takes her shirt off, then promptly drops it on Andi's face. By the time Andi gets to her feet, Wavy's already in her bedroom. </p>
<p>Revenge tastes…kind of salty, actually.</p><hr/>
<p class="robot">
<strong>CrashingWaves</strong>
</p>
<p class="SMS">
All good things come to an end.<br/>
Andi and I have decided to end our relationship. This is a mutual decision made after many long, difficult discussions. We're both heartbroken over it, of course, but we agree that this is the best path forward for both of us.<br/>
I will not be going into further detail, so please don't ask.<br/>
Edit: In response to rumors going around: no one cheated on anyone and there's no bad blood between Andi and myself. The break-up was mutual, and once we've had some time and space from each other, we hope to be friends again. 
</p>
<p class="SMS">
<strong>touchedtheputt</strong> nooooo! my otp!<br/>
<strong>eclecticskeptic</strong> no way. they're just saying they broke up so fans stop trying to stalk them for photos<br/>
<strong>greeneggs-impan</strong> heartbroken is the right word 💔. you guys made me believe in true love<br/>
<strong>CrashingWaves</strong> <strong>@greeneggs-impan</strong> Don't stop believing! There's plenty of love in the world. Romantic love isn't the only option.<br/>
<strong>Batandthehat</strong> wave goodbye, this ship has crashed
</p>
<p class="robot">
<strong>andikim</strong></p>
<p class="SMS">
sometimes gal pals become pals who are gals<br/>
On a more serious note: yes, Wavy and I have decided (mutually! as in both of us!) to go our separate ways.<br/>
Edit: I'm honestly pretty hurt by the accusations going around. They're absolutely untrue. 
</p>
<p class="SMS">
<strong>jillintheb0x</strong> whaaaaaat? damn.<br/>
<strong>duckduckmoose</strong> UNFAITHFUL SCUM. cant believe anyone would cheat on someone as wonderful as CW<br/>
<strong>2gay2function</strong> whoa, source? i mean, i wouldn't be surprised considering andis rep, but still…<br/>
<strong>diydaisy</strong> ☹️ Breakups always suck. Hope things get better for you soon!! ♥️<br/>
<strong>diydaisy</strong><strong> @duckduckmoose</strong> Stop trying to stir up drama. This isn't the first time you've posted hateful lies on Andi's page. Get a life!<br/>
<strong>batandthehat</strong> <strong>@diydaisy</strong> you tell 'em qurl! (or boy. or nb. other?)<br/>
<strong>batandthehat</strong> <strong>@duckduckmoose</strong> dont throw stones if you live in a glass house<br/>
<strong>duckduckmoose</strong> <em>This comment has been deleted by its owner.</em><br/>
<strong>duckduckmoose</strong> im very sorry pls stop<br/>
<strong>diydaisy</strong> 👀
</p><hr/>
<p>"Nngh, keep…yeah, like that," Andi groans, "Fuck, I'm–!" </p>
<p>"Andi Eun-Ji Kim! No more moping!" Juliette throws the door open, "We're going to eat  ice… cream… uh."</p>
<p>Andi is absolutely mortified—the way she's sitting on Wavy puts all of her on display—but she's already toppling over the edge. Once the pleasure fades, Andi feels twice as horrified—<em>she just came in front of Juliette.</em></p>
<p>Juliette covers her (extremely red) face and turns away, slowly moving towards the exit, "Sorry! Sorry! You didn't answer your phone so I thought I'd come cheer you up but it looks like you're busy–bye talk later!" </p>
<p>"Jules! Wait!" Andi throws on the first shirt she sees and scrambles out of bed, "I–ow, fuck!" </p>
<p>Andi trips and faceplants onto the carpet. </p>
<p>"It's okay! We can talk later! Have fun…uh, bye!" Juliette shouts back. Andi hears her front door open and shut. </p>
<p>"…should I go?" Wavy sits up awkwardly. </p>
<p>"No," Andi huffs angrily, "I'll deal with that later."</p>
<p>Andi strips again and makes her way back to bed, practically pouncing onto Wavy. </p>
<p>"If you don't mind, I've got some frustration to work out right now."</p><hr/>
<p>"Boo."</p>
<p>Juliette hurriedly shuts her laptop, "Hey, you can't–! Oh… Andi?" </p>
<p>She looks at her closed window, then back at Andi standing in her doorway. </p>
<p>"Sorry, security usually gives me a heads up when you come visit," Juliette relaxes, "What's up?" </p>
<p>Andi looks sheepish, "Yeah…I climbed up two floors before realizing a window ambush would be ironic considering…" </p>
<p>Andi makes a vague gesture. </p>
<p>"So I popped in on the third floor and took the stairs," her smile turns sly, "Considering how you reacted, I guess that was the right thing to do. Juliette Hephaestus Optima, are you up to something naughty?" </p>
<p>"No!" she answers hastily, "Just…classified work. Confidential. Secret. And I still don't have a middle name!"</p>
<p>"Uh-huh," Andy gives her a cheesy wink, "Riiiiiight." </p>
<p>"Really! It's work stuff!" Juliette pouts, "Did you come visit just to tease me?" </p>
<p>"No, that's just a bonus," Andi grins, then sobers, "You've been avoiding me."</p>
<p>"What? No! Of course not!" Juliette fidgets with her hands, "It's just been really busy!" </p>
<p>Andi stares at Juliette flatly, arms crossed. </p>
<p>"Seriously! After that last break-in I've had to double down on–" </p>
<p>"Jules," Andi's voice drops, "…just tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it."</p>
<p>Juliette's eyes widen, "No! You haven't –" </p>
<p>Andi continues softly, "I mean, at first I thought it was just the awkwardness of, y'know–" </p>
<p>They both turn pink. </p>
<p>"–but you've been avoiding me too long for it to be <em>just</em> that."</p>
<p>Juliette shifts in her seat, "I won't lie and say walking in on you wasn't…awkward."</p>
<p>"…okay?"</p>
<p>"But my brain made it more awkward," Juliette looks away guiltily, "And I kept trying to distract myself with work so the awkwardness would go away, but then I got <em>too</em> caught up work and sort of blocked the whole world out and now we're here." </p>
<p>Andi looks confused, "Your 'brain made it more awkward'?" </p>
<p>"Um," Juliette flushes red, "Do you remember the sleepover we had before you started setting me up on a bunch of dates?" </p>
<p>"Yeah…?" Andi schools her expression, but internally she's screaming. </p>
<p>"We, uh, had a lot to drink that night, and you never mentioned it after," Juliette pointedly stares at her desk, "So I assumed it was either a strange dream or that you forgot, but…uh." </p>
<p>Juliette clears her throat, "I asked if you would be my first if I got tired of looking for someone…and you said yes."</p>
<p>Andi's internal screams intensify, but her expression doesn't break. </p>
<p>"So after I saw you, um…yeah, my brain said 'hey that looks fun, you should try it!' and I'm so embarrassed I want to crawl into a hole now."</p>
<p>Honestly, Andi feels the same. </p>
<p>"Wavy had the same reaction," Andi blurts out. Her eyes widen in horror before she's even finished speaking. </p>
<p>Juliette just stares in shock. </p>
<p>"Shit! I mean, like, she got really embarrassed after we first slept together and got all prickly with me," Andi babbles, "So, like…I guess I just have that effect? Don't feel bad?" </p>
<p>"…let's just agree to not bring this up again?" Juliette covers her face. </p>
<p>A small voice—that sounds suspiciously like Wavy—tells Andi to keep pushing, but the rest of her nods and agrees, "Never bring up what again?" </p>
<p>"Right…" Juliette nods slowly, then frowns, "I do still feel bad for not being around right after you went through a break-up. How are you holding up?" </p>
<p>Andi pauses. A quick mental review and…oh. Juliette didn't see Wavy's face because…yeah. </p>
<p>So Andi has two options. </p>
<p>She can pretend Juliette walked in on a random hook-up and say she's getting over Wavy, or she can be half-honest and tell Juliette that she and Wavy are now friends with benefits.</p>
<p>Andi's pretty tired of keeping things from Juliette at this point, so it's a (somewhat) easy decision. </p>
<p>"Uh…about that," Andi drops into her chair—it's literally hers, Andi put her name on it, "Wavy and I are…uh." </p>
<p>"Did you two get back together?" Juliette gasps, "Did I walk in on make-up sex?!" </p>
<p>Andi facepalms, "What happened to ix-nay on the ex-say?" </p>
<p>"Oh, oops!" Juliette giggles nervously, "I just–nevermind!" </p>
<p>"…anyways," Andi continues, "Wavy and I aren't dating anymore, but we're still friends…with benefits."</p>
<p>Juliette opens and closes her mouth several times, her face scrunching a little more each time. </p>
<p>"Just spit it out, I can take it," Andi gestures towards herself with a hand. </p>
<p>"I just…I don't want to sound preachy or judgy," Juliette pauses, "Just…is that healthy for you? I just don't want you to get hurt–more hurt, I mean."</p>
<p>"I'll be okay, I promise. Part of reason we ended things romantically is because we realized our relationship was mostly about the sex. We get along better without the expectations of romance."</p>
<p>"Huh," Juliette tilts her head curiously, "I didn't think things like that happened outside of fiction." </p>
<p>"Things like what?" </p>
<p>"Break-ups as smooth and amiable as yours sounds like," Juliette shrugs. </p>
<p>"Well, you know me. Always keeping life interesting," Andi leans back in her seat, "So, enough about me–what naughty secrets are you hiding on that laptop, Jules?" </p>
<p>Juliette scowls, "I told you, it's work!" </p>
<p>"A likely story," Andi grins, "But I know a panicked 'gotta close the porn' face when I see it."</p>
<p>Juliette rolls her eyes, "I'm not crass enough to watch porn at work, Andi."</p>
<p>"Uh-huh," Andi nods, "Right." </p>
<p>"Fine, you get a two-second glimpse to see that it's <em>not porn</em>," Juliette opens her laptop, then folds the keyboard back so she can hold it like a tablet, "Ready?" </p>
<p>Juliette flashes the screen at Andi without waiting for a reply—it's just a bunch of code and diagrams—then quickly turns it back and folds the laptop closed. </p>
<p>"Laaaaaaaaame," Andi jeers, "Your background looked pretty cool though, from what I could see anyways." </p>
<p>"Of course it's the aesthetic that catches your eye," Juliette scoffs.</p>
<p>"Uh, duh? It's literally my job to find or make pretty things and share them." </p>
<p>"…fair point."</p><hr/>
<p>"You're saying she thought about having sex with you for <em>weeks</em>, and you <em>still</em> don't think you have a chance?" Wavy rolls her eyes. </p>
<p>"Gimme a break," Andi scowls, "We've <em>actually</em> had sex for weeks, that doesn't mean we like each other that way." </p>
<p>Wavy pauses, arms folded in contemplation. </p>
<p>"No!! No! No! No!" Andi jumps to her feet and points at Wavy, "No! No feelings! Not! Allowed!" </p>
<p>"Oh shut up, that's not what I was thinking," Wavy gives Andi a flat look, "Just trying to figure out why you're so against the idea she could have feelings for you."</p>
<p>Andi glares at Wavy, though her anger doesn't last long, "Hope is a shitty thing, that's all."</p>
<p>"Hm. Speaking of shitty things," Wavy sits up, "I accepted Optimus' offer."</p>
<p>"How is that a shitty thing?" </p>
<p>Wavy laughs, "It's not. The shitty thing is that one of their conditions is a relocation. I'm leaving next week."</p>
<p>"What?" Andi's eyes narrow, "But that makes no sense! You've got a good spread, yeah, but most of your fanbase is local." </p>
<p>"They probably want to see how I'll do in a new market before helping me expand," Wavy smirks, "Are you going to miss me?" </p>
<p>"Nope–" </p>
<p>"Rude."</p>
<p>"–because you'll stay in touch, right?" Andi rolls her eyes. </p>
<p>"Oh," Wavy looks sheepish, "I'll try, but it sounds like they're going to be keeping me pretty busy."</p>
<p>"Oh I see how it is," Andi teases, "One corporate sponsorship and you're already a super busy big shot, huh?" </p>
<p>Wavy shoves Andi's face away, "Oh come on, don't be like that. I just don't want to waste an opportunity by resting on my laurels." </p>
<p>"Blah blah work ethic something something entrepreneur," Andi mocks, "Save it for a CIMChat."</p>
<p>"You know I'm going to call you out if I ever actually get on that stage, right?" </p>
<p>"Excellent, free advertising!"</p><hr/>
<p>"Has someone hacked into the system mainframe?" </p>
<p>Juliette shuts her laptop and turns to pout at Andi, "I thought I already taught you to say 'no' to Hollywood hacking." </p>
<p>"Right, sorry, " Andi swings into Juliette's office, "Uh…Don't stick unfamiliar things in your ports?" </p>
<p>"…close enough," Juliette sighs, "You'd be surprised at how often that advice needs to be given."</p>
<p>The blonde grumbles something uncharitable about the marketing department under her breath. </p>
<p>"Are we still talking about computers, or…?" </p>
<p>Juliette pulls a face, "Andi, gross! I don't care what people do, as long as they keep it out of the office."</p>
<p>"Well…in an office building this size, I can pretty much guarantee there's <em>at least</em> one incident per day," Andi shrugs, "Especially once the new batch of interns arrive."</p>
<p>"Andiiii!" Juliette whines, "That's unsanitary!" </p>
<p>"Eh, you'll be fine," Andi drops into her chair, "Private office, executive floor bathrooms…actually, how skeevy are your colleagues?" </p>
<p>Juliette groans and drops her forehead onto her desk, "You're just being mean now."</p>
<p>"Hey, I just call it like I see it," Andi spins her chair, "Anyways, I'm here for pleasure <em>and</em> business for once."</p>
<p>"Business?" Juliette turns her head sideways to look at Andi. </p>
<p>"Ehhh, loosely, " Andi wiggles her hand, "I kind of need a favor?" </p>
<p>Juliette props herself up on one elbow, "What do you need?" </p>
<p>"Well…I wouldn't ask if there was another way," Andi hesitates, "But I was wondering if you could look into Wavy's sponsorship with Optimus."</p>
<p>Juliette furrows her brow, "I don't have anything to do with PR, you know that. Hell, I didn't even know she had a deal with the company. "</p>
<p>"Yeah…" Andi grimaces, "I was hoping you could…I dunno, poke around their systems?"</p>
<p>"Andi, that's kind of a big ask," Juliette sits up and gives her friend a serious look, "I'm not saying no. Just…is it really that important to you?" </p>
<p>Andi nods. </p>
<p>"I'll see what I can do," Juliette sighs, "Is there something specific I'm supposed to be looking for?" </p>
<p>"It's…" Andi pulls her legs up so she can hug her knees, "A couple of weeks ago she told me Optimus wanted to relocate her as a part of her contract, and I haven't heard from her since. </p>
<p>"She's gone silent on social media—which doesn't make sense at all—and I just get a dead line when I call her."</p>
<p>Andi curls up tighter, "I mean, I could just be overreacting and she's just ghosting me, but something doesn't seem right."</p>
<p>Juliette raises her eyebrows, "That's definitely strange. Give me a couple minutes." </p>
<p>Andi bites her lip as she watches Juliette tap away at her laptop. Her heart sinks as Juliette's expression becomes more and more confused, until the blonde finally gives up and shuts her laptop again. </p>
<p>"Andi, there's no record of any contact between Optimus and Dahlia."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>quick note on Andi's use of Korean:<br/>1. I'm not a native speaker, so if you are and I've used the wrong words, please do let me know!<br/>2. Andi uses formal Korean for certain situations with her parents because of how she was raised (she mouths off to her parents <em>now</em>, but a younger Andi got the shit beat outta her if she wasn't polite enough, so it's second nature)</p>
<p>Like a lot of my Andi hcs, this is based on my own background—even though I'm not fluent in Vietnamese, I'm expected to at least greet people properly (dear lord there's an actual flowchart to follow, and if you fuck up you're R U D E) and while i didn't get hit for fucking up, there was lots of shame, etc. for not knowing the right thing to say</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Facade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What?" </p><p>Juliette frowns, "I'm sorry, but PR doesn't have any records about approaching or recruiting her." </p><p>"But…she had a letter," Andi stands up and starts pacing, "She showed it to me, and it looked legit. I can't imagine she'd accept a deal without talking to someone at Optimus in person either."</p><p>"…I'll keep looking into it, but I'm not expecting to find anything," Juliette looks apologetic, "There aren't any traces for me to follow."</p><p>Andi plops back into her seat, tucking her knees up again. </p><p>
  <em>"Optimus is not what you think it is!"</em>
</p><p>"Did you ever catch that guy?" Andi asks, "The one breaking in everywhere? Leather costume?" </p><p>"No? Why? You think he's related to this?" Juliette looks at Andi. </p><p>"No…just curious," Andi hums, "He was kinda weird. Said he wasn't doing it for money." </p><p>"The criminal in a costume claims he's not committing a crime for profit," Juliette says flatly, "Sounds legit."</p><p>"Did you ever figure out what he was aiming for, though?" </p><p>Juliette nods, "We thought he was trying to steal data—research, marketing analytics, that kind of thing—to sell, but it turns out he was actually trying to plant backdoors into our systems."</p><p>"Interesting. Is he still giving you guys problems?" </p><p>"As far as I can tell? He's basically disappeared," Juliette shrugs, "Maybe he decided to quit before he got caught." </p><p>"Makes sense," Andi nods, "Before I forget, thanks for poking around for me."</p><p>Juliette frowns, "I'm sorry I wasn't much help. I know you two were…are close." </p><p>"Yeah…" Andi slaps her thighs, "Well. Enough of that. Business done, time for fun! You hungry?" </p><p>A wide smile spread across Juliette's face, "I actually am! I've been craving a burger for like, two days."</p><p>"Stop N Go?" Andi suggests. </p><p>"Yeah, that sounds perfect," Juliette gets to her feet, "I drove my bike today, so–" </p><p>"Last one there is a nerd!" Andi calls out as she hops out the window. </p><p>"You can't outrun a motorcycle, Andi!" Juliette shouts out of her window. </p><p>"Watch me!" And yells as she jogs backwards, then turns around to sprint away.</p>
<hr/><p>"No way!" Andi's exhaustion flies away at the sight in front of her, "Traffic was awful! I should have had at least another two minutes!" </p><p>"Come sit down before you pass out," Juliette's eyes twinkle, "<em>Nerd</em>."</p><p>Andi drops into the booth across from Juliette and flops forward. As soon as she catches her breath, she pops her head up just enough to rest her chin on the table, "How?!" </p><p>"I told you, you can't outrun a motorcycle," Juliette grins, "Are you going to test that again on the way back?" </p><p>"God no," Andi grumbles, "I'm dumb, but I'm not <em>that</em> dumb."</p><p>Andi stiffens, then hurriedly corrects herself, "I mean, I know better than to run on a full stomach?" </p><p>"Nice try, but that only counts for one," Juliette's smile turns wry, "Two more."</p><p>"I hate this game," Andi grumbles under her breath, but she's apparently not quiet enough since Juliette drops a french fry on her head, "Aw, gross! I'm all sweaty."</p><p>"Huh, I thought you'd be more concerned for your hair than the fry," Juliette folds her arms, "And don't change the subject." </p><p>Andi glares at Juliette, but it's more petulant than angry, "I'm good at design and I'm good at running. Happy?" </p><p>"You used design last time."</p><p>"Argh!" Andi huffs, "I… I'm good at…being cute?" </p><p>Juliette snorts, "She says, cutely."</p><p>Andi's luck that she's already flushed from running. Especially since Juliette seems determined to make her blush even more. </p><p>"You have lots of good qualities, Andi," Juliette starts ticking off her fingers, "You're a good listener–" </p><p>Depends on who's talking. </p><p>"–you're successfully self-employed–" </p><p>That's honestly due to luck more than anything else. </p><p>"–and you have a unique perspective. Sometimes you'll say something offhand and–" Juliette makes a noise like an explosion "–galaxy brain."</p><p>"Sounds fake, but okay." </p><p>Juliette tosses another fry at Andi, "I'm being serious here! You're too hard on yourself." </p><p>Andi sighs in exasperation before affecting a cool demeanor—in reality, Juliette's praise has Andi screaming internally, but in a good way, for once. Kind of. </p><p>"Okay, okay, just gimme my burger," Andi makes grabby hands. </p><p>Juliette's phone occasionally interrupts their conversation, but she mutes the notifications after the third time. </p><p>"Good! That phone was close to being toast," Andi lets a few sparks dance between her fingers and wiggles them towards the phone. </p><p>Juliette gapes in horror, "No! Okay, okay, I know the rules, but we might need to make some changes because some of my stuff is off-limits for frying."</p><p>"Since when?" Andi asks curiously, "You're usually not that attached to work stuff."</p><p>Juliette grimaces, "Due to certain circumstances, I'd lose about a month's worth of work if you fry my phone." </p><p>"Oh shit, really?" Andi furrows her brow, "But wait, why not just restore it? You're obsessed with backing up data." </p><p>"Security stuff," Juliette waves a hand dismissively, "Pain in the ass, but better safe than sorry."</p><p>Juliette checks her watch—did she get another one?—and frowns, "No rush, but can we head back once you're finished? There's–" </p><p>"I'ng gun!" Andi grins around a mouthful of burger, "Yets go!"</p><p>"I <em>literally</em> said no rush! Swallow that first."</p><p>Andi's eyes light up, and she chews faster to gulp down her bite, "That's what he said!" </p><p>Juliette turns red, "Andi! You–! We're going now."</p><p>The blonde picks up their trays and heads for the exit.</p>
<hr/><p>Andi does not actually believe she can outrun a motorcycle. </p><p>She <em>does</em> believe that it's a great excuse to jog somewhere instead of taking a ride with Juliette on her bike. </p><p>Not that Andi doesn't enjoy these rides—she actually enjoys them <em>too</em> much.</p><p>It's a great excuse to snuggle up to Juliette and hold her tight, and once her face is pleasantly smooshed against the blonde's back, Andi is treated to a delightful mix of smells—the leather of Juliette's jacket, her citrusy shampoo, and sometimes just the smell of Juliette herself. </p><p>Juliette smells like sunshine—Andi has no idea how that's possible, but she <em>does</em> and it's Andi's favorite scent. </p><p>The scent bomb is doubled right now, since Juliette insists on Andi wearing her bike jacket—"You don't even have <em>sleeves</em>!"—for the ride back to the office. </p><p>The ride isn't very long—ten minutes, give or take—and Andi spends every moment savoring the experience. </p><p>When she closes her eyes, she can pretend that Juliette wants Andi to wear her jacket because the blonde likes seeing Andi in her clothes, or maybe because the whole thing appeals to Juliette's cheesy side—the blonde is <em>such</em> a romantic—or maybe Juliette wants Andi to wear it so she'll leave her own scent for Juliette to enjoy later. </p><p>Andi's imagination goes into overdrive. </p><p>Juliette bringing the leather jacket up to her office so she can sniff the sleeves when she misses Andi. Taking it home after for the same reason. Wearing it—and nothing else—to bed as she thinks about Andi and—</p><p>"Hey, did you fall asleep?" Andi feels a tap on her thigh, "We're back at the tower."</p><p>"No," Andi grumbles into Juliette's back and squeezes tighter. </p><p>"I'm tempted to try getting up to my office like this, but I suspect that won't go well," Juliette pats Andi's leg again, "Up up up!" </p><p>Andi lets go with petulant whine, "Fiiiiiiiiine."</p><p>"You're such a big baby," Juliette coos and smushes Andi's cheeks, "Does widdle Andi need a nap?" </p><p>Andi blows a wet raspberry, causing Juliette to step back and wipe her face, "You're just jealous that I <em>can</em> take a nap."</p><p>"Ouch, too accurate," Juliette laughs, "Are you going to find a patch of sunshine to sleep on in my office?" </p><p>"Don't tempt me," Andi stands and stretches, "But I was thinking I could help screen your PA candidates. You're interviewing them today, right?"</p><p>"You remembered?" Juliette seems stunned, but recovers quickly, "I…It's a lot though. Are you sure?" </p><p>"Yeah, let me handle it. You can work on your more important stuff," Andi grins, "Besides, your future PA is going to be seeing a lot of me. I want to see how they adapt."</p><p>Juliette sighs, "I trust your judgment…but don't go overboard."</p><p>"Me? Going overboard? Never!" </p><p>"My tenth birthday. You were convinced that double digits meant double <em>everything</em>. Paris is still convinced you're a walking fire hazard." </p><p>"I kinda am?" Andi gathers a single spark on her pointer finger. </p><p>"…okay, but still. Two hundred candles?" </p><p>"I thought more candles meant it'd be more likely you'd get your birthday wish…" Andi mumbles and shoves her hands in her pockets. </p><p>"Well I did, so I guess you were right," Juliette smiles, "I wished we'd be friends forever, and–" </p><p>Andi covers Juliette's mouth, "No! You jinxed it!" </p><p>Juliette gives Andi a flat look until the shorter woman removes her hand, "Do you have a reason to think we'll stop being friends?" </p><p>Yes.</p><p>"No…but still!" </p><p>"Face it, you're stuck with me for life. There's no escape," Juliette's smile grows with every word, "I got more than I asked for, honestly." </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>Does Juliette mean she wants to be more than friends? </p><p>"<em>Best</em> friends forever!" Juliette pulls Andi into a hug. </p><p>If God exists, Andi is pretty sure they're a huge fucking troll.</p>
<hr/><p>"So… Hannah, is it?" </p><p>The perky brunette nods. </p><p>"Pirates or ninjas?" </p><p>"…I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" </p><p>"Pirates. Or. Ninjas." Andi eyes Hanah intensely. </p><p>It's brief, but there's a moment the brunette's polite mask breaks, and something condescending shines through. </p><p>"Is this really relevant to the position?" Hannah manages to slip the mask back on, "I mean, that's a stu–silly question."</p><p>To her credit, Hannah doesn't flinch at her slip-up, but Andi's heard enough. </p><p>"You want to know a sillier question?" Andi smiles sweetly, "What's the difference between you and that printer?" </p><p>"Um…" </p><p>"One of them works here, and the other is you. Bye!" Andi points at the door. </p><p>Hannah looks shocked, but manages to control herself, "Thank you for the oppor–" </p><p>"Either be honest or learn how to lie better," Andi cuts her off and makes a shooing motion, "Buh-bye!" </p><p>Hannah scowls and storms out, muttering under her breath, “…weirdo…doing here?"</p><p>Andi rolls her eyes. </p><p>So far, no one has passed the first question. </p><p>She's not even looking for an answer! It's not a hard test—just don't be a dick. Andi's even fine with an eye roll if it's brief enough, but everyone so far has instantly dismissed Andi even though she's their interviewer. </p><p>She's pretty sure it's because a decent portion of the applicants are over ambitious college grads who think having a degree from a big name college means they're hot stuff.</p><p>Whatever the reason, her existence is a decent filter as more people file in and out of the conference room Andi is set up in. </p><p>Judging Andi for wearing casual clothing? Out.<br/>
Making a fuss that he's not meeting Juliette directly? Bye!<br/>
<em>Asking if Andy is 'really' qualified for her current task</em>? Fuck off. </p><p>The few candidates who <em>aren't</em> jerkwads still aren't great. </p><p>"Why should I choose you to be Juliette's PA?" </p><p>The young man in front of Andi sits up. Andi can tell he's about to give her a rehearsed answer, but that's not a problem—it's good he's prepared. </p><p>What she's looking for is if he's noticed what qualities Andi prioritizes when it comes to taking care of Juliette. </p><p>"As I've mentioned before, I'm a very organized and timely person. I will make sure Ms. Optima is able to keep to her schedule. I prefer being proactive, so if I notice an issue with her schedule or appointments, I'll work to resolve them as soon as possible."</p><p>Ehhh. Juliette doesn't need a secretary—she's got the business side of her life handled pretty well. It's the 'personal' part that's important. </p><p>"Alright, thanks for coming in. We'll call you if we need anything further."</p><p>"Thank you. Have a good day, Ms. Kim!" he waves cheerily before exiting. </p><p>Andi has to suppress the instinct to search for her mother. </p><p>She sighs and flicks through her binder for the next candidate.</p>
<hr/><p>Someone knocks on the door shortly after the last candidate leaves. </p><p>Andi assumes it's Juliette checking in, "Just get in here, nerd!" </p><p>The door creaks open to reveal a young woman with dark skin and hair, though Andi notices the tips are dyed red. She looks like a deer in the headlights—Andi's greeting probably contributed to that. </p><p>"Woops, sorry! Thought you were someone else," Andi kicks her feet up on the table. </p><p>"Andi Kim?" the girl blurts out, and instead of being embarrassed, she barrels on, "Are you still interviewing candidates for the PA position?" </p><p>Andi looks her up and down—not like that!…mostly—then nods, "Yup. Come in and take a seat." </p><p>The girl shuts the door quietly and takes the seat across from Andi. </p><p>"Hi, I'm Daisy," the girl holds her hand out to shake, "I'm an intern here."</p><p>"Hi Daisy, I'm Andi," she raises an eyebrow, "Though it seems you already knew that?" </p><p>Daisy looks embarrassed, "Yeah, I follow you on SnapShot. I didn't think I'd ever meet you in person." </p><p>"Life is funny that way," Andi shrugs, "So, what brings you here, Daisy?" </p><p>"Oh, um. I'm an intern here, and I heard the head of IT is looking for a PA?" Daisy straightens up in her seat, "I was told to come here if I wanted to interview for the position."</p><p>"Hmm. How did you hear about it?" </p><p>"Well…" Daisy's mouth tightens, "There were a lot of other interns who were…very vocal about the interview process."</p><p>Andi laughs, "I'm sure they were! How long have you been at Optimus?" </p><p>"It's my first day, actually." </p><p>Andi whistles, "And you're already itching to climb up the ladder, huh?" </p><p>"Well, I won't say that isn't part of the appeal–" </p><p>Eh, honest. Check. </p><p>"–but I also heard that the head of IT is a woman, and well…" Daisy pauses, "I figured it would be an interesting experience to work for a woman who's done so well in her field."</p><p>"And if I told you you're mistaken and your boss will be a man?"</p><p>Daisy doesn't respond immediately. Andi can almost see the gears whirring in her brain. </p><p>"I would be disappointed, but still interested in the position." </p><p>"Pirates or ninjas?"</p><p>Daisy blinks, "Um. Are we talking about who would win in a fight or who has the better aesthetic?" </p><p>Andi tilts her head. She's the first to actually engage that question on this level. </p><p>"Hmm, account for both."</p><p>"Ninjas," Daisy answers. </p><p>Andi raises an eyebrow, "Care to elaborate?" </p><p>"Aesthetically, pirates are basically unwashed sailors who steal stuff. Ninjas totally win there, hands down," Daisy gets into her explanation, "For a fight, I thought about who would do better on the other's home turf. Assuming a ninja makes it to your ship, they're pretty effective. Pirates don't stand a chance against a ninja ambush either."</p><p>"What's your favorite meme?" </p><p>Daisy gets over her surprise much more quickly this time, "Either Honey Badger or Courage Wolf. Depends on my mood."</p><p>"Cats."</p><p>"Have domesticated humans very well." </p><p>"Your boss hasn't had lunch in three days, what do you do?" </p><p>Daisy pauses, "If we have a good relationship, I'd buy a sandwich and drop it on whatever they were working on." </p><p>"And if not?" </p><p>"Get a sandwich and politely remind my boss to take care of themself when I leave it on their desk. I'd wait until I see them start eating, or at least acknowledge that there's food in front of them."</p><p>"If–" </p><p>"Hey Andi, do you want to grab dinn–oh, hi!" Juliette waves at Daisy, "Sorry, I thought you were done."</p><p>"She was, but I kind of snuck my way into the candidate pool," Daisy stands up and offers her hand, "Hi, I'm Daisy."</p><p>"Hi! I'm Juliette," she turns to look at Andi, "What does sneaking in mean?" </p><p>"She heard about the crazy interviews happening and poked her head in," Andi answers, "I'm almost done, we can get dinner after."</p><p>"Oh! Please don't let me keep you from your plans! I appreciate that you've already taken extra time to interview me."</p><p>"Hmm, how about you join us?" Andi smirks, "Think of it as an extended interview."</p><p>Daisy looks between Andi and Juliette, "That's very generous of you, but also unfair to Juliette. I know I'd feel awkward if one of my friends brought work to dinner."</p><p>Juliette looks between Andi and Daisy, brow furrowed, "But–" </p><p>"But Jules is my bestestest friend, so she'll indulge me," Andi winks at Juliette, "Right?" </p><p>Juliette just rolls her eyes at Andi, "Sure." </p><p>"If you're really okay with it, then I accept," Daisy smiles.</p>
<hr/><p>"So she puts them all over the place," Juliette laughs, "And for <em>days</em> Paris had to fish whoopee cushions out of her room."</p><p>Andi joins in, "I still send her one on her birthday every year."</p><p>"You do?" Juliette whips around to look at Andi, "She's never said anything." </p><p>"Welllll…" Andi smirks, "It would be more accurate to say I make a <em>personal</em> delivery every year."</p><p>Daisy giggles, "And you wonder why the woman hates you?" </p><p>"Uh, excuse you," Andi looks at Daisy, "She clearly loves me. She just expresses it through strongly worded emails and loud voicemails."</p><p>"Oh, my mistake," Daisy replies sarcastically, "I, too, shout angry words at people to express my affections."</p><p>"See? She gets it!" Andi gestures at Daisy. </p><p>"Daisy doesn't have to upgrade Paris' home security because <em>someone</em> keeps pranking her."</p><p>"You work in home security?" Daisy asks. </p><p>Andi snorts, then groans when Juliette elbows her. </p><p>"I dabble," Juliette answers a confused Daisy. </p><p>"Is Andi alright?" </p><p>The woman in question is still laughing. </p><p>"Andi's got a weird sense of humor," Juliette nudges her friend again, "Ignore her."</p><p>Daisy raises an eyebrow, "You know, if you asked me to do that this morning I'd be shocked, but now I totally understand." </p><p>"Hm?" </p><p>"Oh, uh," Daisy plays with her hair, "I follow Andi on SnapShot. It's been really cool getting to know the person behind the lens." </p><p>"Good, Andi could use more friends," Juliette ruffles Andi's bangs. </p><p>"Oh my god, you make it sound like I'm a kindergartener on a playdate!" Andi scowls. </p><p>"But nothing's caught on fire," Daisy jokes. </p><p>Andi gapes, "Betrayed! By mine own fan!" </p><p>"Hey Juliette, should we get some cheese for Andi's whine?" </p><p>Juliette offers Daisy a hi-five, and she takes it. </p><p>"I have to say…this might be the weirdest interview I've ever had," Daisy pauses, "Actually…I don't mean this in a rude way, but how come you're interviewing people for Optimus? Is this your day job?" </p><p>Andi smirks, "No it's not. I don't have a day job, actually. The head of IT happens to be a good friend of mine, so I'm helping her out."</p><p>Andi doesn't elaborate—Daisy's confusion is too much fun. </p><p>"You're getting too smug, I have to burst your bubble," Juliette boops Andi, then faces Daisy, "Hi Daisy. I'm Juliette Optima, head of IT at Optimus. Would you like to be my personal assistant?"</p>
<hr/><p>"That was kind of mean," Juliette frowns. </p><p>"She was a good sport about it though," Andi says, "And I thought it'd be a good way for your new PA to get over the awkward phase. This way Daisy will be comfortable launching a sandwich at you when you miss too many meals." </p><p>"Andi, I don't think <em>anyone</em> gets comfortable enough to do that besides you."</p><p>"Hmm. Well, she did say she'd just plop your lunch on top of whatever you're currently working on. Guess that will have to do."</p><p>Juliette stops, "What kind of questions were you asking? How did sandwich launching come up?" </p><p>"…so you might get some angry complaints, but there was a method to my madness, I promise!" </p><p>Juliette shrugs and continues walking, "I doubt you rattled anyone enough to go through the whole process of filing a complaint."</p><p>"Oh, definitely. The whiniest ones aren't patient enough for that."</p>
<hr/><p>"I'm not patient enough to keep waiting for answers," Andi mutters to herself, "Hold on, Wavy. I'll find you."</p><p>Andi sets off an EMP burst to knock out any nearby security cameras, then quickly swaps her current outfit for the one in her duffel bag. </p><p>In hindsight, Andi has to give Mr. Leather some credit. Even if his getup is cheesy as hell, at least it looks decent. She felt <em>really</em> stupid earlier when she finally put her disguise together and looked in the mirror. </p><p>At least it's functional. </p><p>Black tights, black spandex on top, black shoes, a swim cap to hide her hair, a black t-shirt—tied to cover her most of her head—and a pair of tinted goggles. Hopefully it's enough to keep herself from being recognized. </p><p>The last part of her outfit—costume?—took the bulk of her preparation efforts. Regular gloves stifled her power, but fingerless gloves wouldn't stop her from leaving prints all over the place. Andi ended up attaching leather finger covers—that's a thing, apparently—to a pair of open palmed MMA gloves. She'll need to adjust to using her palms to channel electricity, but that's not difficult—for climbing, at least. </p><p>For fighting…well, hopefully Andi won't need to zap anyone. </p><p>She climbs up the nearest wall and hides her duffel on the rooftop. Andi is playing it safe tonight, so she's still a couple blocks away from Optimus tower, but rooftop hopping is much quicker than travelling on the ground. Andi's not even winded when she finally stops in an alley across the street from her target. </p><p>Andi takes a deep breath to steel herself. </p><p>"Sorry, Jules." </p><p>She lets out another EMP burst, then makes her way up the tower.</p>
<hr/><p>If Andi didn't spend so much of her free time here, Optimus would be <em>hell</em> to navigate. On top of the 'everywhere looks the same' thing going on, the signage is pretty awful. </p><p>Still, Andi manages to make her way to the PR department  without any issues—no wonder Mr. Leather broke in so easily, where's security?—and starts poking around. Unfortunately, there aren't any papers clearly labelled 'evil kidnapping plans', so Andi has to skim through a few piles before deciding it's a waste of time. </p><p>Maybe she'll have better luck with a computer?</p><p>"Oh man, I can't believe there are people who actually do this."</p><p>Andi turns a computer on and…wow. This idiot actually put his login info on a post-it note. <em>On his computer monitor</em>. </p><p>Poor Jules. No wonder she always seems overworked. </p><p>Andi sticks a flash drive into the computer and copies everything she can—there's not much locally, but she's able to access the department's network and get a decent amount of stuff. It'll be a pain in the ass to go through, but hopefully she can find <em>something</em>. </p><p>"One last stop…" </p><p>Andi makes her way to the executive floor—dodging security by climbing outside. The head of PR has a separate office up here, and Andi's hoping he's lax about security there since it's more private. </p><p>Fun fact: due to fire safety regulations, electric locks—like the one on the door in front of her—stay unlocked when unpowered. </p><p>Andi sends a burst of power through the door handle, and…it's still locked. </p><p>Huh. Maybe she needs to use a little more juice to fry the lock. She sends another burst, and yet another when the door handle still doesn't budge. </p><p>"Forgot your key?" </p><p>Andi whips around, her fists already up and ready for a fight. Instead of a security guard, however, she sees Mr. Leather leaning against a cubicle behind her. </p><p>He wiggles his fingers in greeting, "Hi there. Come here often?" </p><p>Andi tenses. On the one hand, she's still pretty ticked off about their last encounter. On the other hand…if he can get her inside, she's willing to swallow her pride. </p><p>"Maybe. Why do you care?" Andi rasps to disguise her voice. </p><p>"Ooh, husky. I like that!" Mr. Leather laughs, "As for why I ask, well… I'm searching for like-minded individuals to work with. Unfortunately, you can't just put 'Looking for fellow anti-Optimus vigilantes' in the classifieds."</p><p>"…vigilante? I'm pretty sure we're just criminals."</p><p>"Por que no los dos? Criminal just means we're acting against the law. The key point–" he steps away from the wall, his body posture no longer playful, "–is why you're here. Something tells me you're not just trying to make a quick buck."</p><p>"I'm not. Are you saying you aren't either?" </p><p>Mr. Leather relaxes, "Nope! But that's a long story I can tell you <em>after</em> we're done here. May I?" </p><p>He gestures at the door, and Andi steps aside. </p><p>"By the way, you can call me Bat."</p><p>Bat does something with a metal circle and a buzzing device, then opens the door with a flourish, "After you m'lady."</p><p>Andi eyes him warily as she walks inside. He either can't tell or doesn't care because he <em>curtsies</em> as she passes by.</p><p>"Sooooo," Bat drawls as he follows her inside, "Care to tell me what you're looking for?" </p><p>"No," Andi grunts. Bat's been useful, but that doesn't mean she trusts him, "You?" </p><p>"Oh, the usual. Shady records, dirty deals—sometimes if I get lucky I'll find actual names attached to them too."</p><p>Andi sifts through a pile of papers—she should've brought a camera or something, "Blackmail?" </p><p>"No," Bat turns a computer on, "Evidence. Enough to present a solid case to the public about Optimus' true nature."</p><p>Andi hums in acknowledgement. Bat seems a little kooky, but so far he hasn't done anything objectionable. Hell, if he's being honest, then Andi's the one with more selfish motivations. </p><p>She watches him tap away at the keyboard, filling up a window with code. Despite being a computer genius' bestie, Andi has no clue what he's doing—but at least he seems competent. </p><p>"I want copies of whatever you're grabbing," Andi holds out her flashdrive.</p><p>He nods his head towards the computer, "Sure. Stick it in there."</p><p>It takes a <em>lot</em> of self control for Andi to refrain from commenting. </p><p>"Be gentle," Bat jokes, "Might be a tight fit."</p><p>"Is this the time?" Andi's throat is starting to hurt from how she's speaking. </p><p>"We're just waiting for files to copy," Bat looks her up and down, "And you look like you're wound up tighter than a ball of yarn, so…"  </p><p>"…whatever," Andi grunts, "I'll wait outside."</p>
<hr/><p>Bat pops out of the office a few minutes later, and now that she's at a better angle, Andi can see he has some sort of electric lockpick, which he uses to re-lock the door. A screen pops out of his forearm and he taps a few keys. </p><p>"Hmm, what did you do to the door before I got here?" </p><p>"I tried to knock out the power," Andi admits. She'd rather keep the details of her power secret, but Bat could probably figure out what happened anyways. </p><p>"Congrats, you did it. But now it won't come back on," Bat sighs, "Can you do it again to some of the other doors? Muddy the trail."</p><p>Andi holds a hand out, "Flash drive. I'll do the doors after you leave."</p><p>"Don't want me watching? Got performance anxiety?" </p><p>"More like I don't want to give you a free show." </p><p>Bat's response is cut off by the sound of heavy footsteps. </p><p>A <em>lot</em> of heavy footsteps. </p><p>"Shit," he mutters, "They weren't supposed to–can you fight?" </p><p>"Seems like we'll have to," Andi readies herself as a pair of guards spot them—and radio for backup.</p><p>"Uh, about that…" </p><p>Andi glances at him, "What?" </p><p>"I'm not so great at the fighting thing," Bat admits. </p><p>Andi rolls her eyes, "Don't slow me down."</p><p>The guards shout at them, but Andi ignores their commands and charges forward. She can't use her powers here—not blatantly, at least. </p><p>Andi can work with that. </p><p>They need to get out of here before reinforcements arrive, which means Andi needs to take these guys down quickly. She trips the first guard as he tries to punch her, and she takes his shock baton. She pokes him with it while discreetly using her palm to actually knock him out. The second guard stumbles back and shouts into her radio with panic. Andi throws the baton at her, then uses the distraction to put the guard in a sleeper hold. </p><p>Andi doesn't actually choke the guard out—she doesn't want to accidentally kill anyone. She waits a few moments before zapping instead. </p><p>"We gotta go," Andi looks around, trying to remember the fastest way out. </p><p>"This way!" Bat takes off. Andi follows him through identical hallways until they end up barrelling out of an emergency exit. Bat bends over, breathing heavily. </p><p>"Keep going," Andi nudges Bat as she passes by. </p><p>They run another few blocks together, then wait inside an alley. </p><p>"Coast is clear," Bat says while looking at his forearm, "They didn't bother trying to chase us."</p><p>"Hm?" Andi's starting to feel her throat get sore from rasping. </p><p>Thankfully, Bat picks up her question, "I've got access to traffic cameras. We're good." </p><p>"Flash drive," Andi holds her hand out again. </p><p>Bat tosses towards her, then holds out a card for her to take, "Here. Feel free to call me anytime. Wink."</p><p>"…did you actually just way 'wink'?" Andi snatches the offered card. </p><p>"How else would you know I'm winking?" Bat shrugs, "Before I go, do you have a name, or am I just going to keep calling you random nicknames in my head?" </p><p>Andi pauses, "…Cat."</p><p>"Cat the cat burglar," Bat claps excitedly, "Excellent. It's been bright to meet you!"</p><p>"Wha–?" </p><p>He throws something at the ground, causing a huge flash. Even with her goggles on, Andi has to shield her eyes as she hears him run away. </p><p>"…weirdo," Andi grumbles.</p>
<hr/><p>Andi writes the phone number down in code—she had weird interests growing up—and burns the card. </p><p>She's not stupid enough to use her own phone, so she buys a cheap burner and walks a couple blocks away from her apartment before texting. </p><p>(She's not doing a whole phone call with that raspy voice.)</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Cat</strong><br/>
i saw an ad for anti-Optimus vigilantes? 
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Bat</strong><br/>
👀<br/>
would this happen to be my feline friend from the other night? 
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Cat</strong><br/>
friend is a strong word
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Bat</strong><br/>
ouch i gtg get some ice for that burn<br/>
but srsly if you're interested in joining a team, follow these directions
</p><p>A team? </p><p>That means more support…but also more people that could potentially expose her. Andi doesn't think she could face Juliette if the blonde finds out about her recent nighttime activities.</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Cat</strong><br/>
how do i know that's not some kind of trap? 
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Bat</strong><br/>
bat's honor?<br/>
sorry but ur gonna have to just trust me<br/>
bc if you don't, then it doesn't matter what i tell u
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Cat</strong><br/>
you don't even look like a bat, dude<br/>
and fine. i'll be there in an hour</p><p>That should be enough time for her to fetch her costume—she needs a cooler word—and change on her way to the meeting spot.</p>
<hr/><p>No wonder Bat is so kooky—this whole place looks straight out of a comic book! Andi doesn't even want to think about how he's commandeered the subway system for his own use. </p><p>A masked man with white hair clears his throat, "I suppose you're the new member Bat mentioned?" </p><p>Andi just nods, then looks around—she doesn't see Bat, unless he changed his costume and started speaking in third person. There's a masked woman standing nearby who looks like the textbook definition of butch beefcake. </p><p>"Right…" the man in white frowns, "I guess I'll introduce myself first. Call me Wolf." </p><p>The butch next to him raises her hand, "Badger."</p><p>A hologram flickers into existence from the main computer area, "And I'm Bat!" </p><p>On second glance, Andi notices that even if they have different designs, Wolf and Badger are wearing suits similar to Bat's. Maybe Bat forced them to take animal code names as a condition for supplying them? </p><p>"Cat," Andi doesn't rasp, but she does pitch her voice lower. </p><p>"Aw, I miss the husky voice. I figured it was a little harsh on you though. Here," a drawer slides out of the main console, "I got you a present."</p><p>Andi walks over to examine Bat's 'present'. At first glance, it looks like a basic half-mask made out of plastic, but when Andi picks it up, it's heavier than she expects. </p><p>"Ooh, tap the switch on the side before you put it on!" </p><p>She does, and a cat's mouth lights up on the front of the mask. The mask is now officially too cool for her to turn down. </p><p>Andi slips it on, sliding the bottom half of her t-shirt "mask" down afterwards. When she speaks, her voice sounds like a sexy AI that secretly wants to kill you. </p><p>"Test, te–wow!" Andi looks at Bat's hologram, "Holy shit. Did you make this in a single day?" </p><p>"It's just a simple modification from another project," Bat pauses, "I know you're hesitant to trust others, but if you join, I can supply you with more tech–like the snazzy suits Badger and Wolf are wearing."</p><p>"I was under the impression she already joined," Wolf says. </p><p>Andi looks around, "I won't lie, the offer is tempting…but I don't know what you're all about. What's your goal?" </p><p>"To stop Optimus from abusing its power," Badger answers, "Underneath the PR, Optimus is just another large corporation stepping on innocents for their own gain."</p><p>Andi frowns, "I can respect a proletarian uprising, but how far are you guys willing to go? What about the people at Optimus who are innocent?" </p><p>"We would be hypocrites if our actions end up hurting civilians," Badger replies, "Minimizing collateral damage is a high priority." </p><p>"As for your second question," Wolf adds, "We're aware that the average employee probably has no clue. The upper management, though–" </p><p>Andi tenses. </p><p>"–it's possible some are innocent, but it's more likely that they're willfully unaware at best."</p><p>There's a tense silence as Wolf keeps his stern gaze on Andi. </p><p>"Do I have to take my mask off if I join?" </p><p>Wolf shakes his head, "No, though I hope you will come to trust us enough to do so in the future."</p><p>"Welcome to the masked robot voice club!" Bat cheers. His avatar even makes a little smiley, "…that was a yes, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'll join your club," Andi looks around the room again, "What do you call this place? A clubhouse?" </p><p>"I prefer 'headquarters' or 'base'," Wolf replies. </p><p>Andi shrugs with one shoulder, "Boring, but okay."</p><p>She makes a beeline for the closest couch—there's a bunch laying around, "So. How exactly do I fit into your furry club?" </p><p>Wolf flushes bright red while Badger facepalms. Bat laughs hysterically.</p><p>"There's two of them now," Wolf groans.</p>
<hr/><p>There's not much for the group—sorry, "The Syndicate"—to catch Andi up on, so Wolf and Badger leave after Bat volunteers to 'train the newbie'. She's surprised to find out that <em>Wolf</em>somehow."</p><p>"I'm not doing anything that could expose my identity. Even a burner phone could leave enough traces to find my home," Andi crosses her arms, "And there could be trackers in any communicator you give me."</p><p>Bat sighs, "They'll only turn on in case of emergency! What if you get kidnapped?" </p><p>"That's not funny," Andi snarls, "And it wouldn't even be useful if I was abducted. They'd strip me of any electronics. Maybe even set up a short radius jammer."</p><p>Bat pauses, "Sore spot?" </p><p>"You think?" Andi glares at the image. </p><p>"I apologize. I do still believe being able to track your location <em>in case of an emergency</em> is important."</p><p>"Pull up a city map."</p><p>To his credit, Bat does so without asking why. </p><p>"I'm going to draw a few circles. Those areas are going to be dead zones. No tracking allowed."</p><p>"…that sounds like an agreeable compromise," Bat says, "I can set something up on my end to do that automatically, but I'm assuming you'd like something on your end for reassurance?" </p><p>"…no. I'll take a leap of faith," Andi folds her arms, "Just don't give me a reason to mistrust you."</p><p>Andi indicates a few areas to block off—around her apartment, Juliette's apartment, some other areas she frequents, some she doesn't, and thin 'bridges' between zones.</p><p>She has to argue with Bat about turning the area around Optimus a dead zone, but he eventually concedes.</p><p>"You realize that's super shady, though, right?" </p><p>"I have my reasons. Looks like this is where <em>you</em> will have to trust <em>me</em>."</p><p>"…fair point," Bat chuckles. </p><p>Andi tilts her head. If she ignores how they first ran into each other, Bat seems decent. That's not really saying a lot, but still…Andi can't help but wonder if he'd be a good match for Juliette. </p><p>Andi knows her friend would be <em>so</em> into the whole Romeo/Juliette thing. Not just because of the pun, either—forbidden love would be right up Juliette's alley. The blonde has always wanted a storybook romance. </p><p>…couldn't some of those things apply if Andi approached her as Cat? </p><p>Andi slaps herself, almost reflexively. That way lies madness. </p><p>"Cat? Are you okay?" </p><p>"I'm fine. Just a twitch," Bat doesn't need to know about her weird coping skills. </p><p>"Uh-huh. Right," Bat pauses, "Do you need medical care? I could arrange something discreet if–" </p><p>"No. No, I'm fine," Andi waves him off. She's lowkey upset that he just earned himself a bunch of brownie points for offering. </p><p>"Are you seeing anyone?" she blurts out. </p><p>"…no?" Bat says cautiously, "I don't know why that came out weird. No. I'm single. Um. Are you–I mean…You're very pretty–I promise I haven't been staring or anything, but I–" </p><p>"Wasn't asking for me, sorry!" Andi makes an "X" with her arms, "I just thought you and a friend of mine would get along well. Also, I'm super gay. Sorry dude."</p><p>"Oh, bu–Right. Okay. Um. If you don't need anything else, I'm going to go now?" </p><p>"Uh…I think I'm good. You said this thingy will direct the trains?" Andi holds up the phone Bat gave her. </p><p>"Yup! Yup! And you can text me if you have any issues, or y'know, anytime. For any reason, or no reason. Like if you want to hang out?" </p><p>Andi stares at Bat, "<em>Dude</em>."</p><p>"I'm not hitting on you! I promise! I'm trying to be friendly!" </p><p>"Do you hit on all your friends?" she asks sarcastically. </p><p>"Uh, I don't have a lot of friends. My best friend hits on me sometimes? I think?" </p><p>Andi sighs, "You seem like an okay dude. Don't fuck it up by thinking you can convert me or something gross."</p><p>"No! No, I respect you and your sexuality. I'm just awkward and sleep deprived. I'm-gonna-go-bye!" </p><p>Andi keeps looking at the—now blank—console. </p><p>"…still a weirdo."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>♪The sun goes down. The stars come out. And all that counts is–♪</em>
</p><p>"I thought we agreed to not mention that again! Ever!" Andi hisses. </p><p>"Uh… Is this Andi? It's Daisy, um, Juliette's PA?" </p><p>Andi stares at her phone. She doesn't remember adding Juliette's office phone, but maybe she'll save it as Daisy's in case this happens again. </p><p>"Yeah, I remember. What's up?" Andi's brain catches up, "Is Jules okay? Did something happen?" </p><p>"She's not hurt or anything–" </p><p>Andi sighs in relief. </p><p>"–but she's in a pretty bad state. I've cleared her entire schedule, but she insists on staying at work anyways. Um. I know this isn't very professional of me to ask, but–" </p><p>"I'll be there in fif–ten. Ten minutes. Bye," Andi hangs up—a little rude, but Daisy will understand.</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Cat</strong><br/>
hey nerd, are the trains for business only or can i use them whenever?<br/>
and do you have cams in them? 
</p><p>Bat responds quickly—Andi hopes that isn't because he's being overeager…</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Bat</strong><br/>
feel free to take a ride whenever u want<br/>
wait does that sound sexual?<br/>
i didnt mean to sorry!!!<br/>
uh, trains no, some stops yes<br/>
ur deadzone areas are either cam free or they'll turn off when ur 200ft away<br/>
is that too close? i have to upgrade ur phone for farther
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Cat</strong><br/>
thanks! and we're good dude, chill out. 
</p><p>As a precaution, Andi wears an oversized hoodie and sunglasses during her trip to Optimus. She's not too concerned since Bat's been keeping up his side of the deal—she can tell. </p><p>It's really, really hard, and it takes a lot of focus, but Andi can sort of "feel" the waves a device gives off. The first time she entered a deadzone, the phone stopped transmitting <em>something</em>, and while Andi can't be sure it isn't GPS shit, there's a limit to the amount of paranoia she'll indulge.</p>
<hr/><p>"You know what you and that computer have in common?" </p><p>Juliette wearily turns to face Andi. No wonder Daisy called—Juliette looks <em>awful</em>, "Mm?" </p><p>"You're both going to sleep," Andi flicks through her (regular) phone, "Save what you need to then turn it off. I'll call for a ride–you wanna go to your place or mine?" </p><p>Juliette is way too tired to notice Andi wince at the end of her sentence, "Mmkay. Yours? Mine's messy."</p><p>Andi purses her lips, and examines Juliette again, "Wait here." </p><p>She pops her head outside Juliette's door and sees Daisy at her desk. </p><p>"Hey, Daisy. Could I borrow you for a sec?" </p><p>Daisy jumps and beams at Andi, "How did you–Nevermind. Sure. How can I help?" </p><p>"I need to get my exercise in somehow. Parkour is fun," and much easier when you can cling to walls, "But I need you to check if Jules has a fever. I just scaled four stories so…" </p><p>"You're too hot," Daisy covers her mouth, "I meant literally! Not…whatever, you know what I meant."</p><p>Juliette is asleep in her chair when they get back. Daisy timidly touches the back of her hand to Juliette's forehead and grimaces. </p><p>"Yeah, she's definitely running a fever. Are you taking her home, or should I call for–" </p><p>"Don't worry about it, kid," Andi pats her shoulder, "Go ahead and take the rest of the day off. I'm pretty sure Jules would agree if she was awake…and lucid."</p><p>Daisy nods and scurries back to her desk. Andi kneels in front of Juliette's chair and gently shakes her knee. </p><p>"Mrrmgh noooo."</p><p>"Jules I need you to be awake for a little bit, okay? You can sleep once we get to the car," Andi looks around, "Is there anything you need to take with you or lock up?" </p><p>Juliette blinks and scans her desk. She fumbles with a few keys before unlocking a drawer and shoving a bunch of papers inside. She puts her laptop in her bag, then nods sleepily. </p><p>"Mmkay, 'm good", she gets to her feet, taking a moment to balance herself. </p><p>"Here, let me–" Andi reaches for Juliette's bag, but the blonde jerks it away. The sudden motion throws her off, and it's only Andi's quick reflexes that save Juliette from kissing the floor. </p><p>Juliette blinks again, "Sorry. Reflex. Here."</p><p>Andi takes the offered bag and slings it over her shoulder, "You good to go?" </p><p>"Mhm," Juliette holds her hand out and wiggles her fingers. </p><p>It's something Juliette did when they were little—a silent request to hold hands. </p><p>Andi sighs and laces their fingers together. She's not cruel enough to deny Juliette when the blonde could clearly use the comfort. Andi leads them to a side exit—Juliette wouldn't want people to see her like this—then lets Juliette lean against her until their Hyper arrives. </p><p>Juliette basically knocks out as soon as they're seated, though she mumbles something as she drops her head onto Andi's shoulder. </p><p>"Th'nks, love you 'ndi."</p><p>Juliette reaches for Andi's hand again, so the shorter woman lets their fingers intertwine, "I love you too, Jules."</p>
<hr/><p>Andi half drags, half carries Juliette to her bedroom. The blonde immediately flops down onto the mattress—"oof"—and starts to doze off. </p><p>"Hey, c'mon," Andi shakes Juliette's shoulder, "You gotta get changed and then I'll tuck you in, okay?" </p><p>Juliette grumbles—Andi can't deny that it's pretty cute—but follows instructions. Andi sighs in relief…she isn't sure what she'd do if Juliette couldn't change on her own. </p><p>"Okay, up you go–" </p><p>Juliette sluggishly slides up until she can slip under the covers. </p><p>"–aaaand one Julerritto coming up."</p><p>Andi tucks the blankets around and underneath Juliette—the final result is, indeed, a blanket burrito with a blonde head poking out the top. Andi carefully removes her glasses and sets them on the nightstand. </p><p>"Good night Jules," Andi kisses her forehead—friends can do that, right? She's not being creepy?—and heads for the exit. </p><p>"Whur go'n?" </p><p>Andi turns around and gets hit by the most powerful weapon she's ever faced—Juliette's puppy pout. </p><p>Maybe Andi can talk her way out, "Not far. I'll just be in the living room if you need me. Get some sleep."</p><p>She starts to leave again, only to stop when Juliette does her tea-kettle impression. She sighs deeply—looks like she failed her persuasion roll. </p><p>"Yes, Jules?" Andi faces her friend again. </p><p>"Staaaaaaay," Juliette yawns, "Cuddle me?" </p><p>Andi is weak, "Sure, Jules. Just give me a sec to change."</p><p>Andi quickly strips and puts a big shirt on before walking towards the bed. Juliette has an odd expression—serene, but also somewhat confused.</p><p>"You know I gotta unroll you now, right?" </p><p>"Mm-mm," Juliette disagrees, "Join the baerritto."</p><p>Andi must have misheard, "Alright, blanket burrito it is."</p><p>"Baaaerrito," Juliette drawls. </p><p>Andi just focuses on making Juliette comfortable. There's no point in getting worked up over fever talk. </p><p>"Comfy?" Andi asks once both she and the blankets are wrapped around Juliette. </p><p>"Yeah," Juliette hums happily, "G'night."</p><p>Juliette knocks out in seconds, leaving Andi alone with her thoughts. </p><p>This is fine. Andi is fine. She can handle this.</p>
<hr/><p>Andi is less than fine. </p><p>Honestly, she cuddles and sleeps (platonically) with Juliette all the time, so she's not having that much of an issue with awkward feelings. At least, not more than usual. </p><p>Her actual problem is that she's trapped in a blanket burrito with a feverish Juliette. Andi already tends to run warm—there's a reason she doesn't wear sleeves year round.</p><p>(Technically the reason is that it helps her pick up ladies, but her body temperature means she's comfortable despite showing more skin.)</p><p>Andi's blankets are <em>also</em> very warm. The only reason she hasn't replaced them with lighter ones is because they're the same ones she's had since she was a kid, and Juliette <em>loves</em> them. All of these things added together means that Andi feels way too hot and disgustingly sweaty. </p><p>Aaaaand now Juliette's somehow rolled around and Andi is even more stuck because she's become the blonde's body pillow. </p><p>In any other situation she'd probably appreciate being squished against Juliette's boobs, but right now it's just making it harder to breathe. Andi manages to wriggle enough to get some space, but that just makes Juliette grumble sleepily—again, it would be cute if Andi wasn't suffering—and pull her in closer. </p><p>And this time Juliette makes her grip more secure by hooking a leg around Andi's hip. </p><p>Great. </p><p>Absolutely fan-fucking-tastic. </p><p>Andi grumbles to herself, "I'm such a useless lesbian."</p>
<hr/><p>Juliette inhales deeply as she wakes up. Andi feels a few exploratory pats before the blonde opens her eyes. </p><p>"Andi?" she furrows her brow, "How come you're in my bed? Did we have a sleepover?" </p><p>"Wow," Andi says flatly, "How many all-nighters have you pulled in the last week?" </p><p>Juliette looks away, "Uh…not too many?"</p><p>Andi gives her a flat stare. </p><p>"Just a few…" Juliette mumbles, "There may or may not have been consecutive nights."</p><p>"I thought work was settling down!" Andi's eyes widen, "You can't keep doing this to yourself, Jules."</p><p>Juliette's face drops with shame, "I know, I know. Just…I have some side projects that have been eating a lot of my time. It's taken a while, but I finally managed to get some help with it. Delegating the work was a job in itself, but that's over now."</p><p>"I'm glad you've stopped taking everything on yourself for once," Andi squeezes Juliette, "Is there anything I can help with?" </p><p>"No, sorry," the blonde looks around, "Though I'm guessing you've already helped me a lot. I don't remember going to your apartment…" </p><p>"Daisy was worried, so she called in the big guns," Andi pulls an arm out from under the covers to flex, "She's a good egg." </p><p>"I'll have to thank her later…she's been a godsend, honestly."</p><p>"I told her to take the rest of today off since I figured that's something you'd want."</p><p>"You're right," Juliette hugs Andi tightly, "Thanks, Andi."</p><p>Juliette's arms relax, but she keeps her chin on Andi's shoulder, "I feel like our friendship has mostly been you taking care of me lately. I really, <em>really</em> appreciate it."</p><p>She pulls back to look Andi in the eye, "I might be a hot mess sometimes, but I want to be there for you too. You'll come to me if you need help, right? I feel like I've been a bad friend." </p><p>"Jules, you're fine," Andi gives her an easy smile, "Everyone has their ups and downs. I could go make a bunch of poor decisions you have to rescue me from if that'll make you feel better."</p><p>"Oh god, please don't," Juliette looks horrified, "I don't want to know what you consider a 'poor' decision. Just be yourself, I can bail you out when building security finally catches you scaling the tower."</p><p>Andi panics until she realizes Juliette wasn't talking about her night-time exploits, "Wha–Oh, right. Nah, I get the feeling they aren't paid enough to bother chase me down."</p><p>Juliette laughs and drops her forehead onto Andi's shoulder, "Do you remember that one time you were being chased by a rent-a-cop at the mall and you just kept going in a loop?" </p><p>"Oh! It was that guy who got pissy because I brought a drink inside the department store, right?" </p><p>"I think he was more upset about you calling him a nosy tryhard and telling him you'd throw away your drink when he threw away his ugly toupee."</p><p>"And after he stopped jerking off to his imaginary authority," Andi grins, "I remember you wanted to talk him down after he started running after me, but instead you ended up sitting on a bench and hi-fiving me every lap."</p><p>"He didn't have a valid reason to chase you! Hell, he should have explicit orders to <em>not</em> chase people. Liability slash he's not a real cop."</p><p>"Huh. I never thought about that," Andi frowns, "Would've made convincing my parents I wasn't becoming a 'juvenile delinquent' a bit easier."</p><p>Juliette grimaces, "Your parents are awful." </p><p>"Yup," Andi says flatly, "My mom actually left me a long, detailed voice message after I broke up with Dahlia. </p><p>"She basically said that my parents thought the break-up was my fault, and that I should apologize for whatever mistake I made, then grovel until she takes me back."</p><p>"Andi! You never said anything about that!" Juliette's brow furrows, "Was this when I was being awkward? God, I'm so sorry."</p><p>"I'm over it. I was ticked off, but then I remembered they don't know shit about me, so why care?" Andi gently pushes Juliette away, "If you want to make up for it, though…let's pause and change. It's like a sauna in here!" </p><p>Juliette blinks, then notices how sweaty they are, "Oh. Could I use your–" </p><p>"Yeah, go ahead!" Andi awkwardly rolls out of bed, "I'll order some lunch—Chinese sound good?" </p><p>"Mhm!" Juliette stretches and Andi stubbornly maintains her gaze on her phone, "You know what I like."</p><p>Juliette stands up and gives Andi another hug before grabbing a new set of clothes, "Wanna play Breach 2 after?" </p><p>"Sure! I'm in a really grind-y bit though." </p><p>"Then you'll get through it faster with help," Juliette smiles.</p>
<hr/><p>Juliette's energy fades an hour or so after their meal—a testament to how overworked she is—and she begrudgingly lets Andi tuck her back into bed. </p><p>"You still have a low fever, but nothing a bit of 'R&amp;R' can't fix," Andi sits on the edge of her bed, "Call in sick tomorrow–or call it a mental health day, whatever works for you."</p><p>Juliette looks like she's desperately trying to hold back a protest. </p><p>Andi's eyes narrow, "The company can go without you for a day, and if they can't, you've got a bad system set up." </p><p>Juliette grimaces, "I have time sensitive projects, but I can take care of them remotely. Just an hour or two with my laptop?" </p><p>"Let's see how you're doing tomorrow," Andi stands up, "Just focus on getting some rest for now. Good night, Jules." </p><p>"Wait, where are you going?" Juliette looks confused, "Don't tell me you're sleeping on the couch." </p><p>"I've got some errands to run," Andi starts changing her clothes, "I'll probably be back pretty late. Call me if you need anything."</p><p>"Oh…okay?" Juliette answers faintly, "Good night, then."</p><p>"Sweet dreams, Jules," Andi finishes slipping a pair of skinny jeans on. </p><p>"Uh-huh."</p><p>Andi smiles—Juliette must be really sleepy. The blonde looks like she's already half-way to lalaland. Andi impulsively goes back to kiss Juliette on the forehead, then hastily leaves before the blonde can respond.</p>
<hr/><p>"Bat, are you around?" Andi calls out. She's still masked up in case there are cameras, but the base seems empty. </p><p>"Of course not," his avatar flickers on, "I'm a Bat, not a round."</p><p>"I don't know whether I'm disgusted or impressed," Andi pulls a face—then remembers he can't see it. </p><p>"I usually have that effect on people. It's part of my charm."</p><p>Andi raises an eyebrow, "What charm? Don't tell me this is how you usually approach people for dates."</p><p>"This may surprise you, but I'm not really a person who asks others out all that often–" </p><p>"I'm shocked," Andi deadpans. </p><p>"–because I'm usually the one being approached." </p><p>"Now I'm <em>actually</em> shocked."</p><p>"Rude! Did you just come here to bully me?" </p><p>"Please, I'm giving you a light roasting at most," Andi scoffs, "I just wanted to drop some stuff off and say hi if you were around." </p><p>Andi stores a few sets of generic looking outfits in the locker room, "I wasn't expecting you to actually be here—well, mostly here. Are you usually online this late?" </p><p>"Sometimes. I really want to finish making your new suit, so…" Bat displays a shrug emoji, "Since you're here, do you want to take a look at the designs I'm considering?" </p><p>Andi double checks her appearance in a nearby mirror—her hair is tucked away, and she's wearing the voice mask Bat gave her. She's tempted to keep her sunglasses on, but that means she won't see colors accurately. </p><p>"Do you have cameras in here?" </p><p>"Some, yes, for security purposes. I turned all the internal ones off when you came in."</p><p>Andi decides to test that—she pulls her shirt up and spins in a circle, flashing any potential cameras.</p><p>There's a minute of silence before Andi responds, "Then sure, show me whatcha got!" </p><p>"Were you pulling a prank or something? I'll still know it was you if you drew dicks everywhere or something."</p><p>"Nah, I just flashed my titties to see if you were being honest."</p><p>"You <em>what</em>?!" </p><p>"Or maybe I'm just pulling your leg, you'll never know," Andi teases, "Now lemme see those designs."</p><p>"…right. Here," Bat displays a few computer generated models and has them slowly spin. </p><p>"Sticking with the white theme?" Andi examines the various highlights, "To match the mask?" </p><p>"I can accommodate your color preference. Everything goes well with black, after all." </p><p>Andi rubs her chin, "You already have blue, orange…" </p><p>"Mhm. And I've got dibs on gold."</p><p>"Hm," Andi pretends to think about her choice, "I guess that means I should take purple."</p><p>"Should?" </p><p>"Color wheel," Andi shrugs, "Pink or purple would fit, but I'm more into purple than pink."</p><p>"Color theory, huh?" Bat recolors the highlights in purple, and he somehow nails Andi's favorite shade—the color of her power, "How's that, my artsy friend?" </p><p>"Kinda bright, but I like it," Andi looks over each design. </p><p>The first design is the most bulky, with prominent armor panels covering her torso—no boob-shaped plate, thankfully—shoulders, forearms, thighs, and shins. The black plates are outlined in purple, and the suit underneath is black with a purple hexagonal pattern.</p><p>The second one goes completely opposite in terms of weight—it's basically a catsuit (ha!) with a purple "camouflage" print. </p><p>The third, and final design looks more balanced. There's some protection—a discreet chestplate, armor plates for the shins and forearms—but not so much that it'll get in her way. </p><p>"So…how are they? They're a little rough because I haven't had a lot of time, but I can make adjustments if you'd like."</p><p>"I like the third one most. Could you add a hood? Give it a ninja vibe?" </p><p>"Ooh, that sounds like fun," Bat hums as he works. After a few minutes, the display updates, "How's this?" </p><p>"…did you add cat paws just now?" </p><p>"Er…yes? To play up the cat thing. If you don't like it–" </p><p>"It's perfect!" I cheer, "Can I see the gloves in detail?" </p><p>The suit is replaced by a large model of a glove. Bat must be pretty observant because it has an open palm. He added claws to the fingertips, though, and a hard plate on the back of the hand. </p><p>I whistle, "Damn, that looks vicious." </p><p>"I prefer 'fierce', but yes, I figured the claws would be a good warning for others to stay out of your way."</p><p>"Aw, but that means I don't get to show them <em>why</em> they should stay out of my way," Andi jokes, "Party pooper."</p><p>"Me-owch!" Bat plays an angry cat noise, "Don't worry. Optimus security is pretty bull-headed. There will be <em>plenty</em> of opportunities for you to show off." </p><p>"Ahhh, now I see where design number two came from," Andi smirks, "Perv."</p><p>"Huh? What–no, I was thinking–" </p><p>"That it's hot when a gal in a skintight suit can choke you with her thighs?" </p><p>A garbled, choking sound comes out of the speakers, "No! I mean, yes, that sounds pretty hot, but I wasn't–I wasn't thinking about you like that. Not that you're not attractive, you are! Very attractive, even! I'm going to stop talking now." </p><p>Andi bursts into laughter, "I'm just messing with you, dude."</p><p>Despite the lack of visual, Andi is pretty sure Bat is sulking and/or pouting. </p><p>"You're a bully," Bat is <em>definitely</em> pouting. </p><p>"I'm an asshole, this is how I express affection."</p><p>"…like an actual cat," Bat says flatly, "You know you don't have to act like your code name, right?" </p><p>"Says the Bat in hiding in a cave," Andi quips.</p><p>"Touché."</p>
<hr/><p>Andi changes her outfit on her way home. It doesn't take much. Small differences—like taking her jacket off and tying it around her waist or putting her hair up—add up. Hopefully enough to throw off any kind of recognition software. </p><p>Andi trusts Bat—enough to believe he'll keep his word, at least. That doesn't mean there couldn't be other parties who might be interested in unmasking her, especially now that she's about to start wearing more distinctive apparel at night. </p><p>All that moving—she takes a longer route home, just in case—builds up a sweat, so she heads for the bathroom for a quick rinse off. It's not until she's towel drying her hair that she remembers that Juliette is staying over, which means her usual habit of returning to her bedroom naked is less than ideal. </p><p>Especially since it turns out Juliette is <em>not</em> sleeping, like Andi thought she was. </p><p>"Hey–whoa," Juliette's face turns bright red, as she looks away, </p><p>"At least this time I'm not riding someone's face?" Andi blurts out. </p><p>Juliette's squeaks and Andi feels equally mortified. The smaller woman hastily turns around to grab sleeping clothes from her dresser, and doesn't turn back until she's fully clothed.</p><p>"Wait a minute," Andi scowls, "Are you <em>working</em>?"</p><p>"Um…" Juliette shuts her laptop and shoves it under the covers, "No?" </p><p>"Gimme," Andi does the matching gesture with her hand.</p><p>Juliette frowns, "You can't fry this one."</p><p>"Fine," Andi rolls her eyes, "But hand it over anyways. It's going bye-bye for the next 24 hours."</p><p>Andi leaves to hide it—in the pantry, behind the rice—then returns to a sulking Juliette. She slides into bed and squishes the blonde's face with her palms. </p><p>"Stop pouting, you big baby," Andi switches the lamp off, leaving the room dark, "Why were you even working this late?" </p><p>"Mmm," Juliette hums as she shifts to cuddle Andi, "Would it help if I said it wasn't just work?" </p><p>"You had a hankering for some solitaire?" </p><p>Juliette laughs softly, "No, no. Um. It's kind of new, but I met someone through work recently."</p><p> Andi's heart sinks. </p><p>"I wasn't trying to keep it a secret. We're not seeing each other or anything," Juliette misinterprets Andi's dismay, "I mean, I <em>wish</em>, right? I just have a huge crush on her."</p><p>"Oh," is the only response Andi can muster without her voice breaking. </p><p>"She got online and wanted to chat, so…" Juliette's voice is shy in a way that Andi's never heard before. </p><p>"You're not overworking yourself trying to impress her, right?" </p><p>Andi needs to focus on Juliette. If she just focuses on her best friend and her best friend's wellbeing, she can shove inconvenient things like heartbreak and jealousy away from her mind. </p><p>"No…?" </p><p>"Jules!" Andi sighs, "You're not going to be able to date her if you drop dead from stress."</p><p>"It's not like that. I just lost track of time one night while working on a gift for her," Juliette senses Andi's objection, so she hastily continues, "It wasn't anything crazy—she needed a tool and I had a spare. I just wanted to make it look nice before I gave it to her."</p><p>Andi shakes her head, "It's late. Let's go to sleep and you can tell me about this girl over breakfast."</p><p>"Mmkay," Juliette nudges Andi, "I wanna be the big spoon tonight."</p><p>Andi grunts and rolls onto her side. Warm arms pull her close, and despite her inner turmoil, the comfort of Juliette's embrace quickly lulls her to sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>"Whoa, did that training dummy insult your mother or something?" </p><p>Andy looks at the closest camera while she catches her breath, "If he did, I'd give him a hi-five."</p><p>"Big oof. Seriously though, you've broken four dummies this week–"</p><p>Andi winces, "I can give you some cash to–" </p><p>"No, no. That's not what I'm concerned about. I'm worried about what's making you train yourself to exhaustion every night."</p><p>Andi shrugs, "I just like a good workout before going to bed, and this place is way nicer than my usual gym."</p><p>"You don't have to tell me anything," Bat sighs, "But please talk to <em>someome</em> about whatever is bothering you."</p><p>"<em>Nothing</em> is bothering me," Andi growls. She can feel power surging through her, but she doesn't want to release it in front of Bat, "I'm just working on a new move."</p><p>Andi pools all of the energy into one hand, and strikes the dummy in front of her with her palm. It's a strain to force the charge into rubber, but she manages to do so—leaving a burnt palm print. She's definitely given away that she has powers, but Bat likely already suspected that from their first meeting. </p><p>"Uh…I'm pretty sure that's lethal."</p><p>"Yup," Andi nods, "Which is why I stick to fighting the old fashioned way."</p><p>"Your powers don't have a non-lethal setting?" Bat asks. </p><p>Andi shrugs, but doesn't answer as she moves the—now broken <em>and</em> burned—dummy to the pile where his fallen brethren lay. </p><p>"Fine, fine. Keep your secrets."</p><p>"Says the other member of the voice changer club," Andi laughs. </p><p>"Maybe I'm a robot and this is my real voice."</p><p>"And I'm a wealthy socialite," Andi replies. </p><p>"Isn't that just a fancy way to say 'rich party girl'?" </p><p>"Pretty much," Andi idly stretches. She's starting to get a little stiff, "So…how come I never see anyone else here?" </p><p>It takes a few moments for Bat to respond, "People don't usually come outside of team meetings. Team training sessions happen biweekly, and this happened to be the off week."</p><p>"I feel like that's something I should've been told earlier." </p><p>"Wolf usually sends a reminder in the group…chat. You're not on the group chat," Bat makes a frustrated noise, "Shit, sorry, I forgot to invite you."</p><p>"It's fine. I think you did, but that was before I accepted the burner phone," And starts dragging over a new training dummy, "I'm muting it, though, and I can't guarantee I'll check it often."</p><p>"That's okay, but I reserve the right to force the ringer on in an emergency." </p><p>Andi pulls a face, and it shows in her posture, "Be a decent human being and set it to vibrate."</p><p>"…fine. I'll turn the ringer on if you don't pick up though!" </p><p>"If I do, it had better be an actual emergency. That means someone is bleeding–or at risk to get hurt enough to bleed." </p><p>Bat goes quiet long enough that Andi starts her routine again. </p><p>Martial arts was the one "boyish" activity her parents encouraged. Andi still thinks they were hoping all that meditation would calm her down. The self-defense aspect came into consideration after the incident with Juliette, and her parents were open to her practicing more "aggressive" styles if it would keep her safe. </p><p>She hasn't set foot in a dojang for years, but after running through old forms for a few days, Andi is pretty confident she can get herself into fighting shape soon enough. It's the first time she's ever regretted not being the studious type though, since it would be much faster if she had notes to refer to instead of hazy memories. </p><p>Andi's glad she's at least kept herself fit—and flexible. She doesn't want to know how hard re-learning hapkido would be if she was out of shape. </p><p>"Hey–" </p><p>Andi fumbles a high kick and loses her balance. She manages to turn her fall into a graceful roll before glaring at Bat's camera. </p><p>"Sorry! I didn't mean to surprise you."</p><p>"No, it's my fault," Andi kips up with a grunt, "I spaced out. What's up?" </p><p>"Uh…if you say so?" Bat pauses, "I was just curious about how long you've done martial arts."</p><p>"Today? Andi walks over to her bag and checks her phone, "About two hours so far."</p><p>"Ha. Ha. You know what I mean."</p><p>"Do I?" Andi raises an eyebrow. </p><p>"Aw c'mon, it's a simple question, jeez," Bat whines, "We can still get to know each other without compromising our identities, y'know."</p><p>Despite her best efforts to stay detached, Andi's grown fond of Bat over the last week. He's pleasant company, and despite his obvious crush on her, Bat hasn't pushed it since that first night. He's been pretty respectful, actually. </p><p>"Hmm, still fishing for that date, nerd boy?"</p><p>"No! Can't a dude just want to get to know his teammate a little better?" </p><p>"I'm just a teammate now?" Andi puts a hand over her heart, "I thought we were friends."</p><p>"Wh–You! You're the one who said we weren't in the first place!" Bat sputters, "Wait. Do you mean that? You're not pulling my leg again?" </p><p>Maybe Andi has been messing with Bat too much. </p><p>"Yeah, because we weren't back then. We'd known each other for like…ten minutes. Tops," Andi sighs, "Don't get any funny ideas, but…yeah. I consider you a friend. I don't have a lot of those too, actually."</p><p>"No way! You're awesome though!" </p><p>The sincerity somehow shines through the voice filter, and it's enough to make Andi blush under her mask. </p><p>"You're not half-bad yourself," Andi jokes, "I bet you'd have more friends if you left your cave more often." </p><p>"Leave? Like go outside? But the sun! It burnsssss," he ends with a hiss. </p><p>"Nerd."</p><p>"Going back a little bit–since we're <em>friends</em>, we really should get to know each other more!" </p><p>"I don't see you volunteering anything, nerdling."</p><p>"Fair. How about we make it a game?" </p><p>"Freebie fact: I'm competitive as <em>fuck</em>, so you'd better be ready to lose."</p><p>"Uh…that wasn't a response I expected. Is that a yes?" </p><p>"It's a 'hell yeah' and a 'you're going down' put together!" Andi bounces in place, invigorated by the upcoming challenge, "What are we playing?" </p><p>"I was thinking two truths and one lie? I guess we can keep track of points if you want?" Bat displays a scoreboard over the console. </p><p>"Hold on, let me change into something less gross," Andi jogs towards the locker room, "No peeping!" </p><p>"I wouldn't do that anyways!"</p>
<hr/><p>A few minutes later, Andi is re-hydrated—she can't drink with a mask on, obviously—and in a fresh set of clothes. </p><p>"Wow, you're really leaning into the ninja aesthetic, huh."</p><p>"You're just jealous that I get to wear breathable fabric while you're stuck in a sweaty helmet," Andi flops onto one her favorite couch—she tested all of them before moving this one closer to the console. </p><p>In hindsight, wearing a swim cap might have been great for hiding her hair, but it got gross real fast. Andi invested in a handful of "tube scarfs", and they've worked well enough that she's going to probably order a bunch more—in purple, to "match her costume" of course. </p><p>"Honestly, yes. I'm going to need to add some ventilation in there if I start doing field work again."</p><p>"What do you mean by 'if'?" Andi crosses her arms, "Aren't you on the team, too?"</p><p>"Yeah, and since I'm on a team I can focus on what I do best while you guys do the rest."</p><p>Andi frowns, "Does that mean you're just going to stay behind a screen forever?" </p><p>"Ideally, yes!" Bat chirps, "Unlike some people, I can't do a spin kick. I'm a squishy nerd." </p><p>Didn't stop him from knocking her down before, but that's not something "Cat" would know. </p><p>"Lame. You could always learn, y'know. I don't know if I can get you to 'spin kick' level, but you should at least learn how to throw a punch." </p><p>"Orrr…you could punch people <em>for</em> me!" Bat makes his avatar grin. </p><p>Andi rolls her eyes, "Fine, whatever. It's an open invite. Anyways, you mentioned a game? What does the winner get?" </p><p>"A deeper bond of friendship?" </p><p>Andi stares at the console until Bat huffs, "Fine! Winner gets one freebie question—the loser has to answer truthfully."</p><p>"Unless it compromises their identity." </p><p>"Let's just say the loser gets one veto," Bat puts the scoreboard on display again, "Ladies first?" </p><p>"Sure," Andi scoffs, "Two truths and a lie, huh."</p><p>Andi takes a few moments to consider her options. </p><p>"One, I'm bilingual. Two, I've never broken a bone. Three, I work at a dojang."</p><p>Bat hums, "Is it number two? You were pretty vicious with those dummies."</p><p>"…I meant I haven't broken any of <em>my</em> bones, dork," Andi laughs, "And you're wrong. Number three is the lie." </p><p>"Do you mind sharing what other language you speak?" </p><p>"…it's a southeast Asian language."</p><p>"Right. That narrows it down a whole bunch. Not like we have a huge immigrant community in the Bay Area or anything," Bat says sarcastically, "My turn.</p><p>"One, I'm left-handed. Two, I have three bottles of champagne in my fridge. Three, I'm not using a computer right now."</p><p>Andi furrows her brow. The third sentence looks like a trap. Champagne? She could see Bat liking bubbly enough to keep some around. Juliette loves the stuff so much that she always has at least a bottle or two. </p><p>"You're not left-handed," Andi guesses. </p><p>"Damn, how'd you know?" Bat updates the scoreboard. </p><p>Andi puts her hands behind her head, "I'm 'awesome' remember?" </p><p>Bat mumbles something Andi can't quite catch.</p><p>"Wait, how many points are we playing til?" </p><p>"Oh…" Bat hums, "Ten? Five?" </p><p>"Let's do five. Ten will take <em>forever</em>," Andi rolls onto her side, "One, I work in the media. Two, I have a degree in communications. Three, I can run a mile in under six minutes."</p><p>"The first one?" Bat guesses after a few moments, "If it's true, that would be kind of revealing, right?" </p><p>"Wrong. The media industry is huge. I could be a blogger or journalist or new anchor or anything in between. Or a producer or something." </p><p>Bat grumbles. </p><p>"I don't have a degree in communications, though. I don't have a degree at all, actually." </p><p>"Weird," Bat catches himself, "Wait, that sounded bad. You get a freebie fact, too: this nerd comes from a family of nerds, so the idea of not going to college is weird to me."</p><p>Andi waves dismissively, "It's fine, my family is the same way. I'm just the black sheep." </p><p>"That sounds rough. Good on you for doing your own thing though," Bat pauses, "It's a lot harder to come up with stuff than I thought it would be."</p><p>They continue going back and forth, and although she had a strong start, Andi loses the lead to Bat, who's now sitting on four points. </p><p>"Alright, hit me," Bat says cheerily. </p><p>"I'd love to," Andi snarks back, "Ugh. Okay, my turn. One, I hate drinking tap water. Two, I can bench press my bodyweight. Three, I'm a second degree black belt."</p><p>Bat hums as he thinks, "All of them sound fairly plausible, but I'm going to go with number one."</p><p>"Oh? Why that one?"</p><p>"It's less related to the other two facts," Bat displays a shrug emoji.</p><p>"…damn, you're right," Andi grumbles, "Alright, you win."</p><p>"Woohoo!" Bat plays a little fanfare, "I'm going to cash in my winnings now."</p><p>Andi flops onto her back and closes her eyes, "Fiiiiiine."</p><p>"What's the real reason you're spending all your free time breaking stuff in the lair?" Bat says. </p><p>There's a long pause as Bat waits for Andi to respond—he's a lot more patient than Andi is because she breaks the silence with a frustrated grunt. </p><p>"Just trying to keep my mind off of some personal issues, that's all," Andi doesn't want to say more, but she also doesn't want to be a sore loser, "…can I just give you the short version? </p><p>"Sure, whatever you feel comfortable with."</p><p>Andi narrows her eyes at the console, "Stop being so nice, you're making me feel bad about being such an asshole."</p><p>"I'm…sorry?" Bat says cautiously.</p><p>Andi sighs, then smiles wryly, "The short version is that I'm in love with my best friend. It's not mutual."</p><p>"Oh, shit. I'm sorry, Cat."</p><p>"No, I'm actually kind of glad you asked. Normally I talk to her about everything, but…" </p><p>"You guys haven't talked about it? Wait, does she even know?" </p><p>"No, and probably not? She's got enough on her plate to deal with," Andi's tone gains an edge, "And no, I'm not planning on telling her, especially not now, when she's having her first crush."</p><p>"At the risk of giving unsolicited advice–" </p><p>Andi makes an irritated noise. </p><p>"–not talking always makes things worse, in my experience."</p><p>"That sounds like something she'd say," Andi says wistfully, "But I think this is enough talking about that for today."</p><p>Andi gets up to practice her forms again, but stops when the lights in the training area turn off. </p><p>"Cat, you've been training for <em>hours</em>. Go eat something and get some rest."</p><p>"Seriously, dude?" Andi scowls, "I'm fine, turn the lights on or I'll just go train somewhere else."</p><p>"No," Bat says firmly, "You need to take care of yourself. There are people who care about your well-being, even when you don't."</p><p>Andi groans, "Bat, just–" </p><p>"If you stay, I'm staying up too."</p><p>"What? I just need the lights on, you don't have to stay."</p><p>"Nope. I don't want to go to sleep and wake up to find you passed out on the mats," Bat replies. </p><p>"Do you not have work in the morning?" Andi asks with confusion. </p><p>Bat laughs, "Oh I do. This won't be my first all-nighter this week, though. I'm used to late hours."</p><p>"Then go to sleep!" Andi furrows her brow, "I'll be fine!" </p><p>"Hmm? Why should I go to sleep?" </p><p>Andi huffs, "I know what you're trying to do…and it's working."</p><p>Bat just hums placidly. </p><p>"Fuck you and your guilt trip," Andi points her finger at the camera. Her scowls fades, "…but thanks for caring, I guess."</p>
<hr/><p>Despite her physical exhaustion, Andi can't sleep. Her brain won't stop fixating on Juliette's crush because she knows who it has to be. </p><p>A woman Juliette recently met through work? The blonde doesn't socialize at work—or if she does, it's just corporate politics, and Juliette avoids that as much as possible. </p><p>There's only one person Juliette could be crushing on, and Andi wants to kick her own ass for being salty about introducing them. </p><p>Daisy. It has to be Daisy. </p><p>She's the only recent addition to Juliette's work life, and her position explains why Juliette has been so cagey about her crush's identity—Juliette is always wary of abusing her power. The lack of trust stings a bit, but Andi would be a hypocrite if she called Juliette out on it—she never came clean about her arrangement with Dahlia, after all. </p><p>Andi's masochism is at full tilt—or maybe it's her curiosity—so she decides to visit Juliette's office to confirm her suspicions. She's halfway inside the window when something hits Juliette's desk. </p><p>Andi panics at first—is it some kind of attack?—then falls into the room when she sees what it actually is. </p><p>"Haha–ow!—ha she actually threw a sandwich at you!" Andi gives Daisy a thumbs up, "Good work, kid!" </p><p>"You're barely a year older than me," Daisy rolls her eyes, then addresses Juliette more seriously, "Take a break, have some lunch. You've been in here since before I came into the office."</p><p>Juliette rubs her face tiredly, "It's lunch time already? Damn. Thanks, Daisy. Go ahead and take your lunch break too."</p><p>Daisy folds her arms, then her shoulders drop with a sigh, "Alright. But only because I know Andi will make sure you take it easy."</p><p>"Please, like I ever make Juliette's life easy," Andi jokes, "Jules, when's the last time you saw the sun?" </p><p>Juliette looks annoyed, "I–" </p><p>"Nope, we're all going out for lunch," Andi turns to look at Daisy, "C'mon, help me convince her. My treat!" </p><p>"Don't bribe my PA!" </p><p>Andi scoffs, "It's just lunch, how is that a bribe?" </p><p>"You know what I mean!" Juliette scowls. </p><p>Daisy looks at both of them, "This is like watching my parents argue."</p><p>"This is just how we talk to each other." "There's not enough crying for this to be an argument." </p><p>Juliette stares at Andi, "What do you mean?" </p><p>"Have we ever had an actual argument that didn't end in snotty apologies?" Andi raises an eyebrow. </p><p>"Huh. I never noticed," Juliette turns to Daisy, "Please don't feel pressured by Andi's requests. She's used to annoying people until they give in. You're free to enjoy your lunch however you'd like."</p><p>"Wow, are you uninviting her? Rude," Andi smirks. </p><p>Juliette pinches the bridge of her nose, "That's not what–okay. Fine. Andi, you're buying me sushi. Daisy, you can come with us, or if you have your own plans–" </p><p>"I'll come with!" Daisy says eagerly, "Uh…you don't have to trea–" </p><p>"You threw a sandwich at Jules," Andi interrupts her, "The look on her face is worth way more than a sushi lunch."</p>
<hr/><p>They take a Hyper over to Juliette's favorite sushi place. Andi takes shotgun—Juliette thinks she's being obnoxious, but it's an opportunity to watch them discreetly. </p><p>It's hard for Andi to really tell if there's something going on though. Andi doesn't know what Juliette looks like when she's crushing. She assumes the blonde would be pretty obvious about it, but Juliette is actually a pretty good actor—Optima family politics forced her to become one at a young age. </p><p>When they get to the restaurant—a trendy conveyor belt place—Andi makes sure Juliette and Daisy have to sit next to each other. Since it's Daisy's first time, Juliette gets the chance to gush about the cute cartoon characters and the little animations their menu screen plays as a reward for eating plates of sushi. It's hard for Andi to tell if Juliette is being more open because she's crushing or because Daisy's good company. </p><p>"Tell us more about yourself, Daisy," Andi rests her cheek on one hand, "We buried you in a billion stories last time. Now it's your turn. What's your story?" </p><p>"Hmm? I'm pretty average," Daisy swallows her bite, "I grew up in Oakland. Transferred to Berkeley after taking classes at community college, then got a bachelor's in cogsci. I bounced between jobs until I landed an internship at Optimus, and you know the rest."</p><p>"Oh come on, that's just surface stuff," Andi sips her tea, "Tell us about <em>you</em>!" </p><p>"Andi, don't harass my PA," Juliette flicks the side of Andi's head. </p><p>"What? Shouldn't you be on board with getting to know your employee? " Andi rubs her head, "I'm not asking for her social security number."</p><p>"…I suppose I should be happy you haven't asked for her phone number either."</p><p>Andi's brain pockets that sentence for later analysis. </p><p>Daisy raises an eyebrow, "Does that happen often?" </p><p>"Nah–" </p><p>Juliette scoffs. </p><p>"–women usually give me their number before I ask," Andi smirks. </p><p>"Seriously?" now both of Daisy's eyebrows are raised, "Just…out of nowhere? I always get stuck on 'is this platonic or gay?' when it comes to dating girls."</p><p>"Andi, don't–" Juliette starts. </p><p>"If I don't get immediate queer vibes, I just assume they're like spaghetti–" </p><p>Juliette groans and facepalms. </p><p>"–straight until you get her wet," Andi finishes triumphantly. </p><p>"Wow, I can't believe Andi Kim is actually a twelve-year-old," Daisy laughs, "That's such an old line!" </p><p>"But it's still true!" Andi grins, "I'm guessing you're single right now? We should go out sometime–" </p><p>Juliette shoots Andi a warning look. </p><p>"–and I could be your wing woman!" Andi cheers, then blows a raspberry at Juliette, "I'm not hitting on your employee, don't worry."</p><p>Juliette sighs in relief. </p><p>Daisy looks Andi up and down, "You're not my type anyways."</p><p>"Ouch," Andi clutches her chest, "My poor heart."</p><p>The conversation shifts when Juliette deposits her empty plate, causing the menu display to play a little cartoon. Andi and Juliette <em>definitely</em> don't have an eating contest—Daisy is definitely not their referee and plate counter either. </p><p>(It ends up being a tie, but Andi declares herself winner anyways.)</p>
<hr/><p>"So…" Andi shuts Juliette's office door, "You seem kind of wary about me and your PA."</p><p>Juliette settles into her desk, "Daisy has a lot of potential, and it would be a shame if her future was hamstrung by rumors of nepotism."</p><p>"What nepotism? I don't work here," Andi counters. </p><p>"No, but people know we're close, and you <em>were</em> interviewing candidates for Daisy's job."</p><p>Andi plops into her seat, "So that's it? Just professional concern?" </p><p>Juliette looks up from her desk, confused, "Yes? What else would it be?" </p><p>"Oh…nothing. By the way, Daisy's laptop looks new–did Optimus change the standard issue?" </p><p>"No, I gave her an upgraded laptop. Much better security," Juliette's brow furrows deeper, "What does that have to do with anything?" </p><p>"Jules," Andi gives her best friend a flat look, "It's okay. I know your secret. It's pretty obvious once you put the pieces together–"</p><p>It's barely there, but there's definitely a flash of panic in Juliette's expression that's quickly smothered into faint bemusement. </p><p>"–The late nights at work, the way you've been so tired and spacey lately. The sudden increase in electronic security. It's like you're trying to live a double life–"</p><p>Andi notices Juliette's eyes widen ever so slightly. </p><p>"Don't worry, you know I won't tell. I'm your best friend," Andi smiles sadly, "And I'm not judging you either."</p><p>"I can ex–!" </p><p>"You have a crush on Daisy," Andi finishes, "…or are you two together already and really good at hiding it?" </p><p>"–pla…what?" Juliette looks gobstruck. </p><p>"Oh don't play dumb now," Andi rolls her eyes, "You said you met your crush recently through work, and that you stayed up late fixing something up for her as a gift. </p><p>"The only new addition to your work life is Daisy, and you just told me you gave her that shiny new laptop."</p><p>Juliette stares at Andi blankly, "You think I have a crush on Daisy."</p><p>"…do you not?" Andi searches Juliette's expression, confused. Did she get it wrong? </p><p>"I definitely do <em>not</em> have a crush on Daisy," Juliette replies evenly, "Seriously, if I did, I'd move her to a different department."</p><p>"…but you <em>were</em> worried about some kind of secret," Andi says slowly, "What are you actually hiding, then?" </p><p>Juliette grimaces, "Promise you won't freak out?" </p><p>"Does jumping out the window count as freaking out?" </p><p>"Yes, and you should stop doing that anyways."</p><p>"Hmph," Andi curls up into a ball, chin on her knees, "Fine."</p><p>Juliette sighs deeply, "So…this happened a little while after you were attacked at Optimus. Someone broke into a bunch of the offices on this floor, and we're not sure what they were after. So of course, that means security–including cybersecurity–has been busy."</p><p>"That's it?" Andi frowns. </p><p>Juliette sighs, "We have footage of your attacker working with someone else. One person is a problem, two is even worse. They might have other associates as well. The board is worried they may escalate to violence–technically, at least of them already has." </p><p>"So you're saying they might hurt you?" Andi scowls, "Why aren't there security guards anywhere? Daisy managed to throw a sandwich at you–what if that was someone else with a <em>bomb</em>? Or with powers?" </p><p>"Optics," Juliette grimaces, "The company wants to keep it quiet."</p><p>Andi curses under her breath, "Fucking PR idiots."</p><p>"Isn't your entire career PR?"</p><p>"Yeah, but I don't have to answer to a bunch of old men in suits," Andi shudders, "I dodged that bullet…uh, sorry you didn't."</p><p>Juliette laughs softly, "You know my situation isn't nearly as bad as yours was."</p><p>"I was going to say your current situation is worse, with the whole safety thing, but then I realized my parents would be the ones pushing for me to have low security," Andi sighs, "It would be a net gain for them if I got knocked off." </p><p>"Andi!" </p><p>"What? It's true. They'd get free publicity as 'grieving parents' while they pick a shiny new successor in the background," Andi tucks her chin behind her knees again, "Pretty sure they would have done something similar if I had a more low profile career."</p><p>"You're worth more than a publicity stunt, Andi," the tension falls out of Juliette's posture and she moves her chair over the carpet to sit with Andi. </p><p>"So…" Andi's tone turns playful, "If it's not Daisy, who <em>is</em> your crush?" </p><p>"Look, if something happens, I promise I'll introduce you," Juliette slouches back in her seat, "We don't really see each other outside of work."</p><p>"Oh god, please tell me she's not a workaholic like you!" </p><p>Juliette wiggles her hand, "Sort of, but not really? Then again…I've had to shut off her access to our project to make her go home and sleep."</p><p>"…while doing neither of those things yourself."</p><p>"Uh…I plead the fifth?" Juliette grins nervously. </p><p>Andi just shakes her head, "Well, I'd better let you get back to work. Stay safe, okay? Call me if something happens."</p><p>"Will do!" Juliette scoops Andi into a big hug…then uses her grip to drag Andi out the door, "No more window hopping!" </p><p>Juliette shuts her office door behind Andi and locks it. </p><p>"There are plenty of other windows on this floor!" Andi shouts through the door. </p><p>"They've got better locks now!" Juliette shouts back. </p><p>"Damn," Andi curses quietly, then grins, "Challenge accepted!" </p><p>"What? Wait–Andi, no!" </p><p>"Andi yes!" </p><p>Andi sprints away before Juliette can unlock her door, giving Daisy a wink on her way out.</p>
<hr/><p class="robot">
THE SYNDICATE<br/>
ready to kick names and take ass
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Bat</strong><br/>
is anyone free tonight?<br/>
i could use some back up
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Wolf</strong><br/>
What do you mean? 
The team doesn't have anything planned for tonight. 
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Bat</strong><br/>
well…i want to follow up on something small<br/>
i could do it solo, but Optimus has been beefing up security at night<br/>
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Wolf</strong><br/>
I see. Unfortunately, I have prior arrangements for tonight. Good luck, and stay safe. 
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Bat</strong><br/>
will do boss man!<br/>
ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
</p>
<hr/><p class="SMS">
<strong>Cat</strong><br/>
hey, saw your message. i'm down
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>nerdling</strong><br/>
sweet! meet me at the lair around 8?
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Cat</strong><br/>
i'm heading there soon, actually<br/>
i was going to get some warm-up in
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>nerdling</strong><br/>
…for 3 hours? 
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Cat</strong><br/>
tbh i was going to spend at least an hour eating takeout on the couch
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>nerdling</strong><br/>
want some company?
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Cat</strong><br/>
sure<br/>
wait, no. then i can't eat<br/>
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>nerdling</strong><br/>
i can put up a privacy screen or smth<br/>
i'll bring my own dinner too! 
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Cat</strong><br/>
this isn't a date
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>nerdling</strong><br/>
I DIDN'T SAY IT WAS
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Cat</strong><br/>
:3c too easy
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>nerdling</strong><br/>
this is cyber bullying! 
</p>
<hr/><p>The lights are already on when Andi gets to the lair, but she doesn't see Bat at his usual spot. She finds out why when she walks into the locker room a minute later. </p><p>"Boobs!" "Ahhh!" </p><p>Bat covers his chest…breasts. His helmet is on, but he's only halfway into his suit. </p><p>"Shit! Sorry!" Andi turns around…then turns back, "How do I know you're the real Bat?" </p><p>"Who else would I be?!" </p><p>Andi throws her hands in the air, "I dunno, some hot Optimus assassin who killed you and is trying to squish into your suit?"</p><p>Bat perks up, "You think I'm hot?"</p><p>"Holy shit, now I know how J–my best friend feels all the time," Andi stares at Bat, "Are you really hitting on me right now?" </p><p>"You're the one who said I'm hot!" Bat waves his arms around, accidentally uncovering his chest, "Whoops."</p><p>Andi facepalms and turns around, "Put a shirt on. Or your suit, just…cover up. Then we'll talk."</p><p>Andi flops onto the couch to wait, and Bat comes out of the locker room fully suited a few minutes later. </p><p>"…you <em>are</em> Bat, right?" </p><p>Bat sits in his usual chair, "The first time we met I said it was 'bright to meet you'." </p><p>"And then you blinded me, jerk," Andi's scowl turns into a grin, "I guess you have a history of flashing me."</p><p>"Uh…about that," Bat fidgets in place, "Can you keep what you saw a secret?" </p><p>Andi shrugs, "Sure, dude."</p><p>"You were…not this calm earlier."</p><p>"Well, yeah–I accidentally saw you half-naked," Andi ticks off a finger, "Then I wasn't sure if you were an intruder, and <em>then</em>…well. Nevermind. Don't worry man, I'm not going to out you."</p><p>Bat tilts his head, "Cat, what do you think I'm asking you to keep secret?" </p><p>"That you're trans?" Cat raises an eyebrow, then frowns, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable with my…uh, comment. Dudes have boobs too…I'm going to stop now."</p><p>"You know, you're not as much of an asshole as you say you are," Bat laughs softly, "You're misunderstanding the situation, but that's really sweet."</p><p>Bat does something to his helmet, and his voice changer turns off, "I'm a woman–as in I identify as female. Bat being male is a misdirection for anyone looking to unmask me, and <em>that's</em> the secret I'm asking you to keep."</p><p>"My lips are sealed," Andi points at her mask, "Somewhat literally."</p><p>"Thank you," Bat clears hi–her throat, "So…you think I'm hot?"</p><p>Andi groans, "Be a princess and <em>let it go</em>." </p><p>Bat snort laughs, and even though it's muffled by her helmet, Andi has to admit she sounds kind of cute, "Never! Kouhai noticed me!" </p><p>"That's not how the meme works!"</p><p>Bat shrugs, "I'm not calling you senpai–well, I could if you ask nicely." </p><p>There's a flirty lilt in Bat's voice. </p><p>"Bat…" Andi rubs her forehead, "This doesn't change anything."</p><p>"Sure, we're still voice changer buddies!" </p><p>"Look," Andi stares at Bat patiently, "I know you have a crush on me–" </p><p>"No-I-don't!" Bat waves her arms dramatically. </p><p>Andi keeps her gaze flat. </p><p>Bat's posture curls inward, "Okay, maybe I have a tiny crush on you."</p><p>Andi sighs, "You know the fastest way to get over a crush?" </p><p>"Um…the joke is 'getting under someone else', but I don't see how that works here."</p><p>"The serious answer is learning their bad qualities," Andi sighs, "You barely know me–I don't want to sound condescending, but you're probably crushing on the idea of me. </p><p>"Masked stranger, hot bod, teaming up to fight evil—it sounds like something out of a movie, right?" </p><p>There's a pause as Andi waits for Bat to respond—she shrugs. </p><p>"Real life isn't like that though. I doubt you'd like the person under this," Andi taps her mask, "I'm an asshole. I'm impulsive. I like pushing people's buttons and sometimes don't know when to stop. I'm emotionally unavailable. I could go on all night, but you get the point." </p><p>Bat cups her chin thoughtfully. </p><p>"You're right," Bat says slowly, "I'm not going to lie, watching you take down two guards in less than a minute was hot. And yeah, it was the enigmatic masked stranger that caught my interest at first." </p><p>Bat sits up, "But there are other reasons I like you. You're witty and funny. You're an asshole on the surface, but you have a kind heart underneath. You're stubborn, in a good way–maybe driven is a better word." </p><p>Andi has to harden her expression—it would send the wrong message if she smiles at the compliments—though that's difficult to do when she's feeling so flustered. Bat hit her weak spot: genuine praise. </p><p>Sure, she gets compliments from her fans all the time, but it's always surface level. People like Andi Kim, not Andi. They like the cool, confident SnapShot star, not the sad asshole with abandonment issues. </p><p>"What do you want from me?" Andi glares, "I told you I'm in love with someone."</p><p>"Nothing!" Bat puts her hands up, "Well, besides your friendship. I just didn't want you to have the wrong idea."</p><p>"About what?" </p><p>"About yourself? How I see you? You're not as awful as you claim to be, you know."</p><p>"Just give it some time, I haven't reached peak asshole yet."</p><p>They're both quiet—the silence isn't quite comfortable, but it's not awkward either. Bat turns her attention to the console, and after some typing, a table pops out of the floor. She pushes a button on it and privacy screens unfold. </p><p>"I don't know about you, but I'm starving," Bat holds up her takeout box, "I'll be on the other side if you want to join me."</p><p>Andi's stomach answers for her with a loud growl.</p>
<hr/><p>"Has anyone ever told you you're so extra?" </p><p>Bat laughs, "You asked for a solution!" </p><p>Andi grumbles. She had concerns over Bat recognizing her voice—because with Andi's luck, Bat's probably a fan—and before Andi could suggest texting, Bat ran off to build two headsets for them to use. </p><p>Out of "spare bits and parts". </p><p>"I was going to just switch to texting!" </p><p>"Oh…" Bat hums, "This is nicer though. I like hearing your…well, I guess it's technically not your voice, huh." </p><p>Andi can't tell if Bat is flirting, but she quickly steers the conversation to safer waters just in case, "So, what's the plan for tonight?" </p><p>"Hrm? Oh, right. I want to break into a different executive's office," Bat hums, "Check a few things." </p><p>"Cool, who's the poor sucker?" </p><p>"The director of IT."</p><p>Andi chokes on her noodles. </p><p>"You okay?" </p><p>Andi coughs, "Yeah, fine. Wrong pipe. Say that again?" </p><p>"We're breaking into the IT director's office."</p><p>Andi exhales. Bat is their tech expert—of <em>course</em> she'd be working directly against Juliette. </p><p>"What are you looking for?" Andi tries to sound casual. </p><p>"Nothing specific, just checking a few things. I have some suspicions about Optimus, and I'll be able to confirm them after tonight."</p><p>"What are you expecting? Should I prep for a fight?" </p><p>Bat laughs, "No, no. This is more of a recon mission. If all goes well, no one will even know we were there."</p>
<hr/><p>"So?" Andi taps her foot outside Juliette's office, "What did you find?" </p><p>"We're going to need to make a little side trip on our way out. Follow me," Bat walks them towards the elevators. </p><p>"Uh…shouldn't we take the stairs, just in case?" </p><p>"Can't," Bat shakes her head, "There aren't any that access the area we need." </p><p>"Isn't that illegal?" Andi crosses her arms, "What if a fire breaks out?" </p><p>Bat pushes the down arrow, "Illegal spaces? In Optimus? More likely than you think."</p><p>They both step inside the elevator, but before the doors finish closing someone shouts, "Wait for me!" </p><p>Daisy skids inside the elevator. She bends over to catch her breath, and doesn't look up until the doors finish closing.</p><p>"Ground floor ple…ase," Daisy jumps, "Oh, shit!" </p><p>Andi slides between Daisy and the door, and the elevator starts moving a second later.</p><p>"Who are you people?!" Daisy shouts and points her finger at each of them, "Give me one good reason I shouldn't call security." </p><p>"Oh, sweetie," Andi coos, "You can't." </p><p>Andi shoves her hand against the control panel and fries it—carefully, so her electricity doesn't show. Bat's seen her melt a dummy, so she's not giving anything away. </p><p>Daisy reaches inside her bag, but Andi snatches the phone out of her grip before she can even unlock it. </p><p>"Let's make a deal," Andi adopts a less threatening pose, "You seem like a sweet gal. You're just at the wrong place at the wrong time."</p><p>She holds Daisy's phone up, "Keep quiet, and I'll give this back when you're done. I don't want to break it if I don't have to."</p><p>"If I don't?" Daisy challenges. </p><p>Bat sighs, "Then we break your phone, lock you in here, and do our thing anyways."</p><p>Andi can see the wheels turn in Daisy's head, "Fine. I'll be quiet. What are you guys even doing?" </p><p>Bat waves them away from the door, then pops the control panel open, "Jeez, and you call <em>me</em> extra."</p><p>Bat digs around, talking while she works, "We're on a date."</p><p>Andi smacks her shoulder. </p><p>"Ow! It was a joke! And be careful," she gestures at the various wires she's handling, "We're actually on a super secret mission to expose Optimus as the corrupt corporation it is."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Daisy scowls, "You're just making things up instead of admitting you're here to steal information." </p><p>"Optimus isn't what you think it is," Andi says sadly, "It's hard to believe, I know, but it's true."</p><p>Daisy stays silent, her eyes wary. </p><p>"Got it," Bat says, "Brace yourselves, it's going to be a bumpy ride."</p><p>They all grab the closest railing as the elevator screeches down.</p><p>"Brakes?" Cat glances at Bat. </p><p>She taps her wrist, and the screeching gets louder as the elevator slows to a stop. When the doors stay shut, Andi looks at Bat again. </p><p>"The motors are dead, but we should be able to pull the doors open," Bat looks down at her arms, then at Andi's, "Mm, looks like this is a job for you and your <em>strong</em>, <em>toned</em> arms, Cat."</p><p>"Fuck off," Andi says, though there's no real heat in her voice, "California's in a drought because you're so damn thirsty."</p><p>That earns a snicker from Daisy, and Andi grins as she wrenches the doors open. When she turns around, Bat is fanning herself with her hand. </p><p>Andi rolls her eyes and exits the elevator, the other two following soon after. </p><p>"Where are we?" Andi's glad Daisy asked, since she has no idea either. </p><p>"You know how they say people have skeletons in their closet?" Bat gestures towards a door.

"Optimus has an entire graveyard, and this is it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So…this was supposed to be only 5 chapters, but then this chapter kept going and going so I split it in half. My original outline was a bit rushed, I think. I'm guesstimating a final length of 70~80k words, but ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>EDIT: 9 APR 2020<br/>If anyone is curious about what BT!Cat's costume looks like, I pictured something similar to Destiny's hunter class armor.</p><p>Something between these two pictures—the second one is a <em>touch</em> too bright, while the first is too boring. Also, she doesn't wear a cape.</p><p>
  
  <br/>
  
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Suspicion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Writing has been slow—I unintentionally quit my meds, and surprisingly, my depression got worse! </p><p>Don't quit psychiatric meds cold turkey, folks, and for the love of god, don't let that situation go on for weeks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The "graveyard" turns out to be an archive—a digital one. </p><p>"I can't believe it's been right under our noses this entire time," Bat grumbles. She connects to one of the towers with some gizmo, "The <em>arrogance</em>…" </p><p>This goes on for a while until Daisy clears her throat, "Is this supposed to convince me that Optimus is evil? Stringent infosec isn't a crime, last I checked."</p><p>"It's not about the servers being hidden," Bat answers idly, "It's the data on them. I doubt this is everything, too. They must have moved some of it off-site…" </p><p>Andi walks closer to Bat and speaks softly, "What are you looking for?" </p><p>Bat stops working—her whole body stiffens. She takes a deep breath before starting again, "Not what. <em>Who</em>."</p><p>Bat looks at her phone—it's connected to the main console, "I have to find her. I can't let A–there's someone I'm doing this for. I can't let her down."</p><p>Bat's little speech hits Andi <em>hard</em>. It's too close to her own situation, and for a moment, she's desperately tempted to ask Bat's help in her search for Wavy. </p><p>Andi puts a hand on Bat's shoulder and squeezes reassuringly, "We will. Find her, I mean. Whoever she is. I'll make sure we do."</p><p>Bat turns to look at Andi, "You really do have a kind heart, you know."</p><p>Andi sighs. In another life, maybe she'd give it a shot, but in this life, she knows it'd be unfair to Bat. Andi knows a piece of her heart will always belong to Juliette—maybe the whole thing, if she's being honest. </p><p>"This is Bravo…broken elevator…anyone…investigate," the guard is barely audible through the door, but it seems everyone heard him anyway.</p><p>"Shit! I need a little more time!" Bat's hands work frantically. </p><p>"D—You," Andi catches herself, "I need your help. Distract the guards for a sec."</p><p>"Wha–hey!" </p><p>Andi climbs on top of a server tower and ducks out of sight. Daisy's shout draws the guard's attention, and a pair arrive seconds later. </p><p>"Oh thank god, there are–" </p><p>"Halt! Identify yourself!" one of the guards barks. His partner pulls out a baton and raises it menacingly. </p><p>"Wait, I work here! I'm a PA for–" Daisy holds her ID up. </p><p>"Hands on your head!" the baton wielder clicks her baton on and points it at Daisy, "Resistance will be–" </p><p>"Rewarded," Andi says as she knocks the guards' heads together. They both drop to the floor, "You okay, kid?" </p><p>Daisy shivers, "Why were they…I work here!" </p><p>"Doesn't matter," Andi nudges one of the bodies with her foot, "To them, you're a potential leak or a loose end."</p><p>"No way," Daisy shakes her head, "There must be a mistake…Optimus wouldn't–" </p><p>"Like Cat said, Optimus isn't what you think it is," Bat interrupts her, "I'm done. Let's get going before someone else comes."</p><p>Bat leads them through side corridors until they reach outside. </p><p>"I thought you said the elevator was the only way in," Cat says. </p><p>Bat shrugs, "I didn't know that path existed until now. Look around, we're not at the office any more."</p><p>Andi glances around. It's true—they didn't leave through a side exit, they left from a completely separate building! </p><p>"This is crazy," Daisy holds the sides of her head, "Oh my god, they're going to think I'm an accomplice!" </p><p>"Don't worry, I wiped all the security footage." "They won't remember you."</p><p>Bat and Cat look at each other. </p><p>"How do you know?" "When did you do that?" </p><p>There's another pause as they stare at each other. </p><p>"Secret." "I just do."</p><p>"Who <em>are</em> you people?" Daisy asks, slightly hysterical, "What the hell is going on?" </p><p>Bat looks at Daisy carefully, "Let's move this somewhere more private."</p>
<hr/><p>They manage to coax Daisy into one of Bat's railcars, and although she seems doubtful about their claims, at least she's not calling the cops. </p><p>"I don't understand. I've wanted to work at Optimus my whole life! They've helped so many people…" </p><p>"It's hard to believe, I know," Bat nods, "Trust me, I felt the same way you do when I found out. There's a lot they keep secret from the public…and from their employees too." </p><p>Daisy looks miserable, and it breaks Andi's heart.</p><p>"Bat. That's enough. We should let her go home–it's been a long night."</p><p>Bat types on her phone, and the railcar starts moving, "Should be at the closest stop in five minutes."</p><p>They walk Daisy the whole way home despite her protests, and Bat gives her a card—Andi notes it's a different phone number than the one she got. </p><p>"You don't have to use it, but if you see something that doesn't seem right, you have a way to contact us." </p><p>Daisy takes the card cautiously, "I still don't believe you, but I'll admit you've kept your word so far. I can believe that you guys <em>think</em> you're doing the right thing."</p><p>She unlocks and enters the boba shop, then comes back out a moment later. </p><p>"Wait, how do you know where I live?!" </p><p>"Ah, I was waiting for that," Bat sticks her hand out towards Cat and wiggles her fingers, "It's been–" </p><p>Realizing what's about to happen, Andi snatches Bat's offered hand. </p><p>"–bright to meet you!" </p><p>Bat's free hand throws something down, and Andi turns away in time to not be totally blinded. She's still mostly relying on Bat to lead her around the corner, and she's surprised when Bat is the first to let go once they stop. </p><p>"Was that necessary?" Andi grumbles. </p><p>"No," Bat laughs, "But it was fun!"</p>
<hr/><p>Andi swings by Juliette's office the next day—mostly to check on Daisy, but she's also curious to see if Juliette notices anything wrong with her office. </p><p>Andi definitely finds something wrong.</p><p>"Hey, it's me!" she knocks on the window, "Lemme in!" </p><p>Juliette walks over and rolls her eyes at Andi before unlocking the window. </p><p>"What gives?" Andi pouts, "You never lock your window! At least, not when you're in your office." </p><p>Juliette plops back into her chair, "I have to, now. Someone broke in last night, so security is being strict."</p><p>"Again?" Andi is surprised at how well she feigns surprise, "What did they take?" </p><p>Juliette scowls, "I have no idea, and I can't convey how much that bothers me. As far as I can tell, they didn't take <em>anything</em>!" </p><p>"Isn't that a good thing?". </p><p>"No, it's not," Juliette rubs her temples, "Please tell me you want to get lunch." </p><p>Andi raises her eyebrows, "That bad?" </p><p>"It could be worse. At least I took my laptop home last night," Juliette taps her chin, "Maybe that's why they left everything else alone?" </p><p>"You're going to spin your wheels if we keep talking about this," Andi squeezes Juliette's shoulder, "C'mon let's go get some food."</p><p>"Give me a sec to lock everything up." </p><p>"Kay, I'll just go say hi to Daisy," Andi rolls her eyes at the dirty look Juliette shoots at her, "Not like that, jeez."</p><p>Andi finds Daisy buried in a stack of paperwork, "Hey, kid. How's it going?" </p><p>"Ah!" Daisy startles, "Oh, hey Andi. It's just business as usual. Are you here to visit Juliette?" </p><p>"Mhm, I'm dragging her out for food," Andi leans against Daisy's cubicle, "You okay? You seem a little jumpy."</p><p>Daisy beams, "Oh. Um. I got sucked into a horror movie marathon by my roomie last night. Didn't get much sleep."</p><p>"If it helps, this is probably the safest place in the city," Andi feels guilty about bringing it up, but it's the easiest way to gauge how Daisy feels about Optimus after last night, "Optimus has enough security to ward off a zombie horde."</p><p>"Yeah…" Daisy tenses then gestures at her desk, "Sorry to cut this short, but I need to get back to work. Have a good lunch!" </p><p>"Don't forget to take yours too," Juliette says from behind Andi. The blonde then holds up her bike jacket, "Are you up for a ride?" </p><p>"Phrasing," Andi smirks. </p><p>"Andi!" Juliette throws her jacket over Andi's head, "Ugh, you're incorrigible. Just put the jacket on."</p>
<hr/><p>"So," Andi talks between mouthfuls of meat and lettuce, "Your crush thinks your feelings aren't real? What an asshole." </p><p>"It's not like that. 'Real' isn't the right word…serious, maybe?" Juliette slumps, "She said she's 'in love' with someone, so it's all a moot point."</p><p>Andi takes another bite to give herself more time to think, "Well…aren't <em>your</em> feelings 'serious'? If you really like her, maybe just give her some time?" </p><p>Although if Juliette's crush is anything like Andi, time might not do much. Actually, time might make things worse. </p><p>"I do. Really like her, I mean," Juliette blushes, "Even if she shot me down before I could properly confess." </p><p>"Damn," Andi wants to punch this asshole, "That's cold."</p><p>"No…well, maybe," Juliette lays out more meat on the grill as she speaks, "It was blunt, but not cruel. She was just being honest, I think."</p><p>Andi frowns, "Sounds like she was setting a boundary."</p><p>"Maybe? I don't know what to do!" Juliette sighs, "You know me, I can't just <em>not</em> do anything!" </p><p>"Yeah, I know what you mean," Andi's lip quirks, "Give her some time–it'll show her you're serious and give her the opportunity to deal with her own baggage." </p><p>"You're right," Juliette smiles, "I really do hope this works out. I think you two would get along really well." </p><p>Andi winces internally. She's not looking forward to that. At all. </p><p>"Sounds fun," Andi plasters on her best grin, "I need to give her a shovel talk anyways."</p><p>"Noooo!" Juliette pouts, "Don't scare her off."</p><p>"If she's scared off by a 5'4" woman threatening her, she's not good enough for you," Andi replies honestly. </p><p>Juliette groans, "Shut up and eat your meat."</p><p>"That's what he said." </p><p>"Gross!" Juliette tosses a wadded up napkin at her friend, "You know what I meant! I'm taking your pork belly."</p><p>"Jules, this place is all you can eat."</p><p>"<em>I'm taking your pork belly</em>."</p>
<hr/><p class="robot">
<strong>THE SYNDICATE</strong><br/>
are we human or are we memers
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Bat</strong><br/>
who's running a corporate villainous plot?<br/>
OP-TI-MUS-INC<br/>
abhorrent and corrupt nefarious deeds!<br/>
OP-TI-MUS-INC
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Wolf</strong><br/>
Do you have something meaningful to share? 
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Bat</strong><br/>
excuse you. that was art and all art is meaningful<br/>
but yes, i have a lead<br/>
there's going to be an event at Optimus<br/>
supposedly it's a "talent recruitment drive"<br/>
except there's no digital trail referencing it
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Wolf</strong><br/>
So Optimus is trying to hide something.<br/>
How did you find out about this if there's no digital trail?
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Bat</strong><br/>
i have my sources<br/>
that's all i can say
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Wolf</strong><br/>
Very well. We'll meet tomorrow evening to discuss tactics. 
</p>
<hr/><p>Despite spending most of her free time training in the lair, Andi manages to be late to the meeting. </p><p>"Thank you for finally joining us, Cat," Wolf drawls, "Now that we're all here, tell us about your lead, Bat."</p><p>"Optimus sent out letters about a month ago," Bat starts, "Promising the recipients a chance to work for Optimus if they attend a hiring event tomorrow night."</p><p>"What's the catch?" Cat crosses her arms. </p><p>"That's what I asked," Bat answers, "My source isn't sure, but one of the people in charge of this is known to be…unsavory. The letter also implies that non-powered people are preferred for some reason."</p><p>"That's peculiar," Wolf says. </p><p>"Right?" Bat adds, "Like I said, the event isn't on the books, and there's a security 'training exercise' scheduled for tomorrow around the same time."</p><p>"So are we crashing this party or what?" Andi puts a hand on her hip. </p><p>"No," Wolf puts a hand up to stall Andi's retort, "We're going, but we need to be <em>discreet</em>. We need more information before we act."</p><p>"So we're doing nothing?" Andi crosses her arms, "Just letting Optimus do whatever they want?" </p><p>"No," Badger says, "If people are put in harm's way, we'll intervene." </p><p>"But until then, we focus on observing and keeping a low profile," Wolf looks at Andi, "If you can't do that, you're not coming."</p><p>Andi bristles, and Bat hastily cuts in, "Wolf, we don't have enough bodies to keep one benched. Cat can be discreet."</p><p>Wolf frowns, "Very well. Do you have any information on the venue?" </p><p>Bat pulls up a blueprint, "It's going to be at Optimus' convention center, where they do their press releases, product demos, etc. It's the only space large enough to host this many people." </p><p>Bat highlights all the entrances to the main room, "There are two main doorways meant for the public, and four side entrances for employees. Expect all of them to be guarded."</p><p>"Are they any alternate entrances?" Wolf asks. </p><p>"I'm glad you asked! This is where Cat's expertise will come in handy," Bat highlights more entryways, "You have your choice of skylights and windows. There are plenty to choose from, and the rafters are large enough to hide you from below."</p><p>"My expertise?" Andi asks. </p><p>"Aren't you a cat burglar?" Bat teases, "This should be a cakewalk for you."</p><p>"Ha ha," Andi deadpans, "I'm good at climbing, but I get the feeling that the sound of breaking glass will alert security."</p><p>"Who said we're breaking anything?" Bat has a drawer pop open from the console, "The convention center was re-fitted with electronic locks recently. These babies should be able to help with that."</p><p>A drawer pops out of the console. Andi is the first to peek inside, and takes out a key fob. </p><p>"You want us to drive a car through the windows?" Andi jokes. </p><p>"That can be plan B," Bat laughs, "These should be able to unlock all the doors and windows at the convention center. Just tap the fob against the lock, and you should be good to go."</p><p>Wow, so much for a security upgrade. Andi could've used something like this the other day, although she'd probably fry the window lock anyways, just for fun. </p><p>"Neat," Andi tosses the fob between her hands, "Got any more toys hiding in there?" </p><p>"I do!" two more drawers pop out, "Every spy mission needs an earpiece! These will piggyback off your comm units, ensuring you'll always be able to hear my dulcet tones."</p><p>Andi cracks a smile. Bat is a dork, but she's a confident dork. Andi can respect that. </p><p>"And last, but not least–" Bat plays a drumroll, "An Eye-tracking Audio-visual Recorder! In other words, an EAR!" </p><p>Andi laughs, "So…a video camera?"</p><p>"…yes, it's a camera. But it's a <em>cool</em> camera!" Bat says petulantly, "It will focus on whatever you're looking at, hands-free." </p><p>The drawer contains modified domino masks with lenses. Bat must have put a lot of work into them, because they have unique designs styled to match their suits. There's even little cat ears on Andi's! </p><p>"Be right back!" Andi dashes for the locker room and quickly swaps her current mask for the new one. She takes a minute to double check that her hair is tucked away, then returns to the meeting, "How does it work?" </p><p>"There should be remotes in the drawer that you can strap to your wrist," Bat says, "You use them to turn the cameras on and off, if you want to take a photo, or if you want to manually focus the lenses."</p><p>"Good work, Bat," Wolf's voice startles Andi—she forgot there were other people around, "We'll meet on-site tomorrow, an hour before the event starts."</p>
<hr/><p>Wolf and Badger leave soon after, but Andi stays behind to work out. Bat stays too—virtually, of course—and bounces gadget ideas off of Andi. </p><p>"We could use some bugs," Andi talks in between punches and kicks, "Or trackers. Something to slip into someone's pocket or onto a car." </p><p>"That's not a bad idea," Bat hums, "I already have access to most of Optimus' security–" </p><p>"You <em>what</em>!?" Andi's next kick misses, "What do you mean by access?"</p><p>All of Juliette's hard work…useless. Andi's heart wrenches—the information Bat gains from hacking is essential, but it's also a strain on Juliette. Is the blonde even aware of Bat? </p><p>"The whole shebang," Andi can hear Bat's smirk, "All the cameras, microphones, anything on the main network—I can control all of it. How did you think I got those keys?" </p><p>Andi plops down onto the mats. Her stomach churns with guilt and indecision. Juliette has been doing better since hiring Daisy, but Andi can still see signs of stress and exhaustion in her best friend. Could she help Juliette at the cost of betraying Bat?</p><p>Is she betraying Juliette by <em>not</em> telling her about Bat? </p><p>"Whoa, are you okay?" Bat panics, "Did you overdo it? When did you eat last? There's water and protein bars in the lair if–" </p><p>"I'm fine, everything's fine," Andi waves one arm dismissively, "Just…that's kind of a lot."</p><p>"What? The keys? They weren't that hard to copy–" </p><p>Andi shakes her head, "Not the keys, your level of access. It's a lot to take in. I don't know if you realize how much power that kind of access gives you."</p><p>"Oh, believe me, I do," Bat chuckles wryly, "I could tear down the entire place right now. The only reason I haven't is because there's too much potential for collateral damage. I'd be sinking to their level if I ignored that." </p><p>Andi lets herself fall onto her back, "All of that access, and you still can't find who you're looking for?" </p><p>"Nope. It's…frustrating, to say the least," Bat sighs, "Even I have limits. If the information I need is only on paper or a closed network, I can't see it."</p><p>"Damn." Andi doesn't really know how to respond. She's pretty much in the same boat—Juliette couldn't find anything on Dahlia either.</p><p>"Tomorrow is the closest lead I have. The person I'm looking for disappeared under somewhat similar circumstances," Bat growls, "Optimus offered her the opportunity of a lifetime, but as soon as she took it–poof! Gone. I'm worried they're doing the same thing en masse tomorrow."</p><p>Andi's blood boils. Dahlia disappeared the same way, and she's been tearing up inside ever since. Now Optimus wants to do that to an entire group? Absolutely not. </p><p>"We won't let them," Andi growls and kips up, "I'm going to make sure they regret even thinking about it."</p><p>Andi shifts into her ready stance, but pauses to look towards Bat's camera. </p><p>"Do you take requests? For gadgets, I mean."</p><p>"For you? Anything," Bat says cheerily, "If it's small enough I might be able to bang it out before tomorrow night!" </p><p>"Just remember that's the only 'banging' you're getting out of this," Andi snorts. </p><p>"Hey! I didn't mean it–" </p><p>"Hush, I'm joking. I <em>will</em> owe you a favor if you do this for me though," Andi tilts her head, "Does that sound fair?" </p><p>Andi likes teasing Bat, but she doesn't want to take advantage of the woman's feelings for her. That level of asshole is too much, even for her. </p><p>"You don't have to–I'm assuming you want something that'll help you out on missions?" Bat gushes excitedly, "What is it? Night vision goggles? Climbing gloves?" </p><p>Pfft, Andi's never needed help with climbing. </p><p>"–or maybe a tail?" </p><p>"Wow, just…wow. I don't want to kinkshame, but…" Andi sniggers, "A <em>tail</em>? How would that even work?"</p><p>"Caaaaat, you know it's not like that!" Bat whines, "You're such a bully."</p><p>"Uh-huh. So you won't be thinking of me as a catgirl tonight?" Andi teases, "Nya~" </p><p>"Oh my god I hate you."</p><p>"Shit, guess I'd better get my toys elsewhere then."</p><p>"Yeah! Wait–no! Don't!" Bat hastily corrects herself, "I don't trust anyone else to outfit my team. What do you need?" </p><p>"Aw, Batty!" Andi coos, "You really <em>do</em> care!" </p><p>"Uh-huh," Bat grumbles, "So, what do you need?" </p><p>"A stick on a rope."</p><p>The base is silent for a solid minute as Andi desperately holds back laughter. </p><p>Bat sighs wearily, "Okay, do you have specifications for this 'stick on a rope'." </p><p>"I do!" Andi grins, "What kind of materials do you have access to?"</p><p>"You name it, I've got it…probably. As long as it's not super rare or obscure."</p><p>"Cool!" Andi cheers, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna break the bank. Just need stainless steel and copper. Do you have something I can draw on?" </p><p>There's a desk in the corner—it's Badger's, apparently—with spare stationery for Andi to use. She makes a quick sketch, then double checks that she's labelled everything correctly before texting a picture to Bat. </p><p>"Hm…this is definitely doable," Bat hums, "Do I want to know why you want a metal dan bong?" </p><p>Andi raises her eyebrows—she didn't expect Bat to recognize the weapon, "That's clearly a stick on a rope, not a bong."</p><p>"…right," Bat replies, "I suppose you're not going to tell me what the copper is for either?" </p><p>"A girl's gotta have some secrets, right?" Andi idly bounces in place, "So, can you make it?" </p><p>"Easily. Do you just want one, or should I make spares?" </p><p>"If it's not too much trouble, one or two spares would be nice," Andi puts a hand on her hip, "I can even teach you how to use it, if you'd like. It's a good self defense weapon."</p><p>"And you give you an excuse to hit me with a stick? No thanks," Bat laughs, "Last question. Do you want something similar, but longer?" </p><p>"It's not the size that matters, Batty, it's how you use it," Andi jokes, "A full sized staff is a bit unwieldy, but something about, hm…two feet, with no rope? That's probably overkill for tomorrow, though."</p><p>"Chanseonghaeyo!" Bat replies. </p><p>Andi responds reflexively, "Gamsahamnida–hey!" </p><p>"Hm?" Bat sounds smug, "What's wrong? Bat got your tongue?"</p><p>"You <em>wish</em> you had my tongue," Andi blows a raspberry, "That was a cheap trick. I guess it goes both ways though. You're Korean?"</p><p>"Maybe I just know Korean," Bat says playfully, "I can pretend the same applies to you if it makes you more comfortable."</p><p>Andi scowls. There are plenty of Korean-American women in the Bay Area with a similar build, so she really doesn't have anything to worry about. Of course, that doesn't stop her from being irritated about giving that away. </p><p>"Maybe I just watch a lot of K-dramas," Andi crosses her arms, "Drop it." </p><p>Bat takes the hint, "Sure, sure. Any other requests before I get to work?" </p><p>"Nope, go ahead. I'll get back to work here, too," Andi starts stretching and warming up, "Thanks, Bat. I owe you one."</p><p>"Just take care of yourself," Bat hums, "Don't stay here too late. I'm setting the lights to turn off in two hours."</p><p>Andi rolls her eyes, "You'd better not stay up too late either. Don't push yourself to finish my request by tomorrow."</p><p>"Mm, no promises. Bats are nocturnal, after all."</p><p>Andi snorts, "Have a good evening then, Bat."</p><p>"You too, Cat. Talk to you later!" Bat's avatar blinks off.</p>
<hr/><p>"Whoa, that's a shitton of people."</p><p>Even though the Syndicate is an hour early, there's already a crowd forming around the convention center's entrance. </p><p>"You sure you got the time right, Bat?"</p><p class="radio">
Yes, I'm very sure. This is pretty tame, actually. You should see the crowd here when Optimus announces a new 'hero' joining their team. 
</p><p>"We should infiltrate the center now, while the guards are distracted," Wolf says. </p><p>"Bat, can you check the perimeter? I don't want to be surprised by a patrol," Andi bounces in place.</p><p class="radio">
No patrols, you're good to go!
</p><p>"Sweet," Andi rubs her hands together, "Let's do this!" </p><p>"You're both sure this will be safe?" Wolf asks hesitantly. </p><p>"As long as Bat's equipment works!" Andi grins.</p><p class="radio">
I find your lack of faith disturbing. 
</p><p>Wolf doesn't seem reassured, but he sighs and gestures for Andi to go ahead. </p><p>While the main entrance is crowded, the back of the building isn't. The employee entrances are guarded on the inside though, so the roof is their best shot at getting inside unnoticed. </p><p>Of course, Andi is the only one who can get up there unassisted. She's pretty sure the rest of the team assumes she has powers at this point, so she lets herself cheat when she can. There's plenty of metal for her to cling to, and it only takes a few minutes for her to reach the top.</p><p class="radio">
Maybe we should change your codename to Spider. Spider-Woman? Spider-Girl? 
</p><p>Andi snorts, "Hard pass."</p><p>She uses Bat's gear to set up an anchor point, then tosses a rope over the edge. It takes a little longer for them, but Wolf and Badger eventually reach the roof. Badger pulls the rope up after them—hoo boy, those arms!—and winds it into a neat coil by the anchor. </p><p>"Alright Bat, moment of truth!" Andi taps the window lock with Bat's device. The lock beeps and clicks open, "Damn, you're scary."</p><p class="radio">
It's part of my appeal. Now get in there! 
</p><p>"Rude," Andi opens the skylight and leaps from rafter to rafter. The main room is empty aside from a few guards, and it's clear they're not paying much attention, "Do you have a specific spot for me?" </p><p>Badger and Wolf aren't as acrobatic as Andi, but they manage to crawl along the beams until they find an easy spot to rest. Badger takes an off-center intersection while Wolf freezes himself in a corner.</p><p class="radio">
Badger and Wolf have the stage and entrance covered. Your job is to stay mobile and keep an eye on the guards.
</p><p>"Gotcha," Andi squats on her perch, "I should've brought popcorn."</p><p class="radio">
Ooh, good idea. We've got five minutes before they're supposed to start. 
</p><p>Wolf sighs, "Please don't abandon your post to make popcorn, Bat."</p><p class="radio">
No problem boss man! My post is coming with me!
</p><p>"This is the real reason you stopped going out, huh? I bet you're in your PJs." Andi grumbles.</p><p class="radio">
Are you asking me what I'm wearing? Over open comms? How scandalous. 
</p><p>"You wish–" Andi is cut off by the sound of the doors banging open. </p><p>The crowd floods into the room, filling the space with chatter. There aren't any chairs, so people are forced to stay standing. Andi's actually a little worried that people might get trampled as the mob keeps pushing forward. </p><p>More guards enter—ostensibly to control the crowd, but Andi doesn't miss how they're also closing off all the exits. The room dims as spotlights focus on the stage. A man in a white suit enters from the back, and something about him makes Andi bristle. </p><p>His smile is bright, but artificial—it's the same one Andi's parents use when the cameras are rolling. He stands at the stage expectantly, like he's used to drawing attention with his presence alone.</p><p class="radio">
What is Sampson Clark doing here? 
</p><p>"You know this guy?" Andi asks quietly.</p><p class="radio">
He's the head of PR–
</p><p>Andi's heart skips a beat—this might be more closely linked to Dahlia than she thought.</p><p class="radio">
–I had no idea he was involved. 
</p><p>"Hello and welcome," Sampson's voice is smooth, "Thank you all for coming here tonight."</p><p>He pauses while the audience applauds. </p><p>"All of you are here for a reason. Optimus aspires to be at the forefront of humanity," Sampson gestures at the crowd, "Tonight is your chance to join us. </p><p>"Your first step is simple. You were all given wristbands as you entered. If you haven't put them on yet, please do so now."</p><p>Most of the room is already wearing their bands, though some are startled when the devices light up. </p><p>"If your wristband did not turn on, I'm sorry to say your journey ends here," he manages to sound genuinely contrite, "Security will direct you to the exit, where you will be given compensation for your time here. If your wristband lit up, please stay."</p><p>A majority of the room leaves, though more than a few disgruntled audience members have to be "escorted" out. The remaining participants entertain themselves by comparing wrists. Some are blue, but most are yellow or red. </p><p>"Well, that's one way to cull the herd," Andi says wryly, "Seems like a poor hiring practice though–choosing people based on luck."</p><p class="radio">
I don't think the lights are random, Cat. I think the wristbands are measuring something. 
</p><p>There are maybe two dozen people remaining, and now that the crowd has thinned, Andi recognizes a familiar face. </p><p>"Shit, is that Daisy?" Andi grimaces. She was really hoping they convinced the kid to be wary of Optimus.</p><p class="radio">
Keep looking at her for a sec–yeah, that is. I don't know why she's here. She already has a job at Optimus!
</p><p>Wolf cuts in, "Who are you talking about?"</p><p class="radio">
An Optimus employee I've been trying to turn. She's my source, but she didn't say she was coming here too… 
</p><p>"Could we be compromised?" Wolf asks sharply, "She could be a false informant."</p><p>"Doubt it." <span class="radio">Not likely.</span></p><p>"There's something happening onstage," Badger says. </p><p>The man in the suit—Sampson—is gone. More guards enter from the back, accompanied by a greasy haired man in a puffer vest. He says something to the nearest guard, and an instant later the room falls into chaos as the rest start to swarm the crowd. </p><p>"Intervention time!" Andi shouts.</p><p>She swings down from the rafters, tucking into a roll as she lands. Andi channels the momentum into a punch, taking down the nearest guard. A quick poke from her new toy ensures he stays down. </p><p>His target takes the opportunity to run for the exits, though she's stopped again by yet another goon. </p><p>"Cat, keep working on the guards," Wolf shouts, "Badger, with me. We're giving the civilians an escape route."</p><p>Badger smashes a boulder through a wall, and the crowd rushes for it. A few guards try to block it off, but Wolf freezes them in place. The two alternate between corralling the panicking crowd and repelling security. </p><p>Andi takes advantage of the distraction to down three guards in succession. A few civilians are too shocked by her appearance to move, and she has to shout at them before they start running. </p><p>"Focus on the priority targets!" the greasy man shouts, "Let the rabble go!"</p><p>The guards change tactics, abandoning the exits to capture who they can. Andi sees a pair of guards lift a struggling woman by her limbs and rush for the back exit. Andi manages to trip them up, but they're not the only ones dragging people away. </p><p>"Get away from me, creep!" Andi recognizes that voice. </p><p>She turns just in time to see Daisy throw her arms up, launching her assailant away with a burst of pink light. The girl stares at her hands in confusion right after. </p><p>"Hey, kid! Daisy!" Andi shouts, "Don't just stand there! <em>Run</em>!" </p><p>That snaps Daisy out of her stupor, but instead of following Andi's advice, she turns her sweater into a makeshift mask and starts using her powers to rescue other people. </p><p>"Okay. That works too." </p><p>There's an angry snarl from the stage, and Andi turns just in time to see the grease bucket shove the podium over in a rage. He shouts something and the security guards around him break off to confront the Syndicate.</p><p>A pair charge towards Andi and swing their shock batons at her. She parries one with her dan bong and grabs the other—</p><p>Pain. Hot, searing pain. </p><p>Andi stumbles backwards, her limbs weak. She trips and falls to the floor, and her body jerks again when the guards take advantage of her position to prod her again—she hears screaming and it takes a few seconds to realize it's her. </p><p>Are they…shocking her? That shouldn't be possible!</p><p class="radio">
–at? Cat, can you hear me?
</p><p>Andi can't manage anything beyond a groan.</p><p class="radio">
Cat! Can anyone see Cat? She's down and not responding!"
</p><p>Andi feels someone trying to drag her away, and she reflexively struggles. </p><p>"Friendly! Cat! It's me!" the voice is familiar enough to make Andi stop. She manages to turn her head—oh, it's Daisy. </p><p>"Sorry," Andi gets to her feet, "Thanks. I'm good now, get somewhere safe."</p><p>A guard tries to tackle Andi from behind, but Daisy shoves him aside. </p><p>"You were saying?" Daisy puts a hand on her hip. </p><p>"Fuck," Andi grunts, "Bat, I'm up. How is everyone else?"</p><p class="radio">
Oh thank god! The civilians are safe, so others are getting ready to retreat. Get out of there! 
</p><p>"Always so bossy," Andi jokes weakly, "I'm taking the kid with me."</p><p class="radio">
Who? Oh, Daisy! Go ahead, just stay safe! 
</p><p>"I <em>highly</em> doubt you're old enough to be calling me 'kid'," Daisy grumbles. </p><p>"Maybe I just age well," Andi snarks back. Her limbs are still shaky, but she can move, "Come with me. You'll probably get arrested if you stick around."</p><p>Daisy hesitates, but eventually follows Andi outside.</p>
<hr/><p>"Oh my god, I can't believe–they were going to…why?!" the night finally sinks in for Daisy when they come to a stop a few blocks away, "Holy shit, I have powers!" </p><p>Daisy drops into a squat, hands in her hair. The motion highlights the green light wrapped around her wrist. </p><p>"Bat, can you check her wristband for trackers?" Andi asks.</p><p>Daisy looks at her arm, and immediately rips the device off of herself. The light goes out, and Andi hopes that means it's off.</p><p class="radio">
Not remotely, but I'm headed your way anyways. Can someone help Cat get back to base? 
</p><p>"I'm <em>fine</em>," Andi grunts, "I'm not leaving the kid alone with unfamiliar faces."</p><p>Wolf looks at Daisy uncomfortably, "Then we'll see you soon, Cat."</p><p>He and Badger head for the nearest subway tunnel. </p><p>"What a night, huh?" Andi tries to sound casual. </p><p>Daisy looks at Andi incredulously, "No shit. God, I still can't believe that happened." </p><p>"Well, it did," Andi slides down to sit against the opposite wall, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry you had to go through that."</p><p>Daisy sighs, "Me too." </p><p>"Me three," Bat interjects, "Though I do have to ask why you were there in the first place. Especially since you were the one who told me you thought something strange was going on."</p><p>Daisy flinches, then looks away guiltily, "I wanted to see for myself. Part of me was hoping I was mistaken."</p><p>"Now that you know the truth," Bat picks up the wristband, "Would you be willing to help us?" </p><p>Andi closes her eyes. Wouldn't that mean turning Daisy against Juliette? Shit. </p><p>"I…" Daisy hesitates, "Maybe. What happened tonight was <em>awful</em>, but that doesn't mean everyone at Optimus is bad."</p><p>Bat finishes poking at the device in her hands, then slips it into one of her belt pouches, "True. You have my number if you change your mind. Would you like someone to walk you home?" </p><p>"Thanks, but no thanks," Daisy shakes her head, "I need some time alone to think."</p><p>"Of course," Bat helps Andi to her feet, "Thank you for helping Cat out."</p><p>Bat wraps an arm around Andi's waist, and Andi hisses in pain. The other woman starts to fuss, but Andi half-heartedly swats at her to stop, "Not now."</p><p>Bat hesitates, then waves at Daisy, "Good night, Daisy!" </p><p>Darkness—a smoke bomb?—fills the alley as Bat slowly leads Andi back towards the lair.</p>
<hr/><p>Andi still feels sore by the time they get back to base, but not enough to let Wolf or Badger see her rely on Bat for support. She doesn't hide her injury well enough, though. </p><p>"Cat, are you alright?" Wolf sounds genuinely concerned, "What happened?" </p><p>Andi spent most of the train ride wondering the same thing. Her powers usually keep her safe from electricity. She's definitely grabbed those batons safely before—they tickled, at most. Andi doesn't want to give away her powers, but she also doesn't want to sound like an idiot for grabbing a stun baton bare-handed. </p><p>"I'm not sure," she says carefully, "Without going into detail, I think my powers stopped working temporarily."</p><p>"You have powers?" Wolf seems surprised, then stern, "Why haven't you mentioned them before? It's important information to know if we're going to work as a team." </p><p>Andi shakes her head, "I didn't say anything because I don't use them. Personal reasons."</p><p>Wolf frowns, but Badger nods with understanding, "I sometimes struggle with controlling my powers too. If you'd like, we can help–" </p><p>Andi puts a hand up to cut her off, "Thanks, but no thanks. My control is fine. Aside from tonight, at least. You think those bands were power nullifiers?" </p><p>Wolf grimaces, "Bat, do you know?" </p><p>"I haven't been able to determine what these do," she holds up Daisy's wristband, "It's definitely Optimus tech, though."</p><p>When the conversation starts going in circles, Wolf dismisses them for the night. Andi is reluctant to move off the couch, and Bat stays behind to continue working—or so she says. Andi's pretty sure the other woman just wants to keep an eye on her. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Bat asks after a few minutes of silence.</p><p>"Mhm," Andi grunts, "Just tired. I'll get up and go soon."</p><p>"…I don't believe you," Bat says firmly, "Listen, if you're worried about your identity, I can get discreet medical care for–" </p><p>"I'm <em>fine</em>!" Andi pushes herself up, then groans in pain. </p><p>Bat rushes over, "You're <em>not</em> fine! At least let me take a look at what's wrong. I have first-aid training."</p><p>"You just want to see me naked," Andi jokes. </p><p>"Cat," Bat crosses her arms, "If you don't get medical attention or let me help you, you're off the team."</p><p>"What?! Seriously?" </p><p>"Absolutely. I'm not enabling self-destructive behavior, so pick. Am I calling a doctor or getting the medical kit?" </p><p>"Fine, go get your kit," Andi grumbles. </p><p>"I'll be right back," Bar heads towards the locker room, "And I reserve the right to call a doctor if I think you need one!" </p><p>"Goddammit."</p>
<hr/><p>"Cat, how did you get <em>burned</em>?" </p><p>Bat stares at Andi, and surprisingly, it's (probably) not because she's half-naked. </p><p>"Stun batons," Andi grunts, "Got me a few times." </p><p>"Shit," Bat looks at Andi's face, "Cat. I can treat the burns, but there could be internal damage. You really should see a doctor." </p><p>"…do I have to?" Andi frowns, "Aside from the burns, I feel fine." </p><p>"You'll excuse me if I don't believe you, considering your earlier behavior." </p><p>"Look, I can't exactly walk into a hospital and say 'Hey, I've been stun-gunned. Can you check me out?'." Andi snarks back. </p><p>Bat sighs, "Let me get started on these."</p><p>Bat is—unsurprisingly—gentle as she treats Andi's burns. The worst is on her left hand, but there's also one on her thigh and another on her hip. Bat takes her time, cooling each burn with wet gauze before applying ointment and dressing each site with some sort of gel bandage. </p><p>"I can't believe you even have fancy band-aids."</p><p>Bat snorts, "You can find these in regular stores. They're a little more expensive, but they'll help you heal faster. They can stay on for a few days without needing to be changed too." </p><p>"Nerd," Andi teases, then sighs, "Thanks, though. This feels a lot better."</p><p>"Maybe next time you won't be such a brat, then," Bat flicks the side of Andi's head. The gesture feels familiar. </p><p>"No promises," Andi smiles, "Can I put a shirt on now, or should I stay like this to reward you?" </p><p>"Dress in something loose. You don't want anything rubbing against your dressings," Bat doesn't take the bait. </p><p>"Damn," Andi sighs, "I don't think I've ever had a girl tell me to cover up."</p><p>"Are you flirting with me?" Bat tilts her head. </p><p>Is she? Andi doesn't even know. </p><p>She shrugs, "I'm kind of running on autopilot right now."</p><p>"…you should go home. Get some rest," Bat squeezes Andi's shoulder reassuringly, "I'll let you know if I find anything new."</p>
<hr/><p>Getting home is much more difficult than Andi expected. She ends up taking the train to somewhere random, then taking a Hyper home from there. It's not great for her privacy, but she should be fine as long as she doesn't make it a habit. </p><p>She skips most of her bedtime routine, except for a quick rinse in the shower. Even though Bat said not to worry, Andi's careful with her dressings and throws on a large shirt before falling into bed. </p><p>She's asleep before her face hits the pillow.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>♪ Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan ny– ♪</em>
</p><p>"Mmrgh?" </p><p>"I was going to ask if you're on your way, but it sounds like that's a no." </p><p>"Oh, crap! Brunch!" Andi sits up and checks the time, "Sorry, I had a late night. Shit, I can be there in…fifteen minutes?" </p><p>"You okay?" Juliette asks, "You're usually up early no matter what."</p><p>"Yeah, 'm fine. Just got sucked into a project and lost track of time," Andi yawns, "You know how I get. I'll be there soon!" </p><p>"No rush! Do you want me to order for you? Your usual?" </p><p>"Yes please!" Andi starts changing, then hisses when she stretches a little too much, "Ow, fuck."</p><p>"Whoa, slow down! Seriously, don't hurt yourself trying to get here faster."</p><p>Andi grimaces. She doesn't have an excuse for her injuries, but she doesn't want to blow off brunch either, "I'm fine, see you in a bit!"</p>
<hr/><p>Andi slides into the booth across from Juliette and immediately regrets it—she lands on her left hand and <em>ow</em>. </p><p>"I told you not to rush!" Juliette looks over Andi, "What happened?" </p><p>"Oh, this?" Andi holds up her arm—she wrapped an elastic bandage over her wrist, "Just a strain. Or maybe a sprain. Not sure."</p><p>Juliette sighs, "Parkour gone wrong?" </p><p>Andi relaxes—she figured Juliette would come up with a better excuse than Andi could. Juliette's smart like that. </p><p>Andi clears her throat, then speaks as though there's a camera in her face, "I can neither confirm nor deny these allegations." </p><p>"I'll take that as a yes," Juliette reaches across the table to flick the side of Andi's head—"Hey!"—with an affectionate eye roll, "Are you going to get it checked out soon?" </p><p>"Nah," Andi waves her off with her good hand, "If it still hurts in a day or two, maybe." </p><p>"No climbing for a while, either," Juliette says sternly. </p><p>Andi rolls her eyes, "Okay, <em>mom</em>."</p><p>Juliette flicks Andi's head again. </p><p>"Ow! I only have so many brain cells, y'know!" </p><p>"If only you'd use them," Juliette snarks back, "What <em>have</em> you been working on? You don't usually let your projects interfere with your sleep schedule." </p><p>"Mm," Andi steals a sip of Juliette's coffee, "I've been getting back into hapkido. It's a good work out, though I guess I'll need to take a break from that too."</p><p>"Hey, you have your own cup!" Juliette swats Andi's hand when she reaches out for a second sip. A strange expression flits across Juliette's face, "Hapkido? You're already a black belt, aren't you?" </p><p>"I <em>was</em> a second-degree black belt, but it's been a while," Andi shrugs. </p><p>"Huh, maybe I should try it out too," Juliette says slowly, "There was another incident last night–not at the main office, but still." </p><p>Andi drowns her waffles in syrup, "An 'incident'?" </p><p>"Mhm," Juliette nods, "I don't know the details, but I heard security broke up a rave at the convention center."</p><p>"Mm," Andi grunts, "A rave?" </p><p>"Yeah, they broke into the center to party, I guess?" Juliette plays with her hair, "They're lucky security came by–some people OD'd and had to be carried out."</p><p>"Huh," Andi grunts again, "Weird."</p><p>That's one way to cover up what happened. </p><p>"It's all hush-hush, of course," Juliette takes a sip of her coffee, "I only know because I was called in to check the security systems." </p><p>"How'd they get in?" Andi starts tearing into her waffle. </p><p>Juliette grimaces, "We don't know, actually–" </p><p>Wow, did Bat make her doodads traceless?</p><p>"–but none of the entryways looked like they'd been broken into," Juliette shrugs, "I left after verifying the break in wasn't on my end."</p><p>"They called you in on a Saturday morning?" Andi frowns as she examines Juliette. As usual, the blonde looks like she could use a nap, "Is that even allowed?" </p><p>Juliette sighs, "My responsibilities go beyond a regular 9 to 5, you know that."</p><p>"It couldn't wait 'til Monday? I know I'm sounding like a broken record, but–" </p><p>"My parents asked," Juliette lowers her gaze, "So, y'know…I kind of had to."</p><p>Andi makes a sympathetic noise, "On another note, you got any plans today?" </p><p>"Yeah, I've got some stuff to work–" Juliette notices Andi's expression and hastily continues, "Not <em>work</em> work. Personal projects!" </p><p>Andi eyes Juliette suspiciously, then shrugs, "You do you, I guess."</p><p>"I would say the same to you, but I'd rather you not end up in the hospital," Juliette glances at Andi's injured hand. </p><p>"Hey!" Andi mock pouts, "I resemble that remark!" </p><p>Juliette sighs deeply, but her eyes are fond, "Just…stay safe, okay? We live in a crazy world sometimes."</p><p>"Only sometimes?" Andi raises an eyebrow. </p><p>Juliette laughs, "Maybe <em>you</em> live a crazy life 24/7, but some of us are boring office drones. Speaking of which…" </p><p>Juliette checks her phone with a frown. </p><p>"Seriously? It's not even past noon!" Andi scowls, "Tell them to stuff it!" </p><p>Juliette waves her off, "This isn't work. One of my side projects just finished its scans. Do you mind if…?" </p><p>"Yeah, go ahead, I got this," Andi shoos Juliette away, "Go be a nerd."</p><p>Juliette rolls her eyes, "I already paid when I ordered."</p><p>Andi pouts.</p><p>"You snooze, you lose!" Juliette ruffles Andi's hair on her way out, "Hope your hand feels better soon!" </p><p>For a moment, Andi's tempted to ask Juliette to kiss it better—as a joke, of course—but the blonde is too far by the time she musters the courage.</p>
<hr/><p>Andi hangs upside down on her couch for ten minutes trying to decide what to do with the rest of her day. </p><p>She's <em>mostly</em> on top of her work—it's the weekend, too—and she works better under pressure anyways, so that's out. She'd go for a run, but that would probably be bad for her burns—all that chafing and sweating. Video games were an option, but she wasn't in the mood to play alone. </p><p>"I'm so <em>bored</em>!" Andi complains to her empty living room. </p><p>Her phone buzzes on the table, and she lunges for it like it's a lost treasure.</p><p class="robot">
<strong>THE SYNDICATE</strong><br/>
you don't wash your hands, your hands wash each other
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Bat</strong><br/>
good news guys!!<br/>
i found out what those wristbands do! 
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Wolf</strong><br/>
Which is? 
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Bat</strong><br/>
neutral news!<br/>
the wristbands measure a person's potential power<br/>
they can also indicate if you have powers</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Cat</strong><br/>
what do you mean by "potential power"?<br/>
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Bat</strong><br/>
it's like…energy levels?<br/>
even if they don't have powers yet, some people are really juiced up<br/>
so if they DO get powers, they're more likely to be pretty strong<br/>
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Wolf</strong><br/>
So Optimus is abducting people with high "energy levels"? 
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Bat</strong><br/>
aaaand that's the bad news<br/>
i'm 110% sure that some kind of human experimentation is going on<br/>
and they took all kinds of people at the convention center<br/>
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Cat</strong><br/>
do you think they're trying to find a way to boost powers?<br/>
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Bat</strong><br/>
that's my best guess, yeah<br/>
or it could be the reverse<br/>
figuring out how to neutralize powers<br/>
especially considering what happened to you
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Cat</strong><br/>
ugh, don't remind me<br/>
I'M SO BORED<br/>
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Wolf</strong><br/>
Thank you for bringing this to our attention, Bat.<br/>
We'll have to prepare for Optimus manipulating powers.<br/>
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Falcon</strong><br/>
You know I'm always up for a spar. 
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Wolf</strong><br/>
No knives! 
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Falcon</strong><br/>
Fine. 
</p><hr/><p class="SMS">
<strong>Cat</strong><br/>
I'M BORED
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>batty</strong><br/>
hi bored, im bat
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Cat</strong><br/>
omg i hate you<br/>
i hate you so much
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>batty</strong><br/>
:(
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Cat</strong><br/>
seriously though, do you have anything I can do?<br/>
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>batty</strong><br/>
no, since youre hurt and you should be resting!!! 
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Cat</strong><br/>
B O R E D
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>batty</strong><br/>
read a book? watch a movie? meet with a friend?? 
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Cat</strong><br/>
hey batty wanna meet up? 
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>batty</strong><br/>
^-_-^
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Cat</strong><br/>
is that a yes? 
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>batty</strong><br/>
fine<br/>
i can connect to the lair if you want to hang out
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Cat</strong><br/>
but i can't poke you if you're not there
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>batty</strong><br/>
exactly
</p>
<hr/><p>Andi runs and leaps onto her usual couch, and immediately groans, "Ow! …Okay, probably should've expected that."</p><p>"You can't see or hear it, but I'm face palming," Bat replies, "Please tell me you haven't been that reckless all day."</p><p>"I haven't!" Andi protests, "…wait, okay there was <em>one</em> time, but my hand is fine!" </p><p>Andi holds up her left arm for Bat's camera. </p><p>"Then why is there more wrapping than last night?" </p><p>Andi looks at her arm, then starts unwinding the elastic bandage, "Oops. I figured it would be easier to explain a sprain than a burn."</p><p>"Mm," Bat hums idly, "Not a bad idea. How are your other injuries?" </p><p>"Trying to get me to strip?" Andi waggles her eyebrows. </p><p>"It's not trying if it works, now take your shirt off and let me see," Bat brushes off Andi's teasing. </p><p>Andi obliges, casually pulling her t-shirt over her head, "How's it look, Doc?" </p><p>"It doesn't look like you're bleeding through your bandages, so that's good," Bat hums, "I'd rather you leave the dressings alone for now, so we can't check much else. Any itching?" </p><p>"Nah," Andi slips her shirt back on, "Honestly, I forget they're there until I stretch too far."</p><p>"That's good. Do you have a history of healing quickly?" Bat asks, "Some people with powers have mild regeneration boosts."</p><p>Andi has to take a moment to consider the question. She had more than her fair share of scrapes and bruises as a kid—she wasn't always such a proficient climber. Juliette, on the other hand, wasn't quite as physical, so she couldn't really compare healing times. </p><p>"Maybe?" Andi shrugs, "That would explain a lot, actually." </p><p>"Oh? Like what?" </p><p>"Let's just say I was 'active' as a kid" Andi chuckles, "Probably gave my best friend a heart attack every other week with how often I'd fall out of a tree. Pretty sure I did the few times I missed her window."</p><p>"Huh," Bat sounds thoughtful, "So you got your powers young, too?"</p><p>"Yeah," Andi carefully settles onto the couch, "Doesn't everyone?" </p><p>"Nope. That's Optimus propaganda. Getting powers as an adult isn't common, but it's not exactly rare either," Bat clicks her tongue, "Of course, I only know that because I have access to Optimus' uncensored data."</p><p>Andi perks up, "Speaking of data, you mentioned you're looking for someone?" </p><p>"Mhm." </p><p>"I…I'm looking for someone too," Andi hesitates. Dahlia is pretty popular, right? Surely she could have other friends or family looking for her. Heck, "Cat" could simply be an anonymous fan, "Do you think you could keep an eye out for me?" </p><p>"Of course. It's not that hard to add another name to my search programs," Bat answers, "Who is it?" </p><p>Andi takes a deep breath, "Before I say anything, you know I'm putting a lot of trust in you, right?" </p><p>"I can keep a secret, Cat."</p><p>"Right, right," Andi closes her eyes, "Her name is Dahlia… Dahlia London."</p><p>There's an awkward silence as Andi holds her breath—does Bat recognize the name?</p><p>"Done," Bat says a moment later, "No hits from the data I've already indexed, but I'll keep an eye out."</p><p>Andi relaxes, "Thanks, Bat. You don't know how much this means to me…or maybe you do, actually." </p><p>"What?" Bat says quickly. </p><p>"Y'know, since you're also looking for someone?" Andi scowls, "I can't believe Optimus is getting away with this shit. Doesn't this count as human trafficking?" </p><p>"Technically, no. Not unless they've crossed country borders," Bat pauses, "Though that's a possibility, unfortunately." </p><p>Andi seethes, "I swear to god, when we find out who's responsible…"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Bat asks, "We already know Optimus is abducting people."</p><p>"Optimus is an entire corporation," Andi grumbles, "You talked about collateral damage before. There are good people there, like Daisy."</p><p>"Well, yeah. She's just a PA," Bat argues, "What about the people at the top? They're responsible for the company's actions." </p><p>"I…" Andi sighs, "I have–It's complicated. I can't explain why, but it is."</p><p>"As long as it doesn't interfere with the mission," Bat replies neutrally, "I won't pry."</p><p>"It shouldn't…" Andi closes her eyes, "It really, <em>really</em> shouldn't." </p><p>There's no way Juliette is involved with any of this shit. Andi refuses to believe her friend would go along with something this evil. Juliette would never let this kind of thing happen if she knew about it. </p><p>Right? </p><p>The longer Andi works with the Syndicate—with <em>Bat</em>—the more she wonders how Juliette could be unaware. Is she being willfully ignorant? </p><p>Andi doesn't know how to feel if that's how it is. She could see it—if Juliette's parents pressured her to stay away from certain areas, or to not dig too deeply, she'd do it. Juliette would hate every minute of it, but she's too desperate to be a good daughter to question her parents. </p><p>Then again, isn't Andi in the same situation? </p><p>All she has to do is ask. Juliette can't lie to Andi—not if Andi asks seriously—but does she <em>really</em> want to know Juliette's role in all of this? </p><p>"Hey, you okay?" Bat's voice jars Andi back to the present. </p><p>"Yeah…" Andi replies absently, "Just thinking." </p><p>"Can I ask you something personal?"</p><p>Andi rolls over to eye Bat's avatar, "Sure, but I don't guarantee an answer."</p><p>"What do you…" Bat stops and hums thoughtfully, "Can you tell me about your best friend? The, uh…the one you're in love with?" </p><p>"Oh boy," Andi grins—thinking about her friendship with Juliette always makes her smile, "I could talk about her <em>forever</em>." </p><p>"She sounds special."</p><p>"She is!" Andi throws her arms and legs up in excitement, "She <em>gets</em> me, y'know? No one ever did, not even my parents–not that they tried very hard. </p><p>"She's been a part of my life for so long–we met as kids–and I don't know what I'd do without her," Andi's demeanor sobers, "Well…I kinda do. It sucks. It sucks a lot." </p><p>Andi stops, "Uh…this isn't hurting your feelings or anything, is it?" </p><p>"No, you're fine. I asked, after all," Bat replies, "Is that why you have feelings for her? Because you've known each other so long?" </p><p>"I mean, that's part of it, yeah," Andi nods, "But it's more than that. She's funny, <em>ridiculously</em> smart…and like, unfairly gorgeous—basically perfect. Underneath that, though, she's a nerdy little goober who doesn't know how to wink and snorts when she laughs. </p><p>"She works herself too hard because she wants others to be happy, even if she's not. Despite literal decades of friendship, I still have trouble reading her sometimes because she doesn't like letting people in. She's also really bossy and naggy, but I know it's 'cause she cares about me, and I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for her."</p><p>Andi says all of this in one breath, her feelings overflowing like the broken fountain that solidified their friendship so many years ago. </p><p>"…oh," Bat says slowly, "That–just…wow."</p><p>"Yeah…" Andi's face goes hot, "I've never really said it all together like that before."</p><p>Bat coughs, "You've never told anyone?" </p><p>Andi laughs, "<em>Fuck</em> no! She's the one I usually go to for advice! God knows if my parents found out they'd try to get me to marry her."</p><p>"Isn't that a good thing?" </p><p>"It'd be an arranged marriage," Andi shakes her head, "She would go along with it to make her parents happy, and I'd live with the guilt of taking away her chance at finding love."</p><p>"You seem so sure she wouldn't find it with you," Bat says sadly. </p><p>"Because she deserves better," Andi spits out bitterly, "I'm kind of a fuck up, Bat–you don't know enough about me to say otherwise."</p><p>The ensuing silence is thick with tension. Part of Andi is waiting for Bat to disagree anyways, but her hope dwindles as the seconds pass by. </p><p>"Sorry… I forced you to hang out with me and now I'm being a huge drag," Andi sits up, "Thanks for putting up with me, I'll–" </p><p>"I don't think you're a fuck up, ah–Cat," Bat interrupts gently, "You're kind, determined, and very insightful."</p><p>"Um," Andi blinks. Then she blinks again. She's not very good with compliments, "You're wrong, but thanks?" </p><p>"I'm not, you're just too hard on yourself," Bat counters, "Also, your friend is <em>unfathomably</em> fortunate to have someone care for her the way you do."</p><p>"I…guess?" Andi feels her discomfort take shape as a familiar buzz under her skin, "I'm–I gotta go."</p><p>"Cat, wait!" </p><p>Andi's already out the door. Thankfully, Bat doesn't force the issue—she could easily freeze Andi's train—and Andi calms herself down before an "accident" can happen.</p>
<hr/><p>Andi avoids Bat until she's fully healed—only a few days, but it's enough to get her to stop trying to "cheer" Andi up. </p><p>At the same time, Juliette seems to have thrown herself into work again—she turned Andi away from her office window <em>twice</em>, each time with an apologetic expression and dark circles under her eyes. Andi could force her way in, but she doesn't want to cause even more trouble for her friend. </p><p>Daisy is kind enough to send updates—Juliette is eating regularly, at least, and Daisy swaps her coffee for decaf if she's having too much.</p><p>After two weeks of radio silence, however, Andi puts her foot down. </p><p>"For the love of god, it's Saturday afternoon! Why the <em>fuck</em> are you working at home?!" </p><p>Andi rarely uses it, but she <em>does</em> have an access card to Juliette's apartment—for emergencies. </p><p>Like if Juliette is still working despite looking like microwaved shit. </p><p>Juliette slams her laptop shut and stares at Andi with wide eyes, "Holy shit, Andi! You scared me!" </p><p>"Your face scares me!" Andi replies heatedly, "Put that shit away and get into bed."</p><p>Juliette pulls a face, "Andi, this is–" </p><p>"I can and I will throw you over my shoulder and carry you to bed." </p><p>"Guh–" Juliette flushes—Andi figures it's embarrassment over being treated like a kid, "You wouldn't!" </p><p>"Try me," Andi folds her arms and glares. </p><p>Juliette backs down immediately, "Fine! Give me five minutes." </p><p>"You have two." </p><p>Juliette shoots her a dirty look. </p><p>Andi wiggles sparky fingers, "I'm counting."</p><p>Juliette opens her laptop with a huff and starts typing away. She puts it away a few moments later, then does something with her phone before glaring at Andi petulantly, "No zapping!" </p><p>"All done?" Andi waits for Juliette to nod, "Great. Nap time!"</p><p>Andi lifts Juliette off of her couch into a fireman's carry. </p><p>"Andi!" Juliette mounts a token protest before giggling, "Put me down!"</p><p>"Right now?" Andi pretends to tip over, "Whoops!" </p><p>Juliette giggles harder, "No! Stop being such a butt!" </p><p>"I know you are, but what am I?" Andi teases as she kicks Juliette's bedroom door open. </p><p>She rushes the last few feet, spinning to toss Juliette onto her bed. When Andi looks down, she's greeted by the sight of a breathless, flushed Juliette looking back. </p><p>"I'm gonna go hide your laptop," Andi turns away quickly, "You'd better be snoring when I come back!" </p><p>Andi scurries out before she can hear Juliette's reply.</p>
<hr/><p>Andi isn't really one to judge, but Juliette isn't exactly a tidy worker. While she's pretty sure getting rid of the blonde's phone and laptop will keep her away from work, Andi doesn't want to miss anything. </p><p>She hasn't been in Juliette's home office in a while, and it's always interesting to look at what her friend is up to. Juliette mentioned a personal project, and Andi knows that anything requiring this much effort from the blonde must be impressive. Andi can't always tell what she's looking at, though, since Juliette's workshop is usually a jumble of circuit boards and wires. </p><p>Not today, though. </p><p>"Holy shit," Andi whispers. </p><p>Sitting in plain sight, on Juliette's workbench, is a familiar wristband.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*evil laughter*</p><p>The thickens plots!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Exposed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CW: vague reference to child abuse; depiction of a panic attack</p><p>Neither are explicit or overly descriptive, though I figured I should put up a warning anyways.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uh…I'm sorry in advance?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andi almost forgets to breathe. </p><p>There has to be an explanation—one that doesn't lump Juliette in with the rest of Optimus' dirty dealings. </p><p>She scans the rest of the workbench. As usual, there are bits and doodads scattered about, most of which Andi can't identify. She picks up the wristband, flipping it over—it's an empty casing. </p><p>Is Juliette building these for Optimus?</p><p>That doesn't make sense. They had dozens of people at the convention center. There's no way an advanced corporation like Optimus would have all of that made by hand. If she's not putting it together, then… </p><p>"She's taking them apart," Andi mutters aloud, "…to figure out how they work?" </p><p>Andi goes back to the den and grabs Juliette's laptop. It's probably locked, but she can guess the pass—</p><p>She nearly drops it when the screen turns on.</p><p>It all comes together when she sees Bat's logo. </p><p>Juliette's increasing workload. Her crush on a new "colleague". Bat's <em>ridiculous</em> access to Optimus' systems. The exorbitantly expensive tech built into the lair. </p><p>Juliette is helping Bat, and she's got a big, fat, nerdy crush on her, too. </p><p>It makes sense. Bat can keep up with Juliette when it comes to nerd stuff, and they have the same sense of humor—though Bat is more dramatic. Maybe that's what Juliette likes about her?</p><p>Andi closes the laptop and hides it behind Juliette's TV, then goes back to the office to tidy up. She does her best to put everything back where she found it, but she doubts Juliette will notice either way.</p><p>"What took you so long?" Juliette whines when Andi returns. </p><p>Andi cocks her hip, "That doesn't sound like snoring."</p><p>"It's hard to fall asleep after you've been tossed around like a sack of potatoes," Juliette yawns. </p><p>"How else am I supposed to get you into bed?" Andi catches herself and blushes, "I mean…you know what I mean." </p><p>Juliette ducks half of her face under the covers, "You could always try <em>asking</em> me."</p><p>Andi blinks. Was Juliette…? No—there's no way. Andi's just deluding herself. </p><p>"Uh-huh," Andi says sarcastically, "The last time I asked you to take a nap you tried to zombie your way through another email." </p><p>"I was at work!" Juliette ducks lower at Andi's glare, "Okay, fine. I'm taking a nap now, jeez! …Will you stay?" </p><p>"…fine," Andi strips as she walks towards Juliette's dresser, then slips on a sleeping shirt, "Budge over, nerd."</p><p>Juliette makes room for Andi, then scooches back until she's pressed against Andi's front. Andi wraps her arms around the blonde reflexively, and despite the whirlwind of thoughts in the back of her mind, Andi instantly relaxes.</p><p>Juliette lets out a content sigh, "Really, what took you so long? Did you put my stuff in an air vent or something?" </p><p>"If I did, I wouldn't tell you," Andi grumbles. She squeezes her friend playfully, "Go to sleep you nutty goober."</p><p>Juliette flinches. </p><p>"Sorry, too hard?" Andi loosens her grip. </p><p>Juliette pats Andi's hands, "You're good. Just a muscle spasm."</p><p>"Have I mentioned that you work too hard?" Andi says facetiously, "You work too hard."</p><p>"Good thing I've got you, then, right?" Juliette yawns, "G'night Andi."</p><p>"Have a good nap, dork," Andi replies fondly. </p><p>Andi falls asleep to the familiar sound of Juliette's quiet snoring.</p>
<hr/><p>"Bat, we need to talk." </p><p>"Sounds serious," Bat's avatar flickers into existence. She laughs, "Are you breaking up with me?" </p><p>"I <em>am</em> being serious, Bat. No jokes, no bullshit," Andi crosses her arms. </p><p>Bat sobers, "Is something wrong? Should I head over IRL?" </p><p>"No, nothing's wrong," Cat shakes her head, "And while I'd prefer meeting face–well, mask to mask, this will do." </p><p>Andi steels herself. She's doing this for Juliette—for her best friend's happiness. It doesn't matter how much the image of Bat and Juliette getting together and leaving her behind hurts. </p><p>Andi's a big girl. She'll get over it. </p><p>"What is your relationship to Juliette Optima?" Andi asks evenly. </p><p>"What?" Bat replies nervously, "I have no idea–" </p><p>"We're going to skip the part where you pretend that she's not helping you behind the scenes," Andi interrupts, "Juliette's your golden goose, isn't she? Unlimited access to Optimus' systems. Enough funding to build a crazy place like this." </p><p>Andi taps her foot against the flooring as emphasis. </p><p>"So I'm going to ask you again, and you are going to tell me," Andi lets her tone take on an edge, "What is your relationship to Juliette Optima?"</p><p>"I–She's…" Bat fumbles for an answer, "Okay, I'll admit she's…an asset for the Syndicate. She's an Optima–" </p><p>Andi sees red, "An <em>asset</em>? Is that all she is to you?!" </p><p>Andi remembers the exhaustion in Juliette's posture. The times she's worked herself into a stress-induced delirium. The bits and pieces of gadgets that she must have lovingly assembled for Bat to hand out like party favors. </p><p>"Cat, I didn't mean it like–" </p><p>"Shut up!" </p><p>Andi is familiar with dishonesty. She grew up surrounded by lies—listened to carefully crafted excuses, subtle manipulations meant to make her feel guilty for being hurt. Andi thought Bat was better than that. </p><p>Then again, Andi's used to being wrong. </p><p>"You said you didn't want to stoop to Optimus' level! That you were better than them!" Andi shouts, "But here you are, <em>using</em> her–and you think it's okay because she's an Optima?!</p><p>"Did you know about her feelings for you?" Andi storms over to bang her hands on the console, "Did you use them to get all your fancy toys and gizmos?" </p><p>"What?" Bat sounds confused, but with the voice changer, it's hard to tell if it's genuine, "Cat, this is all a big misunderstanding." </p><p>"Explain, then," Andi growls, "Explain how you managed to compromise the most advanced security in the world without Juliette's help. Explain where you got the money for all of this–" </p><p>Andi gestures around. </p><p>"–and how you're not abusing her generosity so much she looks like she's running on coffee and willpower alone."</p><p>"…it's complicated," Bat says carefully, "But you have the wrong idea, Cat. Juliette…she, um–" </p><p>"If the next words out of your mouth aren't a clear explanation, I'm done." </p><p>Bat makes a frustrated noise, "I'm <em>trying</em>! There's a lot going on you don't know about–" </p><p>"Great," Andi scoffs. </p><p>"–and I can't tell you about it right now," Bat sounds desperate, "Please. You understand the need for secrets, right?" </p><p>"I've trusted you with mine," Andi replies defensively. </p><p>"Not all of them–and that's okay," Bat adds hastily, "You'll just have to trust me when I say my connection to Juliette Optima is…benign."</p><p>"<em>Benign</em>," Andi spits out sarcastically, "What a ringing endorsement." </p><p>"I don't know what else I can say." </p><p>"Tell me you'll treat her right," Andi grits her teeth, "That when she confesses to you, you'll do your best to make her happy."</p><p>"She doesn't like me like that, Cat. I can guarantee it."</p><p>"Just say you'll do it," Andi doubts Bat would recognize a crush if it bit her in the ass. She could be oblivious like that, sometimes. </p><p>"Okay, I'll do it," Bat replies wearily, "Happy?" </p><p>"Not really, but that'll do," Andi huffs, "I'm leaving now. Don't call me unless it's for Syndicate business." </p><p>"Cat, wai–! I…okay, bye. " </p><p>Andi ignores her—pretends she can't hear the hurt in Bat's voice as the exit swooshes shut.</p>
<hr/><p>As usual, Andi regrets everything five minutes later. </p><p>She doesn't regret telling Bat off—mostly—just the way she did it. Juliette has had more than her fair share of bootlickers trying to mooch off of her fortune and talent, and Andi would do anything to keep another from taking advantage of her. </p><p>At the same time…now that she's calm, it's hard for Andi to see Bat being malicious. </p><p>Clueless, maybe, but not malicious. </p><p>On top of that, Andi's pretty sure she just blew her cover. Juliette only allows two people close enough to notice her stress, and Bat has seen Cat in the same room as Daisy. </p><p>Andi groans into her hands. She <em>really</em> hopes Bat doesn't blab about this to Juliette. </p><p>Oh <em>fuck</em>. </p><p>Andi really, <em>really</em> hopes Bat doesn't spill the beans about Andi's feelings. </p><p>Andi doesn't want to antagonize Bat any further, but the number of times Bat has advocated "talking it out" with Juliette means the idiot might think she's doing Andi a favor.</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Cat</strong><br/>
you're a smart cookie, so I assume you've figured me out<br/>
if you breathe a WORD to juliette about my dumb feelings, i will find you and make you watch me download porn viruses on every computer you own
</p><p>Andi turns her communicator off before Bat can reply. </p><p>She burns off the remnants of her anger on her way home, taking the scenic route until she ends up winded and sweaty on her favorite rooftop. Andi plops down, laying back with her arms behind her head. </p><p>Andi isn't a particularly introspective person, but the combination of exhaustion and silence prompt her to start sorting through her overflowing thoughts. She shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath. </p><p>Some people might imagine their thoughts as leaves flowing down a stream or clouds drifting across the sky. Andi's thoughts are more like pins being juggled between a half dozen clowns. </p><p>She's not sure if it's better or worse that she's wired this way. Ideas and feelings constantly bounce around her head—it's fantastic when she can focus all that processing power, but finding the motivation to do so is difficult. </p><p>Andi opens her eyes again. This particular rooftop has one of the better views of the night sky in the city—there's still light pollution, of course, but there's no escaping that without trekking out into the wilderness.</p><p>Andi doesn't know any constellations besides the Big Dipper. Sometimes, instead of searching for it, she'll make up her own—she knows there's a cat face constellation out there, waiting for her to discover it. </p><p>Tonight, though, is one of the rare nights she wants to calm the chaotic whirlwind within her mind, so she looks for the Big Dipper and traces it over and over again until the shape of the stars are all she's thinking about. It's not perfect—her head still spits intrusive thoughts out like a blender without a cap—but Andi's satisfied with taming the roar of her emotions to a soft rumble. </p><p>In the end, Andi gets too cold and sticky—she really worked up a sweat—to stay outside any longer. Changing her outfit helps, but even with her phone off, Andi knows it's getting late. Especially if she wants to catch a bus ride home—now that the adrenaline has worn off, she's too tired and sore to even think about another round of roof hopping.</p>
<hr/><p>Andi is <em>exhausted</em>—physically and emotionally—by the time she drags herself into her apartment. As she kicks her shoes off, she considers how gross she'd feel in the morning if she doesn't shower versus how nice it would be to flop into bed right now. It's an important decision, and it takes up enough of Andi's attention that she doesn't notice her uninvited guest.</p><p>"Um. I thought you were ignoring me intentionally, but you've been staring at that shoe rack for two minutes…" Bat says slowly, "Is everything okay?" </p><p>Andi jumps, static crackling around her with a hiss, "Gah! Who–Bat?!" </p><p>What is she doing here? How did she even get in? Andi's security systems are beyond cutting edge because Juliette…runs…them.</p><p>Right. That's one question answered. </p><p>Andi finally processes Bat's words, "Okay? <em>Okay</em>? No, everything is <em>not</em> okay! Why the <em>fuck</em> are you in my home?"</p><p>Bat flinches at Andi's hostility, "Cat. Andi? Which do you–that's not important. After you left, I–…I can't lose you. Your friendship. I don't want to lose your friendship over this."</p><p>"What made you think <em>breaking into my home</em>, the place you <em>shouldn't even know about</em>, was a good idea?" Andi shuts her eyes as she forces her powers down. She's angry, but she knows she'd regret lashing out with violence. Probably. </p><p>"Um," Bat curls inward, "I didn't actually think this through. I just…I got your message and–god, I want to fix this. You have the wrong idea about…I just–I can explain."</p><p>"Honestly, I don't care. I don't want to hear it," Andi puts her hand up to stop Bat's gibbering, "You <em>know</em> how seriously I take my privacy. I'm already fucking pissed at you, and now I don't trust you–<em>can't</em> trust you."</p><p>Did Bat have her bugged the whole time? How long has she known where "Cat" lives? Did Juliette even intend to give Bat access to Andi's home? </p><p>Andi doesn't know if it would hurt more if Juliette gave Bat the keys, or if Bat somehow abused the access Juliette gave her in order to break in. </p><p>"What?" Bat steps closer Andi, then stops when the shorter woman recoils with disgust, "Andi. No. Please, let me–" </p><p>"Get out," Andi's voice is cold, "Leave, and don't call me unless someone is bleeding."</p><p>"Andi–" </p><p>"Door or window. Your choice," Andi crosses her arms. </p><p>"Andi, I'm–" </p><p>"Leaving," Andi grabs Bat's arm, "Now. I'm not joking about the window."</p><p>"<em>Plea</em>–" </p><p>Andi dips into a low tackle, pulling Bat over her shoulder. Bat wriggles, then stops when she realizes Andi is more than willing to let her fall on her ass. </p><p>Andi roughly drops Bat outside her front door, "Next time, you get the window."</p><p>Andi slams the door shut, then shoves a chair underneath the knob—god, she'll have to do a digital audit tomorrow. Since Bat hacked her home security systems, Andi has to consider if there's anything else Bat has access to. </p><p>She considers frying her communicator, but Andi would rather Bat use that to contact her than try to break into her regular phone. Bat already knows who she is, so there's no point, really. Andi <em>does</em> toss the communicator underneath her couch cushions though—hopefully it's enough to block any secret microphones or cameras on the thing.</p><p>Andi turns her regular phone is off before plugging it in. She's <em>not</em> in the mood to deal with Bat a third time, and she <em>definitely</em> doesn't want to hear from Juliette if Bat snitches on her. </p><p>She takes a scalding hot shower until her skin tingles from the heat instead of her power. Rage and frustration continue swirling around her mind, and despite her absolute exhaustion, Andi can't sleep. </p><p>She hates feeling like this. Andi likes being in control—<em>needs</em> to have control. </p><p>Over her body.<br/>
Over her <em>space</em>.<br/>
Over her <em>mind</em>. </p><p>The last one has always been a struggle. There's always too many thoughts or feelings or ideas and her brain just <em>won't shut the fuck up</em>, even when she's like this—bone tired and desperate to sleep. </p><p>"Fuck it," Andi hauls her ass out of bed and into her kitchen. </p><p>When they were kids, Juliette used to make hot milk for Andi if she had a nightmare during a sleepover. It usually worked, though adult Andi thinks that's more due to Juliette's doting than the actual beverage, so she makes an adult addition—lots of bourbon—just in case. </p><p>It doesn't work after her first mug, or the second, or the third—</p>
<hr/><p>"–care of yourself, Andi," a hand gently strokes her hair. </p><p>Andi grunts out an objection—her head is pounding and her mouth tastes like sand. </p><p>"C'mon, I've got water and painkillers," Juliette murmurs while patting Andi's cheek, "You can go back to sleep after you have some."</p><p>Andi grumbles again. Juliette has pulled this trick on her before. After she takes the medicine, Juliette will have something else for Andi to eat or drink—some fruit or a cup of juice—and soon enough she'll be too awake to go back to sleep. </p><p>"I'll even help you get into bed," Juliette adds. </p><p>Her bed? Andi realizes the "pillows" under her head are Juliette's thighs—wait, how is Juliette even here? </p><p>Andi sits up abruptly, then immediately regrets it when her head starts spinning, "Wait."</p><p>They're in her living room, on the couch. Andi turns and sees her empty mug on the coffee table. Juliette must have put the booze away before waking Andi up. Actually…how long has Andi been snoozing in Juliette's lap? </p><p>"When did you get here?" Andi furrows her brow, "<em>How</em> did you get in here?" </p><p>Juliette looks at her quizzically, "A little while ago, and I have a key?" </p><p>"But…" Andi blocked her door, didn't she? It was to keep Bat from breaking back in, but it should have stopped Juliette too. </p><p>Shit! Bat! </p><p>"Whoa," Juliette cups Andi's face, "What's wrong? I can tell you're freaking out."</p><p>Juliette doesn't know? At least Bat did <em>something</em> right and kept her mouth shut. If Juliette isn't here about that, then–</p><p>"Wait, why are you here?" Andi blurts out, "Did we have plans?" </p><p>Doesn't Juliette have work today?</p><p>"Take these first," Juliette gives Andi a glass of water and some pills, "I wanted to talk to you about something, but you weren't picking up. I got worried when you didn't call back after a few hours, so…" </p><p>Okay, that makes some sense. </p><p>"But what about the chair?"</p><p>"What chair?" Juliette frowns, "Are you feeling okay?" </p><p>"Nevermind. What did you want to talk about?" </p><p>"Um," Juliette looks away, her cheeks pink, "I…uh. It's embarrassing."</p><p>"O…kay?"</p><p>Juliette plays with the hem of her jacket, "I…I've been hiding something from you. Something…big. I'm scared you'll be upset with me."</p><p>Andi softens, "Jules. You can tell me anything. I won't be upset, I promise." </p><p>Andi knows what Juliette's about to reveal anyways, and she gets it. Working against her own family's company? It stings a little that Juliette didn't ask her for help, but she understands—Andi should probably come clean, too. </p><p>"Are you sure?" Juliette takes Andi's hands in hers, "It's…really big. I don't want to lose you."</p><p>"You'll always have me, Jules," Andi gives her a reassuring grin. </p><p>Andi means it. She can't imagine her life without Juliette in it—the pain of her unrequited feelings is nothing in comparison. </p><p>Juliette softens at Andi's words, "You don't know how much that means to me, Andi."</p><p>The blonde closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.</p><p>"I–There's…Um. I wanted–uh…" Juliette starts and stops a few more times before huffing in frustration, "Why is this so hard? I–I'm…" </p><p>Juliette looks at Andi intently, then puts her hands on Andi's shoulders. </p><p>"Ju–? Mm!" </p><p>Oh. <em>Wow</em>. </p><p>Juliette's lips are even softer than Andi imagined. Andi's heart races and everything—her whole world—is filled with Juliette. </p><p>Juliette's scent. Her arms draped around Andi's shoulders. Her waist underneath Andi's hands. The happy sounds she makes every time their lips meet. The way her breath hitches when Andi strokes her soft, smooth skin. </p><p>She runs her nails down Juliette's back and smirks when it elicits a gasp. The blonde takes revenge by moving her mouth to Andi's neck, kissing and licking until Andi lets out a soft groan. </p><p>Andi pushes Juliette to the mattress, then lets herself sink down into bliss. The blonde eagerly tastes her, even though Andi's pretty sure her morning breath must be <em>awful</em>. Heat fills her belly when Juliette's wandering hands slip under her shirt. She runs keyboard callused fingers up and down Andi's sides—smiling when Andi shivers—then splays her fingers flat across Andi's stomach. </p><p>Andi chuckles when Juliette starts admiring her abs. The blonde seems fascinated as she pats and presses her hands against firm muscle. Andi flexes, earning a pleased hum from Juliette. </p><p>"Enjoying yourself there?" Andi murmurs. </p><p>Juliette moves her hands to Andi's waist, "Sorry, got a little carried away."</p><p>"Feel free to get more carried away," Andi slides Juliette's hands up to her chest, "I'm all yours."</p><p>Juliette becomes just as enthralled with Andi's breasts. She cups them in her hands, gently exploring with soft caresses. Once she's comfortable, Juliette starts groping Andi more enthusiastically—enough to make Andi bite down on Juliette's neck. </p><p>"Oh–mm, that's…hold on," Juliette gently pushes Andi away, "Ah…wait."</p><p>Juliette takes a few moments to catch her breath. The blonde looks thoroughly debauched with her red face and mussed hair—it's so fucking hot, especially when Andi reminds herself that <em>she</em> did that.</p><p>Andi eyes the love bite on Juliette's neck. It takes all of her self-control to keep herself from making more. She wants to leave so many marks that Juliette won't be able to look in the mirror without remembering Andi's lips. </p><p>"Too much?" Andi offers carefully. She wants to do this right—doesn't want to push Juliette further than the blonde is comfortable with. </p><p>Well, she does, actually. </p><p>Andi wants to worship every inch of Juliette's body and pleasure her until the blonde can't feel her legs, but she's not an asshole—she's trying to be better than that, at least. Andi is more than happy to follow whatever pace Juliette sets. </p><p>"So, um," Juliette clears her throat, "Was that okay?" </p><p>Andi gives her a saucy grin, "Okay is an understatement." </p><p>Juliette sighs in relief, "Oh, good. It's not awkward for you?" </p><p>"Of course not," Andi smiles—a genuine, warm smile because she's <em>that</em> happy right now, "I told you, I'm all yours."</p><p>Andi has wanted to say that for so long, and it feels <em>so good</em> to finally be honest with Juliette. Her whole body bursts with warmth, and she wants to say those three words again—to tell Juliette how much she loves her again and again and again until she runs out of air. </p><p>"Good, good," Juliette nods and gets up from the couch, "So, um. I mentioned I wanted to talk about something big, right?" </p><p>"Yeah…?" Andi blinks in confusion. </p><p>Oh, Juliette probably wants to talk about feelings. Andi thinks it's kind of obvious they're mutual, but if Juliette wants to do the whole confession thing…it would be very reassuring, actually. </p><p>Andi watches Juliette intently. She wants to etch this moment in her memory forever—the moment she's dreamed about for <em>years</em>. </p><p>Juliette paces around Andi's bedroom, "Remember my crush from work? I don't actually work with her." </p><p>What. </p><p>"It's complicated, but she's trying to expose corruption within Optimus, and she asked me to help," Juliette sighs dreamily, "She's so…it's like being in a movie, y'know?" </p><p>No. <em>No</em>. This can't be happening. </p><p>"Switching sides for love. Working together in the name of justice," Juliette smiles as she settles back onto the couch, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but…I kind of liked having Bat all to myself."</p><p>Andi can't speak—can barely <em>breathe</em>. Her throat is too tight and she feels like she's been stabbed. </p><p>"I was wondering if you could teach me how to, uh…" Juliette clears her throat, "I want to make sure she 'enjoys' herself if we ever…y'know. I was worried you wouldn't like kissing me since we've been friends forever, but I guess I was wrong!" </p><p>"<em>What the fuck</em>."</p><p>Blood rushes through Andi's ears, and she can't hear anything besides the beating of her heart. </p><p>Thump. </p><p>Thump. </p><p>Thump—ouch!</p>
<hr/><p>Andi rolls on the floor, clutching her forehead. When the pain fades, she sits up and looks around. Her mug from the night before is still sitting on the coffee table—that she just banged her head on—along with a nearly empty bottle of bourbon. </p><p>"Blegh," Andi sticks her tongue out and smacks her lips. Her mouth is dry and tastes like sand. </p><p>Her mug is empty, but Andi's not desperate enough to wash out the taste with booze—not this early in the morning. Is it still morning? </p><p>Andi glances at the front door—still blocked—on her way to her bedroom. She brushes her teeth as she waits for her phone to boot up. Andi almost drops it when notifications flood in and make the damn thing to buzz for a solid minute. </p><p>"No, I do <em>not</em> need a pill to make my dick bigger," Andi snorts as she dismisses spam, "Oh? An 'urgent' update on my nonexistent student loans? Damn, y'all didn't even get my name right." </p><p>Or there's an 'Andre Kim' out there missing out on a "once in a lifetime opportunity" to refinance. </p><p>Andi flicks through another dozen notifications—even with her social feeds mostly muted, she's a popular gal—until she reaches her texts. </p><p>She's expecting a few unread messages—either from Bat, Juliette, or both. Despite her popularity, those two are the only people who actually talk to her, aside from the occasional office update from Daisy. Andi's still not in the mood to deal with either of them, so she starts to swipe the boxes away until she realizes she has a message from someone else entirely—someone who used to text her pretty often.</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Wavy</strong><br/>
Hey, sorry for the radio silence.<br/>
I'm back in the city now, if you want to catch up.<br/>
</p><p>"Holy shit!" Andi tosses her phone onto her bed like a hot potato, "Wait!" </p><p>She dives forward and picks her phone up again, clutching it with both hands as she stares at the screen. The message doesn't disappear—it's <em>real</em>! Wavy texted her! She's alive! </p><p>Andi opens up Snapshot and realizes the bulk of her notifications were from following Wavy's feed.</p><p class="robot">
<strong>CrashingWaves</strong></p><p class="SMS">
[an image of Dahlia sitting with Optimus tower in the background] <br/>
Home, sweet home!<br/>
It's been a while, SF—stay tuned, big things are headed your way!</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>@plsdonut</strong> CW is BACK!!! 
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>@imperfect-sole</strong> we've missed you!!! can't wait to hear more!!! 
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>@deserever</strong> lolwut my friend said u died
</p><p>Andi frowns. There's nothing <em>wrong</em> with the picture…except for the fact that there's nothing wrong about it. </p><p>Wavy looks just fine—happy, even. She doesn't look like someone who went missing for a year. Is it fake?</p><p>It doesn't seem like it—not to Andi, at least. She has a pretty good eye, but she also knows how powerful photo editing can be. Unfortunately, if it is altered that well, Andi doesn't know how to detect it…and she doesn't want to talk to the people who do. </p><p>"Fuuuuuck," Andi groans and wipes her hand down her face. </p><p>She can't just sit on this either. This is the best lead she's had in a long time, and Andi knows she'd never forgive herself if she wastes it.</p>
<hr/><p>Andi stares at the communicator. She knows it's the lesser of two evils.</p><p>(It's the less scary option, at least.) </p><p>She still doesn't want to use it—doesn't want to go crawling back to Bat after blowing up at her yesterday and <em>literally</em> throwing her out the door. </p><p>…but she also doesn't want to find out if Juliette hates her now because Andi was a dick to her crush or if Bat spilled the beans about her feelings. </p><p>"Trying to be a better person fucking <em>sucks</em>," Andi grumbles. </p><p>She hits the button to contact Bat before she can talk herself out of calling. </p><p><span class="radio">Cat?!</span> Bat's voice immediately crackles through the speaker <span class="radio">Are you okay? I can suit up and–fuck, where's my suit! Are you hurt?</span></p><p>Andi grimaces. She could deal with Bat being upset or angry, but this? Bat's kindness cuts much deeper—almost too deep for Andi to handle. </p><p>"I'm fine, Bat," Andi responds quietly, "I, um–" </p><p>
  <span class="radio">Are you being held against your will? If you're safe, tell me what I said when–</span>
</p><p>"You said 'It's bright to meet you" before flashbanging me," Andi sighs, "Sorry, I just…never mind. I–…never mind, I'll figure it out. Sorry for bothering you…and being a jerk last night."</p><p><span class="radio">Cat…</span> there's a pause, long enough that Andi worries the battery died, or the communicator malfunctioned somehow <span class="radio">You don't have to apologize. I'm sorry for invading your privacy. I panicked and didn't realize–well…there's no excuse.</span></p><p>Andi doesn't know how to respond. </p><p>She's still pretty mad that Bat broke into her place…but it's not like Andi can't relate. She does dumb shit in the name of friendship all the time. Bat probably didn't even realize she crossed a line because she's such a shut-in. </p><p>Andi tries to imagine living like Bat. Living life behind a screen, disconnected from the world. It makes the few connections she <em>does</em> have all the more precious, doesn't it? </p><p>Still, Andi had given Bat rules, and by breaking those rules, she betrayed Andi's trust. That's not something she takes lightly. </p><p>
  <span class="radio">Cat? Are you still there?</span>
</p><p>Andi sighs, "Yes. I'm here."</p><p>Silence hangs heavily as Andi tries to find the right words. She's not sure how much of her anger comes from her jealousy—she'd be mad regardless, but the little green beast in her chest makes it worse. </p><p>"I'm still…not happy with you," Andi shuts her eyes and takes a slow breath, "I <em>can't</em> trust you now—not even if I wanted to…but I need your help."</p><p>
  <span class="radio">Yes! Anything you need! I–…I know it won't make up for what I did. I want to help you anyways.</span>
</p><p>Andi wants to scream, then she remembers she's alone in her apartment, so she does. </p><p>"Why are you being so <em>fucking</em> nice!" Andi throws the communicator at her bed, "I threw you out the door like a bag of trash, you moron!" </p><p>Andi lets out another frustrated shout, and her rage burns out just as quickly as it flared. She feels her chest rise and fall as her breathing evens out slowly. </p><p>"Do you have a way to spot photo manipulations? The kind you can't catch by eye?" Andi picks the communicator up again, silently relieved it hadn't landed on the transmit button during her little tantrum, "Wa–Dahlia London just updated her SnapShot."</p><p>Bat sighs heavily <span class="radio">I know. I already checked it out. The photo looks legit.</span></p><p>She grumbles quietly—something about timing. </p><p><span class="radio">Also</span> Bat clears her throat <span class="radio">My search program picked up her name in Optimus' files.</span></p><p>Andi perks up, "Really? What did–" </p><p>
  <span class="radio">She's an employee, a 'junior manager' in the marketing department.</span>
</p><p>"What?!" </p><p>
  <span class="radio">Yeah, I don't get it either. Also, the records indicate she was only hired recently–less than a month ago. Still no documents about scouting her out or anything, just standard paperwork for a new employee.</span>
</p><p>"So, she what–" Andi starts pacing, "Fell off the face of the earth for a year, then gets hired out of nowhere?" </p><p>
  <span class="radio">Literally, yes. Her digital trail disappeared entirely, and she didn't show up on any cameras…though I'll admit my facial recognition software isn't perfect.</span>
</p><p>Andi runs a hand through her hair, "I…She texted me. Asked me to meet up."</p><p>
  <span class="radio">That's a lead, I guess.</span>
</p><p>"But she works for <em>Optimus</em>. What if it's a trap?" </p><p><span class="radio">Why would it be a trap? No one knows about</span> Bat makes a noise that could be generously interpreted as cat-adjacent. </p><p>"Besides you," Andi huffs, "…Does Juliette know?" </p><p>Andi tenses when Bat doesn't reply immediately.</p><p class="radio">If she does, it's not because I told her.</p><p>"What does <em>that</em> mean?"</p><p class="radio">I haven't told anyone that you're Cat.</p><p>"Is this some loophole shit like you haven't 'told' anyone, but you drew a picture of me with a cat ears and mask and sent it to Jules?" </p><p><span class="radio">I swear, I have not communicated to anyone about your identity in any way, shape, or form</span> Bat pauses <span class="radio">Aside from me talking to you right now, I suppose.</span></p><p>Andi narrows her eyes at the communicator. She almost wishes it had a secret camera so she could glare at Bat properly. </p><p>"Fine. Keep it that way. I'm going to call Wa–Dahlia," Andi puts the device down, then picks it back up, "Be nice to Juliette!" </p><p><span class="radio">Sure thing.</span> Bat sounds like she's sulking, but Andi has no idea why <span class="radio">Bye.</span></p>
<hr/><p class="radio">
Hey, I didn't expect you to call so soon.
</p><p>"I haven't heard from you in <em>forever</em>!" Andi complains, "Of course I'd call–to yell at you for ghosting me." </p><p>Wavy chuckles <span class="radio">Sorry, not sorry. I needed time to get myself ready for the big leagues.</span></p><p>"Ooh, the 'big leagues' huh?" Andi teases, "Does that mean you can't squeeze in some time with lil ol' me?" </p><p><span class="radio">Hmm, I suppose I can make an exception for you.</span> Wavy's voice drops low <span class="radio">Your place or mine?</span></p><p>Andi freezes—literally, she stops walking mid-step. It's only her cat-like reflexes that keep her upright when she stumbles. </p><p>"Uhhhh," Andi says dumbly, "I was thinking more chatting over boba?" </p><p><span class="radio">Oh.</span> Wavy pauses <span class="radio">Well. That was embarrassing.</span></p><p>"Sorry, not sorry. You'll have to quench your thirst with tea instead of me," Andi teases. </p><p><span class="radio">Ha ha. Very funny.</span> Wavy grumbles <span class="radio">Where do you want to meet? Did anything new open up?</span></p><p>"A few places, but nothing special," Andi hums as she thinks, "Purple Kow?"</p><p class="radio">You <em>do</em> know that none of their drinks are actually purple, right?</p><p>"Pfft, <em>all</em> of their drinks are purple," Andi scoffs, "They all say 'purple' on the cup."</p><p class="radio">You're an idiot.</p><p>"Yeah, but you still think I'm hot," Andi smirks.</p><p class="radio">Fuck off.</p><p>Andi laughs, "See you in a bit, snookums!" </p><p>She hangs up before Wavy can curse her out again.</p>
<hr/><p>"Seriously?" </p><p>Andi sips her drink smugly. </p><p>"They added taro milk tea just for you?" Wavy stares. </p><p>Andi takes another sip, "It's ube, actually." </p><p>"Right. I guess you've been busy too," Wavy chuckles. </p><p>Wavy accepts the drink Andi pushes across the table and pierces the top before taking a sip. She hums appreciatively, "Oolong?" </p><p>"<em>Roasted</em> oolong," Andi smirks, "Half-sweet with non-dairy creamer."</p><p>Wavy raises an eyebrow, "Is this a bribe? This feels like a setup." </p><p>"Rude. You're lucky I'm not making a scene," Andi crosses her arms, "Seriously, I was worried about you, y'know?" </p><p>Wavy sighs, "I won't apologize for putting my career first, but I <em>am</em> sorry for worrying you."</p><p>"How does 'putting your career first' translate into a complete media blackout?" Andi narrows her eyes, "You sure you didn't accidentally join a cult or something?" </p><p>"That's ridiculous." </p><p>If it was anyone else, they might have fallen for Wavy's cool dismissal, but not Andi. She can see the way Wavy's shoulders rise, how the corners of her mouth tighten. </p><p>"If you say so," Andi shrugs, "I've been reading too many urban conspiracy stories online, I guess." </p><p>Andi steers the conversation to lighter topics, and Wavy relaxes, though some of her tension lingers. They fall into their usual banter, and if Andi didn't know better, it would've been easy to take Wavy's excuses at face value. </p><p>"Shit, I have to go. Work never ends," Wavy sighs, "I'll see you at the next contest? Unless you want to forfeit early."</p><p>"In your dreams, snookums," Andi jeers, "Don't be a stranger!"</p><p>Wavy rolls her eyes as she gets up, "You're going to get the shippers on deck again, I swear."</p><p>"Free publicity for your grand return, right?" Andi drops her smirk and grabs Wavy's wrist, "Be safe. I'm here if you need anything. <em>Anything</em>."</p><p>Wavy looks conflicted, then allows her cool mask to slip into place, "If I ever need your help, I'm already screwed. But thanks."</p><p>Andi catches a flicker of warmth in her expression before she turns to leave. Once Wavy is out of sight, Andi sighs and gets in line to order another drink to take home.</p>
<hr/><p class="SMS">
<strong>Cat</strong><br/>
she didn't say anything<br/>
she's acting like she just went to summer camp or smth
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>batty</strong><br/>
hm<br/>
if she's not talking, even to you…<br/>
we may have to take a more…forceful approach
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Cat</strong><br/>
"forceful"?!?!<br/>
im not gonna beat her up! 
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>batty</strong><br/>
okay, maybe that was the wrong word<br/>
more like… directly questioning her
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Cat</strong><br/>
an interrogation?! 
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>batty</strong><br/>
no!<br/>
we're just going to ask her questions<br/>
while she's tied to a chair
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Cat</strong><br/>
pretty sure that's an interrogation<br/>
we're not doing that
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>batty</strong><br/>
the whole 'tied to a chair' thing is just so she can't escape<br/>
also motivation to answer our questions<br/>
its not like we're gonna hurt her!<br/>
i mean, she might get a little banged up while we secure her<br/>
but we just wanna get her somewhere Optimus can't reach<br/>
and ask her how she *really* feels
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Cat</strong><br/>
so you're saying<br/>
TYING HER TO A CHAIR to INTERROGATE her<br/>
isn't enough<br/>
you also want to KIDNAP her
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>batty</strong><br/>
you got another way to get her tied to a chair?<br/>
don't answer that, i don't wanna know
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Cat</strong><br/>
what<br/>
what other way would<br/>
wtf even if that could work i wouldn't do it<br/>
i feel gross just thinking about it
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>batty</strong><br/>
not a fan of bondage? 
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Cat</strong><br/>
not a fan of breaking intimate trust<br/>
but i guess that's just me
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>batty</strong><br/>
okay, fair point<br/>
also, ouch. i deserved that, but still<br/>
how about we ask the team?<br/>
i know this is personal for you<br/>
but we can't ignore a lead like this
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Cat</strong><br/>
fine.
</p>
<hr/><p class="SMS">
<strong>THE SYNDICATE</strong><br/>
it's dangerous to go alone! use the buddy system
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Bat</strong><br/>
on a scale of 1 to 10, whats our stance on temp abduction?<br/>
ten means we should do it all the time
one means wolf will be grumpy if we do it
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Wolf</strong><br/>
…<br/>
I'm going to need some context to answer that question. 
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Falcon</strong><br/>
11
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Badger</strong><br/>
I'm not sure there's a context that could justify kidnapping…
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Cat</strong><br/>
godammit bat<br/>
context!<br/>
i found someone who optimus yoinked a while back<br/>
she's out and about in public again now<br/>
i contacted her in my civ id, but she wouldn't say anything about what happened to her<br/>
im going to try again, but if that doesn't work… 
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Bat</strong><br/>
we kidnap her ass!! 
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Badger</strong><br/>
That seems excessive. 
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Wolf</strong><br/>
Yes. As much as I would appreciate more information, we don't want to draw unnecessary attention.<br/>
Not if the risk doesn't match the reward. 
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Bat</strong><br/>
she's an optimus employee, too<br/>
if we play our cards right<br/>
we could get her to flip sides
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Cat</strong><br/>
bc nothing says "join us" like KIDNAPPING
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Bat</strong><br/>
more like…unsolicited rescue?<br/>
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Cat</strong><br/>
K I D N A P P I N G
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Bat</strong><br/>
only for a little bit! 
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Wolf</strong><br/>
Let's wait and see. We may not even need to take action if Cat's discussion goes well. 
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Falcon</strong><br/>
I'll get my knives ready
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Cat</strong><br/>
no knives! 
</p>
<hr/><p>It's not that late, but Andi is more than ready to call it a day. </p><p>Who knew talking could be so exhausting? Andi doesn't want to even <em>think</em> about having an emotional conversation for at least a week. Maybe two. </p><p>Of course, that's when Andi's phone decides to ring. </p><p>
  <em>♪Give me a second I, I need to get my story–♪</em>
</p><p>Andi stares at her phone like it's a loaded gun. </p><p>It's just Juliette. Juliette, who doesn't know about Cat or Andi's feelings—as far as Bat knows, at least. Andi stamps her anxiety down, and grabs her phone before she can change her mind. </p><p>
  <em>♪–to forget. But between the drinks and the subtle things–♪</em>
</p><p>"You throw a girl over your shoulder <em>one time</em>," Andi drawls, "Or are you suggesting that <em>you're</em> going to carry me home?" </p><p>"What?" Juliette squeaks, "You haven't—oh. Nah, I just remembered how much you liked wailing the chorus." </p><p>"Toniiiiiight!" Andi belts out, "We are yoooooung! So let's set the world on fiii–!" </p><p>"Andi, no. Arson is bad." </p><p>"Party pooper," Andi smiles. Talking is so much easier now that she knows Bat kept her mouth shut, "So, what's up? I'm surprised you're not hunched over a keyboard." </p><p>"Ha. Ha," Juliette deadpans, "I am, actually. I just wanted to check in with you."</p><p>"…about?"</p><p>"Uh…" Juliette hums, "I mean, I assumed you knew your ex is back in town? I remember she ghosted you after you two broke up, and you were pretty upset about it… Should I go get a couple tubs of mint chip?"</p><p>"No, I'm fine," Andi chews her lip, "She, uh…she texted me, actually. We met up for a bit, it was okay… Wait, how did you know she was back in town?" </p><p>"That's the other reason I called you," Andi can hear Juliette frown, "I ran into her at the office today. I didn't want you to get blindsided if you see her when you visit."</p><p>Andi rolls her eyes, "Jules, this is sweet, but really, I'm fine. We're fine–me and Wavy, I mean. I'm annoyed she blew me off to become a corporate shill, but it's whatever."</p><p>Andi's not lying…mostly. There's a tiny part of her that wonders if she <em>wants</em> Wavy to be a victim of Optimus' crimes—the alternative hurts too much to consider. Their romance might have been fake, but Andi thought they were friends—good friends, even. If Wavy really just ditched her… </p><p>Nope. Andi's not letting her brain go there. There's a limit to how much brooding she can do in a day. </p><p>"It's not just 'whatever'," Juliette sounds sad, "Your feelings matter. <em>You</em> matter."</p><p>"Aw, Jules," Andi grins, "That's gay." </p><p>Andi hears the smack of Juliette face-palming.</p><p>"You're so mushy," Andi continues, "Thanks, Jules. I'm…I'm okay, but thanks for checking in. How's work? Aside from running into Wavy–actually, how <em>did</em> you run into her? She's not the techie type." </p><p>"Work is…work. I wanted to talk to the head of PR about some security issues they've been having, and she was in his office when I got there," Juliette chuckles, "She looked like a deer in the headlights when she saw me."</p><p>"Aw, jeez. Please tell me you didn't glare at her or something."</p><p>"I didn't need to," Juliette laughs, "I won't give her a hard time, I promise. Well…unless you want me to?" </p><p>"Juliette Isabel Optima!" Andi says dramatically. </p><p>"I don't have a middle name!" </p><p>"Are you saying you'd commit workplace harassment?" Andi continues, "I'm <em>shocked</em>." </p><p>Juliette mumbles something quietly. </p><p>"Hm?" </p><p>Juliette coughs, "…only for you. If you wanted me to." </p><p>"Aw, Jules!" Andi coos, "That's <em>really</em> gay!" </p><p>"Shut up," Juliette grumbles, "<em>You're</em> gay."</p><p>"Hell yeah!" Andi cheers, "And so are you!" </p><p>Juliette snorts, "Yeah, yeah. Water is wet. The sky is blue." </p><p>"Rainbows are gay, and so are you!" Andi sing songs, "On that note, brunch this Sunday?" </p><p>"Yes, gay brunch on Sunday," Juliette replies fondly, "No glitter."</p><p>"Party pooper!"</p>
<hr/><p>Andi throws herself into preparing for the upcoming contest.</p><p>(Her increasing work hours have nothing to do with avoiding Bat.) </p><p>She's just leaning into her hyper focus. There are few topics Andi can concentrate on without wrestling her brain into submission, but once she's engaged, she can work for <em>hours</em> without getting distracted. </p><p>"Oh, how the turns have tabled!" </p><p>"Mhm," Andi nods absently, still focused on her sketch.</p><p>"…Andi?"</p><p>Andi grabs a different colored pen and starts writing notes and marking changes, "Hm?" </p><p>"What happened to setting timers? </p><p>"Yeah, in a minute." </p><p>Juliette sighs, "How long have you been working?" </p><p>"Hold on." </p><p>"Dogs are better than cats." </p><p>"You take that back!" Andi whips her head towards Juliette, "Oh…ooh! Is that–" </p><p>"Shaped Crêpes?" Juliette smiles, "C'mon, put that down and eat 'em while they're fresh." </p><p>Andi looks at her sketch, then at Juliette, and back again, "I'm <em>really</em> close to finishing this draft, can I–" </p><p>Juliette covers Andi's desk with darkness, "Nope."</p><p>Andi pouts, then looks confused, "Wait. Don't you have work right now?" </p><p>"…what time do you think it is?" Juliette puts a hand on her hip.</p><p>"Uh…" Andi frowns, "I dunno, two-ish?" </p><p>"It's almost eight, Andi," Juliette shakes the bag of food, "Eat. Now."</p><p>"Bossy," Andi grumbles, but follows Juliette to her kitchen anyways. </p><p>Juliette sets the food out on a table and starts filling glasses with water. She shoos Andi away when the smaller woman tries to help, "Sit. Go eat!" </p><p>"Okay, okay…jeez," Andi cuts a piece off and pointedly puts it in her mouth, then chews obnoxiously, "Narm narm narm. Happy?" </p><p>"Ecstatic," Juliette deadpans as she sets the glasses down, "Drink some water, too. You're probably dehydrated." </p><p>"You calling me thirsty?" Andi jokes. She takes a sip to appease Juliette, then ends up guzzling two thirds of the glass, "…guess you're not wrong."</p><p>"I'm never wrong. Slow down before you give yourself a stomach ache," Juliette crosses her arms. </p><p>Andi takes another sip of water, "Okay, <em>mom</em>. Aren't you gonna eat?"</p><p>"I already had dinner," Juliette shakes her head, "But take your time, there's no rush."</p><p>Despite Juliette's scolding, Andi practically inhales her dinner (and dessert), along with a few more glasses of water. She sinks into her seat and pats her tummy. </p><p>"Whew, that hit the spot," Andi sighs, "Thanks. I didn't realize it was getting so late."</p><p>"How long have you been working?" Juliette frowns, "You're not usually this bad about self-care."</p><p>Andi looks sheepish, "I dunno, a while? I remember having breakfast… Wait, how did you even know I needed dinner?"</p><p>"I called to check in around lunch time," Juliette shifts uneasily, "I know you said you worked stuff out with Dahlia, but I was still worried. When you didn't pick up then <em>and</em> after I got out of the office, I figured something was up." </p><p>"Oh," Andi fumbles through her pockets, "Shit. I left my phone in my room." </p><p>Andi darts to her bedroom to retrieve it, then walks back while scrolling through her notifications, "Sorry! I think I got annoyed with an alarm and chucked it on my bed…"</p><p>"You mean your 'time to eat' alarm?" Juliette raises an eyebrow, "Are you sure you're okay? I know you're competitive, but this is excessive, even for you." </p><p>Juliette isn't wrong, but Andi isn't up to explaining why she's working so hard. "I'm trying really hard to avoid the girl you have a crush on" will spark a conversation Andi wants to avoid for as long as possible. Ideally forever. </p><p>"Is it because Dahlia's going to be there?" Juliette frowns. </p><p>"Sort of?" Andi shrugs. She definitely wants to crush Wavy, but no more than usual. Andi's more concerned with finding an opportunity to get her rival alone so they can talk, "I <em>know</em> Snapshot is going to play up our rivalry, and I <em>refuse</em> to lose." </p><p>Juliette raises an eyebrow, "So it's just professional motivation? Nothing else?" </p><p>"Yeah…?" Andi replies with confusion, "What else would it be?" </p><p>Juliette blushes and looks away, "I dunno…I thought this might be your way of trying to get back together?" </p><p>Andi stares at Juliette incredulously, "What? No! God, no! Why would–just, no!" </p><p>"I don't know," Juliette throws her hands in the air, "You two were together for a really long time, and you got really upset when she ghosted you, and you're acting differently now that she's back." </p><p>Huh. It makes sense when you put it like that, but only because Juliette is missing context—important context, like Andi and Wavy's relationship being super fake. </p><p>"Jules, I <em>swear</em> I'm telling the truth when I say there's <em>zero</em> chance of Wavy and I getting back together," Andi rubs her temples, "And I'm one hundred percent a-okay with that." </p><p>Juliette's expression is hard to read, though she seems placated by Andi's response, "I just want you to be happy, Andi." </p><p>"And I am!" Andi replies. </p><p>That's not exactly true, but Andi can't talk about what's bothering her. There's a sinking feeling in her gut every time she thinks about Bat—a mix of envy and regret and sorrow. Andi doesn't want to be upset with Bat. She knows the dork meant well, but her trust issues make it hard to overlook Bat's invasion of privacy. Her jealousy only makes it even harder to forgive Bat. </p><p>"Good," Juliette smiles, "And you'll let me know if that changes? I'm always here for you, Andi." </p><p>Warmth swells in Andi's chest, "I know. And you know the same goes for you." </p><p>"Of course," Juliette's smile changes, though Andi can't explain how, "I'm lucky to have you." </p><p>Andi knows it's the other way around, but she keeps that thought to herself.</p>
<hr/><p>Days whiz by as Andi chugs through work. Her best work usually manifests under the pressure of procrastination, but she's still pretty happy with how her design comes out despite finishing a few days early. She occasionally has the urge to tear it all down and start over, but she keeps it in check by staying out of the house as much as possible. </p><p>She keeps her profile active, making posts about all the places she visits. Andi runs into a fan every now and then, taking selfies and giving out autographs. Her followers get a little too excited though, and she has to slow down on posting when some start trying to stalk her through her photos.</p><p>Andi grows bored quickly, and her boredom shifts to anxiety when she realizes she doesn't have a plan for approaching Wavy. She could wing it—they usually chat at these sorts of events anyways—but she doesn't know if Wavy will have Optimus watching over her shoulder. Wavy's debut is also going to feature her partnership with the company, after all, and Wavy won't be able to be honest if she's being monitored. </p><p>"Look what dragged the Cat in," Falcon smirks, "Are you finally going to join us for a spar?" </p><p>Andi stiffens. She wasn't expecting anyone else to be here—back when she spent all her free time in the base, she rarely ran into anyone.</p><p>"We're not using powers today," Wolf adds, "An addition to our training regimen since the last incident." </p><p>Andi winces and rubs her hip. While her burns have been healed for a long time, she still remembers the searing pain that caused them.</p><p>"Sure, why not," Andi could use the work out, "How are we doing this?" </p><p>Falcon cocks his head, "It's usually a free-for-all, but that might be too much for you." </p><p>"I'll be fine," Andi scoffs. </p><p>"No, that's a valid concern," Wolf holds a hand up at Andi's protest, "You haven't trained with us before, and we were too busy at the convention center to get a look at your skill level."</p><p>Andi rolls her eyes, "Okay, then I'll give a quick demonstration." </p><p>She looks over at Falcon, "Ready to catch these hands, pretty boy?"</p><p>Bat's voice projects from a speaker, "Uh…Cat, you might–" </p><p>"Gladly," Falcon's grin is as sharp as his knives. </p><p>"Cat, you should–" </p><p>"I'll be fine, nerdling," Cat waves Bat off, "Rules?" </p><p>"No holds barred," Falcon smirks. </p><p>Wolf clears his throat, "Nothing lethal, and avoid anything that could cause long term damage. Best two out of three, and no powers for now."</p><p>Andi cracks her knuckles, "Excellent."</p>
<hr/><p>Bat insists on having Cat stretch and warm-up before sparring with Falcon. Wolf agrees, so Cat ends up whacking dummies for ten minutes while the others continue training. </p><p>"I know you can handle yourself, but just be aware that Falcon is well-trained, too," Bat says quietly. </p><p>Andi sighs. Her first instinct is to snap back, but she knows that's unfair, "Okay."</p><p>The speakers crackle again, but Bat ends up staying silent until it's time for Andi to spar with Falcon. </p><p>Wolf and Badger watch from the sidelines as Andi meets Falcon on the mats. Andi takes her gloves off, earning a raised eyebrow from Falcon. </p><p>"You aren't wearing any," she shrugs one shoulder. </p><p>Falcon smirks, "This will be fun."</p><p>"No long term damage!" Bat calls out. </p><p>Bat's concern is both irritating and heartwarming…which makes it more irritating, actually. </p><p>Falcon winks right before they tap hands—possibly an attempt to fluster her, but Falcon <em>definitely</em> isn't her type. </p><p>"On the count of three," Wolf calls out, "One, two, thr–" </p><p>Falcon shoots forward. Andi parries the blow, but her attempt at a joint lock is turned against her when Falcon sweeps his leg out to trip her. </p><p>Andi pulls him down as she falls, then somersaults backwards into a standing position, "Cats always land on their feet."</p><p>"Not bad," Falcon gets up, "Doesn't count though." </p><p>It's Andi's turn to strike, and after she lashes out with a kick, the two trade a flurry of blows—a mix of palm strikes, counters, and grabs. Falcon has height and weight on his side, and isn't afraid to use either. He even has the gall to use his reach to hold her back with a hand on her forehead. Falcon smirks when Andi realizes her arms won't reach him. </p><p>"Rude," Andi surprises him with a push kick, then capitalizes on the opportunity to sweep him to the ground, "You think I'm not used to being the smaller fighter?" </p><p>They struggle on the ground, but Andi manages to get him into an arm lock. She worries she'll have to <em>actually</em> break his arm when he doesn't tap out. Thankfully, Wolf calls the bout in Andi's favor before that happens. She releases Falcon and offers him a hand up. </p><p>He takes it begrudgingly, and when they tap gloves again, his eyes are cold—all traces of his previous attitude replaced with ruthless calculation. </p><p>Falcon doesn't hold back, striking hard and fast as Andi tries to adjust to the new tempo. She slips up, getting the wind knocked out of her with a sucker punch. Falcon hits her again, then takes her down. Between her mask and Falcon's blows, she doesn't have enough air to fight back, and she quickly taps the mat. </p><p>Falcon lets her up. He stiffly offers her a hand up, and she gets the sense he's only doing it for appearance's sake. </p><p>"One moment," Andi removes her mask, exposing the bottom half of her face, "Ah, much better."</p><p>She's not too worried about exposing her voice. Bat already knows who she is, and Andi doesn't have to worry about Juliette's reaction anymore. Mostly. </p><p>Falcon tilts his head curiously. Andi doubts he's a fan. She probably just sounds like someone he knows. </p><p>"Alright pretty boy," Andi taunts, "Let's rumble." </p><p>Wolf counts them in again. Falcon seems distracted as they trade blows once more, only reacting when Andi attacks. He snaps out of it after Andi lands a solid hit, and the abrupt change in tempo catches her off guard. Falcon swiftly takes her down, then presses his forearm against her neck. </p><p>Andi yelps, and Falcon's eyes go wide. He scrambles off of her and pulls her up. His panic fades, and he drops Andi's hand. </p><p>"Damn," Andi rubs her throat, "Guess I'm a little rusty. Nice moves." </p><p>"Falcon, what the hell?!" Bat shouts. </p><p>"I'm fine, Bat," Andi puts the voice changer back on, "Lay off." </p><p>Falcon's posture is rigid, and he seems deeply uncomfortable, "I have to go."</p><p>He's out the door before anyone can reply. </p><p>"Weird," Andi shrugs, "So, do I pass muster, boss man?" </p><p>"You're certainly a capable fighter," Wolf sounds impressed. His watch beeps, "Unfortunately, I'm going to end our session for today. I have an appointment to attend to."</p><p>Badger leaves shortly after Wolf. Now that the base is empty, Andi takes the voice changer off again, then heads towards the training dummies. She works through several combos, only stopping when Bat clears her throat.</p><p>"So…" Bat says awkwardly, "How's life?" </p><p>Andi takes her hood off, shaking her hair loose, "Wow, you <em>are</em> a nerd." </p><p>"Hey!" Bat whines, "It's a perfectly valid question!" </p><p>Andi snorts, "Is it? Why ask when you can just look it up on your computer?" </p><p>"…so I guess you're still mad about, uh–?" </p><p>"You breaking into my home?" Andi snarks, "Just a tiny bit. Do the others get the same treatment, or am I just special?" </p><p>"…you are special, but not like that, Cat," Bat sighs, "And the others unmasked to me before you joined. They only keep the masks on now so you don't feel pressured to unmask." </p><p>"If that's how you wanna spin it," Andi shrugs one shoulder, "It's not like I don't get it if they don't trust the newbie. And you didn't answer my question." </p><p>"I haven't, er…'visited' anyone else, no."</p><p>"Not even Juliette?" Andi can't resist poking, "It'd probably make her day if you did." </p><p>There's a lengthy silence. </p><p>"So you <em>have</em>–" </p><p>"I've been at her apartment before, but I told you, it's not like that!" </p><p>Andi snorts, then whirls around with a vicious spin kick, "Look, I say this with affection, but you wouldn't know a crush if it smacked you upside the head and did the macarena naked in front of you." </p><p>"I…you're not wrong," Bat clicks her tongue, "But even so, I can assure you Juliette doesn't have feelings for me like that." </p><p>"Uh-huh," Andi resumes striking the dummy, "Keep telling yourself that."</p><p>Bat goes quiet after that. Andi doesn't mind—talking about Juliette brings back the dull ache in her chest. She throws herself into her training in an attempt to distract herself, but she just ends up heartbroken <em>and</em> tired. </p><p>She collapses onto the couch near the console. Her hair isn't as sweaty as it would be if she wore her hood, but it still feels gross, so she ties it up in her usual half ponytail. After she catches her breath, she remembers why she came to the base in the first place. </p><p>"Bat?"</p><p>"Yes?" she replies instantly. </p><p>"I'm going to get a chance to talk to Wavy in a few days," Andi sits up, "Is there any way I can make sure Optimus can't listen in?" </p><p>"You think–oh, you're right, they'd totally put a bug on her," Bat grunts, "Maybe even a tracker."</p><p>Andi growls, "Chipping her like an animal? Fuckers."</p><p>"Hopefully it's not that bad, for her sake," Bat hums thoughtfully, "Couldn't you use your powers?" </p><p>Andi stiffens, "What?" </p><p>"Your EM sense? You could fry anything giving off–" </p><p>"How do you know about that?!" Andi's leaps to her feet, "<em>No one</em> knows about that!" </p><p>She's not even sure if Juliette knows about that aspect of her powers, and even then, her friend would <em>never</em> spill Andi's secret.</p><p>"Ah…" Bat sucks in a breath, "Hate to break it to you, but do you remember having weird playdates as a kid? Times you were encouraged to mess with your powers?" </p><p>"Yeah, why?" Andi crosses her arms. A cold feeling settles in her gut. </p><p>"I stumbled onto some old records. I don't know if it was actual research or if the Optimas just wanted data on their daughter's playmate, but there were notes about your power," Bat projects documents on the main screen, "They didn't formally test your EM sense, but some of your behavior indicated a subconscious awareness of EM fields." </p><p>Andi hisses, "Seriously?! Is that even le–my parents probably signed off on it. Anything to suck up to Jack and Eleanor, ugh."</p><p>"If it helps, I modified the files to undersell your abilities," Bat chirps, "Deleting them would be too conspicuous, but as far as Optimus is concerned, you're weaker than a sparkler. Changed the color, too–you shoot white lightning."</p><p>"I don't drink <em>that</em> much whiskey," Andi plops back down on the couch, "Especially not moonshine." </p><p>"Huh? I didn't say you–oh, thank you internet. Have I ever mentioned how much I like your brain?" </p><p>"What? Like in a zombie 'must eat brains' kinda way?" Andi jokes, "Mine's all empty calories, if you catch my drift."</p><p>"Stop that!" Bat scolds, then continues in a softer tone, "You're extremely intelligent, An–Cat. You're creative and witty and–just…just don't sell yourself short, please?" </p><p>"But I <em>am</em> short," Andi snarks back, though the comment backfires on her. </p><p>"See!" Andi imagines Bat pointing her finger, "Witty! Also, your height is statistically average for your demographic."</p><p>"<em>Nerd</em>!" Andi jeers, "God, you and Jules would have such nerdy babies together. Itty bitty nerdlings crawling around, doing science experiments." </p><p>"I told you, it's not like that!" Bat huffs, "And I wouldn't force my children to do that." </p><p>"Nah, I didn't mean it like that. The nerd gene is just too strong," Andi laughs, "Ask Jules about some of the pranks we pulled off as kids. Honestly, her family is lucky we never tried to make anything explosive."</p><p>"There definitely were explosions." </p><p>"Not intentional ones!" Andi looks over at the console, "So, she's already told you some, huh?" </p><p>Andi waits for Bat to reply. She really needs to stop pushing this, but on top of being an asshole, Andi is a self-destructive masochist. </p><p>"Juliette is very fond of you. It's easy to see that you're an important person in her life–the most important, even," Bat clears her throat, "As I've said before, she's <em>unfathomably</em> fortunate to have you in her life."</p><p>Andi tries not to blush, "Does she…does she talk about me that much? Wait–don't answer, that's not fair for me to ask. Back to business: yeah, I could probably sense and/or fry any bugs, but I'd rather not use my power in front of Wavy." </p><p>"I can whip something up," Bat takes the subject change in stride, "A short radius jammer?" </p><p>"That'd be dope," Andi narrows her eyes, "Wait. You aren't taking credit for Juliette's work, are you?" </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>"Isn't she the one making everything? I saw one of those wristbands from the convention center in her workshop." </p><p>"I've been making all of our gear. She lets me use her workshop," Bat answers. She mumbles something else Andi can't quite catch, though it sounds annoyed. </p><p>Oops. Maybe Andi hit a sore spot? Bat is pretty proud of her tech, and it probably stings to be accused of stealing it. </p><p>"Oh…sorry, then," Andi feels awkward, "You do good work." </p><p>"Not good enough," Bat grumbles, "I've been working on an update for our suits. They'll be more resistant to Optimus' batons–don't worry, they won't interfere with your power." </p><p>Andi is speechless. </p><p>Even after all the shit she's done to Bat, the things she's said…Bat is still looking out for her. </p><p>"You're a cinnamon roll," Andi's thoughts condense into a single meme, "Too good for this world. Too pure."</p><p>"Now who's the nerd?" Bat scoffs. </p><p>"Still you, but nice try."</p>
<hr/><p>"Omigod, Crashing Waves! Will you sign my butt?!" </p><p>Wavy face palms, "Only if it'll make you go away." </p><p>"Rude!" Andi nudges Wavy with her shoulder, "I just got here!" </p><p>"The party started an hour ago," Wavy deadpans. </p><p>Andi shrugs, "Your point?" </p><p>"A little professionalism goes a long way, Andi," Wavy takes a sip of her martini.</p><p>"Oh come on," Andi rolls her eyes, "I'm not even that late." </p><p>"Late enough that I almost thought you were forfeiting early," Wavy smirks, "I'm glad you showed up–it would've been a shame to not beat you properly." </p><p>"Puh-lease, I don't need to be here to win," Andi grins back viciously, "Unlike <em>some</em> people, I let my work speak for itself." </p><p>"I'm sure your sponsors would be <em>thrilled</em> to know you're too lazy to promote them." </p><p>Andi shrugs, "It matches my branding. I'm not a corporate sell-out." </p><p>"Sounds like you're just jealous," Wavy taps her chin, "None of your sponsors are quite as big as Optimus, are they?" </p><p>Andi doesn't have to fake her eye roll, "No thanks. I don't need a huge sponsor to prop me up. I stand out just fine on my own." </p><p>"If you say so," Wavy leans closer, "We'll see who ends up on top later." </p><p>There's no mistaking the bedroom eyes Wavy sends her. </p><p>"What happened to not feeding the shippers?" Andi raises an eyebrow. </p><p>"There aren't too many around…probably," Wavy takes another sip, "This isn't an open event, after all." </p><p>"I'm pretty sure I've seen at least three different people live streaming, and that's not including any pictures people might take," Andi frowns, "Are you okay? You're usually more uptight about this kind of thing." </p><p>"I'm fine," Wavy snaps. She catches herself and sighs, "Just stressed out. Maybe a little tipsy."</p><p>"That sucks, but I'm not going to make out with you against the bar counter. Sorry." </p><p>Andi doesn't know why she keeps rebuffing Wavy's advances. Honestly, she could use some "stress relief", too, and it would be a great excuse to get Wavy alone.</p><p class="radio">Uh…please mute your mic if you end up doing that.</p><p>Ah. Maybe that's why. Andi doesn't know if Bat still has a crush on her after recent events, but it feels kind of…mean? disloyal? It almost feels like she'd be cheating if she slept with Dahlia, but that's ridiculous. </p><p>"<em>That</em> would be a bit much," Wavy barks out a short laugh, "If you're so worried about prying eyes, we could wait until after. Winner gets a special prize?" </p><p>Andi feels her face twist, and whatever expression she's making has Wavy stepping back. </p><p>"Wait. Shit, I'm sorry," she pinches the bridge of her nose, "I thought we were trading banter, not–I shouldn't have assumed you wanted to–" </p><p>Andi winces, "Hey, it's cool. Don't worry about it."</p><p>"I have to ask…" Wavy chews her lip, hesitating to continue, "Did you finally get together with–" </p><p>"Nope!" Andi covers Wavy's mouth with her palm, "We're not talking about that." </p><p>Andi drops her hand, "Look, it's just weird seeing you be so…<em>casual</em> about this, that's all." </p><p>"I'll admit it's been a dry year," Wavy shrugs, "And even if I wanted to, I don't have time for dating."</p><p>"Ooh, yet another drawback of working for The Man," Andi crosses her arms, "So are you hitting me up 'cuz you think I'm easy?" </p><p>Wavy's eyes widen comically, "No! I–" </p><p>"Bahaha! Your <em>face</em>!" Andi laughs, "God, you're so easy…to mess with." </p><p>Wavy scowls, though it's obvious she's trying not to smile, "Fuck off." </p><p>"I thought you wanted me to fuck <em>you</em>," Andi grins slyly.</p><p>"The appeal decreases every time you open your mouth." </p><p>"Keep telling yourself that," Andi winks, then takes the cherry from her drink and pops it into her mouth. Seconds later, she displays the stem, tied into a knot, with her tongue. </p><p>"…I'm getting mixed signals here." </p><p>"Probably because I'm sending mixed signals," Andi spits the stem into her cup, "Haven't made up my mind yet." </p><p>"About what?" Dahlia looks irritated. </p><p>Andi pushes her irrational guilt away. Who she sleeps with is none of Bat's business. She's not obligated to be celibate just because she turned Bat down. Besides, this could be the push Bat needs to get over Andi–and maybe nudge her towards Juliette.</p><p>Andi <em>did </em>promise to be Juliette's best wingwoman. It might have been ages ago, but it's still valid, right? </p><p>"About how I should punish you for leaving me all alone–" </p><p>There's a choked sound in Andi's ear. </p><p>"–or if I should give you a chance to make it up to me," Andi savors Wavy's immediate blush, "What do you think?" </p><p>"Punish me," the words fly out of Wavy's mouth—unintentionally, judging by her wide eyes. She hides behind her glass, avoiding eye contact as she drains her drink. </p><p><span class="radio">Sounds like you've got her handled–I mean, you can take care of–you got this!</span> Bat sounds flustered, even with the voice changer <span class="radio">I'll turn your mic off, just call if you need me? My skills, I mean–computer skills, not…yeah. Gonna-go-bye!</span></p><p>Bat disconnects with a click, and Andi removes her earpiece—disguised as a consumer earbud, tucking it into her pocket. </p><p>"Well?" Andi quirks her lip, "What are you waiting for?" </p><p>Wavy stops avoiding eye contact to stare at Andi in confusion. </p><p>"Let's make like a tree and get the fuck outta here," Andi nods her head towards the exit. </p><p>"But they haven't announced the winner yet," Wavy protests, "We should be here if–" </p><p>"You can stay and wait to watch them to give me first place–" </p><p>Wavy scoffs. </p><p>"–but I'm gonna bounce," Andi steps into Wavy's personal space to whisper in her ear, "Don't keep me waiting, or I might get…<em>creative</em> with your punishment." </p><p>If Wavy wasn't blushing before, she certainly is now—Andi even sees the tips or her ears go red. </p><p>Andi dances backwards, "So? Are you staying or going?"</p><p>"l'll get a Hyper," Wavy focuses on her phone, "Are we going to your–" </p><p>"My place," Andi says firmly, "I'd have to go home to get my goodies anyways." </p><p>A low noise comes from Wavy's throat, and she tries to cover it with a cough. She looks up, then immediately turns back to her phone when Andi winks.</p>
<hr/><p>Although Andi considers herself a proficient multitasker, her current situation is pushing the limit. </p><p>Their ride has a privacy screen, which Wavy takes full advantage of as soon as her door shuts. Andi had planned on using the ride home to scan Wavy for bugs, but that's hard to do when she has a horny girl in her lap. It doesn't help that Wavy can be rather perceptive—she notices when Andi's attention wanders. </p><p>"Hey," her voice comes out raspy, "If you don't want to–" </p><p>Andi shuts her up with a kiss, then keeps her distracted with her hands. She just needs a few moments to focus on…that! There's a strange signal—it doesn't <em>feel</em> like a cell phone. Andi didn't want to use Bat's jammer if she didn't have to…but it looks like she has to. </p><p>She doesn't turn it on immediately—it would block their driver's GPS, too. It shouldn't look too suspicious for Wavy to be at her apartment, and Andi can easily explain the dropped signal as part of her home security setup. Bat or Juliette can set something up if someone wants to check. </p><p>The hard part comes after they enter Andi's apartment and she turns the blocker on. There's a sinking feeling in her gut—guilt. She's not sure whether it's from taking Wavy home under (partially) false pretenses or if she still feels bad about rubbing her tryst in Bat's face. </p><p>Should she stop now and come clean? Keep going and hope Wavy doesn't feel betrayed when Andi brings up Optimus after? It's hard to decide when Andi can't predict how her friend will respond. </p><p>"Okay, seriously," Wavy pulls back, "If you changed your mind, just tell me. I don't want to–" </p><p>"Optimus!" Andi blurts out in a panic. </p><p>Wavy's eyes narrow, "Are you <em>still</em> on your 'corporate sell-out' shtick? My career–" </p><p>"You don't have to keep defending them," Andi holds up Bat's jammer, "Signal jammer. No one will hear us." </p><p>"What the hell are you talking about?" Wavy steps back, her posture defensive, "Have you finally gone off the deep end?"</p><p>"Wavy. They can't hurt you any more, I promise," Andi pleads, her voice soft, "I know what they did. They took you away–" </p><p>"You're insane. You sound like a conspiracy nut," Wavy's eye dart around the room, looking for an exit, "Andi, get some help. I'm sorry I cut off contact, but this isn't a healthy way to deal with that." </p><p>"Wavy. I have personally witnessed Optimus deceive dozens of people in an attempt to abduct them," Andi's vision blurs with tears, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you like I saved them. I'm sorry I couldn't find you–I was searching for you the whole time you were gone."</p><p>Wavy's face twists with pain. She curls even further inward, arms hugging herself. Her eyes are locked in a thousand-yard stare, and it's clear her mind has gone elsewhere. </p><p>Andi watches her expression cycle through a flurry of conflicting emotions until she finally responds in a faint, broken voice, "You're<em>sure</em> they can't hear us?" </p><p>"Absolutely," Andi has the utmost faith in Bat's tech, "And I promise that no matter what happens, I'll keep you safe." </p><p>Wavy laughs hysterically and sinks to the floor. Tears stream down her cheeks as her laughter becomes choked sobbing, "You–you think…You <em>can't</em>! <em>No one</em> can–… I'll <em>never</em>…" </p><p>Andi crouches and moves towards Wavy slowly, waiting to see if her friend will flinch. She opens her arms once she's close enough, silently offering her support. Wavy almost knocks Andi over, then clings to Andi like she's hanging off the edge of a cliff. </p><p>"Hey, you're okay," Andi strokes Wavy's hair, "It's okay now. You're safe. Everything is going to be okay." </p><p>Andi continues murmuring reassurances until Wavy goes limp in her arms. She panics, then sighs in relief when she realizes her friend simply fell asleep. </p><p>"You're okay now," Andi whispers one last time.</p>
<hr/><p>Wavy is light—lighter than Andi remembers. Her friend was always slender, so Andi couldn't tell earlier, but now that she's paying attention, she can see how much weight Wavy has lost. The change is just as alarming as her breakdown—Wavy takes healthy living seriously, including eating well. </p><p>Andi resolves to ask her about it when she wakes up, but for now, she sets Wavy down on her bed and gently tugs off her jacket. She contemplates undressing her—those clothes don't look comfortable, and Andi's <em>mostly</em> sure that Wavy wouldn't mind—but decides against it. Andi doesn't want Wavy to panic if she wakes up somewhere unfamiliar and feels her clothes being taken off. </p><p>She sets Bat's jammer on her nightstand, then goes to the bathroom and grabs a pouch of make-up removing wipes. Andi cleans Wavy's face as gently as possible, but her friend bolts upright after one stroke—nearly poking her eye out on Andi's finger. </p><p>"Whoa!" Andi grimaces, then continues in a softer voice, "Hey, Wavy. You're in my room. You're safe."</p><p>"There was…" Wavy slowly catches her breath, "There was something wet on my face." </p><p>Andi holds up the wipe, "Sorry, I figured you'd rather not sleep with make up on." </p><p>"Oh," Wavy's shoulders finally relax, "Sorry, I thought…never mind. Thank you." </p><p>Andi offers her the wipe, and Wavy's accepts, cleaning her face as she continues, "I…I don't want to talk about it." </p><p>"You don't have to," Andi rifles through her drawers for something that fits Wavy, "Not right now, at least."</p><p>Andi grabs a pair of sweats and one of Juliette's oversized shirts and holds them up, "Wanna change into something comfier?" </p><p>"You don't usually offer PJs when I sleep over," Wavy raises an eyebrow. </p><p>Andi shrugs, "You're usually already comfy." </p><p>"You know what I mean," Wavy starts pulling her dress off. </p><p>"…you still wanna have sex?" Andi blinks, "Seriously?" </p><p>Andi hadn't even planned on sleeping next to Wavy—she was going to take the couch so Wavy could have some space. </p><p>"If you don't want to, that's fine," Wavy looks away, "But yeah."</p><p>Andi shifts uneasily, "You're emotionally compromised right now."</p><p>"If you don't want to fuck me, you can just say that," Wavy snaps, "Yeah, I'm processing some shit, but I'm not an invalid."</p><p>"Honestly?" Andi shrugs, "I'm good either way. If you really want to, I'm down."</p><p>"Never mind," Wavy rolls over with a huff. </p><p>Andi sighs. She forgot how prickly Wavy can get when she's feeling vulnerable, "Wavy. Talk to me."</p><p>Wavy doesn't respond, and Andi starts changing into her own sleepwear while she waits. The sound of clothes dropping has Wavy peeking over her shoulder, but she turns back away when Andi slips her PJs on. </p><p>Andi tries one more time, "Wavy?"</p><p>"I don't want to think right now," Wavy mumbles, "I want you to fuck me until I forget about everything. I know that's unhealthy but I just want to feel good, at least for a little while." </p><p>Andi rubs her forehead. She doesn't mind "comforting" Wavy, but she doesn't know if that's the right thing to do. She doesn't even know what's making her hesitate—is she worried about taking advantage of her friend, or is this another case of that strange guilt she's been feeling all night? </p><p>Fuck. Now <em>Andi</em> doesn't want to think anymore. She doesn't want to think about Bat or Juliette or all the ways she's an awful person. </p><p>"Okay," Andi strips and climbs on the bed. She flips Wavy onto her back and straddles her hips. Andi runs her hands up Wavy's sides and arms, then pins her wrists above her head, "Be a good girl, and I'll take care of you. Can you do that, Wavy?" </p><p>"Yes," Wavy nods, already breathing hard. </p><p>"Hmm. I'm not convinced," Andi grinds her hips in a circle. </p><p>"<em>Please</em>, Andi."</p><p>"Hmm," Andi leans down to nip Wavy's ear, "Well. If you insist."</p>
<hr/><p>Wavy is too worn out to complain when Andi cheerfully announces her new high score.</p>
<hr/><p>Andi awakens to the smell of frying food—onions, maybe? She grabs a shirt off the floor and blearily makes her way towards her kitchen. </p><p>"Have you considered getting married for tax purposes?" Andi ogles the plates of food on the dining table, "I'm down to trade orgasms for home cooking." </p><p>"My dating life might be dead, but I'm not <em>that</em> desperate," Wavy rolls her eyes. </p><p>"Damn," Andi grins, "Please tell me you're sharing." </p><p>Wavy looks offended, "Of course I'm sharing! There's no way I can eat that much, and…well–"</p><p>"You're welcome. For the orgasms," Andi's grin widens.</p><p>"I fucking hate you," Wave glares, but there's no heat in her voice, "Go wash your hands. I know where they've been." </p><p>Andi laughs and quickly scrubs down in the kitchen sink, "Need any help?" </p><p>"No, thank you," Wavy flips another scallion pancake out of the pan, "You can burn your apartment down when I'm not in it." </p><p>Andi clutches her chest, "You wound me. I'll have you know I'm a competent cook!" </p><p>"I have never seen you eat anything but take-out," Wavy starts frying another scallion pancake, "And all of these were sitting in the freezer since…before." </p><p>She indicates the stack of packages on the counter. Andi vaguely remembers Wavy buying them after she started sleeping over more often. </p><p>"Well, yeah, 'cuz they were yours," Andi shrugs, "I said that I <em>can</em> cook, not that I actually do." </p><p>"…you ate nothing but junk food while I was gone," it's a statement, not a question, "How do you eat like that and still look like–" </p><p>Wavy waves her spatula in Andi's direction. </p><p>"Hey, glass houses. Literally everything you're cooking right now is manufactured fried food."</p><p>Wave turns back to the stove, "Excuse me for wanting comfort food after last night."</p><p>Andi recognizes when Wavy's about to do her porcupine impression, "Hey, no judgment. But for the record, I don't <em>always</em> eat junk food. I've been seen with a salad once or twice before." </p><p>"Sorry," Wavy flips the pancake out, then starts frying small, white squares, "Didn't mean to nitpick." </p><p>"You're good," Andi notices Wavy subtly perk up—something to remember for later, "What were these called again? Bang?" </p><p>"<em>Bing</em>," Wavy corrects her, "There's also <em>you tiao</em> and I'm frying up some <em>luo bo gao</em>." </p><p>"Oh, I remember now," Andi searches her pantry, "I think I still have–yup!" </p><p>She tosses packets of instant soy milk onto the counter, then weaves around to grab mugs from a cupboard. </p><p>"You can't stop me! It's my apartment and there's no danger in using the microwave!" </p><p>(That's a blatant lie.) </p><p>Wavy scoffs, "You'd be surprised." </p><p>Andi wouldn't be—she's pretty sure she's done everything you could possibly do wrong with a microwave at this point. It was for science though, or at least, that's how she convinced Juliette to keep getting more microwaves to play with. </p><p>Actually, in the context of Bat's revelation, maybe those microwaves <em>were</em> sacrificed for science—so the Optimas could observe Andi using her power. Ugh. The memory feels tainted now. </p><p>Jack and Eleanor ruin shit without even trying, <em>yet again</em>. </p><p>"Food's ready. Stop glaring at the microwave, it won't make the water heat faster."</p><p>"I to–It totally could!" Andi hopes Wavy doesn't think much of her fumble. </p><p>"Alright, you do that. I'm going to eat."</p><p>Andi considers helping the microwave along, but it dings before she can try. She grabs the mugs—by the handles, they're <em>hot</em>—and sets them on the table, along with the packets of instant soy milk. </p><p>Wavy smiles—genuine and soft, "Thanks."</p><p>"It's not like I usually drink it," Andi shrugs. </p><p>She knows Wavy's gratitude is for more than just soy milk, but that gratitude feels…uncomfortable. Andi's just being a good friend—she's lucky enough to have the resources to shelter Wavy, that's all. </p><p>"Yeah, I usually do coffee too, but for–" </p><p>Andi's doorbell rings.</p><p>Wavy freezes, her entire being radiating panic, "Are you expecting someone?" </p><p>"No?" Andi cringes when her answer throws Wavy into a full blown panic attack, "Hey, it's okay. You're okay." </p><p>"It's <em>them</em>!" Wavy's voice cracks, "They're going to take me back. I can't go there again–I <em>can't</em>, Andi!" </p><p>"Wavy, look at me," Andi waits for her gaze to focus, "You're having a panic attack. You're safe, I promise." </p><p>"I–They–you should run," Wavy curls up, "You can't beat them–they'll just keep sending more and more until they've taken me back." </p><p>Andi chews on her lip. <em>She</em> knows she can take on a couple of goon squads without breaking a sweat, but Wavy doesn't know that. </p><p>"Wavy, I'm a second degree black belt. I'll be fine. <em>You</em> will be fine," Andi hesitates. Wavy looks better, but she doesn't seem totally convinced, "And I… I have powers, too." </p><p>Andi sets her hand aglow with purple sparks, "They won't know what hit them. Literally. My zaps can cause short-term memory loss." </p><p>Instead of calming her down, Andi's display makes Wavy more fearful, "They have a nullifier. If he's with them–"</p><p>"Then I'm still a badass black belt," Andi gently cuts her off, "We don't know that it's Optimus–it could be a delivery or something."</p><p>Andi leads Wavy through deep breathing exercises until she's calm—or at least, she no longer seems like she's waiting for a horror movie slasher to bust in through the door. The doorbell rings again, and unless Optimus has polite, patient strike teams, Andi figures they're safe for now. </p><p>"I'm going to check the door, I'll be right back." </p><p>Andi quietly makes her way towards the door, then turns a small screen on. She sags in relief when the security camera shows Juliette waiting outside. </p><p>"It's just Juliette," Andi calls back. She hears a soft thud—Wavy's forehead against the table, probably—and opens her door, "Hey, sorry for the delay. I was…um. We needed a minute. What's up?" </p><p>"I got an alert from the security system," Juliette yawns, "It missed a check-in." </p><p>"And you came by yourself?" Andi raises her eyebrows, "What if there was an actual security problem?" </p><p>Juliette blinks, "Oh. Right… In my defense, I just woke up, and I assumed it was a bug." </p><p>Andi pinches the bridge of her nose, "Please tell me you've gotten more than three hours of sleep." </p><p>"…do you want me to lie, or–" </p><p>Andi pulls Juliette inside, "You're going to walk into traffic if I let you go home. <em>Sleep</em>, woman!" </p><p>Juliette doesn't protest–she even wraps herself around Andi's arm—though she makes a confused noise when they head for Andi's living room instead of her bedroom. </p><p>"Sorry, but uh…you probably don't want to use the bed right now," Andi says sheepishly, "I'll get some pillows and stuff for you." </p><p>She leaves Juliette on her couch while she fetches spare bedding from a closet. </p><p>"Wait…'we'?" Juliette frowns in confusion, "Who–oh."</p><p>Juliette looks like she's about to cry, "I messed up, sorry, I–" </p><p>She tries to stand up but Andi forces her back, "You're fine. It's fine." </p><p>That's the phrase of the day, apparently. </p><p>"No! No…it's not fine," Juliette slumps, "You and Dahlia just got back together, right? I'll take a Hyper home, give you some privacy." </p><p>She looks up and gives Andi a sad smile, "I want you to be happy." </p><p>Andi takes a deep breath, then exhales forcefully. She's not equipped to wrangle this many emotions at once. Wavy's clearly traumatized, and Andi has no idea what's gotten into Juliette—did Bat do something? </p><p>"Jules, I'll be the happiest girl in the bay if you park your ass on that couch and <em>sleep</em>," Andi tucks a blanket around Juliette as the blonde lays down, "Good. If you're not snoring soon I'm gonna come back and fart on you." </p><p>"Gross," Juliette mumbles, "…Andi?" </p><p>"Yes?" Andi half expects Juliette to ask her to stay—Sleepy Juliette is always so clingy. </p><p>"I'm sorry," Juliette sounds so small, "You know I love you, right?" </p><p>"I know. I love you too," Andi sighs, "Go to sleep, Jules."</p><p>Juliette looks like she wants to say more, but her exhaustion catches up to her. Her eyelids droop slowly, and soon enough, a familiar snore fills the room. Andi stays a few extra moments to make sure she's okay, then returns to her kitchen. </p><p>"Hey," Andi says quietly, "You feeling better?" </p><p>Wavy nods, "Yes. Thank you…I'm sorry I–" </p><p>"Don't apologize," Andi cuts her off, "PTSD isn't just a military thing. You don't need to feel embarrassed or ashamed."</p><p>"…are you speaking from experience?" </p><p>Andi closes her eyes, and a cacophony of memories echo in her mind. </p><p>
  <em>Useless, selfish, ungrateful brat!</em><br/>
<em>Look at me when I talk to you!</em><br/>
<em>Do you think this is a game? Do you think this is funny?</em><br/>
<em>Stay there! You'll get out when you learn your place!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry! Let me in, please! Eomma! Appa!</em><br/>
<em>I'm scared! …I'm sorry, Eomma! Appa, please let me in!</em>
</p><p>"Yes," Andi answers quietly, "I can recommend a few therapists for you to talk to. When you're ready." </p><p>"What's the plan here?" Wavy cradles her mug in her hands, "I can't just hide forever. Even if I skip work, they're going to look for me eventually." </p><p>Andi sits down, "To be honest, I have no idea."</p><p>Wavy scowls. </p><p>"But!" Andi continues hastily, "We're not alone in this fight. I'm working with some people. We can figure something out together." </p><p>"That's something, I guess. Does Juliette…?" </p><p>Andi shakes her head, "I haven't told her anything. I know her, though–she'll help us if we ask." </p><p>"Even if it sets her against Optimus? Her family?" </p><p>"Yes. Even then," Andi digs into her breakfast, even though it's gone cold, "Her parents might make it rough…but if push comes to shove, I know Jules will do what's right."</p><p>"Okay…" Wavy bites her thumb, "How soon can we talk with your group? Is it safe for me to go outside?" </p><p>"I can shoot them a message, call a team meeting tonight," Andi hums thoughtfully, "You should be fine. You can blame my apartment if anyone asks why they couldn't reach you. Do you, uh…you know you've got some kind of tracking implant, right?" </p><p>Wavy's eyes widen, then narrow as she scowls, "No, but I'm not surprised." </p><p>"I can disable it," Andi offers, "Permanently."</p><p>"Won't that be suspicious?" </p><p>"Ah…no, but it might be embarrassing. They already know you're with me, so…" Andi wiggles her fingers, causing sparks to dance around, "Electro-play gone wild?" </p><p>"…fuck it, let's do it."</p>
<hr/><p>"Stop squirming!" </p><p>"It tickles!" </p><p>"I told you it would!" Andi grunts as Wavy wiggles underneath her, "Now stop moving, I need to concentrate!"</p><p>It's already hard enough for Andi to focus with Bat's jammer spewing noise in the background. She keeps searching for the strange signal she felt last night, occasionally sending light zaps to look for unexpected resistance. </p><p>Wavy wriggles again, and Andi zaps harder out of annoyance. She becomes even more annoyed when Wavy moans—out of pleasure instead of pain. </p><p>"Keep it down," Andi shushes her, "Jules is sleeping." </p><p>"Sorry, sorry," Wavy turns her head around, "Wait, she's <em>here</em>?" </p><p>"Yeah, she looked like shit so I'm forcing her to take a nap." </p><p>"Does this happen often?" </p><p>"Yeah, I have to force her to sleep all the time," Andi sends another pulse, "I think I found it." </p><p>"She shows up at your door to take naps in your bed? And you <em>still</em><em></em> think you don't have a chance?" </p><p>"Shut up," Andi zaps Wavy again, a little harder than she needs to, then slides off of Wavy's back, "There, no more creepy tracker. Is there anything on your phone?"</p><p>Wavy rolls over and shrugs, "It's not a company phone." </p><p>"I'll ask a friend to take a look at it. I'm turning the jammer off," Andi holds up the device, "Act natural." </p><p>Andi sighs in relief when the persistent buzz of the jammer goes quiet. She normally isn't bothered by things like that, but it's harder to ignore when she's focusing on her EM sense. </p><p>Notifications pour into her phone, though she ignores it and reaches for her communicator.</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Cat</strong><br/>
hey, how hard is it to check a phone for bugs? 
</p><p>Andi scrolls through her feeds while she waits for a response. Bat is online almost all the time, so Andi grows concerned when ten minutes pass without word from Bat. </p><p>When Andi finally hears a buzz, she reaches for the communicator, but there's nothing new. </p><p>"Oh shit," Wavy stares at her phone like it's about to bite her, "It's, um. It's work." </p><p>"You <em>did</em> leave the party early," Andi squeezes her hand, "It's probably about that." </p><p>"Right…" Wavy says faintly, "Do you mind if I–" </p><p>"Go ahead." </p><p>Wavy picks up the call, "Hello?" </p><p>Andi can't hear the other side, but at least that means they're not shouting at Wavy. </p><p>"Yes, sir," Wavy bites her thumb again, "Of course. Thank you for your concern, I'll be sure to check in next time. I'll see you on Monday." </p><p>After she hangs up, Wavy sinks into the mattress, letting out a long sigh of relief, "I'm not getting 'fired'. My boss just wanted to remind me to let security know if I leave early like last night." </p><p>"That seems a bit much. Paranoid boss?" </p><p>"No…" Wavy nods vigorously. </p><p>Andi raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything when Wavy pointedly glances at her phone. </p><p>"Right," Andi taps her temple and gives her a thumbs-up, "It seems like my friend's asleep, so I'm going to call her real fast. Be right back!"</p>
<hr/><p>Andi has a nice apartment, but it's still an apartment. She tries to find a spot where her conversation won't wake Juliette or be overhead by Wavy's phone, then gives up and calls Bat from her living room.</p><p>Juliette isn't a light sleeper, and if she wakes up, she'll probably enjoy the chance to talk to Bat. Andi viciously stamps out any trace of jealousy in her system—Juliette doesn't need that kind of drama right now. </p><p>"C'mon, pick up, nerd," Andi mutters as she quietly paces. </p><p>Her communicator rings and rings and rings with no response. Andi's annoyance turns to concern the longer it goes on. Did something happen to Bat? Does she have some kind of chronic condition? It would explain why she prefers staying home. </p><p>Andi calls one last time. If Bat's communicator is like hers, the fifth call should activate the ringer if it's been silenced—hopefully the dork is just asleep, not hurt. She sighs when the communicator keeps ringing <em>again</em>, then abruptly stops walking.</p><p>She was too focused to hear it earlier, but there's a sound coming from Juliette's coat. A low, bassy rumble, then…a high pitched meow. </p><p>Wait. </p><p>The phone continues playing, a thumping beat punctuated with meows. The music builds, and Juliette rouses when the bass drops—"Robo Kitty!"—grabbing her phone without opening her eyes. </p><p>Andi's jaw drops. </p><p>"Cat?" Juliette answers sleepily, "Sorry, I was–"</p><p>Juliette bolts upright and turns to look at the communicator in Andi's hand. The communicator that just played her words with Bat's voice. </p><p>Andi takes it all in. The horror and guilt on Juliette's face. The way her eyes plead for mercy, understanding. Abject desperation—something she's never seen from her best friend. </p><p>A tiny voice breaks the silence, and it takes a moment for Andi to realize it's her own. </p><p>"What?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>bing - Chinese flstbread/pancake<br/>cong you bing - a variation of Bing with scallions<br/>you tiao - fried donut stick, savory<br/>luo bo gao - savory turnip cakes</p><hr/><p>I'm writing Dahlia as Taiwanese-American. As I'm not Taiwanese/don't know Mandarin, please excuse any mistranslations.<br/>The above are sometimes considered breakfast foods, and are usually enjoyed with hot soy milk. If you have access to an East Asian Supermarket, I recommend trying them if you can find some in the frozen section (or there are plenty of recipes online to make these dishes from scratch).</p><hr/><p>Re: Andi's trauma<br/>Her parents used physical discipline (aka corporal punishment) on her from a young age, though they toned it down after she started having more play dates with Juliette. Specifically, they would hit her for speaking out of turn, being too loud, etc. They would also lock her outside at night as an extreme punishment. (They stopped when she was old enough to realize she could just run away instead of cry on the porch.)<br/>She has had <em>some</em> therapy to process these experiences, though she could definitely use some more. </p><p>I would like to note that even minor punishments, like spanking, are extremely detrimental to child development, and aren't more effective than less violent discipline methods like time-outs.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was a potato many apology</p><p>Edit: fixed an html issue that cut the ending short</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm so <em>stupid</em>." </p><p>Juliette opens her mouth, but Andi points at her, "Don't! Don't you <em>dare</em> say I'm not!" </p><p>She runs the same hand through her hair, chuckling darkly, "I can't believe I didn't see it. You were <em>right</em> in front of me! <em>Fuck</em>!" </p><p>Andi turns around and releases her pent up energy into the communicator, then throws it on the floor. She stares at the wreckage, willing her eyes to not tear up. A familiar ache settles in her chest—she feels like a child again, foolish enough to believe she can trust the people she loves. </p><p>"Why?" Andi hates how her voice breaks, "Why did you–were you ever going to tell me?" </p><p>Andi looks at Juliette again. The blonde is bent over, her head in her hands, "I… I wanted to. I just didn't know <em>how</em>, especially after…" </p><p>Juliette looks up, her face falling further when her eyes meet Andi's, "I didn't know how to tell you without hurting you." </p><p>They stare at each other, neither knowing how to break the most uncomfortable silence they've ever shared.</p><p>Andi hates it. Her anger is the only thing keeping her from crumbling, but it's starting to drain away. She doesn't want to deal with what remains—hurt and sorrow and regret…guilt, too. She's feeling too much, yet at the same time, she feels nothing—like she's an empty husk with her soul scooped out. </p><p>"I need you to examine Wavy's phone," Andi says robotically, "Make sure that it's clean."</p><p>"Okay…I can do that," Juliette's eyes are so <em>sad</em>, and Andi can't bear to look at her, "Andi, are we–" </p><p>"I'll go get it," Andi exits briskly. </p><p>She enters her bedroom to find Wavy giving her a Look™. </p><p>"What?" Andi snaps defensively, "Gimme your phone." </p><p>Wavy hands it over, still looking at Andi in a way that makes her seethe—a mix of pity and confusion that <em>probably</em> isn't meant to be condescending, but it still grates. </p><p>"You can stay. Do whatever," Andi waves flippantly, then returns to her living room. She tosses Wavy's phone onto the couch, "Here. Take care of it." </p><p>Andi doesn't look at Juliette—she can't deal with those sad, blue eyes—and storms away to her office. She locks the door, then leans against it and sinks down until she's on the ground, chin resting on her knees. The fire inside her goes cold. There's nothing and no one for her to fight against in here—besides herself, of course—and she deflates like a balloon. </p><p>Andi isn't much of a crier. She might tear up every now and then, but it's rare for her to actually <em>cry</em>.</p><p>Even now, as much as she wants to cry, to weep and sob, she <em>can't</em>. Tears flow down her cheeks and her throat tightens, but her body is too well trained—the most she can manage is quiet sniffling. </p><p>As always, her <em>fucking</em> brain keeps spinning its wheels. She's thinking too much, <em>feeling</em> too much. </p><p><em>Hypocrisy</em>.<br/>
She hadn't told Juliette about Cat. Andi hasn't come clean about Wavy, either. She's kept her feelings a secret from Juliette for years. </p><p><em>Guilt</em>.<br/>
All those times she blew up at Bat. Not recognizing how badly Juliette has been struggling against her parents. Unknowingly adding to Juliette's workload every time she asked Bat for a favor. </p><p><em>Frustration</em>.<br/>
She's <em>always</em> had Juliette's back! Juliette should know that! Why hadn't she come to Andi for help? Why does she always try to carry everything alone! </p><p><em>Fear</em><br/>
Is this it? Is this how Andi finally loses Juliette? She never meant for Juliette to find out about her feelings! She worked so hard, for so <em>long</em> to make sure it wouldn't get in the way of their friendship! </p><p><em>Sorrow</em>.<br/>
Andi <em>knew</em> she never had a chance…but there was always a sliver of hope. A tiny possibility that she <em>could</em> be with Juliette the way she wants. It's gone now. Juliette knows—<em>has known</em>, for quite a while—and she doesn't feel the same. </p><p><em>Loss</em>.<br/>
She's not only losing Juliette—she's losing Bat too. Andi might have been upset with Bat, but the dork was one of her closest friends. She doesn't know if she can keep working with the Syndicate, and they're better equipped to help Wavy than she is. Andi probably won't have access to her suit anymore, either. </p><p><em>Regret</em>.<br/>
Andi could have been with Juliette, if she had taken Bat's offer so long ago. She could be cuddling Juliette right now—as her <em>girlfriend</em>—instead of sitting alone in the dark. </p><p>Her brain goes on and on, bouncing between emotions. She goes through the same circles, over and over, and retracing her thoughts is as exhausting as going through new ones. </p><p>Andi loses track of time, but eventually—mercifully—she reaches the point where tears turn to drowsiness. Her office isn't very comfortable to sleep in (by design) but she grabs a jacket hanging off a chair and turns it into a makeshift pillow. </p><p>As she lays on the floor, curled up in a ball, Andi can't help but miss the feeling of falling asleep with Juliette in her arms.</p>
<hr/><p><em>"You know I love you, right?</em>"</p>
<hr/><p>A light knock wakes Andi up, "Andi? You don't have to talk to me. I'm just letting you know there's some food outside if you're hungry." </p><p>Andi doesn't respond. Doesn't know <em>how</em> to respond. Her body feels heavy and her words are all jumbled. </p><p>"Please eat," Juliette continues softly, "I can leave if you need–" </p><p>Andi leaps to her feet, then trips on her jacket and faceplants against the door, "<em>Motherfu</em>–" </p><p>"Andi?!" </p><p>"I'm good. I'm good," Andi rubs her forehead as she opens the door. Her panic fades as she makes eye contact with Juliette, and her ability to speak goes with it, "Uh…" </p><p>Andi slowly gives Juliette a thumbs-up, "Thick head. No problem."</p><p>Wait. That wasn't what she meant to say! God, she sounds like a moron. </p><p>"…you <em>can</em> be stubborn at times," Juliette smiles weakly. She reaches towards Andi's face, but she catches herself before making contact, "But I still want to check if you have a concussion."</p><p>"I'm <em>fine</em>," it comes out more harshly than Andi intends, and she continues less aggressively, "I didn't hit it that hard." </p><p>"If you're sure…" Juliette sighs and hands Andi a bag, "Here. There's more food in the kitchen for Dahlia too. Oh–her phone is clean. I'll, um…"</p><p>Juliette points her thumb towards Andi's front door, "…yeah." </p><p>"Wait!" Andi grabs Juliette's shoulder as she turns around, "You don't have to leave…that's not–I don't want that." </p><p>Juliette brightens, then frowns again, "You and Dahlia don't need me to hang around and third wheel."</p><p>"I told you before, I'm not dating Wavy," Andi replies wearily, "We're not together."</p><p>"Right…that's why she's in your bedroom, wearing your clothes, and…um. I heard some noises, earlier," Juliette flushes, "You don't have to hide your relationship, Andi. I told you, I want you to be happy." </p><p>Andi runs a hand through her hair, "That…Wavy had a hard night and wanted to blow off some steam. She's staying here so she'll be safe from Optimus."</p><p>"Um. About that," Dahlia appears in the hallway, dressed in a mix of Andi's clothes and her own—probably to avoid being seen in last night's outfit, "Juliette said my phone is clear, so I should be okay to go home. Thanks for–well, everything, I guess."</p><p>She waits for Juliette to face Andi, then sternly mouths, "Talk to her!". </p><p>Andi narrows her eyes, but when Juliette turns back around, Wavy smiles innocently. </p><p>"Thanks again, Andi. I…I can't thank you enough," Wavy beams at Juliette, "You as well, Juliette. If you ever need anything, I'm in your debt." </p><p>"No," Juliette shakes her head, "You don't owe me anything. What happened to you–I should have known sooner. It shouldn't have happened."</p><p>"I don't blame you," Wavy replies bluntly, "And if you need to hear it, I forgive you, but it wasn't your fault."</p><p>Juliette looks like she wants to argue, but keeps silent. </p><p>"Wavy, you don't have to go–uh…" Andi fumbles for an excuse. She's not ready to be alone with Juliette. </p><p>"It seems like you two have a lot to talk about," Wavy gives Andi a pointed look, "And I have work to catch up on, unfortunately. I'll see you around." </p><p>Andi doesn't manage to come up with anything before Wavy leaves. She and Juliette stand awkwardly until the door shuts, both trying to look at anything but each other. </p><p>"So–"<br/>
"Do–" </p><p>"You go–"<br/>
"You can–" </p><p>Andi huffs and gestures for Juliette to continue while the blonde does the same. </p><p>"Uh–<br/>
"Oh for fuck's sake," Andi throws her arms in the air, "I just wanted to know if you want to eat, too."</p><p>Juliette snort laughs—it's so cute and so <em>Juliette</em> that it makes Andi's heart ache, "Same, and yes."</p>
<hr/><p>The familiar scent of <em>jajang</em> sauce has Andi's stomach rumbling before she even opens her box of takeout. She eyes the spread of boxes on the table curiously, "That's a lot of food." </p><p>Juliette opens her own box of noodles, "I might have gotten a little carried away." </p><p>"I'm not complaining," Andi counts the boxes, "But I don't know how you expect me to eat…six? Seven. Seven boxes of <em>jajangmyeon</em>." </p><p>"They're not all the same thing," Juliette pouts, "I ordered some <em>mandu</em>, and there's a box of <em>jajang tteokbokki</em> too. And dessert–those little walnut pastries?" </p><p>"<em>Hodu-gwaja</em>?" Andi's eyes light up. </p><p>She starts poking through the boxes to search for them, but Juliette slaps her hand away. </p><p>"Real food first!" Juliette blinks, realizing what she did, "Sorry…I shouldn't–" </p><p>"So I can have dessert now?" Andi asks slyly. </p><p>That snaps Juliette out of her dithering, and the blonde looks at Andi sternly, "No. Eat your noodles." </p><p>Andi vigorously mixes the sauce into her noodles, then slurps a mouthful obnoxiously, "Gan I hab bessert 'ow?" </p><p>Juliette shakes her head, though she's unable to keep a smile off her face, "No, because you're going to eat all of them, then pout when you don't have any dessert after you finish your noodles." </p><p>"That just means we go get more dessert!" Andi grins, "Kitty crêpes!"</p><p>"Andi," Juliette adopts a solemn expression, "You don't <em>actually</em> have a second stomach for dessert."</p><p>Andi tenses, then groans at the jab, "I might as well! My tummy isn't happy when I don't provide regular tributes of sweets." </p><p>"Uh-huh," Juliette starts mixing her own noodles, "And the rest of you gets a sugar crash when you double down on dessert." </p><p>Andi opens her mouth—</p><p>"Who wanted to try every flavor at that new creamery?" Juliette raises an eyebrow. </p><p>"Uh…" Andi looks sheepish. </p><p>"Who <em>insisted</em> she needed an entire scoop for each flavor?" Juliette maintains her stare. </p><p>"I did! And I didn't waste any of it!" Andi protests, "I killed the whole thing!" </p><p>"And what happened next?" </p><p>"I climbed Optimus tower…<span class="tiny">and took a little break on the roof</span>." </p><p>"You mean your sugar high crashed and you got stuck at the top," Juliette replies smugly, "Like a cat in a tree."</p><p>"I got down! Eventually…" Andi pouts. Her playfulness doesn't last long, though, and her pout turns into a real frown, "Is this what we're going to do? Just…ignore the whole–" </p><p>Andi makes a vague gesture. </p><p>"–thing?" </p><p>"We can," Juliette sobers, "If that's what you want." </p><p>"Do <em>you</em> want that?" Andi asks quietly, her eyes focused on Juliette. </p><p>The blonde shifts uneasily, "…I asked first."</p><p>"Really? And you call <em>me</em> immature," Andi scoffs. She takes a deep breath, forcing her scowl into a more neutral expression, "So…you're Bat–" </p><p>Juliette nods. </p><p>"–who has a crush on Cat–" </p><p>Juliette nods again, her cheeks pink. </p><p>"–who is me, who…" Andi trails off and looks away. </p><p>"A-yup," Juliette pokes at her food, "That's…that's a thing. A thing that is. Yup." </p><p>Andi chews on her thoughts—and her noodles—then sets her chopsticks down to look Juliette in the eye, "How long?"</p><p>"How long…?" Juliette tilts her head. </p><p>"When did you figure me out?" Andi rests a cheek on her palm. She has to bite back the accusations on the tip of her tongue. </p><p>Juliette seems to pick up on it anyways, "Um. I didn't <em>know</em> until recently. I always wondered why Cat felt so familiar, but I didn't actually consider the possibility until I saw you and Cat with the same hand wrapped up." </p><p>"Wrapped up…? I haven't–oh…" Andi groans and hides her face, "The one time I put some actual thought into a story, I give myself away. Of <em>course</em>. I'm so fucking stupid…" </p><p>Andi keeps grumbling under her breath until Juliette snaps her fingers in Andi's face. </p><p>"Hey. <em>Hey</em>," Juliette's embarrassment drops in favor of her usual scolding frown, "None of that. I let it go earlier, but that's six right there." </p><p>Andi meets Juliette's gaze with a defiant glare, "Seriously?" </p><p>"Seriously," Juliette softens, "I get it. Things are messy right now, but you're still…I still care about you. I hate hearing you beat yourself up." </p><p>Juliette's words hit Andi like a punch to the gut. It's these little things that Andi loves about Juliette, and hearing them feels bittersweet. Just another reminder that Juliette loves her. </p><p>That's a good thing—it should feel good to know that, but it doesn't. Andi just feels hollow and guilty. Why can't she just be satisfied with how things are? Juliette gives her <em>so much</em>, yet Andi still wants <em>more</em>. </p><p>"I can't…" Andi shakes her head, "Thinking of three positives is already hard." </p><p>"I know. Just try your best," the corner of Juliette's mouth curves up, "I'll fill in however many you can't." </p><p>Andi shoves a bundle of noodles into her mouth to buy herself time to think. Juliette's memory is too sharp for her to repeat herself—it takes at least a month before she's allowed to recycle positive affirmations. Part of her wants to just give up and let Juliette cover all six, but at the same time, she doesn't want to disappoint her friend—Juliette always gets sad whenever Andi messes this game up. </p><p>"Mm…" Andi hums, "I'm good at beating people up?" </p><p>Juliet snorts, "You're not wrong." </p><p>"You're just salty 'cuz you can't fight for shit," Andi teases. She takes another bite, chewing slowly as she thinks, "Uh…I can do <em>this</em>."</p><p>Purple sparks dance between Andi's fingers. She shows off a little, funneling energy into her hands until she can form a small ball. </p><p>"Hadouken!" Juliette cheers, "Or are you going for a Kamehameha?" </p><p>Andi laughs and lets the energy dissipate, "It's obviously Chidori."</p><p>"My mistake," Juliette grins back, "That's two down." </p><p>"Does my knowledge of anime references count?" Andi tries. </p><p>"Technically the Hadouken comes from a game, but sure," Juliette rests her chin in her palms, "Three more!" </p><p>"I thought you said you'd do the rest!" Andi whines. </p><p>"I said I'd fill in if you can't think of any more." </p><p>"Blorp," Andi lays her head on the table, "Brain empty. No more think." </p><p>"Stop that," Juliette flicks Andi's ear. </p><p>The shorter woman quickly sits up, rubbing the side of her head, "Hey!" </p><p>"C'mon, you can do at least one more."</p><p>"That's what she said." </p><p>Juliette rolls her eyes, "That doesn't even make sense." </p><p>"Guess I can't use my sense of humor, then," Andi sighs dramatically, "If only I was just a bit more witty."</p><p>Juliette narrows her eyes, "I know what you're doing. I can say you're a funny person and still find one of your jokes unfunny."</p><p>"Egads, a nuanced opinion!" Andi gasps, "But really, that's four, am I done yet?" </p><p>Juliette looks Andi over. Andi doesn't know exactly what she's searching for, but the blonde eventually nods, "Alright. I'll let you eat in peace."</p><p>"Good," Andi grins. She waits for Juliette to relax, "By the way, thanks for the noods."</p><p>Juliette's eyes widen and she coughs on her water. Her face turns red—from embarrassment or choking, Andi isn't sure—and she flicks Andi's other ear. </p><p>"Ouch! …Worth," Andi keeps grinning. </p><p>"Those are the only noods you'll be getting from me!" Juliette huffs. </p><p>"Pfft," Andi scoffs and tips her chair back, "It's not like I was ever getting the other kind." </p><p>Andi's brain finishes processing the past few minutes, and her chair slams forward when she hastily sits up, "Wait. Wait wait wait."</p><p>"Wait. Wait," Juliette mimics a crosswalk. </p><p>"Are you—were those actually on the table?!" </p><p>"Maybe. Who knows?" Juliette shrugs with an enigmatic expression, "You'll never find out now." </p><p>Is this…was Juliette <em>flirting</em> with her? Should Andi <em>flirt back</em>?! </p><p>
  <em>"You're Bat…who has a crush on Cat."</em>
</p><p>A single thought brings Andi's hopes crashing down. Juliette is only flirting with her because she likes <em>Cat</em>. </p><p>Cat is Andi…but Andi isn't Cat. </p><p><em>Andi</em> isn't a hot masked stranger. She's not the femme fatale love interest for the nerdy protagonist. She's not Juliette's storybook hero, and she's not going to let herself hope that Juliette will still have feelings for Andi after she realizes that. </p><p>Even now, that sounded more like Bat than Juliette. The blonde is probably just leaning into her alter-ego to make their situation easier to deal with. Bat and Cat have already sorted out their awkward feelings situation, after all—not so much for Andi and Juliette. </p><p>"A shame," Andi replies as evenly as she can. She holds her food up, "I appreciate these ones though."</p><p>Juliette looks confused—disappointed? No, Andi's just seeing things—and simply nods in reply. They eat in silence, neither feeling awkward, though the atmosphere isn't entirely comfortable either. Andi doodles on a napkin as she slurps her noodles, her brain bouncing around ideas for her current projects. </p><p>Some time later—it could've been minutes or hours, Andi can't tell—Juliette's voice snaps her back to the present. </p><p>"–Andi?" </p><p>"Huh?" Andi notices Juliette's finished her box, "I didn't catch that." </p><p>Andi can't read Juliette's expression. The blonde isn't frustrated or angry like most people are when she spaces out. It's something softer—concern?…pity? </p><p>"I asked how you're handling Dahlia being back," Andi opens her mouth, then closes it when Juliette gives her a pointed look, "Even if you two 'aren't together', she's important to you. You started going out as Cat because she disappeared, right?" </p><p>"Jules, it's not like that. We're not–" Andi notices Juliette's skeptical expression, "It hasn't really sunk in yet. Doesn't feel like much. I started being Cat to look for her, yeah–but after everything I've seen…I'm not done yet. I want to keep fighting Optimus."</p><p>"We have to savor the small victories," Juliette replies sadly, "It's going to be a long fight."</p><p>"Why?" Andi's mouth speaks before she can think, "I mean, can't you just, y'know…You're <em>you</em>." </p><p>Juliette rests her forehead in her hands, expression pained, "I ask myself every day."</p><p>She takes a slow, shuddering breath. </p><p>"I could fix everything, clear the board of directors out like <em>that</em>," she snaps her fingers, "But there would be consequences. A lot of collateral damage. Personal costs." </p><p>Oh. </p><p>Juliette's family. Her <em>parents</em>. </p><p>Andi doesn't give a damn about her own, but Juliette's feelings about hers are more complicated. </p><p>"Even then," Juliette continues wryly, "Acting too quickly risks letting some fall through the cracks. White-collar criminals are hard to nail down." </p><p>Andi shifts guiltily, "That sucks…sorry for asking."</p><p>"No, don't apologize. It's a valid question," Juliette's body relaxes, "And I haven't been able to talk to anyone about it. I feel better after getting it all out."</p><p>"You know you…nevermind, " Andi wrestles the impulse into submission. Juliette doesn't need to deal with Andi's insecurity on top of everything else. </p><p>Juliette catches on anyways, "I know I could've talked to you, but I didn't want to put you in danger. I did it to protect you. It wasn't a matter of trust."</p><p>The pressure in Andi's chest loosens, "Oh. Okay." </p><p>"On a related note," Juliette sighs, "You'd be a 'personal cost' if I went nuclear. Or collateral damage. Both. The people we're up against would have no issue using you as leverage against me." </p><p>"I can take care of myself," Andi scowls and holds up a glowing hand. </p><p>"In a straight fight, sure, but Optimus doesn't play fair," Juliette's gaze could shatter steel, "Someone could slip something in your food. They could come for you while you're sleeping." </p><p>Juliette grimaces. </p><p>"They don't even have to attack you directly—a few greased palms and suddenly your SnapShot account is taken down. Sponsors stop making contracts with you. If they wanted to be really vicious, they could manufacture a scandal large enough to wreck your career. They're good with optics."</p><p>Andi gapes at her friend. She knew Optimus played dirty, but this…she hadn't thought about them this way. She was too focused on what they were doing to other people. </p><p>No wonder Juliette's so stressed out. She's been carrying such a heavy weight on her own for so long—but not anymore. Andi's in the loop now, and she'll eat her own foot before letting Juliette go through this alone. </p><p>"It doesn't matter," Andi puts a hand up, "I get what you're saying, but I got myself mixed up in this mess all on my own. We're in this together." </p><p>"We're all in this to–" Juliette breaks off with a laugh when Andi smacks her shoulder </p><p>"I can't believe Disney made <em>three</em> of those movies," Andi pulls a face. </p><p>"Four, if you count Sharpay's spin off."</p><p>"Seriously?!" Andi looks incredulous. </p><p>Juliette shrugs, "It went straight to video, but yeah. I'm not a huge fan of the series, but the memes are pretty good." </p><p>Juliette turns to one side, arms dramatically reaching out, "Another episode on Crispyflix?" </p><p>She flips around, "Or sleep?" </p><p>"A universal dilemma," Andi laughs. She raises an eyebrow, "Speaking of sleep…you should take another nap if you're done eating."</p><p>Andi clears her throat sheepishly, "I'll uh…<em>tidy up</em> my room so you can use the bed."</p><p>"No 's fine," Juliette waves Andi off, "I'm not that tire–" </p><p>She breaks off into a long yawn.</p><p>"Wanna try that again?" Andi smirks. </p><p>"Your couch is fine, Andi. I need to do some work anyways." </p><p>Andi narrows her eyes, "Did I just hear the 'W' word?" </p><p>"It's not <em>work</em> work," Juliette huffs, "I have a bunch of fresh leads to check out, and your home security needs an upgrade." </p><p>"What? My security is fine!" Andi scrambles over the table—somehow dodging all the food—and dashes away to snatch Juliette's laptop off the couch, "Yoink!" </p><p>"Andi!" Juliette chases her, "Give that back!"</p><p>"Never!" Andi runs around her living room, holding the laptop out of Juliette's reach. </p><p>The game of keep-away doesn't last long. Juliette runs out of breath in less than a minute, and Andi laughs when her friend gives up and flops onto the couch. </p><p>"You spend too much time sitting at a keyboard," Andi walks over to tease Juliette up close, "This is what happens when you don't do cardi–hey!" </p><p>Juliette surprises Andi with a swipe, yanking the laptop out of Andi's grip. She hugs it to her chest and rolls over in the same motion, "I can't stop working! What if–oof! Andi, no!" </p><p>"Andi, yes!" Andi body slams her friend, then tries to wrestle the laptop back, "All work and no play makes Jules a tired gay!" </p><p>"I'm pan!" </p><p>"Close enough!"</p><p>"I'm feeling marginalized!" </p><p>"Yeah?" Andi cackles and starts tickling Juliette, "I'll show you <em>marginalized</em>, white girl!"</p><p>"Nooo!" Juliette gasps in between laughs, "Stop–ha…I give! I give up!" </p><p>Andi seizes the laptop from a limp Juliette with a triumphant shout, "Nap time!"</p><p>Juliette groans into the couch cushions, though it turns into a discontent grumble when Andi starts patting her head. </p><p>"Aw, someone's grumpy," Andi patronizes, "You <em>definitely</em> need a nap." </p><p>"Mrrgh," Juliette grumbles again. </p><p>"Uh-huh," Andi gets off the couch, "I'll be right back."</p>
<hr/><p>Andi has to drag Juliette off the couch to her room, but once the blonde sees Andi's bed—neatly made with fresh sheets—she eagerly faceplants onto the mattress. </p><p>Neither of them mention how Andi <em>never</em> makes her bed, or how Andi swapped her blanket out for a spare. </p><p>They follow the script. Juliette does her best potato impression until Andi tells her to move. Andi tucks Juliette in, then removes her glasses—they always forget about it until Juliette is trapped in a blanket burrito. </p><p>This is the part where Andi joins her for a nap, or tries to leave until Juliette convinces her to stay. </p><p>Andi is <em>not</em> ready to deal with either, "I'm not going to bed yet. It's too early—I'm going to be awake at like…five if I go to sleep now."</p><p>She's not lying. It's barely after sunset. On a regular day, Andi will get up whenever her body decides to wake up, otherwise she feels gross and groggy all morning.</p><p>"Okay…don't stay up too late though," Juliette sinks down until most of her face is covered, "…you'll come back, right?" </p><p>Andi doesn't need to see the pout to know it's there, "Maybe."</p><p>"Okay," Juliette tries to hide her disappointment, "If you can't–if it's too…don't let me push you into doing something you're not comfortable with."</p><p>Andi doesn't know how to respond. She doesn't know how to <em>feel</em>, "…good night, Jules." </p><p>"Good night, Andi…I'll see you in the morning."</p>
<hr/><p>When Andi finally decides to go to sleep, she lasts about ten minutes on the couch before giving up and joining Juliette. The blonde doesn't wake up while Andi slips under the covers. </p><p>Andi settles onto her side, close to Juliette, but not touching. Juliette has never complained about the intimacy of their usual sleeping arrangement, but Andi can't quell her anxiety. </p><p>Juliette—still soundly asleep—somehow picks up on Andi's discomfort, and scooches backwards. Andi goes ramrod straight, doing her best to minimize contact. </p><p>Juliette doesn't like that. </p><p>The blonde lets out a quiet whine and continues wiggling backwards until Andi tosses her arm over the other woman. Juliette instantly relaxes with a satisfied sigh. Andi feels similarly—she always sleeps better when Juliette is around. The knot in her chest loosens ever so slightly. </p><p>It's still there, though. They still haven't <em>actually</em> talked about their feelings—acknowledged them, maybe, but Andi had gotten distracted every time they approached the topic. </p><p>At the very least, Andi knows that Juliette doesn't hate her. Juliette still wants to be a part of her life. That's enough for Andi.</p><p>It has to be.</p>
<hr/><p>Old routines carry Andi through the next morning. She wakes up first and turns the coffee maker on. The first cup drips into a mug of sugar and syrup. Juliette stumbles into the kitchen shortly after and makes a beeline for the cup of ungodly sweet caffeine.</p><p>Juliette's low moan of satisfaction does funny things to Andi's belly, but that's not new. Neither is the warm, appreciative smile Juliette flashes at her. Andi gives her a sleepy grin in return, right on schedule. </p><p>This is normal. This is <em>safe</em>. This is Andi and Juliette, Sunday morning edition. </p><p>"Brunch?" Juliette asks as she stretches. Her shirt rides up enough for Andi to catch a peek of pale skin. </p><p>(Is Juliette doing that on purpose? She's just stretching. That's normal. Andi needs to stop being horny.) </p><p>"Uh…" Andi keeps her hands busy by fixing another cup of coffee, "If you're not too busy, sure." </p><p>"I always have time for you," Juliette frowns apologetically, "Though I haven't really shown that lately." </p><p>"Technically, you were still making time for me," Andi jokes, "You just didn't know that until now." </p><p>(Abort! Abort! Andi didn't mean to bring up Bat.)</p><p>Juliette looks even more guilty, "That doesn't count. <em>Andi</em> is my best friend, not Cat." </p><p>"And now we're getting bestie brunch!" Andi steers the conversation as far away as possible, "Waffles?" </p><p>Juliette sips her mug, "Bougie waffles or diner waffles?" </p><p>"Mmm," Andi hums, "Diner waffles."</p><p>Juliette smiles, "I was hoping you'd say that. I don't feel like wearing real people clothes yet." </p><p>Juliette yawns and stretches again. Andi hides behind her mug, burning her mouth when she takes a large gulp. Thankfully, Juliette doesn't seem to notice. </p><p>"You still have some of my sweats here, right?" Juliette sips her own coffee carefully, "If we leave soon we can beat the weekend crowd." </p><p>Andi nods, "Mhm! You can go ahead and change first." </p><p>Juliette tilts her head curiously—neither of them usually mind changing clothes around the other. </p><p>"I want another cup of coffee," Andi (painfully) chugs down the rest of her mug, "Be there in a sec!" </p><p>Juliette shrugs and leaves. Andi lets out a quiet sigh of relief once she's gone.</p><p>"Just be normal, Andi," she mutters to herself, "<em>Be normal</em>. Platonic thoughts. Platonic. Thoughts." </p><p>Andi stares at her empty mug. Her mouth doesn't actually hurt much any more. Maybe she does have some kind of healing factor. </p><p>She should test her tongue function. For science. Andi wiggles and contorts her tongue in the air for a few moments, idly wondering if Juliette can come up with a better test, <em>like kissing</em>–</p><p>… </p><p>"Oh god, I'm <em>doomed</em>," Andi groans.</p>
<hr/><p>Andi feels like an actor given the wrong script, and now she has to play improv to catch up.</p><p>Juliette reaches for Andi's hand as they walk—it's not <em>new</em>, but it's <em>different</em> because she usually offers then waits for Andi to grab her hand. They usually don't hold hands so publicly either. Juliette doesn't let go until they have to separate to sit down, and for a few moments, she looks like she wants to hold Andi's hand again. </p><p>(Un?)fortunately, their server arrives with coffee before she can. Andi doesn't <em>intentionally</em> stop Juliette, but she idly plays with her spoon and mug out of habit.</p><p>Andi notices Juliette watching her hands and freezes. </p><p>Does she offer her hand? Should she ask why Juliette is being weird? Is Juliette being weird? Is Andi just over thinking? </p><p>Their eyes meet, and they trade a mix of confused and knowing glances. Since silent communication has failed, Andi resorts to her least favorite solution.</p><p><em>Talking</em>. </p><p>"Um…do you want to hold my hand?" Andi asks with bemusement, "Again?" </p><p>Juliette's cheeks turn pink, "Is it that obvious?"</p><p>"Your hands are doing the thing," Andi gestures at Juliette's fidgeting. </p><p>Juliette pulls her hands off the table, into her lap, "Heh. Sorry." </p><p>"Why are you apolo–" </p><p>"Blueberry waffles with extra whip?" the server sets a plate down in front of Andi, then another in front of Juliette, "And the chicken and waffles." </p><p>Food makes everything better, including whatever weirdness was going on between them. Andi forgets her question, and the two of them sink into easy conversation. They have their usual squabble over the bill—which Andi wins because Juliette forgot her wallet—then return to Andi's apartment. </p><p>Juliette holds Andi's hand again. Andi doesn't really get why, but she doesn't want to bring the pleasant mood down by asking. Besides, Andi enjoys the contact too. </p><p>Of course, life throws another curveball at Andi soon after they reach her apartment. </p><p>"Aw, c'mon, Jules," Andi groans, "Take today off. You don't have to hang around, but you need the rest."</p><p>Juliette bites her lip, "I'm not going to work too hard. Most of my Syndicate stuff just needs occasional checking. Just a few minutes  of work every other hour or so."</p><p>"And then you end up doing other work while you wait," Andi deadpans. </p><p>Juliette frowns, "I don't–…okay, yeah, I do that sometimes."</p><p>"You can do your Bat stuff here, if you want?" Andi says uncertainly, "I mean, assuming you <em>can</em>, I don't know if you need your fancy gear or whatever." </p><p>"Mm," Juliette cups her chin, "If you're sure…"</p><p>Andi rolls her eyes, "You and your dumb ass are always welcome here."</p><p>"Such welcome. Much love," the blonde steps forward and plants a kiss on Andi's cheek, "I need to grab some stuff from home, but I'll be back soon, okay?" </p><p>"O…kay?" Andi blinks. She pats her cheek, "Um."</p><p>Juliette grins and gives Andi a wink (blink) as she leaves.</p>
<hr/><p>It takes just over an hour for Juliette to go home, grab her things, and come back to Andi's apartment. </p><p>Andi spends every minute face down on her couch, trying to figure out why everything is so <em>weird</em>. Good weird, sometimes. But also regular weird. </p><p>And confusing weird. </p><p>She still doesn't have an answer by the time Juliette lets herself in. </p><p>"Honey, I'm home!" the blonde jokes. She pauses, "Hey, you okay?" </p><p>"'M fine," Andi speaks into the cushions, "Digesting."</p><p>Juliette snorts, "I told you to stop after your second waffle." </p><p>"But it was so <em>good</em>!" Andi whines. She rolls over with a huff, "So, do you need to borrow the office or anything? Coffee?" </p><p>"I'll take that coffee," Juliette grins, "But I just need a few minutes on the couch, then I'm all yours–" </p><p>Andi's chest tightens. </p><p>"–though I do need to check things every once in a while." </p><p>"You wanna try that new hack 'n slash?" Andi asks on her way to the coffeemaker. </p><p>"Heck yeah!" Juliette cheers, "I heard this one re-balanced classes to suit non-traditional parties." </p><p>"Really? So that means–" </p><p>"I have a stealth DPS build for you already!" </p><p>Andi whoops—nearly spilling sugar all over her kitchen, "Woohoo! Friends who slay together–" </p><p>"–stay together!" Juliette finishes. Her smile widens when Andi returns, coffee in hand, "Blessed caffeine! Thanks!" </p><p>Andi plops onto the couch as Juliette takes her first sip. </p><p>"Mmm, perfect!" Juliette lets out a satisfied sigh, then kisses Andi's cheek, "Gimme five minutes…ten, tops." </p><p>Juliette casually opens her laptop and starts typing away. Andi stares into space as her friend continues working nonchalantly. </p><p>It's not like they've never done that before—Andi kisses Juliette's cheek to be extra cheesy sometimes—but something about these kisses is…different. Andi really should tell Juliette that she's confused. Or ask if there's any meaning to Juliette's strange behavior. </p><p>"Uh…I'll set up the FunBox, I guess." </p><p>Nailed it.</p>
<hr/><p>"Oh hey, they let me stack–whoa!" Andi cackles as she tears through hordes of monsters, "Holy shit that's so broken." </p><p>"That's just the start. Once I level that cool down reduction skill…" </p><p>"Neverending ninja!" Andi cheers. </p><p>Juliette keeps her word—she has to check her laptop every once in a while, but she's fully present outside of that. They tear through the game together, only stopping when Andi's belly rumbles during a solemn cutscene. </p><p>"Pizza?" Juliette already has her phone out. </p><p>Andi nods without looking, "Pizza."</p>
<hr/><p>Andi practically teleports to the door when their food arrives. She ignores Juliette's grumble about leaving mid-fight. The blonde's character is tanky enough to win the fight solo anyways—it would just take a really long time. </p><p>Andi grabs a slice for herself and another for Juliette, "Aw, you could just pause, y'know." </p><p>Juliette grunts in reply. She's too busy keeping Andi's character alive—a difficult feat, considering the pool of lava she's standing in. </p><p>"Hey, Andi?" Juliette asks suddenly, "Are you doing anything later tonight?" </p><p>Is Juliette…is she asking Andi out? Does Andi flirt back? No, she shouldn't—Juliette will come to her senses sooner or later. Andi shouldn't get her hopes up. </p><p>"No…? Why, did you want to catch a movie after buying me dinner?" </p><p>Damn it. </p><p>Juliette pauses the game, face sheepish, "I'd love to, but maybe another time? I was actually hoping you could visit the Lair. Daisy is officially flipping–I want to call a team meeting to welcome her." </p><p>Juliette wants to go out with Andi. To the movies. Like a <em>date</em>. </p><p>"Y-you…really?" Andi cringes at the hope in her voice, "You really want to…? Like a <em>date</em>?" </p><p>"Um…" Juliette turns pink, "I'm–this is new. You've always been the most important person in my life…I never examined my feelings beyond that. Not until recently. Now that I have, I–there's something there. Something I want to explore."</p><p>"You mean it?" Andi's voice is small, "You don't have to force yourself to spare my feelings."</p><p>"I'm not doing that," Juliette shakes her head, "I know you're…there's a lot, on your end. I'm afraid I could end up hurting you, and yet… I want to be selfish."</p><p>"Be selfish?" Andi furrows her brow. </p><p>Juliette reaches out to hold Andi's hand, "These feelings are new to me. I don't know if they run as deep as yours, but I want to find out. Even if it might end up with one or both of us getting hurt. I want to be selfish and take that risk." </p><p>Andi's heart pounds. Juliette's right—there are so many ways this could get messy. Messier. It's <em>already</em> messy with all the masked stuff.</p><p>"Okay," Andi whispers softly, "I–what happens now?" </p><p>Juliette squeezes her hand, "We figure it out together. Take it slow. Be open with each other about how we're feeling." </p><p>"I'm feeling a lot of feelings," Andi replies. Her head is fuzzy, but in a good way. There's just <em>so much</em>: a heady blend of excitement and giddiness and… </p><p>Andi looks at Juliette, at her face—her <em>lips</em>—and <em>want</em> surges through her, "Can I…I want to kiss you. Is that too fast?" </p><p>Juliette flushes darker—god, Andi can't believe Juliette is blushing for <em>her</em>! Andi's pretty sure she's just as red but it's hard to tell when she already feels like she's on fire.</p><p>"It might be…" Juliette brushes Andi's hair back, then cups her cheek, "But I want to kiss you too." </p><p>Juliette inches forward slowly—<em>agonizingly</em> slowly—and Andi lets her eyes flutter shut just before soft lips brush hers. She has to remind herself to keep breathing or she'll pass out. After the briefest of touches, Juliette pulls away, and Andi can't stifle a longing whimper. </p><p>Andi keeps her eyes closed. She wants to sear this into her mind. Their first kiss…and she's not dreaming this time. </p><p>Juliette presses her forehead against Andi's, "I want to do that again." </p><p>"<em>Yes</em>," Andi rasps huskily. </p><p>Juliette kisses Andi again…and again…and again, lingering longer each time. The blonde shoves her controller aside and crawls onto Andi's lap. </p><p>"Mm…" Andi hums as she wraps her arms around the blonde, "You're so <em>warm</em>." </p><p>Juliette groans, "<em>Andi</em>." </p><p>A familiar heat settles low in Andi's belly. The space between her legs throbs every time Juliette says her name in that breathy tone. God, Andi's so turned on even though they've only been exchanging light, chaste kisses. She's letting Juliette set the pace—which is good. Slow and sweet is perfect right now because anything more will probably make Andi explode. </p><p>Juliette traces her fingers along the hem of Andi's shirt, smiling when the simple contact makes Andi shiver. </p><p>"Hm…Jules," Andi gently grabs the blonde's wandering hand, "<em>Fuck</em>…" </p><p>She puts her other hand on Juliette's shoulder and gives the blonde a slight nudge. </p><p>"Mrm?" Juliette pulls away with a pout. </p><p>Andi whines, "Stop that. Stop being so cute."</p><p>"You first," Juliette leans back in for another kiss. </p><p>Andi melts. It's such a dumb line, but her heart practically <em>sings</em> in response. </p><p>"Jules…" Andi pants, "You…we–slow?" </p><p>Juliette makes a grumbly noise in her throat—<em>why is she so adorable</em>—then pulls away, "I don't wanna go slow any more." </p><p>Andi drags a hand down her face, "Jules, <em>please</em>. Don't tempt me. I…I don't want to mess this up." </p><p>"You won't," Juliette rests her forehead on Andi's shoulder, "I'm the one being a total horndog here."</p><p>"<em>Horndog</em>," Andi laughs. God, she loves this woman, "Who says that?" </p><p>Juliette grumbles into Andi's shoulder. </p><p>"Dork," Andi kisses Juliette's hair. </p><p>"You're a bully," the blonde playfully accuses. </p><p>"I prefer 'troll'," Andi hums, "Speaking of trolling…how are we handling Daisy?" </p><p>"Well…we both managed to fool each other for a while. Shouldn't be hard to do the same with her." </p><p>"I was actually thinking about unmasking. You might want to consider doing it too," Andi frowns, "At least so she doesn't waste time trying to investigate <em>you</em> instead your garbage colleagues." </p><p>"Andi…I can't," Juliette sighs and hugs Andi more tightly, "It's too risky. The Syndicate won't trust me once they find out who I am. There's also…another complication I can't really talk about."</p><p>More secrets? Andi's disappointment must be obvious because the blonde curses quietly before elaborating, "No, wait, I can. I trust you. There's an Optimus agent on the team, and it won't be safe for either of us to unmask before they're dealt with."</p><p>"What? But doesn't that mean Daisy is at risk, too? What about the others? Who is it?!"</p><p>"Daisy will be fine. I'm handling the situation, is it okay if I leave it at that?" </p><p>Andi sighs, "I trust you, too. Are you sure about keeping the kid in the dark, though? That drove her away from Optimus." </p><p>"I don't <em>want</em> to lie to Daisy," Juliette chews her lip, "I can't flip our mole yet, but I can keep them quiet if you want to unmask." </p><p>Andi raises an eyebrow, "<em>That's</em> your solution? What if they just pretend they've flipped."</p><p>"They won't," Juliette's expression darkens, "Optimus has already betrayed them. I just need to find enough evidence to prove it." </p><p>"Do I want to know?" </p><p>Juliette shakes her head, "You have enough reasons to hate Optimus."</p><p>She gives Andi one last peck before standing up, "I'm going to make a quick phone call. Can we head out after that?" </p><p>"Mmm," Andi hums, "I'm feeling lazy. You'll have to convince me." </p><p>Juliette rolls her eyes and gives Andi a kiss on the cheek, "Better?" </p><p>Andi taps her other cheek. Juliette obliges her, then flicks her ear. </p><p>"Ow!" </p><p>"Have I convinced you?" </p><p>Andi rubs her ear, "Not at all, but I'll go anyways." </p><p>"Good," Juliette surprises Andi with one last kiss on the lips, "I'll be right back."</p><p>Andi nods with a goofy grin, "Cool."</p><p>It might be her imagination, but Andi <em>swears</em> Juliette adds a sway to her hips as she leaves the room.</p>
<hr/><p>"I thought you took self-defense lessons!" </p><p>"Yeah," Juliette groans, "But they were more like 'how to escape and get help' lessons." </p><p>"Seriously?" </p><p>Juliette crosses her arms defensively, "I was a little g–kid! No one expected me to do much more than that." </p><p>Andi sighs, "Well, at least Daisy will have a sparring partner." </p><p>"On that note," Juliette checks her phone, "The others will be here soon. You should put your mask back on–" </p><p>"I told you–" </p><p>"–so you can do a dramatic reveal after they get here," Juliette finishes. </p><p>"…oh." </p><p>The other team members arrive separately, with Daisy being the last. She looks around the base with wide eyes. Andi forgot how impressive the place is—it's basically become her second home at this point. </p><p>Wolf clears his throat, "Welcome to the Syndicate, Miss Jones. We're glad to have you here. I'm Wolf." </p><p>The other members introduce themselves in turn, ending with Bat spinning her chair around to show her presence. She even gives herself a spotlight for her introduction. </p><p>"Bat—tech master, web hacker, and meme lord—at your service," she bows her head, "Well…technically I provide the goods. You do the service." </p><p>She snaps her fingers, and a drawer pops out of the console, "Speaking of goods. Here's your welcome package."</p><p>Bat tosses a bundle at Daisy.</p><p>"What is–whoa," Daisy holds the suit out, "Uh, do you have a bathroom or…" </p><p>"Locker rooms are over there," Andi points. </p><p>Daisy quickly changes and walks out with the mask in her hand. She eyes Bat warily, "This fits perfectly! …how?" </p><p>"I'm <em>that</em> good," Bat replies. </p><p>Andi hides her laugh with a cough. Somehow, knowing Juliette is behind that mask makes Bat's posturing more amusing. </p><p>"Right…well, thanks anyways, " Daisy shifts in place, "Um. Should I put the mask on? It feels weird being the only one with a bare face." </p><p>"Ah. Some of us prefer to keep them on full time," Wolf nods towards Andi and Juliette, "But not all of us." </p><p>He glances at Andi again. His hand moves towards his face, but he hesitates, "Cat, you don't have to–" </p><p>"Aw, Wolf. You're such a softie. Don't worry, I haven't succumbed to peer pressure," Andi takes off her half-mask, revealing her mouth, "I was going to unmask today anyways." </p><p>Daisy looks at Andi curiously, a hint of recognition in her eyes. </p><p>"Time to let the cat out of the bag," Andi takes her goggles and hood off, then ties her hair up in its usual ponytail. She flashes a grin at Daisy, "Surprise, kid!" </p><p>Daisy gapes, "Wait, <em>what</em>? <em>Andi</em>?" </p><p>The other members react with varying degrees of confusion. Surprisingly, Wolf seems to be the first to recognize her. </p><p>"Andi…Kim? But your family–" </p><p>"My <em>parents'</em> company," she cuts him off, "Does business with Optimus. I have nothing to do with them." </p><p>"But you're friends with–" Daisy covers her mouth, eyes wide, "…are you <em>spying</em> on Juliette?" </p><p>"No!" Andi unintentionally raises her voice, "God, no. She's not mixed up in this stuff."</p><p>"Juliette <em>Optima</em>?" Wolf grimaces, "You can't know that for sure. Optimus thrives on cover ups and PR."</p><p>Andi strides towards Wolf until she's well into his personal space. She pokes his chest with a glare, "I'll only say this once. Juliette is off-limits. She's innocent. Stay. Away. From. Her." </p><p>"No, she's too high up for us to ignore," Wolf pushes Andi's hand aside, "But we won't go after her without reason." </p><p>"Fine," Andi huffs. She steps back, then holds up her mask, "Do you still trust me enough to share?" </p><p>Wolf gives Andi an appraising look, "Yes, I do." </p><p>Andi glances toward Badger and Falcon, who both nod in reply. Wolf is the first to take his mask off—which honestly doesn't change much, considering how little it covered. Wolf looks younger than she expected, though she can see stress lines around his eyes. </p><p>"Duke Vale?!" Daisy blurts out. She rubs her neck sheepishly when the others glance her way, "Chatsphere's CEO? Isn't Optimus your main competitor?" </p><p>"Yes, but that's not why I'm here," Wo–<em>Duke</em> replies solemnly, "Optimus has hurt too many people." </p><p>Daisy's eyes widen as she realizes what she implied, "Of course, I didn't mean–well, maybe I did…it's still hard to believe that Optimus isn't what I thought it was."</p><p>"You're not the only one. I used to believe in Optimus too," Badger replies sadly. She takes her mask off, "I'm Lorelei." </p><p>Falcon removes his mask, "Renzei."</p><p>Andi's gaze lingers on Renzei. He seems familiar, but she doesn't know why. She doubts he's another social media star—the man is way too stoic. for that. </p><p>Renzei notices her staring and smirks. </p><p>Or maybe not? Maybe he's just quietly charismatic. </p><p>"Have we met before?" Andi asks him curiously. </p><p>Renzei shrugs one shoulder, "It's possible." </p><p>Andi waits for him to elaborate. He doesn't. </p><p>"…oookay," Andi says slowly. She glances at Lorelei, "I know I would remember meeting you–ow!" </p><p>Bat smacks Andi in the hip. </p><p>"What was that for?"</p><p>"Now that we're all acquainted," Bat ignores Andi's outburst, "There's something else I wanted to discuss." </p><p>Bat spins back around to type at the console. She pulls up Wavy's SnapShot profile next to a copy of her employee records. </p><p>"Dahlia?" Daisy frowns, "She's mixed up in this too?" </p><p>"Yes, but not like that," Andi shuffles in place, "I started investigating Optimus after she went missing last year. Remember that 'hiring event' we crashed?" </p><p>Daisy's frown deepens as she nods. </p><p>"Wavy got a similar offer from Optimus right before she disappeared," Andi clenches her fists, "I don't know exactly what happened between now and then, but it wasn't good."</p><p>"Ca–Andi…Cat?" Bat pauses, "Anyways, Andi made contact with Dahlia and found out they had her chipped. It's deactivated now, but I managed to trace its signal. There's no record of Optimus in the area, which means it's probably some sort of secret facility." </p><p>"Do you have any idea what they might have there?" Duke asks. </p><p>"They're pulling a lot of energy off the grid," Bat's visor switches to a frown, "That could mean machinery…maybe a weapon?" </p><p>"Machines making weapons?" Andi offers. </p><p>"Slow down, Satan," Bat snarks, "Ugh. You're probably right. It's the most annoying option." </p><p>Duke frowns, "This isn't an annoyance, it's a disaster waiting to happen. We need to shut them down." </p><p>"I'm already working on a plan, boss-man," Bat types away at the console, "Damn, no cams. Nothing I can hijack within two blocks of the place."</p><p>"We can fix that," Andi rests her chin on Bat's shoulder, "Plant a few stealth cams nearby."</p><p>"Hmm," Bat shakes her head, "Too risky—what if someone spots you? I don't want to tip them off…or put you in danger." </p><p>"Pffffft, <em>danger</em>," Andi laughs, "If anyone asks I can say it's for a project. SnapShots in strange places, or something like that." </p><p>"What?!" Bat spins around so quickly that Andi stumbles back, "No. No way. Cat being spotted would be bad, <em>Andi Kim</em> having any kind of connection to the Syndicate is even worse!" </p><p>"Oh come on, I do weird shit all the time. It'll be a coincidence." </p><p>"Ahem," Duke clears his throat, "While I appreciate your…enthusiasm, Andi, Bat is right. Exposing yourself would also put our secret identities at risk."</p><p>Andi jumps. She forgot about the others—in the sense that they were present, but also regarding their connection to her. She pouts and mentally tucks away her plan to wheedle Juliette into giving her some cams to play with.</p><p>"What he said," Bat spins back to the console, "I'm not <em>totally</em> useless here."</p><p>"I didn't–" </p><p>"Shush, I know," Bat absentmindedly shoves Andi's cheek with her palm, "As I was saying, I have blueprints for all the warehouses in that area, and I can still dig around for info the old-fashioned way."</p><p>"…a library catalog?" Andi says, bemused. </p><p>Daisy blinks, "I don't think that's what he meant." </p><p>"Correct!" Bat points at Daisy, "10 points to…" </p><p>"Hufflepuff." </p><p>"–to Hufflepuff!" Bat rubs her hands together, "If I can't hack their systems, I'll just have to hack their people instead!" </p><p>"Hack…people?" Duke looks lost, but he shakes it off quickly, "Whatever works. We'll start planning with what we have. Let us know if you find anything useful." </p><p>"Aye-aye, Captain!" Bat mock salutes. </p><p>Andi's heart sinks as she watches Bat whirl through windows of code and browsers. Juliette has more than enough on her plate, she shouldn't–</p><p>"Are you going to join us?" Renzei raises an eyebrow, then jerks his head towards the rest of the group, gathered around a large table. </p><p>They've latched onto the new objective quickly. Duke is already marking down options for their approach. Daisy starts getting involved, writing down when Optimus executives will be occupied with meetings or out of town. </p><p>"I…" Andi bites her lip. She'd much rather drag Juliette home and put her to bed—<em>not like that</em>—and tell the rest of the team that Bat needs a break, "I'm going home. I'll tell Duke in a sec, just gotta check something over here."</p><p>Renzei's eyes dart between Andi and Bat, though his expression remains as stoic as ever. He shrugs before walking away and joining the others. </p><p>Andi glances back a few times, but Renzei's attention seems to be occupied. The others aren't looking her way either. She quietly steps towards Bat's chair, then pulls it back so she has enough room to sit sideways in her girlfriend's(?) lap. Juliette's arms automatically cradle her bridal style. </p><p>Juliette's helmet lights up with a blush. </p><p>What a dork. A total nerd. An absolute goof.</p><p>Andi always thought <em>swooning</em> was an exaggerated term—useful for fiction, but not something that people <em>actually</em> did. </p><p>She was wrong. </p><p>Andi can't believe something as tiny as a blushing visor is enough to make her mushy…that's a total lie. Juliette once woke her up in the middle of the night to apologize for farting and Andi's first thought was "why is she so adorkable?". </p><p>"Um–I can't…I'm too far from the keyboard, <em>Cat</em>." </p><p>Andi raises an eyebrow, and Juliette nods her head towards the rest of the group in reply. </p><p>"That's the point, dumbass," Andi double checks that no one is looking towards them, then lowers her voice, "If you don't get your ass into bed in the next–" </p><p>Andi checks her phone for the time. </p><p>"–hour and a half, I can't be held responsible for what happens to your office." </p><p>It's hard to read Juliette when her visor isn't emoting, so Andi isn't sure how to interpret Juliette's silence. </p><p>"Cool, glad you agree," Andi stands up and gratuitously stretches, "It's bedtime for me, too." </p><p>Juliette shakes her head like a dog with wet fur, "Uhhhh wait. Wait wait wait–I still have to…" </p><p>She trails off as Andi bends forward while stretching. Even with the helmet on, it's easy to tell where the blonde's gaze goes. </p><p>"You're going home and going straight to bed," Andi says bluntly. </p><p>"I'm going home and going straight to bed," Juliette repeats obediently. She continues hesitantly, "…and so are you?" </p><p>"Good girl," Andi murmurs quietly, "You go ahead, I'll stay for a bit so they don't see us going together."</p><p>Andi bounces over to the table, leaning forward to study the various notes and marks, "Hey coach, what'd I miss?" </p><p>No one notices Bat slip out during Duke's monologue.</p>
<hr/><p class="SMS">
<strong>Andi</strong><br/>
okay im heading home now
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Jules</strong><br/>
ur not coming over?<br/>
:(
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Andi</strong><br/>
i never said i was<br/>
&gt;:3c<br/>
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Jules</strong><br/>
:(((((((((((((
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Andi</strong><br/>
that looks like a stack of oreos to me tbh<br/>
fr tho, i want you to get some sleep<br/>
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Jules</strong><br/>
i sleep better with cuddles :(
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Andi</strong><br/>
me too<br/>
but if i come over you're not sleeping<br/>
NOT LIKE THAT<br/>
i meant like too many feelings too excited to sleep<br/>
…and maybe making out a tiny bit
</p>
<hr/><p class="SMS">
<strong>Andi</strong><br/>
jules?<br/>
…are you mad at me?<br/>
im sorry i just dont want to fuck this up
</p><p class="SMS">
<strong>Jules</strong><br/>
im not mad!!!<br/>
dont be sorry ur right<br/>
sleep is good<br/>
good night! 
</p>
<hr/><p>Andi stares at her phone suspiciously. She can't tell if Juliette actually agrees or if she's sulking but doesn't want Andi to know she's sulking. If it's the latter, she might stay up and use her laptop to work out of spite—no, not spite, that's too strong. Petulance? That fits better. </p><p>Andi dials Juliette's number—she's had it memorized since they were kids. The blonde picks up after the first ring</p><p><span class="radio"> Andi? </span> Juliette answers hurriedly <span class="radio">I mean, I know it's you, it's your number, so obviously it's you. Um. Hi?</span></p><p>"…if you drank a can of Popstar, I <em>swear</em> I'm going to–"</p><p class="radio">
No! No, I didn't. I promise. No working–my laptop is still in my bag, it's not even in the room. 
</p><p>"O…kay," Andi replies slowly, "Good. I just wanted to make sure we're cool. If you're upset about sleeping separately I get it. If you're mad at me, I won't be mad that you're mad."</p><p class="radio">Nooooooooo, I'm not mad, I promise! I just, um. I just didn't know what to say for a while…aside from "I can clear my morning schedule and sleep in".</p><p>Silence. </p><p>"Oh." </p><p>Blood rushes towards Andi's face…and other parts.</p><p class="radio">Yeaaaah…I didn't–I don't–it's not fair for me to pressure you for more when I'm the one who said we should take things slow.</p><p>"I appreciate the thought," Andi covers her eyes with one hand, "So we're okay?" </p><p><span class="radio">More than okay.</span> Juliette's voice is warm <span class="radio">Good night, Andi. I love you.</span></p><p>"Love you too," Andi yawns, "Good ni–wait…you know what, fuck it. I love you too, dork. Get some sleep."</p><p>Andi smiles and ends the call before Juliette can start the "no, <em>you</em> hang up" game.</p>
<hr/><p class="robot">
<strong>A NEW KIND OF SECURITY: OPTIMUS ANDROID TASKFORCE</strong>
</p><p class="robot">
<strong>OPTIMUS UNVEILS LINE OF ANDROID ASSISTANTS</strong>
</p><p class="robot">
  <strong>
BUILDING A BETTER BOT: OPTIMUS CREATES WORLD'S MOST ADVANCED ANDROID
</strong>
</p><p class="robot">
<strong>HERE TO HELP: HOW H3-R0 SAVED MY LIFE</strong>
</p><p>Andi nearly drops her phone when it rings—a call from Juliette. </p><p>"Hello and welcome to Stop-N-Go, how may I take your order?" Andi answers reflexively. </p><p>Juliette snorts <span class="radio">One double-double with a side of extra trouble. Have you seen the news?</span></p><p>"A little bit. Something about Optimus androids?" Andi frowns, "They've bumped 'robot uprising' up to my top five potential apocalypses."</p><p class="radio">I don't think it's <em>that</em>bad. The AI is quite advanced, but I'm not too concerned on that front. I'm more worried about how they managed to hide them from me.</p><p>"Oh…shit," Andi snaps her fingers, "The secret facility?"</p><p class="radio">Maybe? But how is that connected to the missing people?</p><p>"I dunno, maybe they just keep all their secret stuff in one place? Or it's a sweatshop?"</p><p class="radio">No, technology of this caliber needs automated manufacturing. The only human input would be quality checks.</p><p>Andi sighs, "We're shooting in the dark here. Are you <em>sure</em> I can't just sneak in and do some recon? If they <em>are</em> making robots there, then they can't disappear without abandoning their machinery." </p><p><span class="radio">I'm less worried about losing them and more worried about losing <em>you</em></span> Juliette murmurs <span class="radio">We still don't know how they turned your powers off. You're good, but you can't take on entire building of armed guards without your power, Andi.</span></p><p>Andi grimaces and touches her side—there's no scar, but she knows <em>exactly</em> where she was burned. She's not eager to repeat the experience. Not because it hurt—though that's definitely a factor—but because she felt so…weak? Powerless? Especially since she was the only one who got hurt that night.</p><p>Sure, the rest of the team had bumps and bruises, but they escaped unscathed otherwise. Even <em>Daisy</em>—who hadn't even had her powers for five minutes—was able to stay standing. Hell, she was the one who dragged Andi to her feet. </p><p>Daisy isn't that strong, is she? Did she use her powers? The others were still using their powers for sure—at least, Andi thinks so. Her memory is a little fuzzy. </p><p>"Hey Jules? Do you still have footage from that night?"</p><p class="radio">Yeah? I went over it, but I couldn't see what they hit you with—aside from the stun baton, I mean.</p><p>Andi can hear the frown in Juliette's voice. She easily pictures the frustrated scowl on her fr–her <em>girlfriend</em>'s face. Juliette gets this cute furrow between her brows whenever she's worked up. Andi's always wanted to smooth it out with kisses. </p><p>"Can we go over it later?" Andi pulls her phone away to check the time, "After work?" </p><p>Juliette starts typing furiously <span class="radio">Hold on a sec, let me…</span></p><p>There's a rustling noise, then muffled conversation.</p><p><span class="radio">–sounds perfect, thank you, Daisy.</span> more rustling <span class="radio">I should be free by 7 tonight. </span></p><p>"Wow, so early?" Andi laughs over Juliette's protests, "I'm kidding. You've got a lot on your plate. Take your time—I'd better not see you taking any work home."</p><p class="radio">Or what, you'll spank me?</p><p>The ensuing silence is so quiet that Andi can hear the hum of Juliette's computer.</p><p class="radio">Sorry, sorry! Was that too mu–</p><p>"Juliette Jezebel Optima," Andi drops her voice low, "You <em>naughty</em> girl."</p><p class="radio">Eep.</p><p>Andi chuckles, "If I catch you sneaking even the <em>slightest bit</em> of work from your office…" </p><p>She pauses dramatically. </p><p>"I'll be very sad," Andi finishes in a conversational tone, "Maybe even disappointed."</p><p class="radio">…I hate you so much.</p><p>"No spankies for you!" Andi cackles. </p><p>Juliette sighs fondly</p><p class="radio">I'm dating a bully.</p><p>Andi's heart leaps—she'll never stop getting excited over these little reminders of their new relationship status. </p><p>"A bully with a <em>great</em> ass." </p><p><span class="radio">More like a big head</span> Juliette teases back <span class="radio">I have to go now, but I'll see you later tonight?</span></p><p>"You'd better!" </p><p><span class="radio">I will! I promise!</span> Juliette clears her throat <span class="radio">Bye Andi. I lo–…um. Have-a-good-day!</span></p><p>She hangs up before Andi can reply. </p><p>Andi smiles at her phone, Juliette's contact photo still on display. </p><p>"Dork."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*smushes two dolls together*<br/>NOW KISS!</p><p>There's still lots for these two to talk about, but I've been sitting on this chapter for too long.</p><p>My writing pace has been sporadic, but this will be finished…eventually. I'm working on RitD too, but progress has been slow.</p><p>Thanks for reading. Stay safe, wear a mask!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>